Through the Looking Glass
by RhinoMouse
Summary: Clarke was born the youngest of her class of night bloods. No one expected her to win her conclave. Lexa is a guard cadet and the daughter of Marcus and Abby Kane. After taking the fall for a crime she didn't commit she's sent to the ground as part of a group of a hundred prisoners. Or our version of the role reversal fic.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke slipped out of the chamber where she and her fellow nightbloods had been attending the body of the commander. Erik had been brought down by infection that had set in after a poorly treated arrow injury. He had been an absent commander, so busy with his wars and his attempts at forging stronger alliances that he'd rarely had time for the nightbloods. She'd easily fallen through the cracks between his absence and Titus' disfavor. Fortunately, the cracks were exactly where she needed to be. Feigning tears had allowed her to leave the vigil for commander Erik. Once out of the mourning room, she was able to move through the tower with ease, after all she'd been raised in it and knew it as only a child might.

Once out of the tower, she came to a stop at the small spring besides the building where the conclave would be held. It was tradition that before entering the conclave they would all drink from the spring as a way to tie their spirits to the earth and land they fought to rule. It was also the first step towards her survival. Reaching into her chest bindings, she withdrew a small pouch she'd taken to keeping there at all times. Inside it was the fine powder of Jobi nuts.

Titus had always seen her interest in medicine and healing as a weakness. He believed that the commander should not concern themselves with more than the knowledge necessary to temporarily treat their own wounds. She was glad she'd never listened to the man. After all, it was her training as a healer that let her know that Jobi nuts if eaten whole in large quantities, led to hallucinations but that when crushed, they had a different effect. When crushed and let to soak in water they caused a dissociative state. Healers used the water filled with crushed Jobi nuts as a way to allow warriors and children to relax while having bones set or other painful procedures. It gave one the sensation of being disconnected to their body. As the effects wore off nausea was common.

She had always known that she had no hope in her conclave. As the youngest in her conclave she would be at an initial disadvantage. That in addition to her lack of height meant she wasn't an intimidating warrior compared to the rest. She'd realized all this years ago, so she'd done the only thing she could. She'd pretended to be weaker than she was, she'd hidden skills like a squirrel hid nuts. This had of course led to her falling further and further out of favor and leaving her on her own for greater and greater periods of time. Time she'd used to learn, to train, and most importantly to gain the friendship of the city. The quiet nightblood who visited the sick in their homes was loved by the city, though they all looked sad when they saw her, knowing she would not survive her conclave. However, that was exactly how she wanted it.

Pouring the powdered nuts into the spring, she waited till they had dissolved throughout the water. Once it pooled clear once more, she ran a finger across the cool surface. She would take no joy in what would happen in the morning, but it was necessary. Without looking back, she returned to the vigil. As she walked, she pulled out a dropper with a slight amount of irritant in it that would make her eyes look like she'd been crying. As expected, no one acknowledged her when she slipped back into the room of mourning. Titus merely scoffed at her reddened eyes that indicated she'd been weak.

After the ceremony, Clarke slept uneasily in her room, a churning boiling feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. The call for the start of the conclave was almost a relief after tossing and turning nearly all night. She'd dressed quickly and efficiently in her spartan room. The traditional plain black clothing fitting her perfectly. It'd been made for her, one of the few luxuries allowed the nightbloods. The leather chest guard was strapped to her with numb fingers that barely felt the leather buckles. With that done, she stared at her collection of weapons. Only one weapon was allowed into the conclave. Her hand rested on the dagger Anya had gifted her with during her early training

Slipping the dagger into a sheath on her leg, she began to walk towards the entrance to the room where the conclave would take place. Her fellow nightbloods were making their way as well, all silent and mournful. She noticed the pale look on Luna and her brother's faces. Swallowing bile at the thought of how she'd possibly end up killing them, she focused on the ground and her breathing. As they entered the building, they stopped to scoop a cup of water from the spring and drink before heading inside to face their death. When it was her turn, she didn't swallow the small cupful of water she'd taken. As soon as she entered the building, she hunched and spat it out, acting as if she was throwing up bile. The others ignored her as they moved to the wall where they were permitted to carve something, words or images to be remembered by, before they began. Once sure that it had been convincing, she moved forward and stared at the wall. Dipping her finger in the ink, she wrote. She chose the language of warriors and wrote. "I will bear the guilt of what I shall do today for all my days."

Nodding in acceptance of the words, she moved to her entrance into the maze. The conclave was built so that there were multiple doors spread across the wall. Upon entering, you'd come to a room. Each room had two doors in and one door out. Once in your room only one nightblood could move forward. By the time you reached the end, only one nightblood would be left. Stealing herself, she opened her door at the sound of the gong. Turning to face her opponent, she saw Karl. He was fifteen and wiry. He looked sick and she was unsure how much of that was from the Jobi nuts and how much was from the situation. She assumed a bit of both. He was holding a sword with sweaty palms.

Instead of waiting for a sign to begin, she threw her knife. It buried itself to the hilt through his throat. He never even had a chance to fight. Walking forward, she dropped down beside the dying boy and held his hand, stroking his hair away from his eyes. "Yu gonplei ste odon."

He gurgled on black blood as it oozed out of his throat and up into his mouth. As he became still, she closed his eyelids before lowering his head to the ground. With a sharp jerk, she freed her knife from his throat. Not bothering to clean the blood off, she returned it to its sheath and took his sword. She would not wash the blood of her brothers and sisters off her. They deserved her to carry their blood on her till the end. Taking two fingers, she dipped them into his still hot blood, coating them in the substance. Standing, she wiped it from her hairline to the side of her eyes. She would honor the fallen. With her face painted for war, she walked forward and entered the next room.

Once in the room, she realized she was alone. Sitting, she waited taking deep breaths, she knew it would be Luna who would enter this room. Silence prevailed and she did not enter. Cautiously, she rose and approached the door to the room Luna and her brother had entered. Opening it, she leapt back to avoid a sneak attack only for the door to simply swing open silently. Glancing in, she saw the body of Luke laid on the ground. He looked like he was sleeping but the pool of black blood beneath him dispelled that illusion. Moving into the room, she realized it was truly empty besides the body. It didn't take her more than a moment to notice the black blood staining the handle of the door that one of the siblings must have entered. So, Luna had run. With that knowledge, she moved back into the room where she should have faced Luna. Not pausing, she gripped the door to the last room and rolled through the door, coming up on her feet, sword gripped ready to defend against whoever was in this room.

Garik was leaning against the wall, his eyes glassy, a large gash bleeding black down his side and leg. His face was pale and sweat was beaded on his brow. Straightening out of her crouch, she approached her brother in blood and cautiously checked to make sure she wasn't being fooled by a trap. He breathed out a ragged breath before speaking. "Clarke, we've been poisoned." He seemed to slump slightly as the blood loss made him light headed. "Run, surely our poisoner aims to kill us all and end the line of Heda."

"I know, they're already here Garik." She stepped closer, seeing the confusion and then understanding dawn as he fought through the effects of the nuts and the loss of blood.

"How? How could you do this?" He struggled, pushing himself off the wall, raising his sword weakly, the blade wavering from his arms shaking. "You would betray us?"

Clarke knocked his blade to the side sharply before plunging her sword into his gut. "I'm sorry brother, but there are no rules save that all but one must die." She held him close to her comfortingly, feeling his blood coat her front.

His head slumped onto her shoulder, wet breaths bubbling against her throat. "I don't want to die." He wheezed.

Reaching up a hand, she gripped the back of his neck, cradling his head. "I will never let this happen again, I give you my word. This will be the last conclave."

He let out a wheezing laugh. "Little Clarke, the weakling." A cough came out mixed with his wheezing laughter. "We should have known you were more."

She felt a choking sound of grief come out of her mouth as she lowered them both to the ground. Garik was tall and strong and seventeen. He was the oldest and the favored to win this conclave along with Luna, but here he lay dying at her hand. "Go in peace brother. Yu gonplei ste odon."

His eyes blinked up at her as she cradled his body and a smile spread across his lips in peace. He took one last rattling breath and then went still. She stayed like that, cradling his body till it had gone cold. Finally, she stood and laid him out with his hands crossed over his breast and closed his eyes. Stiffly, she stood and faced the exit from the conclave. It was almost as if someone else was controlling her body as she exited the blood bath and saw the people waiting outside of the building to greet their new Heda. There was a surprised ripple that went through the crowd before the cheer went up and the horn declaring the conclave over blew. She stared at Titus, the master of tradition and her flamekeeper. He was pale and shocked, clearly horrified at her victory. Ignoring him, she returned her attention to the crowd and raised her fist in victory.

Once the celebration of the rule of the new Heda calmed, she followed Titus to the holy room. He was silent as he indicated for her to lay on a narrow bed laid in front of the altar of the commanders. She silently did as she was told, laying down on her stomach. She felt the sharp pain as a slice down the back of her neck was made. She's known it was coming, after all she had seen the mark on Erik, the previous commander's neck many times over the years. Then she heard words in a language she did not know and felt something invading her neck. It was the strangest feeling, she felt herself connecting and becoming one with the flame. She was so caught up in the sensation of knowledge and whispers being given straight to her mind, that she barely noticed the sensation of her neck being stitched closed.

She did notice when her shirt was cut open along the back and Titus began the process of inscribing the mark of the commander across the injury. Breathing out, she willed the pain away as she became used to the flame. She still felt like herself but there was a weight and presence inside of her that she could tell was not her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on reaching it. So she laid there all night as Titus inked her back and communed with the past commanders. She learned in detail what Erik had intended with his constant wars and attempts at alliances. He saw a path to peace in them. Already, he had gained the loyalty and alliance of two clans. It would take more than that to force their enemies in Azgeda to bow but she could see his path. She learned who Erik had trusted and what he knew of the political position of all the clan leaders. It was a wealth of knowledge and she could barely comprehend it all.

Finally, a hand on her shoulder indicated that it was done. Rising, she pushed down the pain in her back. The design of the commander went down her spine, the circles for the brothers and sisters of the blood marked into her skin. After all, she now carried their lives and strength inside of her. Looking on Titus, she saw him bow, "Heda."

"Flamekeeper." She acknowledged. Before walking towards the large bath that servants must have brought in while he had inked the designs of her position into her skin. Stripping without shame, she lowered herself into the hot water. She bit her lip so hard it almost bled as the water lapped against her tender back. Finally, she ducked her head under the water to wash the blood and dirt from her hair. Once she was clean, she raised herself up and out and dried herself with the white sheets Titus handed to her, his head still bowed.

Walking towards the wardrobe, she saw the many pieces of clothing of past commanders hanging. Each commander would designate one piece of their armor or clothing to the wardrobe. Ignoring the decorative gear, she wrapped her breasts and pulled on a loose black shirt. Soon pants and a belt followed till she was wearing the clothing of a nightblood initiate. Focusing back on the wardrobe, she gently and reverently took down a coat and ran her fingers over it. A sense of familiarity that was not her own washed through her. She pulled it on and began to buckle it into place. Once that was on, she strapped her knife to her thigh and slipped several knives into the coat as her mind whispered places they would remain hidden there. Turning to face, Titus she stared at him dispassionately. "Is it time?"

"The sun rose a candlemark ago. All of Polis awaits your recital of the names." He gestured to a chair. "First your hair must be braided."

Nodding, she walked to the chair, sat and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what must come as Titus' fingers plated her hair into the braids of her position. Finally, the hands left her hair and she heard him step back from her. "Heda, the pauldron."

She stood and approached the pauldron on the rack waiting for her to don it. Lifting it she settled it over her shoulder the weight of it bearing down upon her. With a soft click, it was attached, the sash sweeping down across her. Looking at Titus, she spoke. "Paint."

It was clearly an order and Titus approached, her holding a jar of black, soot based, paint. Dipping her fingers in, she spread the paint in the tracks of where she'd spread Karl's blood earlier. Staring at her image in the mirror, she considered. Re-dipping her fingers, she reached up and dragged a great stripe from the sides of her eyes down to her jaw. The stripe tapered to a point by the time it hit her jaw. It looked and felt right.

"Heda, it is time." Titus said from where he'd retreated across the room.

"Very well," She walked from the holy room out into the streets of Polis. The people crowded around to catch a glimpse of their new Heda. She kept her chin tilted up as she walked with measured steps to the tower. The ride from the bottom to the throne room was deceptively quick. It felt like she'd barely been able to breathe before the guards to the throne room were opening the doors and she was gazing in at the highest ranking officials of the Trikru as well as the ambassadors from their two allied clans, Floukru and Trishana. Keeping her composure, she swept to the dais with the throne. Spinning, she faced the room and she began to speak the lineage starting with Beca Primheda and ending with Erik.

As she finished, the room dropped to their knees with the pronouncement of "Heda!"

Sitting down upon her throne, she stared out at the people she now commanded. She was surprised her hands weren't shaking. The weight that had been being added to her shoulders since she'd walked out of her conclave settled heavily. She could barely breathe as her mind whirled with her obligation to the people assembled here and to those waiting the pronouncement of their new heda outside of this room. Her head turned as Titus spoke. "What is your first order Heda?"

So at only fourteen summers of age, she sat in the throne and gave orders that would direct a nation. If she'd been Garik or Luna, or maybe one of the others, Titus would have thrown his full support and political power behind her. He had never favored her, always thought her weak, and she'd used that to create a false image of herself. However, now that she'd won, she had no doubts that the moment a student from the next conclave showed promise, she'd find a dagger in her back. He played at being honorable but she knew where his loyalty lay and it was not with her, it was with the flame. She would have people jockeying to try and control her within hours.

If she could stay in power for a month before all the steps Erik had made for peace crumbled, it would be a miracle. She didn't have the effortless power that Garik had radiated. Nor did she have an inspirational personality that people naturally followed, like Luna. She had one true strength, she could play people against each other, she could bend people to her will through nothing but her voice. Even with that, she would need a strong ally to be the muscle at her back. Someone untouchable, but someone she could control, at least partially. There was only one candidate. The flame in her head filled her with whispers of warning. She could feel how Erik's soul was against her actions, seeing nothing but ruin in them. If she listened to him and followed his plan, or remnants of a plan that needed help badly, she doubted she'd survive a year. So that left her plan, and it was risky in ways she knew no one would approve of if they knew of it. She hoped that in the early hours of her ascension she would have the political capital to make it work. She wondered how many she would have to publicly kill to keep order.

"My first order is to honor the dead. Gather the bodies of the nightbloods who fell in the conclave and burn them with the respect that they deserve." Swallowing, she prepared to change the status quo. If she'd been Luna or Garik, perhaps she could have done things Erik's way. As it was she would have to find a new path for peace.

She saw the approval in the faces of the warriors and generals present, surprisingly even Titus looked pleased with her command. Clearing her throat, she continued. "My second command is that a troop of twenty warriors be sent to the border with Azgeda flying the white flag of truce."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Five Years Later:

Lexa thumbed across the tablet in front of her, only to look up when the door opened. Two of the guard were entering her cell. Frowning, she looked at them in confusion, it was too early for her to be taken to the open deck for the daily socialization with the others.

"Prisoner 318 turn and face the wall." The higher ranked guard ordered.

Setting her tablet down, she turned placing her hands against the wall of the ark. The metal cuff snapped around her wrist wasn't right. Twisting around, she glared at the guards. "What is this? Does councilmen Kane know what is happening?"

"I've got this!" The familiar voice of her father echoed around the room.

The guards stepped back from her. "Of course councilman."

As soon as the door closed, she pulled herself to attention.

"Don't do that." Her father ordered quickly. As she relaxes, he starts speaking rapidly. "Listen and don't interrupt, there isn't much time. The Ark is dying. We have maybe four months of air left, if that. Your mother has conceptualized a plan. All of the prisoners over the age of ten are to be sent to the ground. If it's survivable, you'll be granted your pardons." His voice is strained and she can hear the panic and sorrow in it. "I would not let you be a part of this if it wasn't your only hope. I would never have let you be arrested if I'd known the oxygen system would fail. With oxygen, gone the first population to be culled would be the prisoners. This is your only chance at survival. Once you're on the ground, you must make for Mount Weather. It was an old military depot. There will be rations, water, weapons, tools, everything you'll need to survive till we can come down as well."

Lexa felt her heart beating out of her chest at the news. She'd known it was a risk when she'd taken the fall for her girlfriend's crime, but this? This wasn't something she could have managed and she could see the toll it was taking on him.

He continued quickly. "You must work with the others. They're delinquents and criminals but alone you won't be able to survive. Remember everything you've been taught and always follow your instincts. There are communication systems on the dropship. Get them up and running as quickly as possible. The wristbands are your mother's invention. They'll transmit your vitals to the ark. So, even if the communication array fails, you need only keep yourself alive and I'll know."

"Dad." She croaked, realizing this was probably the last time she'd see him. Now, everything she'd been angry with him over seemed so foolish. She'd been angry that he hadn't approved of her girlfriend, angry that he hadn't covered for her when she took the blame for the girl's crimes, angry that he turned out to be right and her girlfriend turned out not to be who she'd thought she was. She moved as if to hug him.

Reaching out, he crushed her against him and her arms quickly wrapped around him holding him to her. "Dad, I'll survive I promise. Whatever it takes, just like you taught me."

"I know you will sweetheart. I know you will." He hugged her even tighter and breathed in like he was trying to memorize this moment. Pulling back, he grasped her shoulders and nodded. "You'll survive this." He said it like a benediction, a pronouncement of faith.

She nodded her head in understanding of the order. "I already have allies amongst the others in the skybox. They'll watch my back on the ground."

"Good, your mother will tell you to watch out for yourself, to not try and protect everyone else. I'm telling you right now, if you need to sacrifice people to save yourself you do it. However, never forget that there is strength in numbers. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," She replied without question, knowing that he was telling her this only partially for her benefit. He was her father. She knew when he was falling apart. He turned to open the doors and she quickly interjected. "Is mother out there?"

He looked at her. "Of course, neither of us would let you go without saying goodbye."

Steeling herself, she spoke evenly forcing down her emotions. "You can't let her. The others will see me as weak and favored. They cannot think that." Her voice was iron only because she knew it was the only way to get him to understand what needed to be done.

She saw understanding dawn on his face and a horrible mixture of grief and pride war across his face. "Very well. Know that she loves you. Even if your mother and I have been fighting, we both love you more than anything."

"I know. I love you both too." She said fiercely.

With that he opened the door and led her out of her room. She kept her face blank as her father waved over a guard and ordered him to escort her to the dropship. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Abby, her mother, rushing towards her and her father pulling her back. Whatever he said to her caused her to cease her forward motion. It was a violent internal struggle that allowed her to keep her face blank as she was walked into the dropship and strapped into her seat. She stared at the passing prisoners, making eye contact with the ones she had gotten to know inside the skybox. The ones who would follow her once they were on the ground, Harper, Monroe, Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Monty, and Atom. It wasn't much, but it was something. Once she'd arrived in the skybox her training in the guard program as well as being the daughter of two councilors had guaranteed her place at the top of the social hierarchy.

Normally, this would have kept her apart from the others due to the resentment they felt for the elite, but she'd had one advantage that had turned things to her gain, Miller. Miller had been in guard training with her. Once he vouched for her, she'd been accepted somewhat reluctantly as one of them. After Miller, Jasper and Monty had ended up with them. The two boys had been trying to stay out of prisoner politics and had figured the two former guard cadets could serve as protection against any of the truly violent prisoners. The boys were cheerful and Monty's moonshine business from before he was arrested made them popular enough that once they weren't weaklings at the bottom of the food chain, people joined them occasionally at meals. That was how the others had been brought in, they were all good natured kids who formed a clique with her and Miller as the silent protectors. Murphy had gotten into trouble and she'd covered for him and with that they had gained the final member of their clique. With them at her back, getting the others to follow would be easy enough.

She hadn't been the daughter of the head of the guard for nothing. She knew that establishing leadership upon landing was crucial. Without it, they'd descend into chaos almost immediately and chaos with only their numbers would spell death. So, she would take charge. She was already the leader of her group. Once power structure was established, the others would fall in line. Promising candidates for allies stood out against the walls as she saw them being strapped into their seats. She had to hide a scoff at the sight of Spacewalker but knew he was charming enough that getting his allegiance would be important. Dax looked like he could serve as added muscle for protection of the younger kids. Her eyes caught Octavia Blake, the girl was practically a recluse, too socially awkward to make many friends among the prisoners. With protection she may be loyal, really people like her could go either way. She cringed internally at the sight of a couple of the younger kids. Keeping them alive would be a challenge.

It was halfway through a plan for how to keep everyone organized that she was surprised by a prisoner being strapped in next to her. "Wells?"

He grinned at her apologetically. "What? Like I'd let you do this alone."

"What on earth did you do?" She asked, unsurprisingly getting the attention of several of the nearby prisoners.

He shrugged with a slight hint of embarrassment. "I got arrested so I could go down with you. When I heard about the dropship I had to, you would have done the same."

She was too stunned to answer. How could she possibly answer to loyalty and friendship like that? Reaching out, she clasped his hand and squeezed tightly. "You're an idiot."

"Can't let you have all the adventures." He said with a grin.

The doors shut and the ship detached from the ark. As the message from the chancellor played out across the screen, she gripped at her restraints and closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself. The shakes scared her and her adrenaline was pouring through her body. She ignored Spacewalker floating as Wells yelled at everyone to stay in their seats. As the smell of fear, compact humanity, and burning oil filled her nose she shuddered. She would not die this day. She would not die in the crash. This was not how it would end for her. They would survive the fall, and they would make it and they would survive on the ground.

Grinding her teeth down, she tried to control her fear as the ship began to shake right before they hit the atmosphere. As the others screamed and the formally floating teens hit the walls hard she stayed still. To the others, she had no doubt she looked abnormally calm, but it was the only way she could keep herself from panicking.

Finally, with a bone rattling crash and jerk, the world fell silent as their movement stopped and everyone paused to process their survival. There were various sounds of surprise and relief as Lexa allowed herself to ease the tension in her frame just slightly. As the murmurs got louder, she knew she had to act. She'd been trained her entire life to lead the guard, protecting her people was her job. Unbuckling her straps, she moved to the hatch and dropped down trusting that Wells would be behind her.

Once on the bottom floor of the drop ship, she spotted a man in a guard jacket near the door. That wasn't right. Ignoring the pushing and shoving, she made her way to the front quickly. Clasping her hands behind her back, she stared at him. "Who are you and why are you on this ship?"

"None of your business. Who put you in charge princess?" He drawled, clearly believing himself to be the one in charge.

"Bellamy!" a female voice from behind them called out to the boy.

Lexa took in the girl from the side of her eye without moving her head and identified the approaching girl as Octavia Blake. She returned her attention to Bellamy critically. While the two hugged in reunion, she opened her mouth. "Bellamy Blake, former guard, older brother of Octavia Blake and current janitor."

Stepping around him and avoiding his glare she pulled the door handle down. The sound of the metal opening drowned out his snide remark of "Think you're so special princess." It wouldn't do after all for anyone to hear him challenging her. She'd been given the responsibility of caring for these kids and she would do it regardless of Bellamy Blake. Instead of anyone noticing the contest of wills that was growing between them, they were all floored by the green. Lexa wasn't immune herself and she found herself staring slack jawed at the earth. It was beautiful, mixtures of green and brown surrounding them and wafting around them. Everything was so gloriously undeniably alive.

Moved by a moment of pity she pushed Octavia out into their new reality. It was fitting that the most trapped of them should be the first to taste true freedom. Also she hoped it would help her create in roads there, she needed this girl to control her brother who was obviously going to be a problem. She followed behind Octavia as she took in their new surroundings. Octavia glanced back at her for a moment before a smile crawled across her face and she stepped off the ramp. Throwing up her arms the girl cried out in victory, "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

With that the delinquents were rushing out and whooping in joy as they ran around the woods. She was caught up in the excitement as well as she took her own first step on the ground. Turning her face up towards the sun, she closed her eyes and just breathed in the freshest air she'd ever tasted. She could feel the sun are her face, air moving without the hum of fans, it was everything she'd never allowed herself to dream of when drifting off in earth skills classes. Opening her eyes, she began to critically examine the area around her. A terrible suspicion creeped up her spine. Walking forward, she saw what had to be a mountain through the tree break. Frowning, she took in their surroundings. Rolling hills and a single mountain. That had to be Mount Weather, which was going to make all of this a great deal harder.

"What's wrong Princess?" The steady voice of Miller came from behind her.

Turning to face him, she let some of her annoyance come through. "We're off course. That's Mount Weather."

Miller let out a whistle of appreciation for their situation. "So, what do we do?"

She paused and ran through several possibilities. Finally coming to a decision, she gave her orders. "Can you round up the others? Grab Wells as well. He may be Jaha's son but he's not a bad person. I'll go see if Bellamy is up to helping keep us all alive."

"Got it." He turned off to gather their friends.

Walking with purpose, she approached the distinct color and shape of a guard jacket. "Blake."

"Princess." He sneered.

She'd never liked him, not that they'd interacted much. It was why she hadn't placed his face at first. It wasn't that he was a bad person, but he was arrogant and ready to see the world burn. It was even more pronounced in his expression now. Keeping her expression flat, she began to question him. "How'd you get on the drop ship?"

"None of your business." He lifted his shirt, showing a gun stuffed into the waistband of his pants. "And it's not going to be your business princess."

She felt herself settle, he was a threat and he had to be neutralized before he could harm any of those under her protection. Not giving him any warning she snapped a punch into his face fast. It wasn't hard and didn't carry a great deal of weight. Its job was to disorientate not injure. While Bellamy was still confused, she reached out, grabbing his arm while hooking his leg behind the knee. With a twist of her torso, she had him on his knees his right arm twisted behind his back. With a quick move, she grabbed the gun from his waistband. Once it was secured, she placed her free hand on the back of his neck. They'd gathered a ring of attention now. "Listen carefully to me Bellamy." She squeezed in warning against his neck while twisting his arm enough to keep him silent.

"Now, the way this works is quite simple. The ark is dying. In four months everyone up there that we know or love and care for, everyone will be dead. Our mission, our task is to save them before the council begins executing the 'non-critical' personnel." She could tell everyone was listening to her now. "We will survive. We will save our people. We don't have room for selfish idiots like you." Shoving him down, she stood up to face the growing crowd. "Regardless of what the ark expects of us, this is our chance to make our own start."

Gazing around, she caught the eyes of several of the assembled, all of the attention now focused solely on her. "We are all criminals, equally condemned by the ark. This is our chance to make a home. To claim a right to a life and a future that is better than any they saw for us. It is our duty to save our people, but it is our opportunity to forge ourselves into the legends of our people. To make ourselves indispensable. The first to live on the ground and the heroes of those without the courage to venture down here themselves."

There was nodding around the crowd. Breathing in, she accepted that this was her opportunity to get everyone organized and doing what was needed. Bellamy had pulled himself up and looked mulish but hasn't challenged her again. Good, she could work with this. "If we want to give ourselves a home the ark cannot take when they come down themselves, we must build it. We do not know the dangers of this new land. Some of us must prepare a camp for the night. Miller, Murphy, Atom would you see to it that the camp is prepared and gather water?"

The boys gave out affirmatives. She could see the pride in their faces at being asked to handle this. "Wells, Harper, take apart the ship and see to anything that we can make use of to communicate with the ark or help to build our camp. Jasper, Monty, Spacewalker, Octavia, are you willing to come with me? We need to make it to Mount Weather and see what if any supplies are salvageable. We can bring back what we can carry. Everyone else do what you can to help the others."

She breathed easier as she saw the expressions of the others becoming firm and ready to go on an adventure through the woods. Turning to go to the dropship to talk to Miller and Wells, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Spinning around while grabbing the hand, she glared at Bellamy. "What do you want?"

He glared at her. "You can't take Octavia out there like that."

Octavia had approached and she suddenly seemed to become furious. "You don't get to tell me what to do or not do. I've been a prisoner all my life. You can't lock me up down here."

"Both of you stop now." She commanded and was pleased to see they both did as told. Bellamy had clearly learned that she was stronger than him and was willing to concede to her now that she had the support of the delinquents and the gun. "Bellamy, you're the oldest one here. They'll need your strength to build. I'll keep your sister safe." She met his eyes, daring him to challenge her. "These are my people. I'll do what I can to protect them all."

He seemed to measure her before speaking. "Fine, if she is hurt, I'll kill you."

Turning her attention to Octavia, she gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Grab what you want to bring with you. Be ready to leave in five minutes."

As she approached the drop ship, she sighed in relief to see Wells and Harper standing on the ramp. Wells walked over, hugging her tightly. "Lexa."

Pulling back, she smiled softly at them both. "I need you to see if any of the communication equipment can be salvaged. The sooner we can let the ark know it's survivable down here the better. I know with the damage that it will be difficult." She cringed at the burnt husk of a drop ship. "Just find what's salvageable."

"What up boss." Murphy drawled from her side.

She felt relief, he was clearly still hers. She knew his type. He was a cockroach. He would survive and he'd do it by adhering himself to the strongest person. If he was following her, he saw her as the strongest and his ticket to survival. "Murphy, think you can handle getting some tents built and things organized here?"

He gave her a cocky smirk. "I'll keep them in line."

She sighed. "Just try not to alienate them. If they don't like you, they'll try to overthrow any order we can establish. So, play nice and watch Bellamy for me. I don't trust that he's done vying for power yet."

Giving her a mocking bow, he snarked at her, "As you command your highness."

"Oh and Murphy, see which of the older boys you can recruit to help run things. If wildlife is a thing here, we're going to need to establish our own guard. Any of the older girls as well. No one who's crime was murder or sexual assault though." She could see him plotting already. "Miller can run things while I'm gone, but I'll need you to be my eyes and ears."

He smirked before heading off towards a tall blond boy greeting him loudly. "Dax! What a pleasure to see you my friend."

She rolled her eyes and waved Monty and Jasper over as she headed for the edge of the clearing where the dropship had landed. "You boys ready for a hike?"

"Duh, we're always ready princess." Jasper said happily.

She sighed, that damn nickname from the skybox wasn't going away anytime soon apparently. It's what she got for having two parents on the council. Not that it had saved her from their current fate. As they headed for the edge, Octavia practically skipped over while Finn followed clearly ready to flirt his way through their hike. She nearly groaned but kept it to herself. "You boys keep an eye out for any edible plants, we may need them."

"Aye aye princess!"

They'd been walking for a good mile, Lexa remaining quiet as the others chattered on about flowers and trees as they tromped along. It was beautiful and she was enjoying it. Which is of course when Finn had to open his mouth. "So, what'd you do to get locked up Princess?"

She sighed but replied anyways. It was important that they saw her as one of them and not one of the elite. "My girlfriend stole the Chancellor's bottle of whiskey, the one from earth, reserved for when we get to the ground. I figured my parents would get me off so I said it was me. Guess I figured wrong."

"Nice," Monty said with a wistful tone. "Did you at least get to have some before you guys got caught?"

She grinned fiercely. "Of course, and it was so worth it."

Jasper nudged her in the side. "When the ark gets here you're going to have a very 'grateful' girlfriend my dude."

She felt her face shutter shut in an attempt to hide her hurt. "I won't. She sent me a letter." Reaching up, she touched the front pocket of her jacket. The folded up piece of plastic with its inked on message still there. "Apparently, since prisoners all die it was easier to make a clean break of it instead of her hanging around drawing out the inevitable goodbye."

"Bitch." Octavia commented. "I say float them all. I know you're all gung ho about saving our people, but they can go float themselves after what they did to me."

"You don't mean that." Jasper said, trotting after Octavia.

The girl flipped her hair looking back at him. "Yeah I do."

Lexa sighed, of course it would take work to get Octavia on their side. Still, if it kept her brother in line it would be worth it. "I get that you want the people in power to float, but there are over 2,000 people on the ark."

Finn piped in helpfully for once. She really was going to have to recruit him more firmly. "We have to warn them."

"And we are." She said, "What do you think Wells and Harper are doing? They'll find the tech. When we get back we'll find out who's from Mecha station and get them to work on it. Hopefully, Mount Weather will have some working radios. Once we tell them it's livable down here, we can establish our own community, our own laws." She really felt a burning anger at the injustice of the skybox. Her father had trained her to take over his position someday and as a guard trainee she'd seen first hand how different the living conditions were from station to station.

Coming out from the trees, she blinked at the sight of a river. She'd never even dreamed of this much water in her life. Octavia was on the edge of the rocky outcropping in seconds. Jasper spoke up. "Damn, I love earth."

Realizing the girl was stripping, Lexa stepped forward. "Octavia, what are you doing?"

Octavia ignored her and jumped out of sight, the splash being the only thing that told her the girl hadn't just hit rock. Running forward with the boys at her heels, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the girl in one piece in the water.

From behind her, Monty shouted sounding concerned. "We can't swim!"

Octavia's head popped further up out of the water. "No, but we can stand."

They really should be moving closer to the mountain, getting supplies. She bit her lip, the idea of swimming, being emerged in water for the first time in her life was unbelievably appealing. Finn and the boys were shucking off their jackets eagerly enough. A smile broke out on her face as she came to the decision that a short swim couldn't hurt anything. Reaching up, she started to pull her own jacket off in preparation of getting in the water. The moment ended when Jasper's voice, tense with fear, interrupted, "Octavia get out of the water." They all snapped their attention to the water, seeing exactly what Jasper had seen.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" Jasper yelled. It was too late as they heard Octavia scream out as she was dragged under by a snake like water creature. "OCTAVIA!"

Lexa moved automatically, years of training kicking in and preventing her from freezing. Grabbing Jasper, she gave her orders. "Find something to distract it with." Grabbing the gun, she tossed it to the ground. Accepting it would be of no use shooting into the water and getting it wet would be disastrous.

Octavia broke the surface, clearly struggling against whatever the creature was. Lexa saw the rock then. "Here we have to move this."

The boys quickly raced to her side and helped roll it into the water. Lexa didn't waste anytime running along the shore to the closest point to Octavia before jumping into the water feet first. The water was a shock to her system, it was cold and she nearly breathed in from the shock of it before she could break the surface. Grabbing Octavia, she started to haul her to the shore. "Come on swim!" She ordered the girl. They had moments before the creature would realize the ruse and be back. The others were shouting from the shoreline but she ignored them dragging the weight of the choking Octavia onto a rock sticking out into the water. Hauling them both onto the ledge, she looked back seeing the creature nearly swimming straight into the ledge.

Blinking in relief, she took a few deep breaths while Octavia coughed out what water she'd swallowed. Looking at the blood on the girl's leg she realized she'd been hurt. There was a hand on her shoulder as Monty dropped behind her and she could see the other boys kneeling down touching them both to make sure they were alright.

"You two alright?" Monty asked worriedly.

Lexa tore a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around Octavia's leg. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. "We'll be alright."

By the time they were pulling on their earlier discarded clothing, she could tell they wanted to stay here for the night. It was safer and the danger of the forest had seemed to strike them for the first time. That wasn't a good idea. "Guys we need to keep going. We're nearly there. When we get to Mount Weather we'll be safer. Clearly, we don't know what's out here that might want to eat us."

Jasper looked around warily as they all subconsciously stepped closer. "Right, good point princess. We get to the military bunker and then we sleep. Good plan."

Finn looked around consideringly. "We could build a swing from some rope and swing across?"

"If you can do it, let's try that." She replied.

Finn found an appropriate vine surprisingly quickly. While he was double testing its strength, she sighed in frustration. "You wanted to go first, quit stalling. We don't have long before nightfall."

Jasper whose eyes kept darting to an oblivious Octavia had a brief conversation with Finn before he took Finn's place. Lexa huffed in annoyance, boys. Still, at least one of them was going.

As he swung through the air, Jasper whooped to the heavens before releasing the vine and going flying into the ground. He seemed rather stunned as he scrambled to his feet a dopy smile across his face. Raising his arms he cried out, "WE ARE APOGEE!"

Lexa laughed as she and the others took up the cry. This victory against nature and earth was so far beyond her wildest imagination. She watched as Jasper seemed to see something behind him, going over and picking it up before raising it over his head. She felt a massive amount of relief and pride at the realization it was a Mount Weather sign. He whooped again. "We did it! Mount Weather!" His continued victory hollering was cut off by a spear hurtling across the water hitting him in the chest and throwing him back against a tree.

Her guard instincts kicked in immediately once again and she had whipped the gun out while grabbing Monty. "Get down, everyone down."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up to a banging on the doors of her room in the tower. Swearing that if this was some pointless message from Titus disapproving of another decision of hers, she was going to kick him off the tower. Sitting up, she got out of bed, bleary eyed and in her sleep clothes and swung the door open. "What?!" She barked.

"Heda." Titus said bowing, while the guards straightened impossibly in the face of her ire.

Stepping back while narrowing her eyes, she waved for Titus to enter. "This better not be a waste of my time Flamekeeper." She slammed the door shut behind him. Ignoring him standing nervously in the center of her room, she began to light several of her candles. She could feel in the air that it was early morning, still an hour at least before dawn. Turning on her Flamekeeper, she demanded, "Why have you disturbed me?"

Titus glared at her tone of voice but seemed to choose to ignore it. "There was a messenger. People have fallen from the sky Heda."

Clarke blinked, that had not been what she'd expected. In fact, it was as expected as hearing that Nia had decided to go be a hermit in the south with multiple lovers. So something that would never happen while the sun still shone. "What?"

Titus repeated himself. "A vessel of metal and fire landed just past Anya's territory. It spat out young pale children. Several of them approached the mountain. Anya ordered that the first to cross the border you set be made an example of in accordance with your edict."

Clarke poured herself a glass of water while her mind spun with possibilities. Staring at Titus, she stalled. "What is your advice Flamekeeper?"

"You want my advice?" Titus asked, sounding floored.

She smirked, good. She had isolated and reduced the man's power ruthlessly since she'd taken the flame and title of Heda and that he now knew his advice was unwelcome and unheeded proved that he had conceded much. "I'm feeling generous. What would you advise?"

Titus straitened, taking the opportunity quickly. "Take Tristan and his rangers. Go wipe them all out before they can either join with or feed the mountain."

Clarke sat down and sipped at her water considering. "What moves besides the first approach have they made?"

Titus frowned but reported anyways. Clarke had made him more than aware he only lived because he was useful and replacing a Flamekeeper was not done on a whim. "She does not know the exact number but less than two hundred. All young, unarmed, they dress strangely, have stayed close to their ship and now erect walls around it. You should strike them down. They challenge your laws being so close to the mountain."

"I am due to leave for Azgeda tomorrow, or today now." She tapped her fingers against her glass in thought. "Leave them to the reapers. Send word that if they attempt to enter Trikru land Anya may do with them as she pleases. While they lay close to the mountain leave them to the cursed place. We can not welcome into the coalition those who have no use. We will see what they make of themselves. If they prove resilient, we can offer them a place and see what wisdom those from the sky have to share. After dealing with the reapers, they will be grateful for any mercy or security given. If they fail in the face of the reaper assault, then they were weak and not worth our time after all. I won't throw away the lives of my warriors to slaughter fools." She stood with her decision made.

"Heda, I beg of you to please reconsider." He said desperately.

"Why?" She glanced at him casually. "This coalition stands because of our allies in Azgeda. You would have me slight them by arriving late at the feast held to honor another year of Nia's successful rule?"

He twitched at the mention of the alliance she'd forged with Azgeda in the first days of her rule. He'd argued against it vehemently. "No Heda, I would not have you insult our...allies. Still, you cannot let this threat go unchallenged."

"And if they become a threat to us then I shall deal with them appropriately. For now, let the mountain be useful for once and test their mettle." There was unmistakable command in her voice. "Now, while I'm gone Gustus' word is my word and as such is law. You will serve him as you serve me."

"Sha, Heda." He dipped his head, though the disappointment and anger was clear to be heard in his voice.

"Leave me, I'll handle the nighblood's lesson this morning before I depart."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa turned as she heard the hatch slam shut. Bellamy was standing clearly on guard, his eyes taking in Murphy's presence behind him locking the hatch, she and Wells in front of him.

"What is this?" He snarled.

"An intervention, what do you think it is dick head?" Murphy said rolling his eyes.

Raising her hand to prevent another argument, Lexa began. "A discussion so that we can come to an accord."

"An accord? You just want me to kiss your ass like everyone else princess." He snapped.

Lexa decided to stop playing games. "I need to know what you did to get on the drop ship. You're terrified of the ark."

"What do you care?" He asked, his eyes shifting about the room.

"I don't, but we need the manpower and your sister is one of us." Lexa stayed standing still, her hands held behind her back. "After her injury in the river she taught the younger years how to braid rope while she rested her leg, now she trains with Miller and I so that she can defend herself. If you want to remain with us and protect her, you need to trust me."

He glared but she could see him cracking under the stress. He shifted to his other foot before spitting out his answer like it was painful to say. "I shot Jaha."

Wells made a strangled noise, Lexa's eyes widened and Murphy murmured, "Dude."

Now that the information was out there Bellamy seemed to be pouring out his knowledge. "Shumway told me about the drop ship, gave me a gun and told me that if I shot Jaha, he'd get me on the ship. I couldn't let her come down here without me, I had to, there wasn't a choice."

"There is always a choice." She snapped. Turning to Wells, she could see the horror in his face. As difficult as the things were between the two, Wells would never have wanted his father dead. Glaring at Bellamy she demanded, "Do you know he's dead?"

Bellamy shook his head. "I shot him, he fell, and I ran."

"Then we don't know." She laid a hand on Wells' shoulder. "My mom would do anything to save your father. You know that."

Wells' voice was thick and he spoke while glaring at Bellamy with hate in his eyes. "Where did you shoot him?"

"The torso, bigger target. I'd never shot a gun before." He said while squaring his shoulders, clearly prepared for Wells to attack him.

Wells breathed in and out through his nose and teeth a few times. "Right. He could have lived…survived that." Sending a truly venomous look at Bellamy he continued. "If you so much as look at me wrong, I'll knock out your teeth."

Lexa frowned suddenly. "Did you say Shumway told you to kill Jaha?"

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, he was my superior in training."

"Lexa…" Wells looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Murphy looked back and forth between them. "Why are you two acting all scared all of a sudden."

Lexa swallowed. "Because my father is the one who becomes Chancellor if Jaha dies and Shumway doesn't so much as sneeze without my father's say so."

"So what's that mean? Your old man is the one who wants Chancellor dick head dead?" Murphy asked.

"Yes, but what it also means is that there is most likely a coup going on in the ark right now." Closing her eyes, she ran various scenarios through her head. "Depending on who takes power, all of us are at risk. We create our own village. We get an open ended pardon for everyone here from whoever is in power. If that's not possible, we leave before the rest of the ark comes down to the ground." Her fists clenched behind her back. "I will not let our people die for the political games of the council."

"Wait, you're protecting me?" Bellamy asked, sounding startled.

"Why did you think we wanted to know?" Wells asked.

Bellamy ruffled his hair. "I figured you'd banish me or something."

"We need all the able bodies we can get." Lexa said decisively. "Especially with your guard training. Defending ourselves and staying alive is our first priority."

Murphy spoke up from where he was still crouched. "So what? The wristbands are fried, Goggles can barely stand, the wall isn't even all the way up yet."

"We start by finishing the wall and training everyone to be able to defend themselves. We hunt, store water, and prepare for the grounders next move. There isn't enough information for us to attack, we'd be slaughtered if we did." She was tense as a drum. They'd found Jasper strung up in a glade with strange words painted across his arms and chest in his own blood. It had been a warning, she had no doubt. Whatever was across the river was someone's territory. They're only hope was that their territory didn't expand to where they were.

Bellamy seemed to settle. "I'll help you."

"No killing Finn for kissing your sister." She added. Already, she'd had to break up that fight twice. It was one of the main reasons they'd decided they had to get Bellamy under control now.

His eyes shifted. "If he keeps his paws off my sister we won't have a problem."

"If he hurts her, you can beat the shit out of him." Lexa conceded. "Until then, Finn is our best tracker and he's been kinda sweet to Octavia."

"Fine," Bellamy growled. "But he so much as makes her cry and I'll kill him."

Lexa accepted that was the best she was going to get. Stepping forward, she offered her hand. "Do we have a deal Mr. Blake?"

"I guess we do Princess." He said, taking her hand.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Myles grinned up Lexa, his perpetual good mood made her mouth quirk up. "I finished those whistles you asked me to make." He reported excitedly.

"Good. Thank you Myles." She took the bag of wooden whistles he'd been carving for her. Heading to where her new guard was training, she watched them with pride. Murphy had done well recruiting several of the older and stronger delinquents. Miller and Bellamy had been running them into the ground every day between shift changes at working on the defense of the camp.

"Miller!" She hollered. He turned looking at her and she tossed the bag of whistles to him. "See to it that whoever is on guard has one of these."

"Got it Princess." He said, saluting her with a grin.

Shaking her head in amusement, she ducked into the drop ship where her hunting and gathering team was meeting over the map they'd been working on creating on the wall of the drop ship. The metal was water proof so no rain, and since they didn't have paper it was an elegant solution. "How's it going in here?"

Finn turned from the map. "We're almost ready to head out."

She nodded in acknowledgment. The hunting and gathering team was led by Finn. Wells, the only other tracker of any skill, was their medic. He was still in the early stages of learning the craft on the ark, but he was the best they had and wasn't permitted to leave camp. Losing him was a risk they couldn't take. They could still use his familiarity with the medicinal plants in the area and he had been sketching various plants that if seen should be gathered on the walls of the drop ship. Monty as their communications expert was also confined to camp but like Wells could give advice on what plant life was useful. In his case, he had more advice on the edible variety. Together the three of them planned out the daily hunting and gathering sweeps.

Monty grinned at her. "We think the hunters found some blackberry bushes on their last sweep. They're going to do the same region today and harvest the berries."

She smiled in relief, any source of food that could help prevent them from getting scurvy was a good thing. "Good, anything else?"

"Don't worry princess, we'll bring back a haul." Finn said confidently.

His incessant flirting grated on her nerves. Sadly, he was useful and popular with the female members of the camp for some strange reason. She assumed her inability to understand his attraction to the female members had to do with her general disinterest in men. Maybe her dislike of him was just fueled by the boy's inability to shut off the flirting even though he had shown a marked interest in Octavia? Whatever the reason, it was inconsequential, he was useful and helped with general moral. "Be safe."

With that taken care of, she moved to the side where the youngest of their members were assigned to various tasks. Generally, they wove rope, baskets, hats, and various pieces of thatch for the roofing of homes they hoped to start building soon. She smiled seeing Charlotte helping correct another one of the kids' weaving on what looked like a basket for carrying goods attached to a belt. Seeing that all was well there, she moved to where Jon was dealing with the rest of the camp's inhabitants.

All those over the age of fourteen who weren't on the guard or with the hunters were their builders. They're tasks generally involved building the walls, a meat smoking building, and other defenses. Jon perked up on seeing her. "Princess, we put in the first tree house this morning."

"Excellent job." She said, congratulating him happily.

He gestured up one of the trees just outside of the wall. Looking up she could see the small platform attached to the tree a good twenty feet up in the air. There was a rope hanging down from it so it could be reached. "Good work, can you get more of those up?"

"Of course!" He said excitedly while nearly bursting with pride. "We're locking this place down."

With her morning round done, she headed back to the guard to help train them till shift change when half of them would be going to help with the construction team while the other half went on watch or to bed. It was hard work, but they had a purpose and they were going to survive.

-TLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa was washing her face by the rain tower when she heard the high pitched sound of a whistle from the guard post near the gate. Pulling her gun out of the holster she'd made the day before, she sprinted for the guard giving the alert. The hunting teams were in, it was early morning, no one should have been outside the walls. The tents were turning into a buzz of activity as members of the guard woke up, grabbed their hodge podge of weapons and ran for their posts.

The desperate blowing of the whistle cut off suddenly. Eyes narrowing in focus, she came flying to the wall and hauled herself up to the guard she could see slumped over there. Keeping her head down, she pulled the guard down on the makeshift plank and nearly recoiled at the hot blood that soaked her hand. Yanking her hand back, she stared in horror. The boy was dead, an arrow protruding from his chest. Peeking her head above the top of the wall, she saw a grounder, he was climbing the fence, froth literally coming from his mouth.

She made the quick decision to stick her gun in her holster again and grab the bent and sharpened piece of metal that was a makeshift sword the dead guard had been wielding. Standing while swinging, she brought it down with all of the force she could managed on top of the grounder's head. Ripping the blade out of the caved in skull, she ducked down again as the body fell, hitting the ground with a thump. Peaking over the wall again carefully, she waited for the slightest sign of movement.

Pulling out her own whistle, she sent out two short blasts. Hopefully that would keep everyone at their posts. Seeing Jon looking up at her wide eyed from where he was looking out of his tent, she waved him over with a whisper, "Jon, get up here."

He paled but quickly moved to do as ordered. She handed the bloodied sword to him. Grabbing the whistle off the cord it was hanging from on the dead guard's neck, she handed it over to him. "If you see any movement out there, you blow on this and I'll get here. Keep your head down."

His eyes widened as he hissed. "Where are you going?"

"To see if we had contact at any of the other posts." She hissed back. "I'll send a guard to relieve you as soon as I can." Grabbing his shoulder, she pointed to the other side of the gate where Dax was crouched holding onto an axe with white knuckles. "You're not alone."

Shuffling off the plank, she dropped down onto the ground and then set off at a jog through the camp. She stopped at each tent, directing the scared kids inside into the drop ship. It was the work of ten minutes to reach the back of the camp where the wall was weakest and Bellamy and Miller were both posted. "Bellamy go take command of the gates. There was one hostile, dead now. Guardsman Chuck is dead."

Bellamy gave her a quick salute and then took off for the gates. Turning to Miller, she continued. "Any sightings along here?"

Miller shook his head in the negative. "No contact or sighting."

Taking a breath, she sighed. "Right we keep everyone on the walls for half an hour. If we're clear by the end of that time, we send out short distance sweeps and secure the region directly around our camp. No hunting parties today."

"Got it, where are you going to be?" He asked quickly.

"I'm going to go make sure everyone in the drop ship is calm and update them on what's happening. Then I'll do an inside perimeter check and talk to all of our guard members. That should take up the thirty minutes." She decided.

Miller looked uneasy. "The bodies?"

She grimaced, wishing she could wipe off the blood splatter she knew was on her face. "We bury them at noon if everything is still clear."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

It had taken three days for everything to go to hell. Since the first attack, they were lucky to go five hours without another crazed non-communicative, frothing at the mouth savage attacked them. Fortunately, the grounders seemed to travel in small numbers. It was the only reason they hadn't taken worse losses. Four of their own were buried just outside the walls while ten of their enemies had been thrown into a ditch and covered with dirt. Lexa felt like she was running on empty. Sleeping was a myth, it didn't actually exist she was fairly certain.

Their builders and hunters were all in the guard now. They sent out hunting parties out of necessity still but they were heavily armed and went with two members of the full time guard for protection. Rotating guard shifts along the wall and in the three 'tree houses' were keeping everyone sleep deprived and tense at all times. The only good thing to come out of this was that they were slowly acquiring better weapons and armor. Stripping the dead grounders was useful for that at least. They were also positive, even the ever hopeful Finn, that peace wasn't a recourse. The grounders were obviously out of their minds driven mad by radiation.

Pulling on her muddy boots, she worked her numb fingers along the laces. It was a routine and all she had to keep her sane under the constant pressure. She guessed she had gotten three hours of sleep judging by the light, or lack of light. It was her shift at the gates though and she refused to hold herself to a different standard than the others. The guard jacket settled over her like a second skin. Bellamy had handed it to her with a gruff, 'might as well look the part' after her first kill. He was starting to grow on her. He was still an ass but not an irredeemable one.

Moving to the gate, she relieved Drew, who was nearly asleep while on duty. He nodded sleepily at her with large bags under his eyes before heading to his tent. She had no doubt he'd be face planting on his bed and not moving till dawn. Surveying the dark woods in the creepy light given by the fluorescent mushrooms, she settled in for a long watch. The sounds of the forest were becoming familiar. She could hear crickets singing, the wind causing the leaves to rustle, the sounds of small creatures moving about in the woods.

She noticed the sound of footsteps approaching her position and raised her brow when she realized who it was. Monty was nervously picking his way towards her. Reaching out, she offered him a hand, helping to pull him up onto the plank with her. "What are you doing up?" She asked softly.

He grimaced. "We're over hunting our immediate area. We haven't caught anything in the last two days." Looking at her helplessly, he continued. "If Finn and the others are going to bring in enough food for us to survive, we'll need to send them further away from camp."

Lexa stared out into the forest, feeling a sinking sensation in her gut. Of course more things had to go wrong, she should have expected it. "They sent you to tell me because we're friends then?"

He smiled wryly at her. "Yup."

Leaning her head against the cold wet wood of the wall, she considered their options. "This is a temporary fix at best."

He nodded looking helpless. "We don't know how to hunt in a renewable way, and even if we did the amount of land we've claimed isn't large enough to support us, let alone everyone for even a day once the ark comes down." The missing 'if' when mentioning the ark was apparent if not stated.

"Right, did Finn have any ideas?" She asked hopefully.

Monty shook his head. "If we could send hunting teams to hunt miles away we could get enough meat to keep us going till we can get some crops to harvest. Still, if they get attacked there will be no home nearby to retreat to in case of emergency."

Biting her lip, she forced herself to clear her face before releasing her lip. It was an unfortunate habit of hers. "Go, tell Finn he can have his longer hunting trips. Even if it's a temporary fix at best, it's all we can do. Send Octavia and Miller out here if they're awake."

"No problem, Finn and Octavia were sucking face when I came out here." He said with a rather disgusted expression before hopping down and heading back into the drop ship.

Lexa stretched her hands making sure the blood flow wasn't being restricted. The ark needed to arrive soon if they were going to survive. Mount Weather had clearly been taken over by psychotic grounders if the direction of attacks was any indication. It was making her feel for her parents. No wonder they fought all the time. She was in charge of a measly hundred and she could practically feel herself aging.

"Don't look so sad Princess." Octavia greeted looking disgustingly happy. Miller following behind her looking tired but amused.

She rolled her eyes as they climbed up beside her. "I'm assuming you both know the problem?"

"Duh, my boyfriend is kinda the one who found it." Octavia said, with a surprising amount of sarcasm present in her voice, despite how quietly they were talking. Miller just nodded.

Lexa stared at them squarely. "We won't survive if we stay here much longer."

"What?" Miller asked in surprise while Octavia stared at her in shock.

She cut off any protests with a sharp hand gesture. "You both know what our food stores are like. We're already rationing what we have. Clearly our neighbors are hostile and we're in a war of attrition. We can't send out scouts to find their strong hold. Even if we did we don't have the manpower to launch a counter attack. We've already chased all the game away. We'll starve before winter comes. Hell, we don't even know what season it is right now."

"So what, we just leave?" Octavia asked looking like someone had slapped her.

Miller seemed to be thinking though. "If we head as far away from the Mountain as possible, we should get away from the grounders. At least these ones."

"Isn't it supposed to be better the enemy you know rather than the one you don't?" Octavia inquired, clearly confused.

"In this case, we're in a fight we can't win." Lexa said in defeat. "We have three partially trained guards, a few dozen trained civilians, and hodge podged weapons. We're fighting a war we can't win." It was difficult to admit but it was the truth.

Miller nodded in acknowledgement. "Right, when do we leave then?"

"After Finn's next two hunting expeditions. That should give us time to get what equipment we can carry ready to go, as well as to come up with a plan that's more solid than just as far away from the mountain as possible." She met their eyes evenly. "Octavia I'll need you to organize the younger kids. If you can get them building anything we can use as wheels to help with carting equipment and tents that would be very useful. Miller I need you to inform the other divisions and get them organizing and ready. If we get attacked by larger numbers, we may be forced to leave before we're prepared."

"Got it Princess." Miller said, dropping down with a mock salute and heading into the dropship. Octavia remained where she was.

Lexa decided to let Octavia to bring up whatever she wanted to say when she was ready. After a careful survey of her stretch of woods to make sure nothing had changed, she tilted her head back and stare at the stars. She realized there was a falling star. Nudging Octavia she pointed up. "Look!"

Octavia made an appreciative noise as she saw the star. They sat side by side watching it fall when Lexa frowned, it was getting bigger, and shit that was a ship from the ark. Not taking her eyes off it for a moment, she barked directions at Octavia. "Go to the drop ship. Any of the guard or hunters who are awake and look like they're not ready to fall over, bring them here." At Octavia's hesitance she hardened her voice, "Now."

The ship crashed just over the ridge of a hill and Lexa cursed. They'd have to get to it immediately if they didn't want any humans in it to be killed by the grounders. Dropping off the wall, she ducked into the nearest tent and shook Dax awake. He blinked at her bleary eyed. "I need you on guard at the gate."

"You owe me." He grumbled, moving to the gate while pulling on his coat.

With that taken care of, she jogged to the dropship where she could see Octavia clearly looking ready to strangle several tired looking boys. She stepped in, hardening her voice. "A ship from the ark just crashed within a half a day's journey of us. If we want to survive we need what's on that ship. Miller, you're in command here until I return." Examining the wakefulness of various people, she grimaced. "Finn you still need to lead the hunting expedition tomorrow or we'll starve so stay here. Myles, Atom, Harper, you're with me. We're heading to where the ship fell now."

Ducking into their makeshift armory, she pulled on some of the armor they'd repurposed from their enemies. She added two knives to the sword and gun she already had on her person. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her orders being followed. It took less than ten minutes to gear up and be heading out the front gates.

They moved as fast as possible while not creating a racket that could draw their enemies to them. It was oppressive knowing that they were likely to find grounders drawn to the crash site of the ship as well. The light from the various mushrooms and lichens gave at least enough light they weren't tripping over themselves as they travelled through the woods. It took a good two hours before she spotted the dying flames from the crash. Raising her hand to halt their forward march, she considered their options. "Atom, Harper, circle to the left. Myles, you're with me. We're going to loop to the right. If all goes well, we can clear the area around the crash site before we leave ourselves open by approaching it."

Three silent salutes and they were off. She and Myles moved as quietly as they could as they looped around the crash site, making sure that no grounders were prepared to ambush them. It was dark, the luminescent fungus was sparser in this region. Her eyes had long since adjusted though. The forest was eerily silent, clearly the ship crashing scared off any wildlife in the immediate area. There were no threatening figures in their sweep through, which eased some of the tension out of her shoulders as she caught sight of Atom and Harper creeping along in the dark.

Once they were grouped together again, she glanced around warily. They were sitting ducks right now and she knew they needed to get what was on the ship and get back to the drop ship as quickly as possible. "Atom when we approach you need to stay just out of sight at the treeline and keep guard. Harper, position yourself ten paces from Atom's spot towards the drop ship. Myles you stand guard at the ship while I get it open and see what's inside of it."

With that, she darted out into the clearing trusting that her orders were being carried out by the others. At this distance, her earlier assumptions that it was an escape pod were confirmed. Which meant there might be a person inside of it. Using her sword, she pried the door open. The sound of the metal creaking followed by the whoosh of it opening made her twitchy and paranoid. It was open at least. Ducking her head under the door, she took in the interior. She nearly cursed. It was a person, and no supplies that she could see. Ducking back out, she looked at Myles. "Myles, grab Harper and cut the parachute down and get it packed and ready to go."

Bending back down into the pod she reached over and unhooked the helmet. Hopefully this was an alive human and not a corpse. The moan the figure let out indicated she was alive. Breathing out in relief, she probed the head injury. It didn't seem serious and she knew head injures bled the worst. Not seeing any other injuries, she cut the still limp figure out of the pod. The body slumped out of the seat and into her arms. Hooking her arms around the girl, she hauled her out of the pod. Once she had the girl on the ground and leaning against the ship, she considered what to do. Deciding speed was worth more than keeping a guard, she gave a sharp whistle summoning Atom over to her.

"Princess?" He asked, his head swiveling around trying to keep watch of the woods.

"Try and wake her up, keep an eye out, but be ready to move as soon as possible." She ordered as she scrambled back into the pod.

Once she had climbed in, she took a look at the various controls. She didn't know what any of them did. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a radio. It had lights on it and they were flashing. Grabbing the transmitter, she carefully tuned until the least amount of static was coming through. "Come in Ark station, this is cadet Kane. Come in Ark station, this is cadet Kane."

The radio crackled to life as a voice came through the static. "This is a restricted channel who is this? Over."

She practically slumped in relief. "Ark station, this is cadet Kane. The ground is survivable. Over."

Suddenly, the voice on the other end changed to Jaha's. "Cadet Kane, repeat. Over."

"The ground is survivable Chancellor. Over."

"Good to hear. Over"

"Chancellor there are survivors on the ground. We need reinforcements. Over." She said quickly before he could get sidetracked.

"Repeat that. Over."

Lexa had to keep from banging her head on the instrument panel in frustration. She didn't have time for this. They had to get back to camp as quickly as possible. "We are being attacked by survivors on the ground sir. Over."

There was a prolonged silence before she was surprised to hear her father's voice cutting in from the radio. "There are survivors on the ground and they're attacking you? Over."

"Affirmative. Over." She replied quickly, ignoring the desire to sob in relief that her father was alive and hadn't been a part of leading a coup.

Jaha had clearly reclaimed the radio. "What is your status? Over."

"Six dead. Two in the crash, four killed by outsiders. One code red injury and multiple minor injuries. We have food to hold our position for another week at half rations. Over." If the ark could send some fully trained and equipped guards, it would be a godsend. Movement to the side caught her attention, nearly causing her to stab the individual only to see the wide eyed face of the pilot she'd fished out of the pod. Ignoring the girl for now, she returned her attention to the radio.

"A drop ship cannot be mobilized for two weeks. You'll have to hold your position that long. Over." Jaha's voice came through. Somehow the superiority came through as well.

Gritting her teeth, she considered her options, but the most pressing fact of all was that they needed to move out as soon as possible. "Current location unsecure. Radio and pilot will be moved back to base camp. Will resume contact upon arrival. Over."

Jaha's disapproving voice came over the radio. "Negative cadet Kane. You will finish your report. Over."

Before she could reply, she heard her father's voice coming out clearly having taken the radio back from Jaha. "Status of your current position. Over."

"There are three insufficiently armed members of our new guard, myself and the pilot, who has sustained a head injury. We're in hostile land with low visibility. Over. " She reported quickly. If they didn't give her permission to leave soon, she was going to do so regardless of their orders. She'd only prolonged it this long because in the case of their deaths while on route back to the dropship, the ark needed to be informed of the situation on the ground.

Clearly her father at least had some sense. "Permission to retreat to base camp cadet. Hail us at earliest opportunity. Over."

"Affirmative Councilor Kane. Cadet Kane out." With that she set down the transmitter and turned her full attention to the pale pilot. "Can you disconnect the radio without damaging it?"

The girl looked taken aback. "Of course I can."

Lexa slipped out of the pod giving the girl room to work. "Once you have it disconnected be ready to move out of here." She ordered. Clearly, the girl had some sense because she wasn't arguing and instead realized that something serious was going on and it was best to ask questions later. It was a relief. Once out of the pod, she saw Atom busy folding the space suit and stuffing it into his woven pack.

He looked up at her with a grin. "Should we take the helmet as well Princess?"

She shrugged. "If you think it'll be useful."

Atom seemed to consider it before using some of the rope the kids had been making and attaching it to his pack. She approved how securely he had it tied to his pack. After all, it wasn't going to be worth it to return for it if it fell off during their journey. Harper and Myles came creeping into the clearing, their woven packs stuffed with parachute. Good they were ready to head out then. Pulling her own pack off her back, she prepared to stuff the radio into it.

The pilot ducked out of the pod while holding the radio. "Told you I could get this bad boy out for you."

"Excellent." She took it from the woman's hands and set it in her pack before securing the whole thing to her back again. A quick looked around her group and she nodded resolutely. "Time to head out. Pilot?"

"Raven Reyes." The girl said frowning, clearly disturbed by the tension Lexa was sure was wafting off of all of them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Atom, explain while we move. Harper you take the rear guard post. I'll take point." With her orders given, she set off straight towards the dropship. The natives were no doubt more familiar with the terrain so there was no point in attempting to throw them off by taking a circuitous route. She felt the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. They'd been out in the open too long and needed to get back the camp, now. To distract herself, and help her tamp down her fear, she listened to Atom filling in Raven on what the ground was like.

Atom's hushed tones were comforting. "People survived the bombs, but they're insane. Like foam at the mouth, nonverbal, and savage. We've killed ten of them so far but they just keep coming. The dropship is our base camp. Princess here's in charge. Miller is head of our guard and Finn of our hunters. Jon is in charge of our builders and Octavia of the kids but at this point almost everyone is part of the guard as well. Little Jaha is our medic. What skills do you have?"

"Oh wow." The clearly overwhelmed voice of Raven came in behind her. "Finn's safe?"

"Yeah, you know spacewalker?" Atom asked softly.

"He's the closest thing to family I have." She said fiercely.

Atom made a humming noise. "So what skills do you have?" 

"I'm the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-two years. I've got lots of skills. You need something built, I'm your woman." She bragged with a cocky assuredness that told Lexa that it was a well-deserved confidence.

"You'll probably work with Monty, Goggles, and little Jaha then." Atom said and Lexa was pleased to hear him taking care of placement, and doing it well. "You'll be okay working with the geeks?"

"I'm mecha station, we're geeks, but we're badass geeks." Raven ripped.

Atom spoke up again. "I can explain the rest later but we need to get back to the camp without being found by the grounders." Lexa heard a shuffling sound. "Here, it's not much but if we get attacked but aim for the throat, head, and heart. Anything less and they'll keep coming."

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Atom was pressing a cylindrical piece of metal he had to have removed from the pod into Raven's hands. She was pleased to note how serious the girl looked and returned to her careful scouting as she led them home. They were just skirting the edge of a small creek when she heard a loud snap to the right. It was too close. Spinning, she drew her sword. The others following her example instantly. It looked like they weren't making it back to camp without any encounters with the grounders after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sipped the rich wine of the Trishana clan while she watched a group of performers juggling with more and more deadly instruments. Nia had truly gone all out with her celebration. The feasting hall was richly decorated and the table was filled to overflowing with roast boar and elk. There was a rabbit pie and the glazed pigeons were delicious. She hadn't eaten this rich and bountiful a fare since the feast for the founding of the coalition. The meats and bread had been moved to the side now that the guests had eaten their fill. Instead servants had laid great platters of fruits, berries and honey cakes in their place. It was decadent and a tribute to the trade routes that had been created and fortified by her alliance.

Roan leaned over and spoke lowly in her ear. "Are you prepared for our play?" There was humor overlaying the tension in his words.

Smiling at him while pretending to blush at his words, she shifted so that she was faced towards him and could whisper back in a voice that would only be heard by him. It wouldn't do for their neighbors to think their actions at all suspicious. "I should be the one asking you that."

Standing with a smile, he raised his glass waiting till the hall fell silent. "Tonight we honor my mother and her reign that has brought prosperity and greatness to our clan!" A great cheer rose up. As it died down, he shifted so he was partially facing Clarke. "Our great Heda, who united the clans, and the most powerful person in the land honors our people with her presence. Azgeda is one of the greatest clans in the world and this coalition has made us mightier still. The queen, my mother has retired for the night, her duties keep her busy and unable to fully enjoy tonight's festivities. So in her place, I urge you to drink to her health, that her reign be long and remain prosperous in the years to come!"

The whole room rose to their feet, taking great gulps from their glasses. Clarke smirked and rose as well. As the others sat, she remained standing. "Five years ago when I first inherited the spirit of Heda I knew that continuing the war between our two great clans would bring nothing but ruin to us both." Her spine was iron as she surveyed the room. The early days of her rule had been chaotic and she'd nearly been assassinated by her own people on multiple occasions for daring to negotiate with their historic enemies. "So, I approached your queen. Together we united our clans, and with the power of our united people we forged the coalition as one people. To Queen Nia of Azgeda, my honored ally and a valued friend of the coalition, long may her reign be blessed."

The warriors and officials in the hall roared their approval and drank to the queen's health. Sitting down, she smiled as Roan laid his hand over hers. "Laying it on a bit thick there?"

"You would have me snub your mother? Your mother and Luna are my greatest allies." She said while bringing her chalice to her lips. The wine was truly excellent.

Roan chuckled lowly. "How is that second of yours doing? I've been unable to speak to her in the short time you've been here."

Clarke let her fake smile fall as she took in the sight of her second. Ontari was one of the more contentious issues during negotiations. Now however, she was glad of how she'd handled it. She'd given Nia what she wanted, a hold over the commander and very real guarantees that Azgeda would hold power within the coalition. Taking on her pet nighblood and training her as a second, who would take a high ranking position as a captain and eventually general in the coalition on becoming a warrior, had been the compromise Clarke was the most uneasy with initially. Ontari's blood made her a potential threat to Clarke's sovereignty and one she had been unprepared to face going into the negotiations. Now she was glad she had taken a chance on Ontari. She was loyal, smart, and skilled and had become a sister of the blood. A true asset who, with her blood, would make a fine leader of a multi-clan force.

If keeping Nia close was necessary, Clarke had been more than willing to do so. No clan had been able to stand against the combined might of the Trikru and Azgeda armies. Especially with Trishana and Floukru already allied to her. The coalition had fallen into place with minimal violence. Luna had been the second major decision she'd made that had nearly cost her life. The first of course being opening negotiations with Azgeda. Titus, as well as all of the Trikru generals, had demanded she have her sister of the blood hunted down and killed. Clarke had overruled them. Luna was pardoned and with the mystery and inherent power attributed to nightbloods, had been taken as the second of the chief of the Floukru. She'd disliked dealing with the man but had been glad he was stubborn enough to give her the leverage she needed to save Luna. If he hadn't been willing to stand up for Luna, the consequences of her decision to pardon her would have been much worse.

When two years later he'd been lost at sea, she'd had her sister of the blood holding the position of chief of the Floukru. It had been a boon she hadn't dared hope for when making her original plans. Still, the pardoning of Luna had been important for reasons other than gaining a valuable ally in another clan. It had set a precedent that a nightblood could have the honor of the possibility of taking the flame stripped from them, and yet remain alive. So she'd used that to have Ontari become her second. It helped solidify the treaty with Azgeda, and had lessened the threat of Azgeda attempting to assassinate her and place Ontari on the throne. Which had been important since in her first year alone there had been fifteen assassination attempts that made it to the tower. She still bore several scars from close calls.

Ontari had been a few years younger than herself and clearly damaged. However, through the years the two had become close and Clarke had found someone who hated Nia more than just about anyone else. Nia had not been a kind mentor. A year of being treated as a human being had been all that was needed to gain the loyalty of her second. Smiling softly, she replied to Roan. "She's found her place in Polis. I look forward to what she will accomplish."

"I'm glad." Roan stood once more. "In my mother's honor, all the food left from the queen's feast is to be distributed to the people of the city."

Chiming in, Clarke added, "Open up four barrels of the finest wine for the people as well."

As the people celebrated, the excess food, of which there was a great deal, was carried out by the servants. The amount of excess wasn't surprising, after all it had been cooked so this gesture could be made. Clarke engaged the minister of trade in a discussion on how much weight the new sleds Roan had had commissioned could carry during the winter months. There was a man standing before the tables singing the Ballad of Nia's grandfather, King Gregor of Azgeda. It was an appropriate piece and gave a lovely backdrop for the political discussions these types of events played host too after the dinner.

Even though she was expecting it, she still stiffened as the side door was thrown open and a guard came running in pale faced. "The Queen is dead! She's been murdered!"

Pandemonium filled the room, everyone was leaping to their feet yelling. Several weapons were drawn as Trikru representatives and Azgeda representatives turned on each other ready to defend themselves. Roan grabbed a horn that was hanging by his side. He blew a great shatteringly loud blast that brought everyone to a standstill. "Lock down the city until the killer is found. No one is to enter or leave this city until justice is done."

Clarke stood laying a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the tensing of the people in the room. "Prince Roan, all of the warriors I brought with me are at your disposal."

He clasped her hand on his shoulder in a show of gratitude. "We will find the perpetrators, and we will bring them to justice for this." Narrowing his gaze across the room, he appeared to be making decisions. "Warriors head to your posts, generals to the war room, we will have blood."

Clarke followed him towards the war room with Ontari hot on her heals. As they walked a guard of hers, Jod, approached her back. His head was shaved as was his chin but his massive mustache stood proudly out on his face. He was a loyal Trikru warrior of note. He'd been a captain in her army before she'd promoted him to her personal guard. His axe was attached to his waist and small shield slung over his back. He spoke in a scratchy, deep voice. "None of our men left the feast as commanded Heda."

"Well done." She said, breathing easier. If none of her men left the feast, then they all had a solid alibi. Excellent, suspicion could not fall on her and Roan for this. Their position needed to be unassailable. They hadn't planned this night for years for nothing. As they walked through the halls, they could see the lights being lit, guards running up and down, securing everything. Reaching the war room, Roan bent over the table and held that pose. Ontari and Jod fell back into respectful positions. Roan's personal guard falling back against the wall as well. Clarke stood beside Roan's shoulder in a physical indicator of her support of him. Soon enough generals, captains, and advisers streamed in the room causing it to descend to a low roar of noise. Everyone was suggesting possible escape routes.

Clarke and the Azgeda general Ulfric soon began to argue over how to secure the border to prevent the escape of the assassins into another clan's land. He glared at her. "Our queen was surely killed by one of your precious Trikru."

"I have only a band of forty warriors with me. What would I gain by having my staunchest ally killed? You need my assistance to keep the border secure whether you're the Bear of the North or not." She snapped.

He turned to Roan, "Surely you don't believe her my lord? She's murdered your mother!"

Roan slammed his fist down silencing everyone. "You dare accuse Heda of this treachery? It was you who was responsible for my mother's guard. Do not blame your failures on others. We need her support if we are to prevent any of our old enemies from breaking the coalition to take advantage of a weakness in us."

"Just because she did not stab your queen mother does not mean it was not done on her orders." He accused clearly enraged.

Clarke was impressed he was holding to his theory despite lacking evidence. Of course she'd never have left any evidence. "Whom would I have ordered to do such a thing?" Clarke said carefully and evenly. "I brought only forty warriors to this feast out of respect to the queen. Of those warriors, all were at the feast that you just attended as well. Did you not have your eyes and the eyes of your guard on them all night? Do you think we can be in two places at once? Or do you think I ordered one of Nia's personal guards, soldiers that you command, to betray her?"

"See, she even admits to how she's done it." He looked around the room. "We never should have trusted the Trikru scum."

A servant came in, handing over a rolled up note to Roan. Every eye in the room watched as Roan unfurled it and read it before crushing it in his fist. Looking up at Ulfric, he spoke harshly. "Tell me General, my men have just completed a thorough search of the palace and discovered that several of your men are not on duty where they are supposed to be. Why is that?"

Ulfric seemed taken aback by that before crossing his arms. "I'll have the fools whipped for abandoning their positions without leave if that is what's happened. Surely you must know that this is part of the assassin's plot. My men would never leave their post and their duty to the queen. The assassin must have gotten them. I have been loyal to your family since I was a boy. My men and I have no part in this."

Roan seemed to consider his words before softening his stance. "Let us hope you are right and they have been killed and their bodies hidden. I do not wish to think that this was an inside job. If they have left their posts, I suppose it is possible they were not part of the scheme. Perhaps they just hoped to enjoy the food and drink shared with the common people. Even so it would place you in quite the compromised position. If they have failed so horrendously in their duty for any other reason than death...well their punishments will not be light and I'm afraid that as their commanding officer, you would partake in their punishments as well. Your service and loyalty are undeniable and it would be a shame to lose you due to the incompetence of your men.

He had no sooner spoken than the door to the war room was opened and the captain of the guard entered with quick, but measured steps. Dropping down on one knee, he bowed his head. "Your Majesty."

Roan gripped the edge of the war table. "Report."

The captain stood. "Captain Hoag reporting. We've apprehended the six warriors who were not at their stations. We also confronted a vagrant attempting to leave the castle. He claimed to have killed the Queen for the sake of his son before slitting his own throat. The queen's personal guard who was guarding her door was poisoned. We discovered one of the gas grenades used by the maunon in Trikru territory. How the vagrant got a hold of it I don't know. We can only assume he had support in high places. The six guards whose dereliction allowed the vagrant to enter so easily were found partying in the streets with the commoners. Whether they were part of this or not we have not discovered. They are being entertained in the dungeons now."

Ulfric swung around with a snarl on his lips as he stepped towards Clarke. "You have suborned my guards against me! You filthy witch! How did you buy their loyalty?!"

Clarke dropped her hand to the dagger on her belt, refusing to back down. She didn't draw it as Captain Hoag slammed his hand down flat on the table. "Heda didn't kill our queen. It was your men that failed to guard her. You know as well as I that the Trikru have never used the weapons of the mountain. They fear even touching them. Did you think I did not know that you have been stockpiling them for years on the Queen's orders?" His voice was shaking with restrained anger.

The entire room turned and stared at the General, waiting to see how he would respond to the Captain's blatant accusation. Clarke moved with speed and precision. She knocked Ulfric's knees out causing him to drop while drawing her knife and holding it to his throat while twisting his arm tightly behind his back to prevent him from freeing himself.

Roan roared. "GUARDS! DRAG THIS TRAITOR OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"I'VE BEEN FRAMED! I DID NOT DO THIS!" Ulfric denied as guards grabbed him from Clarke yanking him out of the room. "I DID NOT DO THIS!"

The doors were slammed shut, the cries of innocence still ringing down the halls. No one spoke. Roan bowed his head and seemed to be overcome with grief. Clarke laid her hand on his back in a symbol of strength, support, and comfort. No one need it to know it was also a sharing of joy at their success. Finally, Roan pulled himself up straight locking his hands behind his back. "Captain, see to it that we find out everything the prisoners know about what happened tonight before tomorrow morning. For a day we will mourn. At dawn tomorrow, justice will be dealt to those who by their negligence or deliberate actions brought about the death of our Queen and my mother. I want them stripped and beaten until all their bones are broken. Then I want them left out on wall to be killed by the cold if their wounds do not claim them first."

Clarke looked over at one of the other Generals. "Go, secure Ulfric's former division. Until we are sure there are no other conspirators we can't allow them access to the capitol." Turning to Roan, she spoke levelly. "I will remain for the Queen's burning as she deserves for our years of friendship. I shall also remain for your crowning so that people know that the alliance of our people is still strong and not to be doubted. After that, I will return to Polis to ensure none from within the coalition dares challenge you."

He bowed his head to her. "I thank you for your kindness and loyalty Heda. Azgeda's position in the coalition will not change."

"Of course, you can receive the brand once you've grieved for your mother and rooted out the traitors." She allowed, feeling the respect she was gaining from the generals and advisers present. Dipping her chin as much as was permitted for her position, she continued. "Nia's loss will be felt for many years."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGLTLGTLG-

Lexa ducked the wildly swinging sword of the charging grounder. With a cry, she lunged forward, burying her sword through the creature's torso. Sharp teeth bit down on her shoulder, ripping into her flesh. She screamed before taking a dagger and shoving it into the creature's brain through the ear. Kicking the corpse off of her, her sword came free with a sickening squelch. Looking at the other's she raised her voice. "Run!"

They took off, but Raven was clearly still suffering from what was most likely a mild concussion, making their pace slower than Lexa would have liked. Spinning on her heel as she heard Atom curse, she saw him locked in combat with a grounder. Bringing her sword down in a violent arch, she caved in the creature's skull.

"DUCK!" Raven hollered at her.

Lexa didn't question it, dropping down as Raven swung her piece of pipe like a baseball bat into the face of a grounder who'd been almost upon her with a wet thunk. It dropped like a stone.

Harper let out a scream of fury as she blocked the swing of an ax while Myles cut the grounder's throat. Lexa and Atom set on another grounder that emerged out of the dark foliage. Lexa kicked it in the gut hard while Atom slashed his sword across its face killing it instantly. Not bothering to strip the bodies, Lexa grabbed Raven's arm. "Run."

They stumbled through the woods in a desperate rush for the camp. If the earlier grounders had attacked with any sort of coordination, they would have been crushed. Their half mad state was the only reason they survived to breathe and run. Lexa saw a grounder coming for them from the side. Twisting she made to kill it but Myles got there first. He was a moment too slow. The first slash of the grounder's axe caught him in the thigh, spinning him before he crashed to the ground with a yelp of pain.

Harper leapt over Myles' pain filled form, driving her sword into the bone of the creature's arm. It was like it couldn't even feel it as it knocked her off bodily. Lexa took advantage of its distraction to stab her sword through its throat. It gurgled, twitched, and fell. Not bothering to clean her sword, she dropped to see how hurt Myles was. "Fuck."

She yanked a piece of rope out of her pockets and wrapped it around his leg above the cut that was bleeding and clearly bitten into the bone. She tightened the rope without pause for Myles' agonized scream. Once it was as tight as she could physically get it, she tied it off as securely as she could. The bleeding had slowed but there was still blood pouring from his wound but she'd done all she could. Hiking his arm over her shoulder, she yanked him up in order to pull him along with her. His face was pale and she could tell he was going into shock. "Raven, get under his other arm." 

The woman did as she was told taking half of the kid's weight as they began to hobble at the fasted pace they could move towards the dropship. She nearly sobbed in relief when she saw the tall wooden walls of the camp. It died in her throat at the sight of eight grounders between them and the wall. They wouldn't make it. Gritting her teeth, she sheathed her sword and took her gun from its holster. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she concentrated on calming her heartbeat. Taking aim, she used her force of will to stop the shaking in her arm and fired. The first grounder's head snapped to the side with a spray of blood before falling like a puppet with its strings cut.

Aiming again, she took down the second grounder. The others were turning away from the wall now facing them. Two more shots and two more grounders hit the ground. Her hours in the shooting range on the ark were paying off now. Her next three shots missed the charging grounders' heads instead hitting them in the torsos. With a curse, the next shot apparently hit the heart dropping another one. It took four more shots to drop the last of the grounders. Panting she gripped more firmly onto Myles.

The gate swung open for them as they hobbled in. As the gate closed she shoved her gun back into the holster. The standard glock clip held fifteen bullets, she had three left. Internally, she cursed herself, she'd been saving the bullets for a last stand. That option was now off the table. Raising her voice, she moved onto more important matters. "Wells!"

Wells came rushing out of the drop ship and took in her bloody shoulder and Myles who was falling unconscious. In a shot, he was there taking the weight of Myles off of her, sweeping the boy up into a princess carry and hurrying off with him. Breathing easier for the first time since she left camp, she took in the sight of her people who had remained behind in camp. They looked tired and suspicious as they looked warily at Raven's form. Straightening herself, she repeated a mantra in her head, 'no weakness, no weakness.' Raising her voice, she gave the announcement. "The ark sent us a working radio and their best mechanic Raven Reyes. She's here to help us till more reinforcements can come."

The mood lightened instantly. A couple of the younger kids let out whoops of joy. Seeing as that was taken care of, she saw Bellamy approaching. "Bellamy, report." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raven's eyes narrowing and her mouth opening. Gripping the girl's wrist tightly, she squeezed it in warning.

Bellamy came to a stop in front of her. "We were attacked not long after you left to recover what the ark sent. Six of the grounders dead, a broken arm, and three of us needed stitches." His own brow held a row of sloppy stitches above his left eyebrow.

Nodding, she spoke clearly. "I want guards on the wall, everyone else is to sleep while they can. In the morning we'll scavenge what we can from the corpses and throw them in the ditch."

There were several salutes. Bellamy remained sagging slightly at her side and Octavia came skidding up to her looking relieved. "Oh thank god, when we heard the gunshots we knew they'd found you in the woods." Octavia threw her arms around her hugging her tightly.

Lexa was bemused by the youngest Blake's affection. She hadn't expected it but it made her feel a flicker of warmth at the show of friendship. Returning the hug was as natural as breathing.

"Raven?" Finn's voice called out in shock.

Lexa looked up at the unfolding drama while Octavia stepped back, releasing her from their hug. She may not like Spacewalker particularly but she was glad at least one of them got family returned to them. Her mind blanked in shock as Raven practically threw herself at the floppy haired boy, kissing him desperately. The entire camp went deathly silent.

Finn untangled himself from Raven, the two exchanging words. There was a rushing in her ears though. Still, she picked up enough to get the gist of it. Raven had risked her life to fall to almost certain death for the barest chance of seeing her boyfriend one more time. Meanwhile, Finn hadn't even waited an hour after landing to flirt with anything with breasts. Finn sent a panicked look towards Octavia and the silent spell broke. She let out a sound of distress like she couldn't decide whether to deck him or flee and cry. Bellamy didn't have that issue. His fist crashed into Finn's face with all the force he could put into it. Finn didn't have time to recover before Bellamy was on him. Atom and Harper grabbed Raven hauling her back from the fight before she could use that knife she'd just pulled out of her pocket.

Bellamy was nothing but rage. Against the better trained older boy fueled by a protective anger Finn didn't stand a chance. He hit the ground in moments, his face a bloody mess. Bellamy straddled him instantly, raining blows down on his torso while Finn's legs kicked out, his arms raised in a futile attempt to protect himself. The screaming of Raven finally snapped Lexa out of her frozen state. Her head whipped around fixing her glare on Murphy and Dax. "Get him off of him!"

Murphy and Dax moved automatically grabbing at Bellamy. He shook them off like they were nothing but flies. Murphy let out a growl as he stumbled back before darting in and wrapping his arm around Bellamy's throat and choking him out. Dax darted back in helping drag him off of the weakly struggling Finn. Lexa stepped forward, putting herself between Bellamy and Finn. Raven had stopped yelling thank god. Staring right into Bellamy's furious eyes, she put her hand against his chest. "Bellamy stop."

"How dare he! I'll kill him! You promised if he hurt her, I could handle him!" He growled with bared teeth.

Lexa shoved her hand more firmly into Bellamy. He needed to focus and slapping him wasn't an option. "You've taken your pound of flesh, but Spacewalker is still one of us." She didn't add that he was necessary as their best tracker.

Bellamy looked mulish and closer to rebellion than he'd been since the first couple of days. "He's a lying cheating bastard and he used her!"

"And it's her place to deal with that. Whether you like it or not, we are all equal here and we can't start killing our own people just because they turn out to be dicks." Lexa said viciously, seeing the fight draining out of Bellamy slightly. He was still furious but she was fairly sure he wouldn't go right back to attempting to kill Finn.

Turning, she took in the scene. Raven was looked horror stricken still held immobile by Atom and Harper. Octavia's face had fallen frighteningly blank. Finn had sat up and was wheezing slightly. His nose was clearly broken. His face was bloody and bruising already. If the way he held himself was any indication, she was almost certain he had at least one broken rib, if not more. If she had her way, this would have been dealt with privately. However, it was public now and if she tried to move it to a private area she could lose the trust and authority they placed in her. So publicly it was. "Finn Collins. It's not my place to deal out your punishment but I think you're lying cheating scum. Still you're one of us. Do you want to accuse Bellamy of doing anything to you that you didn't deserve?"

He let out a sound of pain before speaking weakly. "No, but..."

She cut him off ruthlessly. "Your excuses don't matter." She kept her gaze on the boy, measuring her options. "Your relationships with Raven and Octavia are none of my business but if they continue to disrupt the camp, I will make them my business. So, after you are treated, you are on guard shift until I relieve you and expect to go on your hunting trip as soon as you are rested enough after that. I don't want you in my camp making a mess of things with Bellamy and the girls. Make yourself scarce Spacewalker. I don't want to hear about any more trouble like this."

Jon stepped forward gripping Finn under the arm and hoisting him up to his feet. "Come on man, let's go."

"Raven, Octavia, my tent now." She strode into her tent, trusting that her orders would be followed and if not, they'd be enforced at the least. The way Raven stumbled into the tent, Lexa assumed she'd been forced in by one of the guards. Octavia followed not long after. "Sit."

Both women did so, but not without some unhappy grumbles. Raven was glaring at Octavia and Octavia just seemed mad at everything. Lex dropped onto her simple cot. Facing Raven, she decided to handle that one first. "Raven, I'm sorry your boyfriend was unfaithful. Perhaps the ground won't be what you expected but you still have a home here with us. We're all trying to survive down here as best as we can. I will not tolerate any retaliatory attacks on either of the Blake siblings. None of us knew Spacewalker was in a relationship, and Bellamy was protecting his sister."

Turning to Octavia, she spoke slightly softer but still firm. "O, sometimes people are shitty partners. I know you thought my last girlfriend was. You're hurt but Raven has done nothing wrong and as an arker on the ground, she is one of ours. I'll will turn a blind eye to one clean hit towards Spacewalker from either or both of you. If you want to never speak to him again, I'll make sure that happens."

Standing, she looked between the two girls. "Settle any issues between yourselves. Finn is the one who's created this mess, he should be the one to suffer for it. Frankly, I think you both deserve better."

With that she walked out of the tent and for the drop ship. She prayed that she'd made the right decision leaving them alone together. Still, she knew that cheating left messy drama in its wake and their camp couldn't take that strain. It needed to be handled, and handled now before it could spiral out of control. As soon as she was into the drop ship she unhooked her pack and slid down the wall asleep before she even hit the ground.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa was woken by her shoulder being shaken gently. Opening her eyes, she started to shift to defensive mode only to see Wells' face. He had dark circles under his eyes but was smiling knowingly at her. "How long were you going to hide that injury on your shoulder?"

She smiled weakly in an attempt to hide any signs of weakness. Which Wells saw through immediately. "Come on, let me clean that and then you can go do your thing."

Her muscles protested the movement but she stood slowly, stretching out her long limbs as she did so. With a grunt, she pulled herself onto the table they'd made for Wells to work on his patients. "What time is it?" She croaked.

He shook his head while helping her get her jacket and shirt off so he could get to her shoulder. "The sun rose an hour ago. Miller will want to talk scavenging teams after I'm done with you." He frowned looking at her shoulder while she dropped her upper body clothing on the table with a thunk. "Jesus Christ is that a bite? One of those things bit you?"

"They're not right in the head." She said with a wince as he started to clean it out to prevent infection. "How's Myles?"

Wells looked sick for a minute. "I had to take the leg. He passed out thankfully." He continued to clean the dirt off for a bit before continuing. "I'm not a trained medic Lexa. I was able to burn the artery closed and stitch him up but…" He grimaced. "His chances of surviving this are almost negligible. Jasper's survival is a miracle."

"Hey, you did the best you could." She said in an attempt at comfort but knowing it fell short. After all, she liked Myles and Wells knew it.

They remained silent as he used some of their moonshine to wash out the injury and he then stitched it closed. A piece of the cleanest fabric they had access to was wrapped from her shoulder to under her opposing armpit. "There, you're good."

"Nothing about this is good." She said while pulling on her shirt and jacket. "There's a radio in my pack. See if you can get Monty and Raven to get it up and running while I handle taking care of the bodies."

"Got it, and Lexa…take care." He patted her arm.

She was struck by how different he looked down here on earth. He had several days' worth of stubble along his chin. His clothing was filthy and caked with blood and grime that looked like it had just been scraped off instead of given a proper wash. Dark circles were under his eyes, not to mention they were bloodshot from exhaustion. They couldn't keep this up for long.

Her feet felt heavy as she walked out into the camp. There was a purpose and pride in the kids but she could also see the price it was taking from them to wage a war, constantly on alert for another attack. Miller walked up to her with a serious expression. "I've got a party ready to deal with the dead."

"How many?" She asked getting straight to business.

"Four of the building team to deepen the ditch and cover the bodies once we get them. Two guards and a hunter to watch their backs while they do that. Then two parties of six. One with three guards, you and three builders to strip the bodies. Then a party of myself, three guards and two hunters to sweep a circumference around camp." He reported easily.

It was a good plan and used their resources well. It would leave the camp low on guards but with most of the hunters and builders inside their walls. "Good, we'll leave Murphy in charge of camp while we're gone then."

"Yeah, Bellamy's sleeping off the night shift." Miller pointedly didn't mention the Finn debacle.

"Well done, is everyone ready to move out now?" She asked.

"Of course," he glanced at her blood stained shoulder. "Are you capable of dragging corpses? You and Murphy could easily switch positions."

"It's just a scratch, Wells already stitched it up." She kept her face carefully even, 'no weakness, no weakness.' He seemed to buy it and fell in as they walked to the waiting party. There was no need for a talk. They just silently fell out according to orders.

She and her team moved to the bodies furthest from the walls first. Methodically they began to strip the weapons, armor, and anything of use off of the bodies. A woven matt suspended from two branches was spread out on the ground after they'd taken all that could be salvaged. The corpses were hauled onto the stretcher and then two by two they hauled them to the ditch and dumped them there before heading back. It was slow going considering they had to stay in a single unit.

It was dirty foul work. Lexa had learned more about bodies on the ground then she'd ever known a person could know. The way they smelled, the way they felt, the way the head lolled on the neck when moved. It was frustrating that the pants were never truly salvageable because of the corpses defecating on themselves in death. Still, if they didn't want to infect themselves with a plague dealing with the bodies was necessary work. So, she put she put her back into it and did her share of the work, shoulder to shoulder with her people.

They were stripping the last body and loading it up when she heard the heavy sound of footfalls. She had her sword out and was on guard instantly dropping the leg she'd been stripping a boot off of in the process. Narrowing her eyes, she waited. The footsteps were deliberately loud and slow. It could be one of the outer guard returning injured, or it could be a grounder that just hadn't noticed them yet. She held her hand up to keep the others in their places.

So, they stood there in a group. Dax had turned to the side covering their flank Atom taking the other side. The wall was protecting their backs. It was days of fighting these crazed monsters that kept all of them in their places as a giant of grounder came out from behind the trees approaching them slowly. After all, it was safest to kill the things when they charged recklessly at you. Strangely, this one didn't charge.

He was bald and his clothing was lighter in color, his face missing the white war paint she'd become accustomed to seeing on the grounders. He came to a stop three body lengths from them, his hands raised up at the height of his shoulders, palms empty and facing them.

Lexa frowned, she could feel the confusion all of them were feeling. However, she stayed firm. Surely, this one would attack in a moment.

The grounder opened his mouth and spoke. It was so jarring, she and all of them lowered their weapons incrementally. "Ai laik Lincoln kom Trikru."

"Holy shit the grounder just spoke." Monroe breathed out.

Dax spoke under his breath as well. "Can they all do that?"

Lexa took a step forward keeping her sword raised and ready to attack. "Who are you and what do you want?" It was foolish she realized almost immediately to speak English to someone who clearly didn't.

"My name is Lincoln." He kept his hands up and spoke slowly like the words were in a language he used rarely. "I am of the Trikru, tree people." Slowly moving his hand, he unbuckled the sword he had strapped against his back.

They all tensed but he didn't draw it just carefully taking it off and dropping it at his feet. "I wish to speak with your leader."

Lexa felt her mind racing, there really was only one course forward that could help her people. Straightening out of an attack position, she lowered her sword. She didn't sheath it though. "Why should I listen to you? Your people have done nothing but attack mine since we arrived."

"The ripa, reapers attack yours." He gestured slowly to the corpse at their feet. "You are in mounmen land. I am Trikru."

Taking in the information, it made a great deal of sense. This grounder was fundamentally different than any they'd encountered up until this point. "So the Trikru have never attacked us?" She asked to confirm exactly what he was saying.

He frowned. "The one who crossed the river only. To do so is to risk the reapers. All who cross the river are left as a warning."

Lexa grit her teeth. He was talking about Jasper. Now, it all made sense. If they were all savages, Jasper shouldn't have lived and there shouldn't have been medicine in his wound. That why it had seemed like a warning, because that was exactly what it was. "If this isn't your people's land how do you watch the river?"

"Scouts travel this land often to watch for gatherings of ripa. They are the only ones permitted to be here. To be here is death." He said carefully, clearly trying to convince them of something.

Swallowing, she came to a decision. "Will you consent to be checked for weapons before we allow you into our camp to talk?"

Lincoln seemed to think for a moment before reaching his own decision. "Sha, yes."

Dax spoke up. "Princess what the fuck? You can't be letting his grounder in. He could kill someone."

"He's outnumbered and will be unarmed." She said firmly. "Monroe, Atom go pat him down. Monroe, he so much as twitches you run him through." Her voice was hard as she remained where she was. This grounder may appear peaceful but there was no way she was risking her people on that alone. She would give this grounder a chance in an attempt to learn things that would help her people survive but if she thought he was lying or trying to lead him into a trap, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke stood in full regalia and war paint while Roan lowered the torch on the massive funeral pyre. He'd been crowned King of Azgeda that morning and now his mother burned. The fanatic they'd found ready to die in order to get a chance to kill Nia was being burned with her. The guards who had been derelict in their duty were still hanging on the wall and Ulfric was still being questioned in the dungeon. They of course had little to do with the affair and she felt slightly guilty for the severity of their punishment but it's not like they forced them to leave their posts. It had been easy enough to find someone with little to lose and a grudge against Nia. Nia just had that way about her that left a hoard of people behind her just begging to be the one who killed her. After having conducted the proper research, the vagabond had been approached by a masked presence in the shadows with an opportunity to get his revenge. It hadn't taken much to get a few guards distracted or steal a gas grenade from Ulfric's personal stores. The guards had been tempted by the opportunity of good food and the chance to have a bit of fun. They might have been helped out a bit by bribes left anonymously in their rooms but that was could just be the raving of those attempting to get out of their full punishment. Ulfric was arrogant about the secrecy of his store of mountain goods and hadn't even left a guard. Of course, distracted guards couldn't be counted on so the assassin had been told about secret unguarded entrances to the palace but no one thought about how he'd entered once and unguarded entrance was discovered.

It had been pulled off beautifully. Nia was dead, Ulfric a nationalistic general who would never rest easy while Azgeda remained in the coalition had taken the blame and would be executed once they had been assured that they had gotten all the information they could out of him. Roan's transition to power was uncontested and with her stamp of approval, none in the coalition would think to challenge it. Six years of plotting, five as Heda and finally she had this victory. She felt the weight of the death of the vagrant and the guards who might not have been the best guards but who didn't deserve such a tortuous fate. Even the death of Ulfric, who was being killed for his loyalty to a dead ruler, weighed on her. That didn't change the fact that it was a necessary sacrifice. One she did not make lightly, or without her due burden of guilt. It would have been worth it a hundred times over to dispose of Nia though.

Playing the role of her puppet for five years had been exhausting. She'd had to convince Nia she was a weak enough Heda that she was worth more to her alive than dead. At the same time, she'd had to make sure the other clans believed her to at the very least be Nia's partner if not the one playing the woman. It had been like balancing on a knife's edge and it was a risk that had nearly cost her life. Now on this late summer evening, she was victorious. Her greatest ally was King of the largest nation in the coalition. She had set the cogs in the work to further her goals and it was moving accordingly. Another year and her position would be secure. For now, all she needed to do was stand in mourning for the monster she had called friend.

The pyre had been built large and burned hotly. Within two hours, Roan was escorting her and her party to the gates. She was leading her steed as they walked through the streets full of people eager to see their new King and their Heda. As they reached the gate, Roan pulled her into a crushing hug. She hugged him back just as fiercely. He stepped back raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "It has been an honor to host you Heda. I hope to return to your side soon."

She mounted her horse in an easy motion of long familiarity and replied to him, her voice pitched so that it would carry to those nearby. "I also look forward to that day as well. Lead well, and may your reign prosper King Roan."

With a sharp cluck of her tongue, she moved her horse out through the gates and onto the road back to Polis. Ontari's horse approached her as they rode at a brisk pace. "Do you think we'll arrive in Polis ahead of the news?"

"Roan sent out pigeons with the news before dawn. Unless our horses can outrun a bird in the air, we'll arrive on the heels of the news." She raised a brow at her second. "You could have guessed that, what is it you truly wish to know?"

Ontari flushed slightly at being caught. "You received a message from the south last night. What news did it bring?"

Clarke gave Ontari a nod of approval. After all, she was training the girl to notice things. She wasn't going to end up as a simple warrior. It was important that she be able to read the signs and signals present in everyday life that others missed. She was the one step closer to freeing her siblings of the blood from the conclave and hopefully they would all have long futures to take advantage of their teachings. "More news of the invaders near the mounmen. They have made no attempts to reach the mountain again. The reapers have been swarming them in greater numbers and they have so far survived. Another ship of metal and fire landed, this one containing only one of these Skai people."

"Will we kill them then, before they can draw more of the mounmen's attention?" Ontari asked curiously.

Clarke watched out of the corner of her eye how the guards and warriors in her party were pretending not to be listening intently. "We will take Tristan and his rangers and settle the issue. They have drawn the mounmen's eye and the reapers that have crossed the river will need to be exterminated before they dare to travel into our land and harm our people. However, I will listen to Anya's report on these invaders before I decide their fate. Slaughter should never be the first option. We will see first what kind of people these Skaikru are. We will find out whether they are strong or weak, determined or eager to surrender, kind or cruel. Adversity teaches us much about the spirit of a people. Once we know what kind of people they are we will know how to deal with them."

"You wish to know if they are useful?" Ontari queried consideringly. "There are only a few of them and thus they are not a threat. They could be easily captured and utilized if Anya believes them to be useful."

"Very good. That is indeed part of my reasoning." Clarke praised Ontari's conclusions. "With a war on the mounmen coming ever closer, we must not discount any options no matter how odd. If so small a number of near children have survived this long against the reapers, they may be worth keeping alive."

"Still, with Tristan's Rangers added to Anya's and Indra's forces in the region killing them all would be the work of a day if they are useless or a threat." Ontari concluded.

"Yes, but that is not all. We must remember also the value of compassion. Kindness makes better allies than fear, you have seen that. Though fear has its place. Another truth you should have learned by now is that even those who appear weak can topple giants. Do not so easily dismiss the potential of those who have fallen from the sky. They may surprise us yet. If we show them compassion and teach them the ways of the ground, they will likely make loyal allies if nothing else. Loyalty is a currency not easily traded and its fruits are many. We will know by how they treat each other if they can be trusted with mercy."

-TLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLG-

Lexa was pleased to see Raven sitting by the radio as they escorted Lincoln into the dropship. It helped keep her from paying attention because her focus was locked in on the grounder they were escorting into their stronghold. As they reached the bottom of the ladder though Raven spoke.

"Uh, so not asking why there is an unchained and not dead psycho grounder standing in our ship. The radio is up and the council has assembled to discuss the evacuation of the ark and they don't like waiting." She stood looking oddly at the grounder.

Scowling, Lexa considered her options, should she keep the council waiting while gathering information or give them incomplete information and let them keep the illusion of power… "Atom, Harper, Monroe head up the ladder and stand guard. Dax, Sterling stay behind our...guest. I don't want him out of your sight. Lincoln if you would follow them up the ladder and wait, I will join you shortly."

The grounder paused before speaking. "Then I shall wait."

Relieved, she stayed watching with her hand on the grip of the gun while three of the guard went up the ladder before Lincoln followed them. Finally, two more of the guard followed up behind him. Good, they could keep the man secured without harming him with those numbers. Turning her attention to Raven, she walked over settling down next to the radio. "Apparently not all the grounders are insane murderous savages."

Monty blinked from where he was sitting. "Right, well that's new."

Wells walked in with Miller and Octavia on his heels. Soon they were all settled around the radio. Taking a deep breath, she settled herself and reached out taking the transmitter and clicking it on so that they could talk with the ark. "Cadet Kane of the 100, come in ark station. Over."

"You've kept us waiting Cadet." The annoyed voice of Jaha came over the line. His voice had barely ceased when the familiar voice of her mother came through the radio.

"Lexa are you alright?" Abby's voice came through, full of love and hope and fear.

She choked back the emotion. "I'm in one piece, but that won't be true of any of us if reinforcements aren't sent down soon. Over."

"What is the situation on the ground. You said there were survivors Cadet? Over." Sydney's voice came through over the radio.

Lexa blinked in surprise, since when was that woman on the council? Ignoring the question, she continued her debriefing from before, hoping to convince them of the urgency of the situation. "Mount Weather is controlled by a savage group of grounders. They are sick, something is wrong with them in the head. They just attack like berserkers without any reason or cause. They've been attacking us since we arrived in greater and greater numbers. The injuries and dead on our side are starting to add up and we can't do the work needed to survive while we are constantly being attacked. We cannot hold the camp much longer." She cleared her throat. "We've encountered a second group of grounders as well. They call themselves the Trikru and do not appear to be insane like the ones from where we landed. Over."

"How many are dead? Over." Jaha's was speaking again.

"Two died in the drop ship when it crashed. We've lost four to attacks since then. Jasper Jordan took a spear to the chest and is alive but won't be capable of doing much for some time. Myles has lost a leg. Outside of that, almost everyone has minor injuries of some description ranging from broken bones to abrasions." Her hand clenched at her side. "With our losses and injuries we won't be able to hunt for enough food for much longer. Especially since we have to farther and farther out to find it."

"You'll have to hold. Sending a drop ship with reinforcements isn't feasible for two weeks." Jaha's voice crackled. "The Exodus Charter takes time to implement. Over."

Lexa grit her teeth. "We won't survive another two weeks. Even a small ship with a dozen well-armed guards and enough rations to last till more can be sent would be enough. Over."

"It can't be spared. We must place our effort and priorities with the citizens of the ark. Over." Jaha's voice was tired and condescending.

Sydney's voice cut in before Lexa could retort. "Surely a single drop ship could be sent down ahead of schedule. The prisoners have done as they were ordered. Abandoning them to follow policy so exactly is not necessary. Over"

"I second councilor Sydney's motion." Kane said quickly. "It would reduce the burden of keeping our population alive with our oxygen crisis while we enact the Exodus Charter. Over"

Octavia looked over at her. "Your dad is the least dickish one."

It took another two hours of discussion for the conversation to be put on hold temporarily. Bellamy had been pardoned, fortunately for his and his sisters continued cooperation. It had been a tough sell and Wells was the one who'd finally talked sense into his father. In seven days' time a dropship with reinforcements and rations would be launched. Till then, she was expected to get as much information as possible out of Lincoln, keep them all alive, and somehow prepare the camp for expansion. Just as a side note almost, they had been warned that a hurricane was due to hit their position by nightfall. Of course one was.

"Wells, I know I said it before but your dad is a dick." Octavia intoned in a sort of silenced horror as they turned the radio off after the long discussion.

Wells shook his head and pinched his nose. "I can't really refute that."

Lexa stood up. "Right, Wells keep things running here. Miller replace Murphy on the wall, he needs a break. In the meantime, Raven, Octavia, how do you two feel about talking to our...guest?"

"I'm down with it." Raven said standing up as well and glancing at the ceiling.

Octavia leapt to her feet with a grunt. "Friendly grounders, look a bit happier, god."

Lexa just shook her head and climbed up to the upper level where the Lincoln and his guard were waiting. Grabbing a crate, she sat down across from the grounder. "Lincoln of the Trikru, my name is Lexa Kane of the Ark. Why have you sought us out?"

He gave her a considering look before sitting down across from her. "You must leave this land or you will be killed."

"And you care about our fate why?" She asked.

"Because you are like children who do not understand how the world works, it would not be right to leave you to your fate." He said clearly.

"What is our fate then?" She questioned carefully, watching him for any sign of falsehood.

He shifted awkwardly. "The ripa do not travel in large numbers, but they have learned of your location. Soon they will congregate on your position in a large force in hopes of easy targets. The people the reapers capture are never seen again." He warned ominously. "You must leave before they can besiege your camp."

"And what would you have us do? Leave our defenses and hand ourselves over on a platter to your people?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Once our guard arrives, even in large numbers the reapers will not be able to overrun our position."

"You draw the eye of the mountain. If the reapers do not kill you, the mountain will act and none can survive the mountain. It is why this land is forbidden. With the reapers gathering so close to our borders, Heda will be forced to take care of them soon." His voice was impassioned and he clearly believed what he was saying, or else was a very good liar. "My people do not need you to leave this camp to wipe you out if they decide to do so."

"Why have your people not attacked us then?" Lexa questioned. "Our presence is drawing your enemies close to your border."

"Heda ordered you be left alone so long as you remain outside of our borders." He met her gaze and held it challenging her to listen to him. "If you request an audience with Heda, she will allow you to make a case for your people's survival. She has proven to be a reasonable Heda that prefers negotiation over war."

"Heda, that is your leader?" Lexa checked.

Lincoln shook his head. "She is not just my leader. Heda is the commander. She is the head of the coalition, the twelve clans. All of the land is under her control. If your people wish to live here, gaining her permission is necessary."

Lexa stood and faced the wall thinking. If Lincoln was correct, when the ark came down they would be dealing with a war on two fronts. Even with their weapons, the lack of a defendable location for their population would lead to massive casualties even if victory was possible. She had a duty to protect her people. Bringing the ire of what sounded like a powerful warlord down on them was not protecting them. Turning, she came to a decision. "Very well. We cannot send an envoy to ask for permission to leave this land till after our next ship arrives. Will that work with this Heda?"

Lincoln stood and nodded. "If your ship arrives soon. I think I can convince Anya, the captain of this region, to allow you a truce till Heda can arrive for negotiations."

"So a diplomatic party will have to be sent to this Anya, to request a meeting with Heda from her. Then once Heda arrives we request land away from here?" She double checked everything.

"You must convince Heda that you are worth more alive to her than dead." He said eagerly.

She stared, "A trade, we must trade for our survival then."

He nodded. "Heda is fair."

"Very well. As a messenger of your people would you relay to this Anya that we request a meeting with Heda in eight days' time?" She stared at him seriously.

-TLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

The storm had knocked out their communication as it raged around them. The tents had all been broken down and stored inside the ship. Otherwise everyone slept and spent their waking hours either on the wall, or in the drop ship trying to stay dry. The storm was good for one thing, no reaper sightings since the storm had arrived. It meant she had gotten six hours of uninterrupted sleep. So what if she'd had to use Octavia's stomach as a pillow and Charlotte's elbow had been digging into her side. Hell, even Murphy using her as a human pillow hadn't disturbed her. In fact, it was nice. With the endless torrents of rain and howling wind what fire they'd been able to build had long since been extinguished leaving them all damp and forced to huddle for warmth.

Waking without feeling like death for the first time in nearly thirteen days was so odd she'd nearly cried in relief. Instead, she'd untangled herself from the pile of limbs, damp hair, and boney elbows. Walking with care, she made it to the corner where Raven was working on several wires with one of their few lights. Slumping down beside the girl, she gave a nod of acknowledgement. "How's it going?"

"We don't have much that can be used for bombs." Raven scrubbed the exhaustion off of her face. "I mean I can make things go boom, but there isn't enough metal for casing, shrapnel, or even containers for the fuel we have."

"Once the first Exodus ship arrives and we can get you to the bunker my father mentioned. Would you be able to do it then?" Lexa asked, although she was impressed at what Raven had already accomplished in such a short period of time.

"Duh, you get me supplies and I can make it." She rolled her eyes. "In the meantime I can make as many bear traps as you want."

"Good, you're a godsend you know that right?" She smiled gratefully at their mechanic.

Raven smirked at her. "I'm awesome, of course I know."

Lexa snorted and headed up to check in on the others before she took her shift on the wall.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Day fifteen on the ground was a terrible awful no good day. They'd been attacked by twenty reapers just past dawn. Six of their own had been cut down before they'd marshaled themselves and killed them. With the rain burying anyone in the mud hadn't been an option. Their dead they'd been forced to bury in a single pit that the rain and mud seemed to constantly be filling. The reapers they'd dragged away from their walls and left to rot.

To make things worse Myles had clearly come down with an infection they couldn't handle, his temperature had rose and he was clearly in pain. His stump hot to the touch. Wells had cautioned that he would not last long if proper medical attention wasn't given soon. Then just because fate seemed to be messing with them the nuts they'd been depending on for food had turned out to be hallucinogens. Jasper had been crying out about reapers in the camp. Octavia had given him a 'magic anti-reaper stick' that had calmed him down while they'd been forced to dispose of nearly an eighth of their food stores.

Foot rot had also begun to set in with their stores. The wet and lack of dry footwear had led to several of the delinquents starting to show signs of foot rot. Now Wells had them on a system of drying their boots and socks by the fire when they weren't on guard. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would help reduce the issue.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGTLG-

Day nineteen Lexa was roused by Murphy looking down at her and shaking her shoulder urgently. "Princess, your grounder friend is at the gate."

Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes. "Is he alone?"

"Yeah, he brought a deer." Murphy looked wary. "I hope you know what you're doing befriending the guy."

"So do I." She said humorlessly. "At this point, we don't have much of a choice."

Standing, she and Murphy made it to the gate. With a gesture of her hand, it was opened and she saw Lincoln standing there with the carcass of a deer thrown over his shoulder. Stepping forward, she plastered on a smile. "Welcome back."

He stepped in and set the deer down by their fire. "A gift."

"Thank you for the gift. Has your captain given leave for a meeting with your Heda?" She asked, jumping straight to the point.

Lincoln seemed to hesitate before speaking. "She did not refuse."

"But she did not agree either." Lexa concluded, because of course she hadn't, the planet and its inhabitants seemed set on killing them all.

"Heda has sent word that she will be traveling through this territory. Anya will not instigate negotiations when Heda arrives shortly. This is good for you." He encouraged.

Lexa blinked, that actually did sound like a win, which was odd. "Then I thank you Lincoln. Will you return to your people when your Heda arrives with our request?"

"Of course." He said seriously. She noted his eyes flickered to where Octavia was sharpening her sword by the fire, which was...odd.

Clearing her throat, she brought his attention straight back to her. "Today is a celebration of my peoples. It is Unity Day, it seems fitting that you stay and celebrate it with us."

Lincoln smiled. "I would like that."

Monty and Jasper had apparently managed to brew moonshine despite them being at war. It was impressive and really shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. Between the deer, their rationed plants and meat it was the most food they'd eaten since the first panther they'd caught. Not to mention the alcohol. She smiled from her seat on the log, eating her piece of meat. Fat was dribbling down her chin and she didn't even care. Lincoln was explaining how warriors in his clan were trained to a spellbound audience.

The younger kids were out of the drop ship for the first time since the last attack. It was good. Things might be looking up for the first time in days. Which is why it shouldn't have surprised her so much when Raven stuck her head out of the drop ship and yelled. "LEXA!"

Shoving her food into Digg's arms, she was on her feet and sprinting for the dropship. Skidding in, she saw the serious faces of Wells, Monty, and Raven. "What's happened?"

"The ark, there was an explosion." Monty said thickly. "We were listening to the unity speeches. Your mom agreed to help walk Wells through cleaning Myles's stump afterwards." He swallowed. "There was an explosion, we heard screams before the connection cut out and we couldn't get it back."

"Hail them again." She ordered instantly. The thought that the ark had been attacked was beyond frightening. The ark was supposed to be safe, it had always been safe.

Raven looked concerned and stepped into her space. "Lexa, no one is responding."

She shook her head. "It's just a system malfunction."

"Lexa."

Stepping back in denial, she grimaced. "Until we know anything else for sure, we assume it was a system malfunction.

"And if it wasn't?" Monty asked carefully.

She breathed through her nose, forcing herself to stay calm. "If something serious has happened on the ark, then we are all dead. Don't tell anyone about this. There was a development with your bombs, that's why you called me." She glanced at Raven to make sure she understood.

"Should we truly be emulating the council by hiding this from them?" Wells asked dubiously.

Lexa clamped her hands together behind her back automatically at the challenge. "What do you want me to tell them? This isn't something we can do anything to change. There's no fix to this. If the ship doesn't come down with reinforcements and supplies, then we will be forced to make a run for the Trikru territory. If you didn't notice Lincoln was clear that all we should send them was a diplomat, not a group of starving, injured teenagers."

Raven tilted her head in thought. "Why don't we tell everyone it's a contingency plan? The reason we're taking it so seriously doesn't matter as much."

"Okay," she turned to Monty. "Go get, Octavia, Miller, and Murphy. Bellamy and Jon can keep things under control for a while. Bring them up here. Tell them that there is new information from the ark and we need to address it." She clenched her fists behind her back. "Do not cause a panic, with the reapers attacking almost daily, we cannot afford to let people panic and lose control."

"Got it." Monty said before slipping past her and making for the crowded camp.

They sat in silence all clearly trying to make plans while they waited. Soon enough the others began to troop up the ladder and it didn't take long for them to be sated in a loose circle. Octavia broke the silence. "What's going on?"

"The ark's communications cut out and we can't get them back." Wells said, sparing Lexa from speaking. She felt a great well of gratitude for her friend. "We heard a boom before it went so we think something exploded on board the ark."

"This matters why exactly?" Octavia asked, clearly not getting it yet.

Monty gently added in their conclusions. "If the ark is damaged, they'll delay the Exodus ship, and that's if they are still able to launch it at all. Either way, it is possible that our reinforcements aren't coming."

"Fuck the ark." Murphy spat. He looked around at their mix of confused and horrified expressions. "No seriously, fuck the ark. What have they ever done for us? They locked us up, dropped us to nearly certain death, didn't want to send us back up in the first place, and now might not even do that. So fuck them all. I say we do what we need to do to survive."

Wells spoke up, interrupting the sound of approval coming from Octavia. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Murphy."

Lexa opened her mouth slightly in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Wells shifted uncomfortably before putting his hands on his knees and leaning forward in a show of sincerity. "Not necessarily his sentiment but with his plan. We need to be sure that we survive and stop worrying about the ark. They can take care of themselves."

"Okay, that sounds great but how?" Miller asked. "We need the ark. They don't need us."

"We ask for help from the Trikru." Octavia said firmly.

Lexa ran a hand through her hair. "First, the Trikru will demand payment, we have nothing we could trade to them for our safety. Second, if they see all of us heading for the border, they could easily think it's an attack and slaughter us all. Third, how would we even survive the trip? The woods have been crawling with reapers for days now."

"I could get us there." Raven said confidently. "If we can get the reapers to attack us in mass, I can rig the drop ship to launch. There's enough fuel in the engine it would eradicate any living thing inside of the camp."

"Crispy grounder, I like it." Murphy said with a smirk. "So what, we attack the reapers, get them all here at once. Let e'm in, then blow them to hell?"

"We'd need an escape route." Miller said ever practical.

"It's more Jon's area than mine," Octavia said carefully, "but can't we just enlarge one of the tunnels going to the pillbox we were making for when we got guns?"

"That could work…" Wells trailed off, musing on it. "We'd have to make a massive distraction and then move quickly but we could do it."

Monty chimed in with his own opinion, "I like it, but what can we trade to the Trikru in exchange for protection?"

"Guns." Miller said simply.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we don't have any guns." Raven said sarcastically, looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "Where are these magical things we're going to use to trade?"

Miller reached up, straightening his beanie. "The military depot Kane told us about over the radio. We can't get to it because of how many reapers are between us and it, but the Trikru have the manpower, or at the least the ability to move men about in this region. If we tell them where, and show them how to use them, maybe that could be our trade."

"So give guns to the less crazy savages." Murphy summed up his point. "That's insane, it might work."

Lexa bit her lip. "A lot of us would die in this plan." She knew they all were aware of this but she had to state it. The risks behind this sort of thing were astronomical. "However, if the reinforcements don't come does anyone else have any ideas?"

She was met by silence as everyone avoided looking up at her. Clearly this insanity was their best option. "Right then. Octavia get the younger kids moving, we need everything in this camp ready to move at a moment's notice. If and only IF the Exodus ship doesn't land, we'll need to do this. Murphy, talk to Jon and get the escape route ready for us to use. Raven, this ship needs to be ready to blow remotely, we can't afford to leave someone behind to do it manually. Miller, we need to get the guard ready to make multiple simultaneous actions to draw the reapers to us."

-TLGTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLG-

The day passed in a blur of nerves. Their outer sweep had dealt with two reapers and everyone could feel the tension of something big coming. Lexa was sitting on the wall for her watch rotation. She snorted amused at the fact Lincoln was teaching some of the guard combat. She had not missed his focus on the younger Blake. It could be the indication of something good. The fact he was helping teach the guard to use their weapons better was already a good sign. He was winning friends amongst them quickly which concerned her, but well, she still had three bullets.

She smiled as Bellamy dropped down beside her. "Whatch'ya thinking about Princess?"

Lexa was not foolish enough to point out that another male had taken interest in his sister. "Hoping for a quiet night." She said instead.

He nodded before looking fairly awkward. "Look, I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me but I'm sure your parents are fine."

She looked at him in slight disbelief. "Thanks?"

"It's just the doc was always nice when I saw her, and your dad. He was harsh but he was fair." Bellamy was staring at the sky clearly caught up in his thoughts. "I didn't like either of them of course, but they're on the council. If anyone is safe, it's them."

She smiled before bumping Bellamy's shoulder. "Thanks."

They sat there, side by side in silence, enjoying the happy sounds that were for once coming from the camp behind them. "Think this grounder is being honest?"

Lexa shrugged. "I don't' know. It could be a trap. If it's not and we ignore him, we'll be starting a war with a warlord and I don't want to risk that."

"How do we keep ourselves from being ambushed when we meet with this Heda?" Bellamy asked seriously.

"The guard will be here, which means guns. They won't be expecting that." She said firmly. Already she'd run through various plans and so far, it was the best she had, which was depressing now that she thought about it. "Also, Raven can start producing bombs for us once she has the tools to do so." Wincing she added on after a moment. "If we have to go with plan B, we'll be almost completely at this Heda's mercy though."

Bellamy grabbed her arm suddenly. "Hey look!"

She followed his gaze and saw the first Exodus ship. "It's early." A wide smile spread across her face. Finally, something was going right. Yelling over her shoulder, she got everyone's attention. "The Exodus ship!"

A cheer rang out as everyone turned to watch their salvation coming down to the ground. Lexa frowned though, something wasn't right. "They're coming down too fast." Sure enough, the streaking ship was clear to see in the night sky. "Where are the parachutes?"

There was a scream from behind her as one of the kids realized what had just dawned on her. They were going to crash. The ship kept hurtling towards the ground before disappearing behind a nearby hill. She didn't even have a second to hope for it to have survived somehow. The explosion was bright and vivid against the dark backdrop of the night, a billowing mushroom cloud of smoke rising up from it.

Standing on the wall, she felt the cold certainty that no one could have survived that. Investigating the crash would be a pointless loss of life. Plan A was gone. The ark wouldn't be sending another ship after this till they were ready to all come down. Her nails cut into her palms as she realized what was about to happen. Plan B it was. Turning wide eyes towards Bellamy, she saw the same knowledge hitting him. Unclenching her fist, she reached out gripping his hand.

"Think we'll be ready by tomorrow?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

Lexa looked into the camp at the horrified but hardening in determination faces of her people. "We have to be, not being so isn't an option."

-TLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Five years ago:

Luna stumbled over a root before collapsing and retching into the dirt. Her head was spinning and it had been getting steadily worse since she'd first stepped into the conclave. Was this some sort of punishment for what she'd done? Or for what she wasn't doing? She didn't know, just staying hunched as her stomach twisted, forcing the contents out of her stomach out in a painful heave. She felt like death warmed over physically while her heart was already dead in her chest from what she'd done. Crawling under a nearby bush, she curled in on herself, sobbing as the burning sensation of acid in her mouth lingered.

The morning came and the light and woke her up from her fitful sleep. Wincing, she pulled herself up and to her feet. She felt unsteady, and her head felt like it'd been bashed with a large rock. It was similar to the time Garik had smuggled a crate of Commander Erik's drink into their quarters. Repressing a groan, she hobbled along to the village she'd meant to arrive in the night before but had been unable to due to her weakness. Still, sick or not, she managed to jimmy the window on the back of the tanner's shop open and slip in quietly. From there, it was a matter of a few minutes to steal some of the man's nondescript clothing. Walking to the cracked mirror she knew was there, she took a look at herself. She looked awful, hungover as hell. Garik would send bounty hunters after her as soon as he took the flame though, meaning she had to become invisible fast. Taking her hair, she braided it tightly to her head. Twisting it, she formed it, wrapping about her head in an intricate helmet of braids.

Digging through the Tanner's chest of clothes, she found a wool hat. Pulling it down over her hair, she checked her appearance. Already she would be easy to miss at first glance. The brown and tan baggy clothing of a tradesmen and the lack of her distinctive hair meant only someone familiar with her face would spot her. It took some work involving cutting the hair from one of the Tanner's hides and some of his glue, but soon she was sporting a respectable beard and mustache. Like this she could travel easy enough. Taking her black clothing that had marked her as a nightblood for her entire life, she left them sitting on the man's bed. He'd understand and cover for her. After all, as her uncle he owed her this at least. As a last thought, she grabbed some of his bone carvings, meaning to trade them for supplies.

Climbing out the way she'd entered, she slipped around and entered the crowds of the village coming alive in the early morning. She needed news from Polis before she moved onwards. After all, on further thought, Garik wasn't cruel and would most likely announce her bounty after a few days to give her a chance to get as far as possible. If he did post her bounty though, she'd need to know of it before she headed out to her next destination. So, she wandered about waiting for the rider she knew would be coming to announce the new Heda. She wasn't disappointed. The rider came before midday, charging into the town center. He blew his horn summoning everyone to come hear the news. It was a matter of minutes before she was easily part of the crushing push and pull of the whispering crowd. They knew what this was about as well.

The man stood up in his stirrups before he spoke aloud. "Clarke kom Trikru has triumphed in the conclave and has received the Flame and been acknowledged by all of Polis. Long may she reign!" With that, he sat back down in his saddle and was off through the crowd heading for the next village where he would repeat the cry.

As the villagers moved about talking about their new Heda, Luna was frozen. Garik hadn't won. Clarke, the weak untalented Clarke, had won? There wasn't a single one of their number who she would never have imagined winning it less than Clarke. The girl had been distant and reserved from nearly the beginning. Titus had never been kind to any of them but he had been especially cruel to what he viewed as the weakest of their members. The girl had to have known almost immediately that she held no hope of winning. Titus wasn't a spirit and him being wrong wasn't impossible, but Clarke? She frowned. How could the girl have won? For the girl to win in a spar, one of them had to have made a mistake. It was bad news for her. Clarke had almost no reason to not listen to Titus and order her dead. She was shocked it wasn't in the crier's announcement.

She hadn't been cruel to the small blond like some of their members had been, but she hadn't been kind either. She had taken the route of least resistance, not letting herself get attached to the small girl with no hope of survival. How? How could the girl have won against even one of their members? She frowned, thinking back on the time before the conclave. Clarke had even thrown up from nerves in the antechamber. Her brain slowed as it took in that statement, Clarke had thrown up after drinking the spring water. Hadn't Luna herself just last night been sick, her head still ached like she'd drunk too much wine. Or like she'd been poisoned.

Luna turned and walked into an alley between two houses and leaned against the wall. She'd been poisoned. Clarke had always liked spending time with the healers. Chuckling softly, she realized Clarke had poisoned them using the spring. Suddenly, she was letting out great bellows of laughter. Titus, who had made all of their lives hell but especially Clarke's, was Flamekeeper to the nightblood he'd hated from the very beginning. Good, let the man reap what he'd sown.

A month later, Luna was surprised by her small sister of the blood when she personally visited the Floukru territory and pardoned her. When Clarke had requested a private audience with her after discussing and agreeing on the terms of her pardon with the chief, she'd been afraid of what was going to happen. Clarke had walked in and hugged her before whispering in her ear, "I'm glad you survived."

After that, Luna decided to just stop expecting things from her reserved sister of the blood. Which is why when the announcement of the new treaty between Azgeda and Trikru came, she just laughed. Her sister was going to leave her mark on the world before she was done, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke sat on her throne while Titus begged her to kill the invaders in Anya's territory. "Enough." She pinched her nose in frustration, the man was giving her a headache. "My decision is made. I will take Tristan and his rangers and secure the region. I'll make my decision on the invaders from the sky after I've spoken to Anya on the matter. My nightbloods will continue their training with the guard of Polis."

"Heda, your place is here. Especially with the death of Nia." Titus protested. "Send your armies and have these invaders killed before they can attack us. You show weakness not wiping out this threat."

She narrowed her eyes standing up abruptly. "Weakness? It is wisdom not weakness to understand before killing. What danger do less than a hundred pale children pose to MY coalition?" Her eyes flashed as she stepped forward glaring him into submission. "The coalition is secure. Roan controls Azgeda and he is loyal to me. Do you question that?" She didn't let the implications there hang long before continuing. "I have voiced my approval and therefore the unassailability of his position to the ambassadors. Now, I will travel personally to Anya's territory. I will evaluate the mountain and these invaders, and clear the region of reapers once more. Gustus," she waved to the intimidating man who was standing across from Titus, "has ruled Polis admirably in my absence and will continue to do so."

"Your treaty was with Nia! Roan has not taken the brand. He could betray you!" Titus exploded.

Clarke didn't even think about it. She slapped him across the face, hard. The loud slap echoed around the room. His face was snapped to the side with the force of it. "I am Heda. Roan will come to take the brand when he has secured his territory for the coalition once more. He is not so foolish as to invite my wrath. If I am still at the mountain overseeing my territory, he will ride directly there. If the matter is already handled, he will come to Polis. He has been a steadfast ally for years, more loyal to me then you. You will not question his loyalty again, do you understand." It wasn't a question.

Titus grimaced. "Sha, Heda."

"Good." She stepped back loosening her posture some. A quick glance showed her Ontari desperately trying not to look smug, standing by the guards of the throne room. The ambassadors had been dismissed some time ago. "Then as I have told the ambassadors, I leave with Tristan and his rangers tomorrow. Now onto the matter I have asked you to consider for some time. Have you decided on an apprentice?"

"A candidate with the required skills and temperament is difficult to find." He said stiffly.

Clarke resisted just throttling the man. Instead, she engaged her well learned skill of repressing her desire to kill the man. "We have several individuals in this tower that meet the requirements to begin training. Literacy, competence at combat, intelligence, and unquestionable loyalty to Heda."

He made an impatient sounding huff. "The post requires someone capable of wielding a great deal of power. A candidate must have the necessary political power to control the ambassadors after your death."

"That is a skill an apprentice learns and earns in time. Are you saying you do not have the ability to teach such skills to your apprentice. It is something I have long suspected and this confirmation makes me glad that I have found other teachers for the nightbloods. It is no matter. Any one of the nightbloods would be capable of such a thing already. They would have the implicit backing of my allies, not to mention the protection of the blood." Clarke knew Titus loathed her push for stripping nightbloods of the right to take the flame and then putting them in positions of influence. "Meg is the brightest of this class. Surely, she is suitable?"

"She is a nightblood, it is not her place." He grit out through his teeth. Glaring darkly at Ontari, he continued. "It is blasphemy for a nightblood to not accept their place in their conclave. The strength of the blood can only be held by a single person in order for the flame to continue."

"One of my conclave and second that was hidden survive and I have accomplished what none of my predecessors were capable of doing." Clarke pointed out icily. "I gave you two years to find an apprentice and yet here we are three years later and still you have not chosen one. Since you are incompetent and indolent in your duty, I will choose for you."

Titus paled in horror. "It is my duty to continue my line."

"And you have failed at this, so I will do it for you so that the line of Heda isn't ended if someone decides to kill you." Clarke said harshly. "Meg will begin training with you for two hours of the day from tomorrow forward to take your post."

"I won't teach a nightblood to become Flamekeeper after me." He spat.

Clarke turned on him and looked at him curiously. "That is your prerogative Flamekeeper. If you will not uphold your duty, I see no purpose in your continued existence."

He balked back from her like she'd struck him again with her words. "Listen to the Flame, surely it will tell you the folly of what you are doing."

"The flame is the only reason you still live. Tell me Titus, what purpose do you serve if you are the last of the Flamekeepers?" She asked, raising a brow meaningfully.

Titus seemed to wilt slightly. "I expect her to arrive in my quarters promptly after dinner."

"She'll be there." Clarke said. "Now leave us."

He bowed and left as the guards at the doors opened them and let the nightbloods troop in for their lessons. Clarke shook off the morose mood she'd fallen into and stood walking down to meet her family of the blood. She smiled widely while finding herself mobbed by excited children. She straightened Aden's hair that seemed to have a mind of its own while he told her about his training with the spear. She straightened Meg's shirt while she told her all about the newest text she'd discovered in the Polis library. Little Peter climbed into her lap while Josh told all about how he'd defeated Aden in a spar the day before.

Kissing Peter's forehead, she settled down on her throne and allowed herself to be swept up by her family. She smiled as Ontari joined the circle, sharing some of the honey candies she saved from the feast in Azgeda with the others. Gustus stood behind her throne, watching over them like a proud father. This, this was what she was fighting for all this time. Humming, she brought the attention of all of the kids to herself. "Who can tell me the three Pillars of the Commander?"

Meg's leg were practically bouncing with her eagerness to answer.

"Go ahead Meg." Clarke said while beginning to braid Sara's hair from where the girl was leaning against her leg.

Meg straightened with pride at being called. "Strength, Compassion, and Wisdom."

"Very good." Clarke said, enjoying watching the child puff up from the praise. "Now, tell me which pillar is most important to the commander?"

The girl's face scrunched up in thought, her cheeks puffing out slightly. "Strength?"

"Why?" Clarke said, enjoying how all of the kids were clearly thinking carefully. Even little Peter, who was still perched on her leg.

"Because without strength no one would follow the Commander and you would be the leader of nothing." Megs said slowly, speeding up as she talked out her conclusion. "If a commander was just wise, how would they use their wisdom without power?"

Aden spoke up after Megs had finished. "But a leader without Wisdom will spoil his land, lead his people to death and ruin. No matter how strong he is, his generals would turn against a leader with no wisdom and kill him."

"Well said Aden." Clarke acknowledged. She smirked at the pout on Meg's face. "So, Wisdom is the pillar you think most needed to be commander?" Waiting for him to nod first, she continued. "How do you defend against Meg's point that without Strength no one would follow?"

"Heda, you are powerful and strong, but your strength comes from outside of your body. Men do not follow you, the coalition does not bend to your will because you are the greatest warrior. They do so because you are wise. You created your own strength with wisdom. Knowing when to send out warriors, when to speak, with whom to speak. Wisdom is why you rule."

Clarke smiled at him kindly while Ontari fluffed his hair messing it up purposely. "That is true, but how many warriors do you know who could be confident in defeating me in combat?"

Aden frowned in thought, the crease in his brow deepened. "None. I know of warriors with greater feats of combat to their name, but I doubt they could win against you without taking grave harm if not losing."

"Do any of you wish to argue that compassion is the greatest attribute?" She asked curiously.

Little Sara who was still leaning against her leg spoke up then. "Compassion is why you allowed Luna to live." All the nightbloods turned serious instantly at the mention of the only nightblood to have survived Clarke's conclave. "Now she is the Chief of the Floukru and a great ally to our people. Sparing her was not wise. She could have challenged you for the Flame, or stolen it. All your advisers were against it, no previous Heda has done the same. So, it must have been compassion."

"Well reasoned little one." Clarke said, pleased with the answer. "I'm afraid I have tricked you all here however. There is no pillar that is greater, or more important than the others. All three pillars are necessary. A strong and wise ruler who is not compassionate is cruel and does not do what is best for their people. You have all seen such a ruler in Nia. Her nation suffered under her rule for it was selfish. A compassionate and wise leader without strength will have great plans that would benefit their people but without strength they could not make those plans a reality. You have seen me meeting with the leader of the Farmers guild in the city. He is a leader with compassion and wisdom. He has many plans to aid the poor but without the strength he has gained from my influence, none of them would have any chance of succeeding. A strong and compassionate leader has the strength to make a difference and the compassion to pursue good causes. Still, if they have no wisdom, they will not know how to direct their efforts. When the leader of the Smiths guild visits, I am sure you have all noticed his kindness. He is kind and strong but he needs direction to know how to use that strength effectively. You have seen me direct him on how to deal with conflicts between his smiths. No leader is perfect but the best leaders seek to use all these pillars. It is only when one is in command of all three that one can lead." She watched as the kids absorbed the lesson. They'd all been hearing repetitions and variations of this lesson for years, but it was the most important and critical of all that she could teach them.

Peter in her lap leaned back, resting his head against her shoulder. "Do you have to go Clarke?"

"I do little one." She felt the melancholy of her brood. Always she'd ensured that she never left them for long, that she always spent time with them. "Gustus will care for you in my absence." She assured them. "More importantly, while I am gone I want each and every one of you to pay attention to my actions at the mountain. Ontari will send you news of the happenings via our code of course. For the decisions I make, I want you to examine them and see how I choose to use the pillars of the commander."

Ontari let out a groan and the mention of her new chore. Not that she didn't already do it without being asked.

"Now, let's work on your spear work before dinner. Roan will be visiting soon and I know you all want to show him how you've improved." As they scrambled to their feet, she pulled Meg to her side. "Meg you will remain in training with your siblings but will report to the Flamekeeper for two hours after dinner every day from tomorrow onward."

Meg's face scrunched while the other nightbloods looked equally confused. Aden was the first to realize though. His face slackened in realization and relief. Meg spoke in confusion. "Why?"

"You are to be trained as his apprentice." Clarke said, pleased to see understanding dawning in all of her children. "If you accept the position, you will be unable to receive the flame."

Meg threw herself into Clarke's arms, hugging her with all of her might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

-TLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLG-

Lexa tightened the pack of materials to her back. The buckle across the front to keep the straps from sliding off during combat snapped into place with a definitive click. Standing in front of the assembled 100, she felt her heart swell with pride. Every face from the tall and intimidating Dax to the tiny Charlotte was set in stone as they prepared for the battle. "Everyone knows their tasks, and we all know the stakes. Keep your eyes open, be cautious, and stay alive. We are a family, a people, and we will live or we will die today but we will do it together."

Turning, she stared at Finn and the others who'd volunteered to draw the reapers to the camp. "May we meet again."

They all snapped their hands into lazy, mostly incorrect salutes. "May we meet again." They echoed. Then they were off into the woods.

"Let's go." She ordered.

With that, they were a hive of activity. She gave a firm nod of acknowledgement to Lincoln and Octavia, who were leading the group moving through the escape tunnel and the unfinished pillbox into the woods. She drew her sword and stood before the front gate. Finn and the others had left through it and for the first time since it had been built, it was left wide open. She and the rest of the guard stood firmly in the central area of the camp, their backs to the tunnel the injured and non-guard members were now camped out in, waiting for their signal to begin the run for Trikru land.

The tense silence, the peace before the storm was the worst part. She could feel Murphy's nervous energy, Bellamy's anxious fear for his sister and perhaps his own mortality, Miller's staunch strength, Harper's calm determination. Together they stood waiting. Until they heard it, the high-pitched whistle of the first of the lures approaching them. Soon more whistles in various directions began to echo through the forest.

Jon nearly popped up from nowhere as he rolled over the top of the wall hitting the ground with a thud before scrambling to his feet and charging for the tunnel behind them. His speed was explained as reapers followed behind him. With that, Lexa stood her ground with Atom and just as they had trained, they took turns distracting the crazed warriors while the other murdered them. It was working and she felt a fierce pride in her people as they pushed off the oncoming attackers. Which is when she saw it. Finn had done more than his job.

Finn was running for them full tilt. Behind him was more reapers than she even had known existed. It was an army. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!" She roared over the fighting.

In a matter of seconds Finn was past her and down the tunnel. She and the other guards began to be pushed back as they tried to get into the tunnel without leaving their backs unguarded. It was a massacre. She could see her friend's falling beneath the press of violence. Ignoring her own body's pain, she stood and fought till she was the last one entering the tunnel. Leaving her sword run through the eye of the reaper following her in, she drew her gun. Three pulls of the trigger and she shoved it back into the holster, three more bodies fallen at her feet helping to clog the tunnel. She had nothing else left in her.

Staring into the eyes of the snarling reaper coming in after her, she knew this was how she died. So, she set her shoulders and prepared to delay this monster as long as she could. Instead her death was delayed when a roar of flame and heat came rolling towards the entrance. Eyes widening, she threw herself backwards to the ground avoiding the all-consuming flames.

-TLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Coughing, Lexa pushed herself up off the ground. Looking forward, she saw Monroe's face. It was blackened with soot, her teeth and the whites of her eyes the only parts of her not coated in the stuff. Getting to her feet, she hauled Monroe up and together they hobbled through the tunnel on the tail of the others. Once through, she found herself sprinting in a fight against her body's desperate attempts to make her rest. She just kept pumping her legs as she and the other guard fought to catch up to the rest of the group.

When she caught up, the relief the others showed was palpable. Seeing the wheezing Finn, she realized the running he'd done with his broken rib and broken nose had taken their toll. She moved forward, ducking under his arm and taking some of his weight. So together they moved in a race against time. Lincoln dropped back to where she was.

"Lexa, you will need to ask for the audience formally." He said in warning. Which was sweet considering how dubious of their escape plan he'd been. Though if the looks behind his back at where they'd turned their camp into a raging inferno were any indication he wasn't laughing at them now.

"Alright. What do I need to say?" She asked, focusing on memorizing whatever he was going to say to her.

Lincoln spoke slowly and enunciated clearly. "When we reach the border the guards will halt us. Since I am traveling with you they should halt without attacking initially. You must say, 'Ai laik Lexa, prisa kom Skaikru.'"

Scowling, she repeated after him. "Ai laik Lexa, prisa kom Skaikru?"

"Good, again."

So, they continued till she could say it understandably enough for Lincoln to be satisfied. "What am I saying?"

"I am Lexa, princess of the Sky people." Lincoln explained patiently.

She snapped her teeth shut with a click. It would seem that silly nickname was going to be her new title. It could have been worse she supposed. "Once I've said that, what will happen?"

"You will need to continue. 'Ai gaf-in gon Heda.'" He looked at her seriously. "Once you've said that, they should allow you to speak with Anya. All the warriors will speak gonaslang, English. Once the formal words are spoken they will allow you to use it."

Lexa would have nodded if her lungs didn't feel like they'd been stretched too thin and ached with every breath she took. Still, she repeated this new phrase after him until he was satisfied. "What will be expected of us if Anya allows us into Trikru territory?"

"You will be sequestered outside of the village. By honor, she must provide you with water and enough food for a single meal. Any additional help is only if she wills it." Lincoln grimaced. "I do not know when Heda arrives, but it should be soon. The sooner, the more likely your people will survive."

Lexa faced forward with hard eyes. "How do I speak to the Heda?"

"Heda is…" Lincoln seemed to be incapable of finding the words for a moment. "She is above all others. Do not bow to her unless you agree to become her subject though. To do so before you have agreed to serve her would be to show weakness." He grimaced. "My people abhore weakness, this...this ploy of yours will not endear you to them."

Which, of course it wouldn't, she thought bitterly. Still, she could do strong and unyielding if that was what these grounders respected. She hadn't gotten 100 delinquents and criminals to listen and follow her in under an hour by being weak. "What else?"

"Do not threaten her." Lincoln said firmly. "Her guards will kill you before you can move a finger if you issue a threat against her person. You must convince her that keeping your people alive will be of use to her. Most important, never underestimate her."

"Underestimate her? I would never be that foolish." She felt somewhat insulted that the man seemed to think she was going to underestimate some built war lord lady who probably could crush a man's back between her thighs. The reverence alone that a clearly capable and fearsome warrior like Lincoln showed her was enough to know that whomever this Heda was she was not to be taken lightly.

"Heda was fourteen summers when she took the throne." Lincoln said with awe in his voice. "She is the greatest Heda our people have ever known. The clans were united under her rule. She has been underestimated by fools often and they have paid just as often with their lives."

Murphy, who was limping along at his fastest pace nearby, made a strangled sound. "This is the peaceful, reasonable, merciful leader?"

"Yes." Lincoln said either not understanding or ignoring the sarcasm. "We fought war at all times before she became Heda. Now we live in peace."

"Right." He panted. "Of course, Lexa I blame you for this. I should have just let those guys jump me in the skybox instead of letting you rescue me. Then I wouldn't be following you to certain death."

Lexa chose to ignore him as she continued to hobble along with Finn breathing in her ear as she continued to help carry his weight. As they'd moved, she'd realized he had an arrow through one calf. Which explained the limp. Their progress was stopped by the people directly in front of her halting without warning.

Looking for threats, she saw why they'd stopped. Standing in front of Octavia, who had been leading their mad dash for safety, was a small army of fearsome warriors. They had black paint on their faces instead of white, and there was a frightening stillness to them that the reapers had never demonstrated. The drawn bows whose arrows hadn't been released yet was also a solid clue that they'd reached the border. Lincoln shoved forward quickly with his hands up in surrender.

"Hod op Anya!" He gave them a pleading look that Lexa read as a request for them not to do anything stupid. "Beja, chil daun. Emo non kom op wor."

She supposed it would be comforting if she was aware of what he was saying. Sometimes, if she tilted her head just right, it almost felt like she could understand what he was saying. Then the moment would pass and leave her just as confused as she was before the moment. Still, she had a task and she intended to do it. She passed Finn off to Murphy and made her way through her people, who parted for her almost subconsciously. Once she was by Lincoln's side, she stopped and waited for him to indicate she should speak in some way.

The woman with dirty blond hair and hard eyes, who was clearly in charge, dismounted from her horse. Which made her brain pause for a moment...it was a horse! The woman stalked forward. "Lincoln, chomouda splita lida hir?"

Lincoln gave her a slight flick of the eyes. Stepping forward, Lexa held her chin up and shoulders back. "Ai laik Lexa, prisa kom Skaikru. Ai gaf-in gon Heda."

The woman, who was clearly Anya, narrowed her eyes. "And why should I grant your request?"

Lexa clenched her jaw and forced herself to remain unintimidated by the woman. After all, she and their guard had the armor of fallen foes strapped to their persons. "We are tradesmen, the makers of weapons, but we have still fought the reapers and we have fought well." She kept her chin up, refusing to let their accomplishments be ignored.

Anya's eyes seemed to critically examine their group. They couldn't have been a particularly intimidating group with most of them injured in some way, all definitely dirty, disheveled, chronically underfed, and sloppy. However, they were determined and they had survived this long. Lexa squared her shoulders and pressed on, seeing that Anya wasn't denying her claim immediately. "We ask for an audience with Heda."

"Fine." Anya said sharply. "You may camp in my territory until Heda arrives and then she can decide your fate Skai girl." Her eyes narrowed as she fiercely looked at Lincoln. "You will stay with these Skai people, and their fate will be yours Lincoln."

Then as suddenly as they'd appeared, Anya and her forces seemed to melt back into the woods. Lexa turned to Lincoln. "What now?"

"We follow." He said. He waved his arm to the tired and scared delinquents. "Come, we are nearly there."

So, they followed. Lexa kept her eyes busy glancing around and she wasn't disappointed. The warriors who had been with Anya kept on flitting in and out of view along their sides. She could feel the tension in her people. It forced her to walk confidently with her head held high. If she showed any of her unease, the others would pick up on it. Octavia was twitchy but the girl was more excited looking than fearful. It was a surprisingly short distance through the woods before they walked into a village that seemed to practically spring up from the woods.

The village was small, but she had no doubt it was larger than it appeared. The houses seeming to blend into the forest around it. Lincoln led them, skirting around the village and leading them to a small clearing. Looking around, she could see why this was where they were going to be kept. It was close to the village but separate at the same time. It was an ideal location to keep them. Standing before her group, she unhooked her pack and set it down on the ground. "Everyone with injuries to the center. Jon come talk to Lincoln and get a fire going. Murphy get a guard set up around our camp. Miller help get what tents we still have up so we can get the kids and the injured under cover."

Moving, she grabbed Finn and helped the limping boy over to where they were putting the injured. The arrow would have to be removed from his leg. Grimacing, she ignored her own various cuts and injuries.

"Princess!" Murphy called summoning her.

She was at Murphy's side almost instantly. It was clear why he'd called her. A dark-skinned grounder was standing in front of him. "What do you require?" She asked of the grounder.

"Ai laik Costia. I'm here to ensure your people survive until Heda arrives." She explained cautiously. "I have some medicine and can assist with your injuries."

Lexa nodded, if the grounders wanted to hurt them they had no need of duplicity. "Follow me then. Any help you can give will be appreciated." As soon as they approached the area where Wells was clearly overwhelmed with the injured she called for his attention. "Wells, this is Costia. She's a grounder healer and can help you with the injured."

Wells seemed to slump in relief. Standing, he approached and offered the girl his hand. "My name's Wells."

The girl cocked her head slightly but took his whole arm instead of just his hand. "It is good to meet a fellow healer. Perhaps we can learn from one another."

"I'm only in training," Wells said, blushing slightly. "Anything you can share would be fantastic."

"I'll leave you two to it then. Feel free to use anyone who can still stand to help." Lexa said before heading to where the tents were being pitched. It was hard work but it was something visible to accomplish. They hadn't been able to carry any of the poles to keep the fabric of the tents up so they ended up just using their rope to suspend the several pieces of parachute they'd been using as a sort of poor wide covering roof for the clearing. Once that was done she sighed in relief as she saw her people collapsing and effectively curling into each other for warmth. Stumbling, she made her way to the injured.

Costia was kneeling beside Myles, wiping the sweat from his brow. Lexa felt relief that he was getting some sort of medical attention, he might just survive the loss of his leg. Dropping down beside Wells, who was stitching Digg, she closed her eyes while she waited. Far too soon, she felt Wells' warm palm on her shoulder. "What do you need stitched?"

She opened a single eye to look at him. "How do you know I need any stitches?"

"Because you're sitting with me and not double checking the guard." He said. "Come on, off with that jacket so I can get a look at the damage."

Shrugging, she did as ordered and unstrapped the two pieces of reaper armor she'd been wearing before shucking off her jacket and shirt. Wells gave a whistle at the several gashes she'd picked up in the conflict. "Right, this will take a while."

Closing her eyes again, she sat there and drifted into her mind while her cuts and bruises were cleaned and stitched. She just wanted to sleep, just for a few hours before she had to face certain death. So, with great reluctance, she opened her eyes blearily at the presence of a new person sitting down in front of her. It was Lincoln looking apologetic but serious and an absolutely wrecked looking Miller who quickly slumped down next to her. "What needs to be done now Lincoln?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that must be done tonight." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Tomorrow we will need to speak, but for now you and your people are safe."

Miller gave a grunt of relief before slumping against her side and starting to snore almost immediately. Lexa lowered him to the ground before pulling her shirt and jacket back onto her body. "Thank you for everything you have done for us Lincoln."

"I have only done what is right."

"Which is more than most would do. Thank you." With that, Lexa felt herself surrendering to a well-deserved sleep. Tomorrow's troubles could wait for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke dismounted from her horse in a smooth motion. She was going to be sore from riding so much recently she realized with a slight wince. Moving past any discomfort, she walked forward to greet her first. "Anya!" She gripped her first and friend's arm with pleasure. "It is good to see you once more."

"It is good to see you as well Heda. Welcome." Anya replied with a fierce smile.

Trusting that her party would be taken care of, she followed Anya to her quarters. Once inside the small building, she hugged her first. "It's been too long."

Anya snorted, "Not long enough, as soon as you sent word you were coming all manner of trouble started happening."

"I keep things interesting though." Clarke said, walking over to the map with the region drawn out on it. "What has happened since your last missive?"

Groaning, Anya walked over pointing to where the invaders had landed. "The Skaikru killed a great many reapers in a pillar of flame before running to us for protection. Their leader Prisa Lexa has requested an audience with you. Lincoln, one of Indra's scouts aided them in coming here."

"What can you tell me of these invaders?" Clarke asked curiously. She'd been relying on short missives and hearing what Anya actually thought would be instructional.

Anya frowned tapping at the map in thought. "I do not like or trust them." She started saying. "I've assigned Costia to integrate with them. No doubt, she'll report her findings to you later. They are strange Clarke. They are weak, untrained, foolish, and arrogant. Yet, somehow they survived far longer against the reapers than I expected."

"I heard a rumor on the road of the pillar of fire. Do you have any idea how it was done?" Clarke said, she'd been surprised at that news and had feared she'd underestimated the invaders badly.

"They turned their camp into a trap, using some sort of accelerant to burn everything inside of it. Surely by doing so they've attracted the mountain's eye." Anya said bitterly, though there was a touch of respect that peaked Clarke's interest. "Their leader is...interesting. She was certainly brazen to use a meeting with you as a way to guarantee her people's sanctuary here. Whether she is truly brave or just desperate I do not know."

Clarke sighed, dropping down into one of the chairs in the room. "Well we'll see what they have to say for themselves when I speak to this Lexa." She hummed in thought.

"How did Tris fair on her first journey with a coalition force that is not just of our clan?" Anya asked changing the subject clearly accepting that till Costia reported to her tent to give her report there was little else to say.

"She did well. I believe she learned some tricks from some of my guards and that she enjoyed her time at the Azgeda feast. You might want to watch out, she spent some time with Luna when she came to visit Polis. There might be some mischief in the air." Clarke relaxed in the presence of one of the few people who truly knew her not one of her many masks.

Anya moved to the corner of her home and began to dig around in her trunk before popping back up with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She settled down across from her, pouring them both a glass. Clarke accepted hers as Anya spoke. "I can't believe you let that fool influence my second."

"Luna is hardly a fool." Clarke defended automatically, "She just does not observe things as deeply as you would like."

Anya scoffed. "Please I realized you were a little schemer within a day of taking you as my second. Really, 'the weakest' one of you lot and some how all the injuries from your regular losses in sparing were superficial bruising." She rolled her eyes in nostalgic exasperation. "How no one ever picked up on your little act I haven't the slightest clue."

"They saw what they expected to see and did not bother looking for more." Clarke replied easily. "Titus still hasn't learned to see beyond his expectations after all these years. He fears Azgeda so he sees disloyalty and danger there no matter what the truth of the matter is. We are all biased by our perspectives. Gustus' loyalty to me is in part because he remembers how I was as a fumbling second learning my way. He sees that girl still sometimes when he looks at me and it strengthens his loyalty and affection for me."

"It's not that simple and you know it." Anya said with an amused lilt. "How is the old sour puss by the way?"

"As paranoid and egocentric as always." Clarke said. "I've forced him to take an apprentice finally."

Anya looked interested at that. "Which one of your little ducklings did you manage to foist off on him?"

"Meg, she's the most suited for the post." Clarke rolled her neck, feeling it crack in a couple of places after the long ride. "Aden will make a good Heda after me. With Meg as Flamekeeper, I need six other posts for the rest of this class."

"I can drink to that." Anya took a long gulp of her wine. "You will end the conclave Clarke, you need only live long enough for your students to be old enough to be apprenticed. Aden is old enough that he could be given to a first soon."

Clarke nodded. "I'm unsure of who to entrust his training to when I give him to a first. Peter adores Roan and he's already agreed to take the boy when he's old enough. Sara and Josh I both want to be taken by members of my guard. Luna could take one as well. Somehow, they all still seem so young to me but I know I was already your second by Aden's age. Meg, Josh, and Aden are the only ones I would consider apprenticing within the next year."

"Don't even think of foisting one of those little brats on me. Tris will make an excellent warrior and chief of this village when I'm too old to remain in the role. If I take another after her, it will be for my village's strength not the clan's." Anya spoke seriously.

Clarke had already assumed this but it was still disappointing. "Don't want to deal with the politics and lack of direct benefit of training a nightblood again?"

"Please, you've done more good for our people than any number of hunters in this village could have done." Anya waved off her concerns. "Still, my people need me here not in Polis."

A knock on the door distracted them both. Anya raised her voice. "Enter."

The dark skinned and soft looking Costia stepped in before dropping down on one knee. "Heda."

"Costia," Clarke acknowledged warmly. She hadn't spoken directly with her warrior in over a year. "What news do you have for me?"

"Where would you like me to begin?" Costia inquired while remaining on her knee.

"The rumors of the Boudalan Khan having a nightblood, are they true or false?" Clarke asked, getting directly to the meat of their discussion.

"False." Costia said firmly. "I spent two months as a healer for a caravan in their territory. The Khan keeps none who could be a nightblood near their person. In our stops along the major trade routes, there were no rumors of such a thing. In fact, the population seems pleased with your rule. The source of the information is most likely from the Khan's son who wishes to usurp his position."

"Do you believe he will act soon?" Clarke's jaw ticked. She didn't appreciate dealing with fools who would endanger the lives of her people for the sake of a power trip.

"Within a year most likely." She said with the quiet confidence that made her so valuable to Clarke. Costia was good at what she did and knew it but also did not let her confidence lead to arrogance.

"What advice on the matter would you give?" She leaned back, enjoying watching the surprised expression on the girl's face. It amused her that people were so surprised that she would ask for advice from the experienced and wise just because she was Heda.

Costia fell silent obviously considering. "If you were to recall the Khan and his son for a diplomatic meeting and the son were to fall ill and die on the journey, it would bring an end to the issue."

"You do not believe he can be discouraged from his pursuits in a less drastic manner?" Clarke asked, already knowing the answer and receiving the expected head shake in denial. Still it was necessary to ask.

"Do you believe yourself capable of poisoning the Boudalan prince without being caught or bringing suspicions on us?" Clarke asked, considering her options. Costia was very good at what she did after all.

"I could do it." Costia said without hesitating.

Anya shifted nervously. "Could you not discuss political assassinations in front of me?" She grimaced slightly. "I'm aware it's necessary but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Foes should be killed in the open field when possible."

Clarke shot an amused look at Costia, who seemed mildly off set by the expression before turning her attention to Anya. "Please I know you. You might prefer the honorable route but you would call me a fool if I let a civil war happen because I wouldn't assassinate one obstinate branwada."

"Maybe so, but I still don't like having to hear about it." Anya grumbled. "Where did you even learn this stuff? I certainly didn't teach you politics. I've always avoided them when at all possible."

"I've always found Titus' example very instructive. It taught me what not to do if nothing else. Costia, since Anya objects we can talk later about who provides a suitable replacement to the Boudalan prince as heir and who is likely to claim the spot if we don't interfere. Anything else of particular importance you learned while in the Boudalan territory?"

Costia shook her head. "No, Heda. The rumors and stories I heard I've written down but none of them are immediately pressing." The girl reached into her side pouch and pulled out the small coded journal inside, holding it out for her Heda to take.

Clarke stood and picked the book out of Costia's raised hands. "Stand then. It has come time for you to report on the reason I am here."

Costia looked vaguely confused and apprehensive but was doing an admirable job of hiding it. Clarke had no doubt that any emotion she was seeing was only because the girl found it nearly treasonous to hide her emotions from her Heda. "Sit." Clarke grabbed another glass and poured some of the wine into it and passed it to Costia before returning to her seat. "What have you learned of the Skai people?"

Clearing her throat, Costia began. "They are led by Lexa Kane. She is referred to as their princess but her parents are an adviser to their leader and the lead general of their people. The healer Wells is the one that is truly their prince but he is disliked by them. Their leader's name is Jaha, he seems to be remarkably unpopular and on the brink of losing power. The hierarchy amongst those here is fairly clear. Lexa leads with the one called Miller as her general. Jon is her chief, and a pair of siblings serve as her advisers. The one called Murphy seems to be her ears amongst the group. If you wish to render them helpless, those would be the first that would need to die."

Clarke smirked smugly at Anya's surprised expression. "Why are they here?"

"They are prisoners, instead of being executed they were sent as scouts to see if the ground was survivable. Their...home in the stars is dying and soon the rest of their people will be coming." Costia summarized easily enough.

"How did you learn all this?" Anya asked in shock.

Costia shifted slightly flicking her eyes to Clarke for permission before replying. "Healers are expected to keep their patents speaking to distract them from the pain. Skai people are not so different from us in that way. The boy Myles will require a proper healer if a treaty is made. He is ill and what I've done will only slow the process."

"So, you think we should give them a treaty then?" Clarke asked with great interest.

"They are not warriors. There are only three that were being trained as warriors before being sent here. The rest are tradesmen. They could have useful skills. Especially the ones called Raven and Monty. If we are to kill them all, I recommend that those two be captured." Costia evaluated easily enough. "I did not understand a great deal of what several of them said about Raven's and Monty's skills despite understanding gonaslang."

"It would seem we will have to wait to hear what this Lexa can propose before I can make a decision on their fate." Clarke closed her eyes briefly thinking over her vague ideas forming around these Skai people. She had been speaking to her family of the blood about the importance of compassion, but could she afford it here? They would be a drain on the resources of any village and from what she could tell there weren't many of the children who could contribute enough to make the drain worth it. It wasn't just the physical resources she had to consider, they would be a drain on the time and energy of anyone who was forced to train them so that they could learn the ways of the ground. Going against the advice of all of her advisers to save the lives of these foreigners would also cost her valuable political capital during a turbulent time. Was the loyalty of a few standouts worth the lives of the whole group? She would have to consider all the angles before she made a decision.

Standing, she glanced at the evaluating looks Anya was giving Costia and the way Costia was clearly nervous sitting in the presence of someone who had seen behind her facade. "Stay, finish your wine then return to the Skai people. Inform this Lexa she may bring one of her people with her when she presents herself to me tomorrow. You will accompany her as well. Anya I'll see you in the morning."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

It had been obvious from the moment the horns had blown that the Commander had arrived. There was an atmosphere of excitement in the grounders of the village as they ran about preparing. Lexa and the others hadn't gotten so much as a glimpse of the warlord but they'd been realizing more and more that to these people the figure known as Heda was more than human. It had been dark but the sound of an arriving group of horses had been clear enough. If she just squinted, she could see the tent erected on the opposite side of the village. Not long after the party had arrived, Costia had been summoned away by a girl with facial scarring that was clearly deliberate. The cold examining eyes the girl had flicked over their group had not been comforting. Once Costia had left, Lexa sat down near the others. After all, there was nothing to do but wait, and make use of their first chance to breathe since they'd landed.

Murphy was poking the fire with a stick. "So, who was the scary chick with the face stuff?" He asked while looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln's face paled. "You should not speak of her like that. She is Ontari kom Azgeda, second to the Commander."

Octavia's nose scrunched. "What was up with the face scars?"

Understanding seemed to flicker across his face, as he seemed to puff with pride. "There are twelve clans in the coalition and all serve Heda. Of the twelve clans, the two greatest are Trikru and Azgeda. Our people were at war for longer than any can remember but Heda Clarke brought peace and with that peace, forged the coalition. The different clans have different customs." He pointed to the tattoos visible along his neck. "Trikru use tattoos in black and green to mark their warriors. Azgeda use scarring."

"Ontari is the heir to Heda then?" Wells asked, sounding deeply impressed.

"No, she rescinded her right to the throne during the treaty with Azgeda." Lincoln explained. He seemed to think about how to word the next part. "There are few who are chosen as contenders for the position of Heda. If they are not trained under the previous Heda though, they are to be killed so that they cannot threaten Heda. Ontari was trained in Azgeda. In exchange for her life, she had to renounce her ability to make a challenge for the throne."

"Why is she second to the Commander then?" Monty asked, clearly confused. Lexa had to admit that she was confused as well.

"Because Heda is merciful." Lincoln replied while gaining the familiar look of awe that the grounders seemed to all have when speaking of the woman. "She is the first Heda to allow any who could challenge her to live and she has let two. Both are loyal to her for this and have made her and the coalition stronger."

"How do you even know all of this?" Murphy asked, sounding fairly disbelieving. "I mean if this chick is like the top of the grounder food chain, is this just propaganda or do you actually know this stuff?"

Lexa sighed, slapping Murphy over the head lightly. "Don't insult the warlord we are meeting with soon please. I'd like to live."

"Luna was an initiate in Heda's class but ran after the death of the last Commander. Heda Clarke pardoned her and now Luna is chief of the Floukru. I have spent many months with Luna's people." Lincoln explained with a soft smile. "The Floukru are much smaller and more peaceful than my people."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa was woken by her shoulder being shaken and Costia looming over her. Her heart beat out of her chest and she nearly attacked the girl before she realized who it was. Wide awake with her adrenaline still pumping through her system, she sat up and looked around the area. She'd apparently been snuggling with Murphy, which...was something she wasn't going to think about if she could help it. God, first order of business if they ever got a proper camp or home was going to be beds, pallets, something so piles of bodies wasn't an acceptable sleeping location. Picking herself up, she followed Costia, who was beckoning her. "What's going on?"

Costia spoke lowly due to the fact most of the delinquents were asleep in the still early hours of the morning. "You are to meet Heda after the first meal of the day." She made a sort of aborted gesture at her. "You and one companion of yours will need to bathe before that."

Her nose crinkled as she looked down at herself. Dirt, grime, and dried flaking blood were stuck to her skin and clothing. She had to be a sight. Flushing brilliantly at the realization she looked like death warmed over, she glanced at Costia in horror. Of course, the pretty grounder who was not only clean but smelled nice was the one telling her she needed a bath. Coughing to hide her embarrassment, she spoke. "Right, what do you mean by companion?"

"One of your people will be allowed to accompany you when you make your plea to Heda." Costia explained, looking amused. "Choose wisely, that rat faced boy would be a poor choice."

"Murphy?!" Lexa nearly choked at the idea of taking him anywhere diplomatic. "Who do you believe your Heda would respect more?"

Costia seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "I have not met Heda...often, but if you bring someone who does not show respect it will not go well. Nor if you bring anyone weak. She respects, ability, skill, and talent."

Lexa considered her people. The obvious choice was Miller. He and Wells were both who she trusted the most and genuinely considered friends. Both of them would be respectful but...neither would impress a warlord. Wells may be able to speak politically but the hard comparison of how outclassed he was even by someone who claimed not to be an accomplished healer had been apparent. Miller on the other hand was a loyal, brave, and dependable man, but sparkly advertisement for what they could offer the grounders he was not. Talent wise there were four members of their group with obvious contributable talents. Raven, Monty, Jasper, and oddly enough Jon. Jon's obsession with architecture manuals on the ark would not impress grounders, who had actually built structures. Jasper was a brilliant chemist, but he could barely avoid jumping at his own shadow. Which left Raven and Monty. Raven would make the larger statement though the possibility of her insulting the grounders was higher. "Which do you believe Heda would receive better, Raven or Monty? I know you've only just met them." She winced at asking Costia such basic things, but pride be damned her people's lives rested on this.

"Monty." Costia said instantly.

"Right, I'll be right back." Lexa smiled in gratitude at Costia before moving to where she could see Monty using Octavia as a pillow. Kneeling down, she shook both of them awake.

"Huh? Lexa?" Octavia groaned. "Why...?"

Monty just grunted vaguely while sitting up and blinking groggily.

Lexa spoke slowly and carefully so as not to alarm anyone. "It's time for two of us to meet with Heda." She reached out grabbing Octavia's hand before she could get excited or worked up about going. "I need you to wake up the others and have everyone ready."

"Ready for what?" Octavia asked, looking serious.

She winced slightly. "Anything."

Monty looked at her in confusion. "Why do you need me?"

"I need you to come with me to meet the Commander and apparently, we need a bath before they're going to let us in front of her." Lexa shrugged in depreciation at the mention of the bath.

Monty's eyes widened slightly in surprise before seeming to come to acceptance. Which was quickly followed by him raising his arm and sniffing it. He promptly wrinkled his nose. "Right, we should do that."

Lexa stood up and grabbed Monty's hand, hauling him up. Making eye contact with Octavia, she gave her a short nod. "Keep everyone together and calm."

"Got it Princess." Octavia gave her a salute in slight mocking, though she clearly understood the seriousness of her task.

"Come on." She pulled Monty with her back to where Costia had been waiting.

Costia led them to a bend in a creak creating a sort of pooling of water that was almost still. She looked at them critically, digging around in one of her medicine pouches before pulling out what was undoubtedly soap. "You'll have to wear your same clothes, that can't be helped, but this should help with...the rest."

Blushing, Lexa took the offered soap before stripping with an equally blushing Monty. They'd learned on the ground that modesty was a privilege and it was best not to think about some things. Lexa nearly made a sound of shock at how cold the water was when she jumped into it. Monty let out a shriek that she communicated through eye contact she would never mention. Scraping off the buildup of dirt and grime from weeks of life on the ground was freeing in a way. She could barely remember what clean felt like. When just taking your next breath was a fight, bathing hadn't been a priority. Ducking her head under the water, she did her best to get her hair rinsed out at least. The soap was hard but it was a luxury they couldn't often afford even on the ark so she made do. She and Monty managed to fumble their way through bathing without too much fuss.

Costia kindly offered them a drying cloth which made pulling on their dirty clothing on after their bath less uncomfortable. Now that they were clean, it almost felt wrong to be wearing such dirty clothes, but at least their bodies were clean. Well cleaner. She valiantly tried to pretend that Costia wasn't clearly amused by her and Monty's attempts to retain their dignity. While Monty shook his head like a dog to get the excess water out, the drying cloth Costia had given them already soaked from drying their bodies, she braided hers back into a standard french braid. There wasn't much left to be done to make them more presentable.

Costia was swallowing back laughter when she beckoned them to follow her. "Follow me then."

Trying not to let their teeth chatter, they jogged to catch up with Costia's retreating back. Lexa swallowed as she followed. "So what happens now?"

"Now you see Heda." Costia lowered her tone seriously. "You should not speak first. Do not threaten her. She will have several guards in the room but Anya will be the only person of rank who will have much influence over Heda's decision."

Lexa nodded processing the information as they moved. She was grateful for the help Costia seemed willing to give them. Unlike with Lincoln, whose constant mooneyes for Octavia were becoming increasingly apparent, she was unsure of the source of Costia's kindness. Maybe she was just a kind person? Either way, she examined the village as they walked through it. They hadn't been allowed out of their camp site and she was fascinated by what she was seeing. The people seemed to be just as curious about them. There were clearly warriors about but it was striking how obvious it was that most of these people were simple civilians. Monty was just as curious as she with his head seeming to move on a swivel.

Before she knew it, they were out the other side of the village and walking into what was clearly the Commander's camp. Lexa felt her spine stiffen as she realized this was a war camp. There were nothing but warriors here. Costia came to a stop outside of a large tent with two guards standing in front of it. Lexa couldn't see their faces, just their eyes looking out from behind masks made of bone and metal. The guard on the right reached out, pulling the fabric of the door open for them. Taking one last deep breath, she followed Costia into the tent.

The inside of the tent was large, clearly designed for their leader. The girl with the facial scars, Ontari, was sprawled in a chair, spinning a knife between her fingers, looking extremely bored. There were several large guards, who all seemed to be trying to kill her with their eyes. Costia immediately dropped to one knee her, head bowed, upon reaching the center of the tent. Anya was standing at the back of the tent glaring down at her. However, she saw all this with her first glance and out of the peripherals of her eyes. On first sight of the Commander, her attention had fixed to her.

She was young and not as big as she'd been expecting, but suddenly Lexa understood why the grounders spoke of her like she was a god. Sitting on a throne of twisted branches and the horns of animals, like she had been born for it, Heda seemed to ooze command. She radiated power from how she was sitting with her hands resting on the arms of her throne, to the black paint on her face. There was a great pauldron with a crimson sash coming down to the floor off her shoulder. Everything she wore declared her a warrior queen. This sight, more than anything else, reinforced that she was begging for her people's lives and their continued survival hung on this being's mercy.

Squaring her shoulders, head held high, she came to a stop beside the kneeling Costia. She was relieved that she could feel Monty standing strong behind her, seemingly un-cowed by the intimidating display.

"So, you're the one I've heard so much about." The woman drawled in a surprisingly low rasp.

Lexa's fingers twitched slightly. "And you're the one I've heard is deciding our fate."

The lips of the Commander quirked slightly at that. "Tell me, why have you requested to speak to me, Lexa of the Skai people? My advisers say that you are weaklings who do nothing but draw the eye of the mountain and that I should kill you all. Why should I not listen to them?"

"We have much to offer you, and you do not want my people as your enemies." She intoned evenly.

There was an instant tension in the room as the guards shifted. The Commander raised her hand, halting the movement. "Do you threaten war, in my territory, surrounded by my army?"

"No." Lexa swallowed, trying to organize her thoughts. "I am just stating the consequences you would face if you killed us."

"Your people did not come to help you with the reapers and if they were so powerful as to threaten me, you would not be here begging for my aid." The Commander stated, raising a brow pointedly.

Lexa pondered how she could make the forces coming from the ark seem intimidating without threatening the commander. It was also true that her words were just that words. It was important that the strength of the ark be shown not just spoken of if she wanted to convince the Commander. "The ark, our home is dying. It has been dying since our people first were forced to live there."

"I hardly see how this is important." Ontari drawled from the side.

Ignoring the comment, she continued. "There is not enough food or water, even the air is limited. My people are desperate for a place on the ground. They would be willing to fight and die for it." The tent was silent after that pronouncement. "You have seen what we are capable of when we are desperate. The reapers we killed in the flames attest to it. Do you really wish to make enemies of such a people?"

The Commander wrapped her fingers around the arm of her throne. "I have heard of your wall of flame and I am not impressed by it. You may have been able to trap mindless reapers but I would have to be a fool to fall for the same trick myself. I can see by the soot on your clothes that you were almost killed yourself. I will not be intimidated by a desperate people's ploys." The woman remarked.

Lexa narrowed her eyes slightly. She did not like the woman's easy dismissal of what they had accomplished in killing so many reapers with a comparably small force. "Our 'trick' killed many of our enemies and gave us a chance to retreat. We were a small unprepared force, my people will come down with many more such 'tricks'."

"What kind of cowards send their children unprepared where they fear to tread?" The Commander asked curiously. "No, I will not acknowledge such weaklings in any way. However, they are not the ones who sought audience with me, you are. Do not speak on the behalf of cowards who sent you to die, convince me of the merit of those you lead and show me what you have to offer."

Lexa was discombobulated by the change in the direction of the conversation, but she was very ready to sing the praises of her people. "We may not seem like much to you, but we were able to survive on our own with no supplies while trying to fight against a hostile force. Jon helped us to build a wall and tree houses and would have built more if we weren't under constant assault." She tilted her head towards Monty. "Monty here knows how to grow and tend to plants and the many uses they have. Not only that, he helped Raven to make the 'wall of flame'. We are all willing to work hard and learn how to survive on the ground. We can also offer the location where we think there will be a supply bunker that contains guns. We were unable to get to it but surely you could." The warriors surrounding the commander seemed to flinch at the mention of the guns. One seemed about to draw their sword before the commander halted him with a gesture.

"I have heard about your attempts to survive on the ground. You built buildings that could not protect you from the raging of a storm. You gathered food that was inedible and failed to store it properly. Even your wall of flame almost killed members of your own people. Now you insult us by offering us guns, the weapons of the mounmen. You know nothing of the ground." Heda concluded easily dismissing the skills Lexa claimed and the guns she offered. Lexa's heart sank. "All you have proven is that you are all still children unable to survive on your own. I suppose it is impressive that mere children managed to survive as long as you did. In any case, I have heard your defense and I will not dishonor my warriors by asking them to kill children who have done them no harm. There is no honor in slaughtering children who present no threat. Children are to be taught. As children of an unknown clan, I will grant you asylum and the status of wards of Heda. You will be given the opportunity to prove yourself as adults worthy of being granted citizenship in the coalition. However, as children of a foreign clan, you must forswear all loyalty to your former clan and swear loyalty to the coalition before you may be given this opportunity. Prove yourself and you may yet aid us in this war you joined in so unknowingly."

Lexa's heart leapt at the Commander's words. Perhaps there was hope for them after all. It might be a blow to her pride to be dismissed as a child incapable of surviving on her own but if it meant she and her people would survive, she was more than happy to be called a child. "Thank you. You will not regret giving my people a chance."

The Commander tilted her head slightly. "That has yet to be seen but you will get your chance. As for Lincoln, whose fate has been tied to yours, send him here once you have returned to your camp. I would speak with him." Seeing Lexa's sudden look of concern, the Commander continued. "Do not look so frightened for one whose case you did not even think to plead. His life has been spared along with your own. Go and enjoy your freedom, soon you will face the most arduous training to see if you are suitable."

Lexa heard the condemnation in the Commander's voice and suddenly felt ashamed that she had not plead for Lincoln's life. She wondered what the Commander could have to speak to Lincoln about but it was no business of hers. All in all, the meeting had gone remarkably well. For a moment, she had feared all was lost but this deal did not seem so bad. They might have to forsake the ark to claim this new life for themselves but the ark had forsaken them first. She was sure the rest of the 100 would agree.

"Surely you don't need to do that personally." Anya protested, looking at the Commander in confusion.

Heda grinned. "I came to handle the issues in this area personally, so I will do so." Turning her head, she looked directly at her captain. "You will see to it that they are made presentable for swearing their loyalty and are aware of all that it involves. I do not want them to be ignorant of what they are doing. Take Costia with you, she will know what supplies they need most desperately and how to get them."

Lexa allowed Costia to subtly pull her out of the tent. Once they were out of the tent, Lexa pulled her arm from Costia's grip, not quite sure why it made her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about the preparations, I am sure they will be made later." Costia said softly, ignoring Lexa strange withdrawal. "I will make sure you are given a good meal before Anya descends on you. I know she can be a bit much for those unused to her ways."

Monty replied with good humor in his voice, no doubt partially due to the relief he was feeling. "Don't worry, we're used to cantankerous leaders. You should have seen Lexa's father when he was in a mood and I've had to spend enough time working with Bellamy to know the sort. We'll survive." He shrugged, smiling slightly. "You've helped us more than you know by helping Wells with the healing and being a listening ear for those who need it."

"It is no trouble. It is why I trained to be a healer." Costia demurred. She turned to Lexa and beamed. "That went well. Better than you could have hoped for really." Looking at the ground with a pained expression, she continued. "I hoped Heda would be merciful but this was a possibility I had not foreseen even from one as kind and merciful as Heda. I expected that those of you who could be of use would be taken as hostages and the rest killed."

Lexa swallowed bile at the thought of how close they had come to such a fate. "What will happen now exactly?" She asked, trying to distract herself from thinking about all the different paths the meeting could have taken that would not have been as pleasant.

Costia looked excited. "We'll have to clean all of you. It might be difficult, but we should be able to get at least most of you dressed in something clean. We'll probably have to wash some of your clothing in the river, but once you're all presentable you'll be taught the oath. Of course, now that you are to be wards of Heda, you'll be fed and taken care of as best we can on short notice. Some tents will have to be set up, probably amongst Heda's army for simplicities sake. Since your people don't speak our language yet, most likely you'll be allowed to make the oath in gonaslang. There should be a bonfire and the people of the village will gather to see it."

"So, we just stand before Heda and swear an oath?" Lexa asked briefly. This all sounded far too easy. She ignored the concerned look Monty shot at her due to her tone.

Either Costia didn't pick up on the skepticism in her voice or she ignored it. "You'll be expected to kneel while you give the oath. A brand of the symbol of the coalition will be given to all of your shoulders. Since you were born into another clan you must show physically that you are forswearing your old clan and becoming members of the coalition."

It was clear that Costia considered what was about to happen as a grand honor and Lexa had to bite down to prevent herself from objecting. If this was the other shoe dropping, it wasn't as bad as she had feared. Wells had burned some of their wounds shut before and those involved had survived the experience. They could survive this too. As she led them back to their camp, she knew she would have to sell this well to the others. Even with the branding, this was what was best for her people. Still, Costia saw her unease and rushed to soothe it.

"The brand is for your protection as much as anything. It is obvious you are not of the coalition and our people are not kind to those who do not belong. The brand will show everyone that your loyalty is to the coalition and that you suffered pain to prove it. It will offer you protection from naysayers and doubters." This speech reassured Lexa and gave her an avenue to use to sell it to the others. She could even understand a bit the idea of pain proving your sincerity. No guard had been accepted on the ark until they had made it through some hazing and suffered a blow or two from a buzz baton to prove their mettle. They continued on towards the camp in silence. When they arrived, she saw the tension and fear leaking off of the 100 and she accepted that she'd done the right thing. The dirty, hungry, fearful faces looking up at her were all she need to know that this was what was right.

"Lexa!" Octavia crushed her into a hug, relief clear in her tone. "God, we worried when you took so long. What's happened?"

Freeing herself from Octavia, she cleared her throat. "I've spoken with Heda." She felt every eye riveted to her. "She has given us an offer and I have accepted it on behalf of the 100. We will become grounders, swear our allegiance to the coalition, and forswear all ties with the ark. In exchange, we will become one of them and receive all the protection and teaching that entails. The ark did not care about us, they sent us here to die and have done nothing for us since. The grounders are offering to teach us how to survive on the ground. They are offering us a home and a future. If we must cut ties with the ark to claim this chance at a new life, I say it is not a terrible price to pay. Let's join these grounders and prove to them that the 100 are people you want on your side."

A small cheer went up among the gathered crowd and they all seemed to disperse to speak on this new opportunity among themselves. It didn't take long for her friends to approach her.

"So we're becoming grounders then?" Murphy snarked, breaking some of the tension.

"Exactly," She smiled at him, though it probably came off rather pained. "As grounders we will be apprenticed to those who can teach us. They would have no reason to kill us. We'd be safe, have food and shelter. A chance at a better life."

Wells frowned. "What about the ark?"

"The ark abandoned us to certain death twice now." Lexa said harshly. "We have no guarantee they would not do so again and again. I say that we are the 100, that we have bled and fought and died beside one another and that if this protects us, let the ark save itself."

There was a lot of nodding and noises of approval. She kept at it. She had to sway her friends completely. They were the barometers the others used to judge how well they were doing. "We will be taking an oath to the coalition and we'll be expected to obey their laws which I'm sure Lincoln here will spend the day informing us of so we don't' start off on the wrong foot. We'll be given a brand that will mark us as a part of them, as belonging here in an unassailable way. Costia says that it will protect us from naysayers and I believe her. However, before anything, apparently we all smell rather bad." She gave a self-deprecating smile as several of the delinquents laughed. "So it looks like our day is going to be filled with soap, laundry, and some food."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

A Costia Interlude:

Costia kom Trikru was born the child of a servant of the tower and the Heda of that time. As such her life was bound to the service of Heda from birth. It was expected she would come to serve as either a personal warrior of Heda or a servant inside the tower. As a child, this hadn't mattered much to her. The tower was a fun place to explore and there was always good food and play mates available. Her mother had explained to her from an early age that being a servant meant being invisible. At first, she had wondered how a person could be invisible but over the years she had learned that people had a way of looking over certain people and not even seeing them.

Costia enjoyed being invisible. It meant she got to listen into all sorts of conversations and see all manner of things that she would never have the opportunity to otherwise. She began to pride herself on noticing things that others didn't and knowing all that went on in her home. Which was why she was ashamed that it took her so long to notice the contradiction that Clarke, the youngest of the current group of nighbloods, presented.

When she was younger, she had tried to play with the nightbloods but they had no interest in playing with servants. She would have persisted in trying to make friends, if her mother hadn't explained to her that it wasn't worth making friends with nightbloods since they were bound to die in the conclave. There was a sadness in her voice that lent weight to her words. If any of the nightbloods had been open to friendship with a servant, she might have ignored her mother's advice but as it was, there was no point.

So, perhaps it wasn't surprising that it had taken so long for her to see past the facade the youngest Clarke, presented to the world but it still shamed her that she had missed something that was so obvious in hindsight. It had taken her finding Clarke practicing on her own in a much more competent manner than she normally showed for her to notice. Once she had though, the deception was clear. Clarke made herself seem weaker than she was so that the other nightbloods would underestimate her.

After finding out about the deception, she paid closer attention, her eyes always following her when they were in the same room. She watched Clarke and grew to admire her kindness to those in the city and her cunning and determination. So, when asked by one of her servant friends which nightblood she thought would win the conclave Luna or Garik, she had hidden a secret smile and refused to answer. She knew who would win the conclave and it wouldn't be Garik or Luna.

In this manner, her life had continued and she had learned to fight and to serve. Then Heda had taken ill when she'd been just reaching the age to be apprenticed. Like all of Polis she'd prayed to the spirits for Heda Erik to survive. It had been for not and the conclave had been called.

She'd stood out in the courtyard outside of the conclave with her mother's hands clenched on her shoulders like she'd float away if she let her go. Her mother had never forgotten how her lover had been ripped from her. So, she guarded her daughter zealously. Costia had grown to understand her mother's grief and protection though through the faces she'd grown up seeing around the tower that she knew would never be seen again. As a comfort to her mother more than anything, she stood in the cold and the flickering light from torches and fires with all of Polis, waiting for Clarke's victory to be announced.

Costia did not join in the crowd's exclamations of shock when the youngest nightblood was declared the winner. She had known how it would go for years. As would anyone who had the sense to look carefully. So, when Clarke came out to greet the crowd as their new Heda, it was not her young small stature that grabbed her attention but the dark blood on her face. She hadn't realized fully before the cost the compassionate Clarke who cared for the people would face in having to kill her family. It struck her as it never had before and she was in awe of the strength of their new Heda. It wasn't till a week later that she'd see the new Commander again.

She was cleaning the Heda's chambers after an assassination attempt had dirtied the room when Heda appeared suddenly in the door. "Costia, I'm sorry for the mess but I'm glad to see you. I have been waiting for an opportunity to speak with you."

Costia just stood there, shock clear on her face. She had not expected Heda to come in, let alone for her to notice her. She wasn't even aware Heda knew her name. Pale from nerves and fidgeting with the edges of her shirt, she waited to find out what would be required of her. It didn't take long for Heda to begin speaking again.

"Don't look so shocked. You are not the only one who notices things. I have been watching you for years. Ever since you tried to befriend the nightbloods despite their fate. I could not befriend you, the risk was too great." Heda said with a sigh. She did not clarify what the risk was but Costia knew enough to guess. She was still shocked by the perspective Heda's words offered.

"What can I, a servant, do for you?" She asked, unsure of why she was being told all this.

"I wanted you to know that just as you have watched me so have I watched you." Costia stiffened at being caught in her watching only for Clarke to wave off her fears. "It interested me that someone would pay attention to me when everyone seemed content to overlook my existence."

Costia ducked her head as she blushed in embarrassment. That someone like Clarke would have not only noticed her but have watched her as well was overwhelming.

Clarke continued her eyes seeming to pierce through her. "I know of your loyalty and your skill and I do not wish to waste such a resource. You are far too intelligent for me to let you waste your life cleaning this tower."

"How could I serve you as anything else?" Costia asked in surprise and then paled realizing she'd just interrupted Heda.

"I am in great need for a person who can recognize truth while remaining unnoticed. So few possess that talent and none that I can trust. I need information dearly if I am to survive for any time at all. You are cleaning up the evidence that I am not as protected as I would hope and that I need information." Clarke waved to the blood stains on the floor Costia had been cleaning.

"Heda, surely you have spies that can…" Costia found herself interrupting once again but she was interrupted herself before she could finish her thought.

"Of course I have spies but they are loyal to Titus and the previous commander not to me. Titus wishes for the flame to go to another Commander and I have not yet earned the loyalty of those who served Erik. I need people like you, who will serve me loyally." Heda spoke clearly and slowly. It was obviously an issue to which she had given much thought. Costia could feel both the weight of her expectations of her and the thrill of earning the trust of one so exalted, who she had long respected.

"I will serve you in any way I can Heda. My life and my service are yours." Costia meant every word. She would have served any commander but Clarke, who she had watched and grown to respect when she was a nightblood, she would serve gladly. Though how the girl knew of her loyalty she didn't know.

"I thank you for your life and service and value it highly. I have mentioned to a healer I know that you would make her a good apprentice. Healers are valuable everywhere and have the instinctive trust of their patients. There are few who are respected more and yet they are not seen as a threat. It will be a perfect role for you. I have no doubt that one day you will know all the lands as you have grown to know this tower. I will also see to it that you are trained further in combat so you can defend yourself properly." Heda informed. The opportunity to apprentice to a healer was not one easily gained. Costia was awed that she would be entrusted with it.

"Thank you for this opportunity Heda." Costia replied, bowing her head low.

"Do not thank me." Clarke said firmly. "It will be thankless grueling work and I can not guarantee your safety. Spies live dangerous lives and are forced to betray the trust of many. I do not ask this of you lightly and will honor the sacrifice you make by serving me in such a way." Costia understood the Heda's words but she had always enjoyed being invisible. This sounded like a task she was well suited for and she would get to serve her Heda and keep her safe from harm in a way far more direct than she had ever anticipated. It was truly an honor.

"Heda, it is an honor to serve you in any way but this is a higher calling than I ever expected to receive. I will do my best to serve you well. I will be your ears among the people." Costia spoke, determined that she would be the best informant any Heda had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was sweating heavily and enjoying the warmth running through her blood as she sparred with her second. Sparring with Ontari was more fun than anything else. She was only a few years older and honestly they were quite evenly matched. Ontari would already be serving as a warrior in full by now if she wasn't determined to make sure Ontari was the best warrior in her army first.

Striking out with her arm, she caught Ontari across the face but hissed as she jumped back and Ontari's dagger nicked her arm as she dropped back. Grinning fiercely at her second, she twisted around the oncoming attack since Ontari was pressing her advantage. She hit the inside of her arm hard with the but of her sword causing Ontari to drop the dagger she'd been holding in her non-dominant arm and forcing her back.

Ontari ducked as Clarke's sword whistled above her head. Spinning, she brought her leg up, kicking out for her center of mass. Clarke brought her free arm down, catching the leg and turning with the blow, yanking Ontari forward and off balance. Using her elbow, she stepped into the still moving form of her second and drove it into her gut hard. Ontari went down gasping for breath. "Well done."

Clarke sheathed her sword and stood, waiting for Ontari to get her breath back. "You took a risk and it was a good one. Against most opponents it would have worked."

"I still cut you." Ontari wheezed from where she'd managed to shift so that she was on her hands and knees gasping dryly.

Clarke glanced at where blackblood was dripping slightly down her arm. "You did, you'll need to do better than that if you want your own war band anytime soon."

Ontari grunted. "I hate you sometimes."

Leaning down, she laughed and grabbed at her second, helping to haul her to her feet. "I didn't break anything, did I?"

"No," Ontari grimaced touching at her gut where she'd been hit tenderly. "An inch up and you would have crushed my sternum though."

"I'm aware." Clarke laughed, turning and removing her training armor. "Jod, spar with my second."

Her guard stepped forward drawing his sword. "It's my honor."

"Work on your kicks, you're getting better." Clarke said, stepping out of range as Ontari held up her sword prepared to go at it again. She beckoned Jordis, one of her guards, forward. She had been keeping Lincoln from approaching during her spar. The woman came forward guiding Lincoln towards her.

"Heda." Lincoln bowed deeply.

She examined the warrior who had seen something in the Skai children worth risking his life. He was tall and he appeared respectful towards her. "Tell me, Lincoln kom Trikru, where does your loyalty lie?"

"With you Heda." He said, desperately paling at the implication it could rest anywhere else.

She watched him curiously. "And yet you brought invaders into our land. You broke your orders, making contact with invaders I ordered left alone. Why?"

He squared his shoulders. "It was wrong to leave them to die. They had done nothing to have earned such a fate. I couldn't stand by and let those that did not deserve death be slaughtered without even knowing the crime they were committing."

"Compassion." She sighed, staring at the man. It was an unusual weakness amongst her people but one she preferred to see than many others. Compassion when paired with wisdom was a great boon. This man needed to be taught a lesson in circumspection but perhaps his compassion could be useful. "You let your compassion blind you to all else. Tell me Lincoln, what do you think their people will do when they come?"

He looked confused. "They can be treated with surely."

"You are a scout Lincoln." Cleaning her sword, she considered her next words before sheathing her blade. "When they come they will want, and what they will want will be our land, our food. War will be nearly inevitable. Saving a few dozen children will not give us more than a flicker of goodwill if that. Would you allow spies to take hold in our camps and enemies to infiltrate our forces for the sake of outsiders? I do not give my orders without reason and I expect you to remember that." She made eye contact and held it. "Since you care so much for their fates, you will be assigned to assisting with these Skai people since you brought them to us. Your fate is still tied with theirs. If they betray us, you will receive a traitor's death along with them. The next time you act against my orders I will not be so forgiving."

"Heda." He ducked his head.

She began to move past him before pausing. "And Lincoln, you are no longer an independent scout. The rights of the position are stripped from you as of this moment until you re-earn the right."

-TLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGLTLG-

Lexa poked at her jacket that was drying over a fire hoping for the best but it was sadly still damp. Still, it was actually black once more instead of a mud caked mural. They hadn't taken their oaths yet and already things were improving immensely. All of the kids under the age of sixteen were in new clean clothes. Sure, most of the clothing was made for adults and the kids were basically swimming in them. However, they were clean, warm, and in clothing that wasn't more grime than cloth. A pale Lincoln had returned and informed her he'd been assigned to assist them for the time being. She gripped his arm in gratitude, sure that there was more to it than that, but she knew it wasn't the time to ask.

With Lincoln back, they'd been fed. Anya her scowl seemingly ingrained, had been insistent that they all eat porridge. Something about it being available and easy to keep down even for their injured members. She didn't care either way, just glad for them all to be full. It was probably the first time in her life she'd ever felt completely satisfied and full. Even as the equivalent of a princess, she was only allowed the minimum of food necessary. She wasn't alone in the sensation which was made apparent by the wide smiles that were starting appear on her people's faces. Murphy was half passed out with a hand on his stomach, leaning against a tree with a smile on his face.

Her eyes fell on Costia again and she considered her unease. Something about the girl had pinged her senses and she felt on edge allowing her access to her people. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter. She frowned, she was being paranoid. The pretty grounder had been nothing but kind and yet something wasn't quite right. Shaking her head, she stood up, leaving her jacket drying as she walked over to where Octavia was arguing in hushed tones with her brother. "What is it this time?" She asked in resignation.

Bellamy looked somewhat guilty at least as the two acknowledged her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Octavia hissed. "You have no right to tell me I can't be a warrior."

"What?" Lexa asked, feeling a headache coming on quickly.

Octavia's eyes were flashing. "If we're all to be apprenticed, I want to be a warrior. Bell thinks I should be a seamstress."

She held her hand up, stopping whatever Bellamy was about to say. "We don't even know what Heda means for us to become. If you even get an option, it will be your choice." She sighed as Bellamy seemed to puff up in indignation. "She's going to do it whether you want her to or not. I would think you out of everyone would have accepted that by now."

He seemed to sag. "It's not safe. I'm supposed to protect her."

"If you're given the option, I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior yourself and protect O's back. However, she's going to do what she wants and at the end of the day, neither you nor I hold the power to do anything about it."

Bellamy crossed his arms but seemed to relent. Lexa sighed slightly in relief and turned to a gloating Octavia. "You need to go help the younger kids memorize the oath. They look up to you and you're patient with them."

Once Octavia had left to go help, still glowing from her victory, Bellamy groaned. "I can't let her get hurt."

"So, make sure she knows that she's valued and has people who will watch her back." Lexa said while reaching out and squeezing his arm. "She's talented and smart. Give her something to stay alive for and she'll do fine."

Lexa headed out of their camp and to the healing house in the village. It didn't escape her that Anya's eyes had locked onto her as she'd left the main camp. Anya had been gruff when explaining the oath and it was obvious she didn't trust the sky fallen. She and Raven had almost gotten into a spat when Anya insulted Raven's work and claimed that it was a coward's way to fight. Luckily, Lincoln and Wells had been nearby and had been able to calm both volatile women down before it came to a fight.

The seriously wounded had been moved to the hut shortly after her audience with Heda. She had visited it often, checking on her people who were most at risk. It felt weird to be going on her rounds without her jacket. She felt exposed in just a thin still damp shirt and a pair of pants that fit loosely around her hips. The pants were the only new part of her outfit. She'd kept the rest of her clothing, the others needed what clothing the grounders could spare for them more. She knocked on the door frame of the healing hut before entering as a warning.

Finn was sitting up playing a sort of dice game with Chris. Finn's leg was elevated from where the arrow had ripped through it. Chris meanwhile smiled dopily up at her. He was clearly high off of pain medication. She dropped down beside them. "Hey, how are you guys holding up in here?"

"We're awesome!" Chris said happily. "I feel like I could fly away." His whole shoulder and arm had been burned badly in the tunnel and were wrapped up in bandages. A green past slathered on up the side of his face where the burn continued.

"That's good." She said, checking him over and satisfied with his treatment. Finn's multicolored face was puffy. The handsome boy from the drop ship was almost unrecognizable but he had risked everything for their people. She found she couldn't hate him even if he was a dick. "You doing alright there Finn?"

"Just peachy." He replied. "The grounders patched me right up."

"Myles?" Lexa asked, looking around and noticing the boy wasn't in the hut. The four other seriously injured of the 100 passed out on cots.

Finn winced slightly. "The healer moved him to the other hut an hour ago. Said they need to take the infected flesh."

Lexa cringed, she'd known Myles was getting worse but hearing he would be losing more of what was left of his leg was still awful. Still, there was hope if they were treating him, finally a shred of hope. Standing, she decided to address the main reason she'd come here now and not later on in the day. "Have you all memorized the oath?"

A groan from Chris came out. "Yeah we know it. Nyko made us recite it under Anya's supervision. 'I forsake all bonds of blood and birth, blah blah blah, I swear my life, my blood, and my soul to the Flame.'" He waved his hand sarcastically. "I'm not sure what the Flame is, but whatever."

Resting a hand on the kid, Lexa let out a relieved sigh. She wasn't sure what the Flame was either. Anya's explanation had been less than clear. Something about always following the Commander whatever life. Not that that made any sense. Still, she didn't think it mattered. They understood enough. "Good, make sure you leave out the blah, blah part when you give it. According to Lincoln, you'll get to swear it to Heda after the general ceremony since you're unable to kneel properly."

"How much longer are we Arkers?" Finn asked curiously.

Lexa glanced out the door at the position of the sun. "A half hour now, maybe before they call us. The bonfire is already lit." She didn't mention she'd seen Heda's throne being set before the fire while she'd walked to the healing house. "I need to go." She said regretfully.

"Murphy going to insult a grounder if you don't?" Finn quipped lightly.

She nearly snorted. "Possibly."

With that, she left the healing house and headed back to the camp. The grounders were out and about more cheerful than she had ever seen them. The town was full of curious and excited bustling people. She respectfully avoided running into any of them as she finally made it to their camp. Her people were doing what they could to make themselves more presentable. Lincoln and Costia seemed to be flitting about everywhere making sure they were ready. Lexa eyed the area glad to see everything was mostly in order before pulling her still slightly damp jacket off of the two sticks it had been propped up on, and pulling it on in a practiced move.

The guard jacket settled heavily on her shoulders. She'd once aspired with pride to wear this jacket and protect her people. Even after years of following her father around and learning about the corruption and the injustices that the guard helped uphold, she'd still seen it as an honorable profession. Sure, there were issues, but she could help change them, regain the purpose and pride of the guard. Then her girlfriend had showed up to their date with one of Jaha's prized possessions and she'd known that future was at an end. However, she'd loved her, so she'd taken the fall regardless of the cost. Only to find out that she wasn't loved in return. At least not in the same way as she loved. Then she'd been on earth, EARTH! It had been her second chance. She'd shaped her people into a group that held each other's backs. A group where everyone was equal. Finally, she'd been able to wear the jacket with pride. However, after this, after swearing her loyalty away from the ark, she knew she could no longer wear this jacket. The bump of a shoulder against hers distracted her from her morose thoughts.

"Whatch'ya doing looking like the end of the world over here?" Wells asked her while looking at her empathetic eyes

"I just realized I'll never be wearing this coat again." She hardened her face, accepting the weight of it for the last little bit she could enjoy it.

Wells seemed to think for a minute before replying. "You know you've done more for everyone here than any member of the guard has managed in their history." He nudged her again. "No, seriously, think about it. The guard have only been there to stop organized theft and for riot prevention for generations now. You led us."

"I just did what had to be done." She deflected, feeling uncomfortable being given credit for failing so many of her people only to be trusting the rest of their fates to a warlord. Oh, Heda Clarke may have been beautiful and young but Lexa knew that she was probably the most dangerous person she'd ever met, or would ever meet. Trusting her was a risk, a massive one, but the only path available to her.

Wells shook his head. "No, you went above and beyond. You've worked yourself to death for us, and we all know it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If anyone deserves to be considered a guard, it is you. And hey, it's a nice jacket. I'm sure we could modify it so it doesn't attest to your loyalty to the ark."

She felt her throat clog up with emotion but she still managed a thick, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Wells said gently while he remained standing by her side in silence.

Lincoln approached her and tilted his head slightly. "It's time."

Lexa straightened her shoulders and placed her fingers in her mouth before letting out a sharp whistle getting every one of her people's attention. She held her head up as the one hundred looked at her nervously but with trust. "It's time, I know we're all ready. So let's go and do what needs to be done. I'll be going first. If you're nervous, let the older members of our group go first. Remember everything you've memorized and been told."

She followed the guard she recognized as one of Heda's into the area between the village and Heda's war camp. The area was full of people gathered to see the new wards of Heda make their oaths. She eyed Nyko who was standing by the large fire that had several metal rods sitting in the flames. The brand was going to hurt. Gritting her teeth, she came to a stop in front of the where Heda was standing. She checked quickly that her people were at least standing in a respectable clump. It relieved her that her guard were standing towards the edges of the group. Hopefully, it would keep everyone calm. It had been a good idea of Miller's.

Heda Clarke raised her hand and the crowds fell silent. "Today, we gather to acknowledge and accept the oaths of these Skai children." She stood proudly before them, clearly revered by those there. Lexa was relieved that her authority was so clear and commanding. Maybe the innate respect she inspired just with her presence would reduce the possibility that any of her people would do or say anything stupid.

The Commander's eyes fell on Lexa. "Prisa Lexa, will you take the oath?"

Lexa stepped out from beside her people and did as she'd been taught by Lincoln. Slipping her coat off one shoulder, she dropped down on one knee. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Hail, Commander of the blood. I forsake all bonds of blood and birth. No longer do I serve them. I swear my life, my blood, and my soul to the Flame and the coalition. Let me no longer be known as a member of the ark but as a servant of Heda."

"I accept your oath." Heda Clarke gave a short tilt of her head towards Nyko while projecting her voice. "Give her the brand that her allegiance may be known."

Lexa grit her teeth refusing to show how much it was going to hurt. She was tense as the collar of her shirt was yanked to the side before the brand was pressed into her shoulder. It was a hot and cold, agony all at once. However, she forced herself to not so much as twitch as it was applied. They could not appear weak, her most importantly. As soon as it'd begun, it was over and she rose back to her feet. She caught the eye of the Commander and noted the approval in the woman's eye for the first time since she'd met her. Stepping back, she stood before her people as Raven stepped forward. She'd volunteered to go second, or in her words to 'get it over with as quickly as possible.'

The process took well over an hour as they all swore their oaths individually. Lincoln had explained that since they were not a clan of their own the oath to Heda must be made personally and a leader could not make it on their behalf. The loyalty of the leader of a clan was the loyalty of a clan he explained. Those who had no clan or were swearing their loyalty separate from a clan must do so for themselves alone. As she watched her people take the brand, she was proud as only a couple of the youngest made any whimpers of pain when they received it. Finally, the last, Charlotte as their youngest, had stood after taking her brand. The Commander raised her voice. "Let the meal be served!"

Lexa smiled as her kids eagerly watched as food was brought out before them. Catching Miller's eye, she spoke quickly to him. "Keep an eye on everyone, I need to go watch the oath being given by the kids in the healing house."

"Got it." He clasped her arm. "We're going to make it Princess."

"Yeah," She returned his look with warmth, "we are."

She followed the Commander and her guards as they moved towards the healing huts. There were four truly intimidating guards flanking the Commander. It didn't help her nerves that they all seemed to be highly aware of her position. The Commander looked at her briefly. "You did well, after this remain with me for a time. We need to discuss what apprenticeships my new charges are suited for taking."

"Of course," Lexa agreed. She was thankful that her people would be given places in society where they would be less vulnerable. She wasn't stupid, not being contributing members of society left them incredibly expendable.

Clarke barely acknowledged her answer as they made it to the healing hut. From her spot behind Heda, she glared at Finn, who'd attempted a charming smile as soon as he'd seen the Commander. She was relieved that thanks to his facial injuries she doubted anyone thought it was an attempt to flirt. It didn't take long before the injured had all taken their oath save Myles who was passed out and could not yet take it. Fortunately, no one thought it was a good idea for him to be woken for the purpose of making an oath while drugged out and not fully aware of himself.

Lexa breathed in relief as they finally made it to Heda's tent. The smell of burnt human flesh clung to her nose, her shoulder ached, but the stress of keeping her people alive had lessened. It left her feeling wrung out and she was ready and eager to get the opportunity to sleep for a year. She stood slightly awkwardly to the side while the Commander began to pull out rolls of parchment and ink.

"Come," Heda spoke waving her over. "Fill out the names of all of your people in a column. We can discuss apprenticeships for them after we have them listed."

It was logical and Lexa could see how it'd make the work easier and stepped to the table. Looking at the pen, she could see it was a type of dip pen that would never have been allowed on the ark. With care, she dipped the end into the ink jar and then began to carefully write out the names of her people. It was startling to her that she knew all of their names, she'd feared she'd forget one of them. She supposed it made sense though, their time in the woods and the stress of having to keep track of them all had had led to her learning about them, and fast.

Even as she wrote she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was intensely aware of the presence of the woman. Being sworn to this woman had not made her unease go away. Having a single human hold her fate in her hands was frightening. She wasn't sure why it was different than the ark holding complete control over her life but it was. Finally, she set the pen down and looked down at the list of names. Turning, she faced the Commander, who, she was surprised to see, had removed her shoulder pauldron and had washed her war paint off her face. "It's done."

Heda Clarke stepped over and looked at the list briefly before pointing to a name. "This Raven, she would make a blacksmith correct?"

Lexa nodded relaxing slightly. "Yes that is probably the role most similar to her skill set that you have."

She watched as the Commander's finger trailed down the paper. "This Monty could work with an herbalist. It is good work." The woman picked up the pen and dipped it into the ink before making indications at the end of Raven and Monty's names. She then proceeded to make small notes at the end of what Lexa realized quickly were her guard. Not all of them, but the better members and two members of the hunting team as well. "You agree they would make viable apprentices for warriors?" The Commander looked at her with a raised brow.

Lexa frowned slightly. "They would." Leaning over the table, she pointed to several other names. "These one's as well."

With a sharp nod, more notations were added. Then a different notation was put at the end of Myles's name. Lexa couldn't help but ask. "What does that mean?"

"If the boy recovers, he will be unable to serve in many positions. A trader would allow him a profession without the heavy physical demands he will not be capable of due to his injury." Clarke replied easily, already scanning other names.

At last, the puzzle pieces started to make sense. Clarke knew too much. There were all sorts of ways she could have found the information out now that they were in the village. Still, for some reason, Lexa was sure she knew where Clarke had gotten her information. Even as Clarke looked at her curiously, noting her sudden stillness, several things were clicking into place. How neatly the negotiations had gone and in Clarke's favor. The way she seemed to just know things about her people. Of course, there were a dozen explanations of how she'd gained the knowledge but Lexa was sure she wasn't wrong. It was involuntary as she breathed out her conclusion. "Costia's your spy."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke felt her eyes widen as she let her entire attention fall to the leader of the Skai people. That was not what she'd expected. She'd had Costia inside of seven clans. She'd had her move throughout her land and territory and no one had ever put the pieces together, despite the months Costia spent there. However, this Skai girl realized the truth of the matter in a handful of days. This girl had just become far more interesting. "Why do you believe that?"

Lexa seemed to steady herself before replying evenly. "After today, knowing this about my people is easily explained." She gestured to the parchment. "However, you're sure of yourself. You've held this knowledge for longer than a few hours. During our negotiations, you already knew what you were going to offer us. Everything was an act to move me into a position where I'd be obliged to accept. It was all too neat, too well orchestrated. You could have only done that if you'd been informed of everything ahead of time. Details, that scouts spying on us would not have known. Which means Lincoln and Costia. Of the two, Costia is the one who was in a position to ask questions of us without suspicion. As a healer, it was expected of her to ask questions. Am I wrong?" Lexa stared at her more seriously in the eye refusing to be ignored.

It was startling to hear and impressive that someone to so easily make eye contact. Oh, she knew that Lexa respected her, feared her even to some degree, but she was not cowed by that. She felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly. "Your evidence is flimsy but your instincts are good. Nothing you said would have mattered in that meeting, it's true. I was only interested in taking a measure of your character. Still, I think you overestimate the importance of having a detailed knowledge of your workings. I did not need to know the skills of your people to know they were of little use to me. There was little you could have said that would have any impact on the factors influencing my decision. Your leap from preparedness to spies is quite astounding though. I'm not sure what I make of it. You have surprised me though which does not happen often. Well done." Leaning back against the table, she crossed her arms. She was curious how much this girl understood. Lexa could be a valuable resource. "Tell me why do you believe I have taken you and your people as wards?"

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back, falling into what Clarke was realizing must be a formal or possibly routine position for her. Maybe even a stance held by their warriors. "We hold minimum value to your society and it will take months of training to change that. In that time, the majority of us will be burdens. Especially our youngest members and our injured. Though perhaps the most difficult to assist will be those like myself that are nearly adults and are set in the ways of a different culture and will have much to unlearn." She shifted slightly. "This means you must be gaining something from us worth the burden. You did not take us on for what we can offer in your fight against the mountain nor for the weapons we can offer. While I do not doubt you will use anything we can offer against the mountain it is not your primary gain. You intend to use us as prisoners against the ark."

"Why would I do that?" Clarke asked, fascinated by how she was working out her motivations.

"Because you listened when I said my people could be a threat. More than that, you already knew that a war could easily break out if they came without warning like we did. With us amongst your army, how can they attack you without the risk of killing their own children? Better yet you hold the Princess and Prince of the Ark now sworn to your service." There was a bitter tinge to the word Princess as Lexa spoke it, like it almost pained her to hold that rank. "It gives you an advantage in negotiations when the Ark comes down. Beyond that, you now have hundreds of opportunities to learn everything you ever need from any one of us on how to deal with and take advantage of the Ark."

"Is that the only reason you see for me taking in your people?" No one had quite picked up on this much without her explaining and she was eager to see if Lexa had understood more nuances of the situation.

Lexa's eyes narrowed slightly. "While initially we'll be a burden it does not change the fact you have a sudden influx of replacement bodies for any holes in your armies that wars may have made. Manpower is important and the lack of cost of raising a child from birth is significant. The fact we hold no loyalties to any clans means that you will have limited worries regarding us working against you for a clan." She seemed to pause, "Clearly, you are aware of the value in Raven's skills as well."

A smile spread across Clarke's face. She was surprised and pleasantly so. The woman before her would be highly valuable. She had not divined all her motives but she had seen deeper than most. Clarke would only expect Roan to see deeper and that was because he knew her. Lexa had of course seen most of the direct motives but she had failed to understand quite a few of her less direct motives. She had not considered the effect on inter-clan politics nor how Clarke must be conscious of how every decision taught others to lead. Her choices and leadership decisions would be the example leading the next commander and the next generation of clan leaders. However, Lexa could not be expected to know that nor could she know that on a personal level Clarke preferred mercy to cruelty. Still, Lexa had shown a surprising degree of leadership potential. What had only been vague idea of competence and the show of some promise had suddenly turned into an immediate reward. "Impressive, what were you trained for on the ark exactly?" She walked to her throne and sat down on it, watching the woman curiously.

"I was a guard cadet. It was expected I would become the commander of the guard after my father retired." Lexa replied succinctly.

"Leadership and warrior training then?" Clarke enquired while wondering how to put her to her best possible use. She had not expected someone like this, though she supposed she should have.

"Yes, I was within a few months of finishing my training." Lexa informed her.

Clarke drummed her fingers curiously. "Tell me, how much can you really offer against the mountain?" She smirked at the slightly affronted look on Lexa's face at the question.

"I am unsure of what exactly the mountain's capabilities are. If I am informed of these things, I could better know what my people can offer." Lexa reported.

"They make fog that burns a man's skin and lungs. There is no healing those caught in the fog. Though some may survive hours after being exposed to it." Her face tightened at the reminder of her enemy. She had her own plans to deal with the Mountain but it would be interesting to see how these Skai people influenced her plans. "They take our people. Most are never seen again but some come back as ripa. Foul beasts without mind or thought, filled with nothing but blood lust. They do not even recognize their family and loved ones. If a monumen leaves the mountain, they are dressed in strange suits their faces covered by glass. They use guns and metal canisters that release orange smoke that puts any who breathe it to sleep. Finally, before my time, they used a missile to bring fire and ruin to an entire village." She could feel anger in her bones. The anger of the commanders before her and her own anger on behalf of her people mixing together and burning through her veins.

Lexa blinked in horror. "The reapers, they were made to be like that?" She asked, her disbelief and revulsion at the thought apparent.

"We've captured many in an attempt to return their minds. However, they soon fall into seizures, foaming at the mouth till they die." Clarke said sharply. She'd ordered more attempts at saving the reapers than any other commander when she'd first come to the throne. All had been failures and she carried that guilt with her. "Now we cull them whenever they gather in large numbers outside of their territory. You've drawn a large number of them out and we will be culling them. It's one of the reasons I came on this visit personally."

The horrified look on the brunette Skai girl fell away as she turned thoughtful, anger was there as well though. "I'm unsure exactly but to do that to a person breaks every oath a healer on the Ark must take." Her arms dropped to her sides, fists clenching. "The fog though, we can get you through the fog."

Clarke felt her heart thud with shock and excitement. The fog had one of the persistent problems in all of her plans to deal with the mountain. She had thought of one or two workarounds but they were in no way certain. If her people could get through the fog for certain, her plans had a much better chance of working. "Since I became the Commander I have ordered the land around the mountain abandoned so that they can not so easily steal my people." She clenched her hand around the arm of her throne. "Are you certain you could get my people safely through the fog?"

Lexa nodded. "Yes, Raven would be the most qualified to talk to you about how. Those suits you described that they wear, they protect a person from weapons like the fog. I don't know if we could get you into the mountain though. We were told it was an abandoned military bunker. Breaking in would be nearly impossible, and with our fuel used to protect our rear while we made for your territory I don't know that we have an accelerant that could do enough damage."

The possibilities raced through Clarke's mind, but for now she had time. First she had to secure the loyalty of these Skai fallen and deal with the aftermath of Nia's death, then she could deal with the mountain. "As of tomorrow morning, you will report to Jod my personal guard for training. You will bring Raven as well as any of your people you believe hold knowledge that will be useful to a discussion of the mountain."

"Yes ma'am." Lexa said, snapping her heels together. Clarke inwardly decided it was a trained stance and not simply a quirk of the woman's.

"And Lexa, if you endanger Costia's life by spreading your suspicions to others, I will have the tongue cut from your head before I have you executed.

Surprisingly, Lexa didn't blanch just gave her a serious nod and was gone from her tent. Clarke breathed out and stood up from her seat. She had much to do and little time for it. If what Lexa had told her was correct, they may be able to move forward her plans for the mountain. To truly defeat their foes. She closed her eyes and considered what had been said and what it meant for the future of the region. Regardless of the future with the mountain, soon the Skai people would be coming and they would want land. Lexa had been exactly right at least with that part of her reasoning for why she'd taken the Skai children. They would make excellent hostages and informants on their people.

Striding to her table, she pulled out several new sheets of parchment. Quickly, she began to write a missive to Roan. He already would be traveling to Polis to take the brand. It would not be an inconvenience for him to bring an army with him and head to TonDC instead of Polis. The added forces would be necessary if a show of force was useful against the people from the Skai. Once it was written she sealed it and set it to the side. Taking the next sheet, she began to address a letter to Luna. An army of this size would need food brought in from outside of Trikru land and Floukru could provide it.

She gave the typical greetings but skipped to the business of her letter easily and earlier than was typical. They'd need food, transport, and it would have to paid for with a lifting of taxes for a period of time equaling the cost of what they could provide. It was a short letter in the whole and she sealed it with sharp movements before pulling out the next letter. This one she had been putting off since her words with Anya.

Addressing Gustus, she informed him of her actions and decisions in regards to the Skai children, her new wards. Next, she detailed that the information Lexa gave her and the fact an attack on the mountain may be possible sooner than they'd hoped. She made sure that he was aware that he needed to be prepared to send any tools that her new wards may require to aid in that endeavor. Finally, she came to the part she'd been putting off for too long. Swallowing down frustration, she continued and requested that he send Josh of the nightbloods to her so that he could be seconded to a warrior and instructed that Gustus take Aden as his second. It was time to begin preparing her children. Keeping them sheltered would not lead to their survival. With a final jerk of her hand, she signed the bottom of the letter and sealed it and added it to the stack of letters.

Frowning in thought, she considered what she knew. She may need a larger army but gathering more than just her own forces, the local forces, and Roan's was a risk she did not wish to take unnecessarily. She couldn't ignore the fact that a show of force here could prevent war. Plus, if it came to war, it was best to be in a position to destroy her opposition ruthlessly before they could prepare themselves for it. At most, she could risk calling one other clan's army to the region without an immediate threat or guarantee of war. So, the question became, which clan to summon. Any of the leaders would send her an army if asked but alliances and trade spoke volumes. She frowned, Boudalan had that fool of a prince that needed to be removed.

Dipping her pen in the ink, she began another letter. This one was more formal and addressed to the Khan of the Boudalan. She requested his presence at the mountain with an army. It was carefully worded so that the invitation to give his son experience and political contacts was there but not demanded. The Khan needed to see this as an honor being bestowed upon him in acknowledgement of recent shifts in power. When his son perished, he needed to believe her a friend, or at least favorably tilted towards him and not a suspect. Once that was done, she set her pen aside and gathered her missives. Walking out of her tent, she was pleased to see Jod was still on duty amongst her guard and hadn't switched out yet. "Jod."

"Heda!" He ducked his head towards her in easy respect.

She held out her hand with the letters in them. "See to it that these are sent on the wings of our fastest messenger pigeons."

"Sha," He began to move when she held up her hand.

"Hod op." She had an idea looking at him that she was sure was a good one. "Would you be willing to take Prisa Lexa as your second?" Noting his confusion, she relaxed slightly. "You may talk freely. Tell me your concerns. You will not be punished for them."

He straightened and seemed to consider the request. No doubt he knew if he asked for the task of training the Skai girl to be given to another, she would allow it. "Why me Heda?"

"She's the most trained of them and she also has training in leadership and has proven herself to be...insightful. I am curious about what she will become capable of if given the chance. She has the potential for greatness" She explained to him.

He scratched at his chin. "Of course, it is an honor to train a second to join your guard Heda, but she is an outsider, is that truly wise?"

"I'm unsure if she will become a member of my guard when she takes her marks." Clarke admitted. It was a risk letting an outsider train amongst her guard but one she found herself willing to take. If Lexa fulfilled the potential she showed here today, then there were endless places she could fit her inside of her armies, or even inside of Polis' politics.

Jod nodded solemnly. "Then it would be my honor to train her."

"Thank you, and Jod, keep me appraised of her abilities. I believe our Skai Prisa may have more surprises for us yet to come."


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke watched the sparring going on before the camp departed for TonDC. Those of the Skai fallen that suited Anya's village were being left, as well as the injured. The rest were coming with her to either be left with Indra or to continue till she and her forces returned to Polis. Usually on a day like this, she would be in her tent making sure all the pieces of her army were set. However, Jod's reports on his new second had peaked her curiosity. Seeing her guard, she stopped by his side. "I see you were not overselling your second." She remarked, taking in the sparing.

"I had no need to do so." He replied gruffly. "Though it is not my training that is being honored by her performance."

Clarke hummed under her breath as she watched Lexa block an incoming attack and ruthlessly disarm her opponent. There was a sharpness and efficiency to her movement that was foreign but clearly affective. "She goes for the joints and areas that are easiest to hit?"

Jod nodded. "It's almost as if she expects a single hit to disable her opponent. She described the...shock-batons of the ark to me. For such a weapon that style of swordplay would be useful. With true swords, she is more likely to give a superficial injury to her enemy than anything else. The joint slashes are effective though."

"The other seconds seem to have accepted her quickly." Clarke remarked, noting how the others already acted with some deference towards her. Clearly, she had proven herself more than worthy of their respect in a short time.

Jod made a grunt of agreement. "I was not there for it, but I believe there was some jockeying over some of the less talented new members of their group. She did not allow it to persist."

"How long till she earns her marks do you think?" Clarke found herself asking. Indeed, she could already see a competent warrior in Lexa. After a week of training, already the girl was showing immense promise as both a strategist and warrior. If that tidbit of earning the Trikru born second's respect was true, a leader outside of her people by blood as well.

"A season at least." Jod said in his gravelly voice. "Her fighting could be ready in less than a month. At least with edged weapons. Already she has learned the basics, it's more becoming accustomed with the weapons than much else. Though I believe she will always favor the sword. However, in other areas it is like teaching a child. She cannot walk through the woods without making more noise than a herd of children. While she can aim a bow she is clearly unlearned with one. She does not have any of the practical knowledge in a forest a warrior must possess that even the smallest child would know." He looked both disgusted and impressed.

There was a thud as Lexa's latest opponent hit the ground and her sword came to a halt at the boy's throat. "Surrender." She intoned.

He grimaced but nodded. She relaxed and offered her hand hauling him up with a slight grin before they both settled into ready positions once more.

"And her ideas for the mountain?" Clarke found herself asking.

Jod frowned. "I believe they may help."

She grimaced slightly. "There is still much to be done if we wish to be victorious. Still, I will admit that these new idea's will advance our cause."

"You see something in my second." He stated, though there was curiosity in his voice.

Clarke hummed in affirmation. "I think it would have been interesting if events had led to my meeting her as an equal instead of as a conquered child."

Jod looked at her seeming to examine her slightly. "You think she has the potential to be your equal? She'll rise through the ranks quickly enough once she takes her marks I grant you. However, there are many talented warriors and strategists among the clans, many of them leaders and I would not say any of them are your equal."

"You give me too much credit. I have been given opportunities that many are not, that does not make me superior. It is how she thinks that most draws me. I have only gotten where I am today by thinking outside the bounds of tradition and seeing paths that others would not. In her I see a similar skill. She would not be here if she had not seen beyond the traditions of her people and guided her people to do the same. I believe the mountain and the Skai people's arrival will prove to be interesting tests for how that skill can be used and if her loyalty can be won." Clarke said, considering the whirling form of the sparring girl. It was impossible to know how well Lexa would transition to their people and their ways. Still, she was not blind to the potential. "If she wishes to speak to me, allow her into my tent. I have a feeling anything she deems important enough to bring to me will be worth the time."

"Sha, Heda." Jod said his tone carefully even.

Clarke gave him a sharp nod before turning and making her way to where she knew Anya to be. It amused her to feel Lexa's eyes flicker over to her for a moment as she left. Interesting indeed. A fuming Anya was easy to spot outside of the blacksmith's home. It took a great deal of effort not to show her amusement at the unusual display from her first. "Anya."

"Clarke." Anya said sharply, glaring as she approached her. "I can't work with that girl. I don't care about what skill she may have, I want her out of my village!"

Biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling, she asked carefully. "What has the Skai girl done that you demand she leaves?"

"Raven is the most infuriating woman I have ever met! She is a braggart and has no respect for others." Anya steamed. "I don't care that she is the one who can make us suits and masks that allow us to walk through the fog, she cannot order and demand things of my warriors and I!"

"Has she asked for anything unreasonable? Abused her position in anyway?" Clarke asked curiously.

Anya's hands clenched by her sides. Finally, she bit out, "No…but she's insufferable!"

"I would think you'd appreciate someone to challenge you." Clarke remarked, raising a brow at her old mentor.

"She acts as if she can solve any problem with naught but herself." Anya ground out. "She does not know how to work with a clan, or give other's skills the respect they are do." She finally settled on.

"So, she's cocky, and knows her skills for what they are?" Clarke found herself losing the battle with her face and smirking at her mentor. "I would think you'd do well with someone like that amongst your people."

Anya narrowed her eyes at her. "I am nothing like that branwada!"

"Truly? Tell me Anya, whom amongst my army is my greatest warrior?"

"I am, obviously." Anya snapped before looking sullen knowing she'd fallen for the trap. "I can't work with her."

"You will." Clarke said firmly. She knew Anya knew that as well, but such was the price of friendship. "Raven is perhaps the most valuable of my new wards. I trust you to protect and handle her knowledge. Though I believe she may be better suited to becoming a master of her own skills rather than a blacksmith."

Anya gave an unhappy grunt of agreement. "She is capable."

Clarke decided to let the matter rest seeing as Anya was mostly mollified after getting some of her frustrations out with her. "The scouts bring any news about the reapers?"

Anya straightened becoming more serious. "As we had guessed, more of the foul beasts pour into the land between the fog and our borders trying to find the cause of the disturbances the Skai children caused."

She considered her options, it was good this at least was going to plan. "We give it another week to allow the most reapers as possible to gather. If you believe they may be departing do what must be done to keep their attention. When I return from TonDC we cull them."

"Sha," Anya grinned excitedly. "It will be good for our warriors to test themselves."

"Once the reapers are culled, we can prepare for the Skai people to come. If they arrive before I return, use the Skai children I leave with you to gain ground for negotiations till I can return." Clarke considered the many possibilities. "If you must play the mindless savages, do it. I do not wish for them to be prepared for a war against our people. If it comes to that, we will need to take them by surprise so that their guns cannot be used."

Anya frowned. "Surely we can handle so small a number of people as we expect to come down?"

"I have no doubt that we can, especially if the Skai children remain loyal to me. See to it that they have no reason to not be." Clarke said, making sure Anya understood her role.

Anya scoffed. "They are untrained, useless but they are driven. It is clear they wish to belong and to prove themselves to be useful."

Clarke smiled at the news, she already knew this of course, but having it confirmed by someone she trusted as much as Anya was reassuring. "See to it that they are not forgotten or treated as lesser to our people."

"Of course," Anya looked almost insulted. "You know I would not let any below me to be neglected regardless of where they come from or what I think of them."

Clarke reached forward and gripped Anya's arm. "Peace, I know. It is why I am leaving so many with you."

-TLGTLGTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGLTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa wrapped her hands with clean cotton strips of fabric to protect the blisters forming from using unfamiliar weapons. She had taken to cleaning her blisters throughout the day and redressing them in an effort to stave off infection or any complications. Things were going better than she could have hoped. With the realization that Clarke's knowledge came from spies and an intricate military hierarchy, a great deal of the women's mystique had been lost. Though, that was not to say Lexa was not still highly impressed by her. Working with Clarke most mornings to discuss the mountain and what options they had was fascinating.

She had come to learn that Clarke was intelligent and ruthless. She doubted she had seen anything Clarke didn't want her to see and realize. The strategy of taking away resources from the mountain was brilliant. When faced with a superior foe, instead of fighting a losing battle, Clarke had just removed her people from the region so that she wouldn't lose people as she planned her next strike. It had greatly reduced what harm the mountain could inflict. Also, the culling of the reapers to prevent them from becoming an actual threat was a strategy she could understand. The commander was a leader to be feared and respected, Lexa was grateful that they were her people now. She was not the kind of person you wanted to make your enemy.

Still, most of her time was taken up with training under her new first Jod. The man was hard but fair. She found her weaknesses were her lack of muscle mass and inexperience with the ground. As a guard cadet, she'd been allowed more protein so that she could build some muscle. Still, on the ark they were all thin and soft. Muscles like what most of the warriors boasted here would have been impossible. She tired more quickly than her Trikru peers and was struggling to build up stamina. Though her guard training had served her well, she still had much to learn.

Finally tying off her wraps round her hands, she picked up a bow and quiver of arrows and moved to where several targets were set. It was her worst skill and if she was to prove that she and her people belonged, she could not have so glaring a weakness.

Taking a stance, feet planted below her shoulders she drew back the string notching it against her chin and breathed out, slowing her heart rate as she took aim. With her next exhale, she released her string. She nearly cursed as the arrow barely hit the target at all, falling half a foot or so from where she had aimed.

"You're doing it wrong." A female voice piped up from behind her.

Twisting, she saw a girl in her early teens with braided dirty blond hair and a dirt smudged face. "You're releasing with your breath not your heart. Also, your arm is all wrong. You'll skin yourself holding it like that."

Lexa dropped her arm she was holding her bow with turned to properly face the girl. "Can you show me how?"

"Duh," The girl said easily walking over to her. Looking at her seriously, the girl continued. "You have to help me pick flowers after though if you want my help."

Smiling, Lexa offered out her arm. "That sounds fair, my name's Lexa. And you are?"

The girl took her arm squeezing it briefly before dropping it. "Lucia kom Trikru, best archer around." She smiled proudly.

"So, what am I doing wrong exactly then Lucia?" Lexa asked, stepping to the side so that the girl could have the ideal position for shooting.

Swinging her bow off her shoulder, Lucia notched an arrow and began in a voice clearly used to giving this lecture. "The arm holding the bow must be bent. Your elbow can never lock. The string can scrape the skin off if you lock it like you were." Pulling the string back she demonstrated the slight bent that she had described. "Then you release between beats of the heart not breaths." She informed her with some sarcasm. Breathing out slowly, she held the position for a split second before letting her arrow fly hitting dead center.

Lexa let out a low whistle. "That was impressive."

Lucia just looked at her with a 'duh' expression. "I'm going to be a hunter, of course I'm good at it." She stepped to the side. "Of course, this is easy. The target is stationary and we are not moving either. Irogana warriors can shoot from horseback!" There was an awed lilt to her voice. "Can you imagine!"

"Can you do that?" Lexa asked, and it was true shooting from horseback had to be ridiculously difficult.

Lucia shook her head. "The woods are too thick here for most of our warriors to ride. Horses are for chiefs, generals, and messengers. In the plains, everyone rides though." She had a sort of dreamy look on her face. "Can you imagine having your very own horse!"

Lexa shrugged. "No one had horses in the sky. They are...beautiful." She settled on while drawing her bow back careful to keep her arm bent slightly. Breathing out she waited for the slight break between heartbeats to release her arrow. Smiling she noted it was a good four inches closer, though still lower than the center.

The girl frowned. "You can't move your bow arm till the arrow is long gone or you'll make a mess of it. Again!"

"Right." Lexa redrew her bow, concentrating on following the directions before releasing yet another arrow. It sunk only an inch from the center.

The girl hopped slightly. "Good, once you can do that forty times in a row we can go pick flowers." She smiled happily.

-TLGTLGLTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

"Do I want to know why you're wearing a flower crown princess?" Murphy asked, staring at her like he couldn't believe his luck.

Lexa felt herself blush slightly. "Stuff it Murphy." She shoulder-checked him lightly and moved up the line so she was walking beside Octavia and Miller. If Murphy was snickering, she didn't notice or care, not at all.

Octavia had taken to warrior training like a fish to water. The girl already had her hair braided back in neat grounder rows and her clothing matched what the clan wore more and more. Lexa had been amused at how quickly the girl was integrating. She may not have the advantage of guard training that she, Miller, and Bellamy all had. Still, Octavia had a drive for it.

"So, how's training?" Octavia asked her curiously.

Lexa grinned, feeling the cotton fabric around her abused hands. "I like swords." She enjoyed the weight of a short sword slung over her back.

Octavia nodded seriously. "Swords are fantastic!" She reached up and touched the hilt of the full-sized sword slung over her own shoulder.

Miller stared at them for a minute before shaking his head. "Girls."

"What was that?" Lexa found herself asking, daring him to repeat that.

"You all are crazy. I mean the new weapons are cool but you two look like you want to make out with the things." He griped while rolling his eyes. "Completely illogical."

"Uh huh, and you don't enjoy watching the big burly grounders wrestling just as much as we do?" Octavia scoffed while shoving at Miller playfully.

His cheeks went a bright red. "It's just looking."

Octavia placed a large wet kiss on his cheek. "If you say so."

Lexa sighed. "You're both ridiculous."

"If you got that stick out of your ass long enough to do something other than make flower crowns, you'd find that these Trikru are hot. Like there has to be something in the water." Octavia said seriously. "Is that possible?"

Miller scrunched up his face. "I don't think radiation can do that."

"Warrior training is good for the soul and the bod." Octavia said like it was a proclamation of solemn fact.

"Really?" Lexa asked staring at them in disbelief. She was remembering the focus on war and logistics and normal practical things that she shared with Clarke was not typical for her age range.

"What? I'm in the market for a nice studly Grounder." Octavia said cheerfully. "You in the market Miller?"

Miller grumbled while blushing darker. "No, I've got a boyfriend on the ark."

Lexa reached out and squeezed his hand before releasing it. "I'm sure you can plead Bryan's case to be sworn to Clarke when he gets here."

"Clarke?" Octavia asked curiously.

Lexa felt the tips of her ears heat up a bit. "Heda."

"You called Heda by her name? How are you not dead?" She hissed.

Lexa shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "Heda is a title, it's not like I can call her that when we're discussing the mountain."

"Uh huh." Octavia regarded her like she was a puzzle to be solved.

Lexa pushed on because something told her she didn't want to know what Octavia was thinking. "Did you ever hear about Bryan and Miller here's romance?"

"Hey!" Miller protested at the subject change while Octavia appeared diverted.

"See, Miller here thought Bryan was the handsomest of boys." Lexa smirked at her friend who was ducking his face into his collar. "So, he thought that of course he should give him a button. Not sure how but it worked. They snuck tiny tokens like that back and forth for months before he managed to kiss him."

Octavia threw an arm over Miller's shoulders. "Oh, you were so cute! Why do you have to be all surly and stoic all the time?"

Miller grumbled, "At least I'm not as whipped as Lexa is around a pretty girl."

"I sense a story." Octavia grinned, pulling Miller into her further. "What is Princess here like around a pretty girl?"

Miller gave her a malicious and knowing grin. "At least I can talk to a person I like. Lexa is completely whipped when she's dating someone." He threw her another glance. "She tripped over her own feet when Victoria winked at her."

Octavia sniggered, "Princess, do you turn to mush around pretty girls?" She batted her eyes theatrically at her.

Lexa groaned and reached out, pushing Octavia's face away. "I do not."

"Oh, she does." Miller said gleefully. "She's completely useless."

Lexa opened her mouth to protest when she was saved by the arrival of Costia dropping down beside them. "Are you all doing alright?"

"We're fine." Lexa cut in before either of the others could say anything. She wasn't blind to a couple of the delinquents within ear shot barely keeping straight faces.

Costia looked at them in disbelief but seemed to accept it when no one corrected her. "We'll be in TonDC within the hour."

Wells, who'd been fiddling with some wires, perked up and joined them. "What's TonDC like?"

Lexa was curious what the girl would say. She had no doubts she was most likely the most informed member of the Trikru army they were traveling with on their way to Ton DC. Costia smiled softly at Wells before speaking. "It's the largest village between the mountain and Polis, our capitol. Indra is the chief and is a stern and loyal woman."

"Are all your leaders women?" Wells asked curiously.

Costia seemed to blink for a moment before laughing. It was an almost musical laugh and Lexa couldn't find it in herself to criticize the others who seemed to be drawn to it. "No, but I suppose we have more women leaders in Trikru land than men this year. The head of the warrior band coming to deal with the reapers is Tristian, he holds the same rank as Anya but his role is different so I can see how you would mistake that."

"Is Heda always a woman?" Wells continued to inquire, clearly fascinated by the Grounder culture, and also quite pleased he'd managed to get the Grounder girl to laugh.

Costia shook her head. "No, the Heda before her was Erik and of her class the favorites to win the conclave were Garik and Luna. Some of the clans in the south believe that woman should hold religious not military positions, but it is a rare belief." She seemed to examine them. "Do your people rule based off gender then?"

"No," Wells said firmly. "Before my father was Chancellor we had a female Chancellor, Diana Sydney."

"I have noted that you all have two names, why is that?" Costia sounded genuinely curious.

Lexa didn't say anything to stop the exchange. After all, they needed to integrate and Costia for all that she didn't trust her was useful for that. She wondered when she'd become so cold when it came to these things. Evaluating people by their usefulness and how they fit in her plans would have horrified her not to long ago.

Wells happily explained the answer to Costia's questions completely unaware of Lexa's thoughts. "My name is Wells Jaha. Wells is my given name while Jaha is my family name. Everyone of my bloodline will use Jaha after their given name. If I were to marry my wife and children would take the name Jaha as well."

"If you bonded, your partner would change their name?" Costia frowned. "Why would you not take their name? How are such things decided?"

Lexa spoke up then seeing Wells did not want to take that one. "Our people, many generations ago long before the bombs fell, believed that men were superior to women. As such a woman was property of the man and by marrying him entered and became a part of his house. Of course, we have not held to those beliefs in hundreds of years, but the tradition remained. Now if the woman in a match is of higher standing, the man will take her name instead. Since Wells is the son of our Chancellor it is expected his future partner would take his name."

Costia seemed to let the information soak in slowly before asking any more. "What if the partners in the bond are of the same gender? Or if there is more than one partner in the bond?"

"A marriage is between two people." Wells said looking at Costai curiously. "Do you mean a marriage can be between more than one in your clan?"

"Of course," Costia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is rare for a bonding to involve more than two but I was at a bonding ceremony that involved four people."

Wells seemed to think about it for a moment. "That's cool, we never had that. If a relationship involved more than one person, it was expected that only two would marry."

"And if they are of the same gender?" Costia brought back her earlier question.

"Then the individual of higher status would share their name." Wells said confidently, gesturing at Lexa he grinned slightly. "Anyone who married Lexa here would most likely take her name."

Lexa couldn't help it, she felt her cheeks heating up at the mention of her in a relationship. "It's complicated by our lives in the sky." She deflected quickly. "Partners of the same gender must still meet the child rearing requirements."

Costia tilted her head in question.

Wells practically was preening with pride at being able to answer any questions the girl had. "Miller here prefers men, while Lexa prefers woman. As they are friends, it is likely Lexa would bear a child with Miller's or his partner's sperm, as would her wife. One child to be raised as hers and the other for Miller's household."

Costia frowned. "They are both warriors. How would they care for their young?"

"Our guard are different. It is less dangerous and there is less travel. A guard is able to raise a child the same as any other." Wells explained simply.

"I never wanted a child." Lexa found herself offering to the conversation. "Still, it would have been expected to keep the population going."

"The Skai is strange." Costai said, sounding truly baffled. "A child is an honor to raise. A mother who bears many is held in great reverence by our people."

There was bitterness as Octavia spoke. "One child only on the ark."

"But you have a brother?" Costia said slowly.

"Why do you think we're here?" Octavia snarked. "I had to be hidden."

"What…?" Costia was clearly lost.

"Death at age eighteen." Lexa said while gripping Octavia's shoulder firmly to keep her in check. "As well as execution of both parents for breaking the law."

Costia shook her head. "That is a great crime done to you Octavia kom Kongeda." She looked troubled. "A child is not punished for the crimes of their parents. If there are no adults by blood or home with obligation to a child, they are given to the care of the village chief. If a famine, plague, or war leaves too many orphans they are sent to Polis to Heda's care. To execute a child for a crime committed by their elders has been banned for many generations now."

Octavia swallowed thickly. "That's good."

Costia continued. "The Skai's habit of killing those guilty of minor crimes is foolish. A clan member may meet many punishments from those set by a first or chief for minor offences to whipping, stocks, banishment, and execution. However, every punishment must fit the crime."

"How are people executed?" Wells asked his voice serious and Lexa found herself listening nervously. After all, they'd bent themselves to these laws but not had time to learn all of them properly yet.

"It depends on the clan and the crime." Costia prefaced. "Here amongst Trikru, murderers and traitors are killed by death of a thousand cuts. If a person has earned a merciful end, beheading can be requested. Rape is punished by burning alive on the pyre. Of course, there are others but those are the most common."

Lexa as well as the rest of the delinquents within listening distance went pale. Lexa could feel her stomach roll. She saw Octavia opening her mouth and knew she could not let her say whatever it was she was going to say. Grabbing the girl's arm with an iron grip, she spoke. "Why is suffering involved? Is not death enough?"

"Juis drein, Juis draun." Costia intoned. "Blood must have blood. To spill less than the blood required is to fail to give the victim and the family of the victim justice." She seemed to practically vibrate with pride as she continued. "Since Heda Clarke has been on the throne though, a family may grant the one who wronged them mercy. Allowing an easier death than is required."

"That's...kind of her." Lexa found herself remarking. She could see the logic in the punishments. It served as deterrent, but she wasn't so foolish as to think deterrents did much to prevent crime. No matter how brutal it may seem to them, it was they had a system of justice that would keep the people content. Having a system that the people saw and agreed was just, would keep the population settled. In an awful sort of way, it made sense. After all, the death sentences on the ark did little to deter crime, but the level way it was applied kept revolt from occurring. If the people did not see justice, they would not trust their rulers. While Grounder justice appeared grotesque she could see why and how it would be reinforced. Clarke's amendment allowing mercy was clear as well. It allowed the victims to be a part of determining what justice was required and allowed justice to be applied on a more individual basis without taking away the universal nature of the law that gave justice its force.

Costia nodded. "Yes, she is the greatest Heda we have ever had."

Wells seemed to realize that criticizing the justice system of the Grounders was folly and steered the conversation away from the macabre topic. "How do the Trikru choose a profession for children if they are made apprentices so young?"

"And you do not apprentice your young?" She replied somewhat playfully.

Wells shifted slightly. "We're trained in whichever of our parent's professions best suits us. If a child shows promise in a different field though, they can be sponsored by that department."

Lexa knew it was foolish but she fell back and let her mind race. There was still so much left to learn about the people they now found themselves a part of and their culture. Still, something Costia had said earlier was bugging her. Plague. Was plague truly that common? She could feel the tendrils of an idea planting itself in her mind. Quickening her step, she made her way towards the front of the line. She gave a deferential nod to Jod, who gave her a questioning narrowing of the eyes as she approached. Making sure she was deferential and non-combative in stance, she fell into step beside the Commander who was riding a white horse. "Heda." She bowed her head slightly.

Clarke looked at her with a raised brow. "What brings you to the front second?"

"The plagues that your people survive on occasion. How common are they?" She asked carefully watching Clarke's face. The woman didn't seem to have expected that question but she turned serious instantly.

"Why do you ask?" There was a note of command in Clarke's tone.

Lexa spoke carefully. "You believe the mountain is eating your people. Do they ever take the sick?"

Clarke's regarded her with interest. "I see your plan and clever though it may be, it will not work." She turned to look ahead as she spoke. "You hope that we might weaken the mountain by deliberately feeding them those who are ill. There is an illness we use to weaken our foes that is carried in the blood of many who have been taken. The mountain was not weakened by it. They have some way of combatting illness that is foreign to us, they are not tricked by such simple ploys. Such strategies have been tried before and always they have failed. Still, your creativity does you credit second. Tell me, how would you react to the return of one of your people you thought dead?"

Lexa considered her options carefully. This was obviously a test so the obvious answer would not be right, especially considering what they had just discussed but she could not help but answer honestly. "I would welcome them. Whatever trouble they might bring could not be worse than the dissension I would bring by abandoning a comrade because of my suspicions. I would watch them carefully. If we are not loyal to our people how can they be loyal to us?"

Clarke turned to her once again, a speculative gleam in her eye. "An interesting answer, especially given the idea that you just suggested. Entire villages have been killed as a result of leaders who gave that answer. Their enemies used tactics like the one you just suggested we use against the mountain. Alternately, there have been ruthless leaders who have killed their comrades before risking the lives of their people. Some of whom have lost their authority and had their people fall into chaos as a result. Is your loyalty to all your people worth the possibility of the death of all those you lead? There are no right answers and sometimes there is an immeasurable cost to keeping your people safe."

"What would you do in such a situation?" Lexa asked, curious how Clarke would deal with such a dilemma. Lexa's knowledge was theoretical mostly when it came to war, Clarke's was clearly not.

"Such questions are not mere speculation for me. I have fought in wars and dealt with such trials. As a second, I was among a group of healers who dealt with the sickness caused when a leader took your path. When I was faced with the situation myself, I imprisoned those returned to me and studied their effect on the other prisoners. Sometimes they had to be killed to keep an illness from spreading among the populace. Sometimes they could be returned to their families. Illness is not the only way that returned prisoners can be used against you though." There was warning heavy in Clarke's voice and Lexa was left pondering the weight of her words. Though she enjoyed her lessons with Jod, conversations with Clarke often left her looking at the world from a different perspective. Clarke challenged and broadened her mind and perspective. Leadership seemed less and less concrete in method the more she spoke to the woman.

Clarke interrupted her thoughts on the matter. "Ton DC is not far and I have no doubt you wish to be with your friends when we arrive. You should return to them." With that dismissal, Lexa left and fell back to her people, who were still conversing with Costia.


	9. Chapter 9

"Heda!" Indra bowed deeply as Clarke rode into the village.

Swinging out of her saddle, she approached Indra. "Heya Indra kom Trikru, wocha kom TonDC."

"En's koma." Indra said raising her head, face solemn.

"I bring news of the Mountain and the Skai." Clarke said as she approached. She knew her guard as well as Tristan and Ontari, were behind her.

Indra nodded, her face serious and hard. "My home is yours Heda."

"Good," Indra led them into a hut that was clearly her home. It took a moment for all of them to gather in a loose circle about the room. Indra spoke carefully. "What news Heda?"

Clarke spoke calmly, almost conversationally. "The Skai people were little better than children. I've taken them as my wards." She ignored Indra's clear shock at this. "More people from the Skai will be coming soon. My new wards while children from our perspective may be able to help us take the Mountain. After the culling of the reapers, my army will be staying to deal with the Mountain once and for all. We will also have to be prepared for all the trouble the other Skai people might bring."

Indra spoke slowly. "What will you require of me and my people Heda?"

"The Skai children I have taken as wards will need firsts. I am planning on sending most of them to Polis where I can deal with them later but I left a few with Anya and I plan on leaving a few with you. They may be inexperienced and untrained but they show drive and potential. You know your people well and will know who is best suited to guide these Skai people and can be trusted to inspire trust in them. There is one in particular who is a partially trained healer whom is suited to work with Nyko." Clarke kept her tone easy. She was more than aware of the fact Indra was loyal to the bone, but that the woman took change badly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jod and Lexa entering and standing to the side. "I have already sent word to Luna to provide food for the army that will be in the region till these threats can be handled."

"Do you need your army sheltered?" Indra asked, clearly already considering the logistics of having over two hundred of Clarke's rangers in her region as well as Skai children.

Clarke shook her head slightly. "Some will be quartered with you to bolster your own forces but a large force will be required to handle the Mountain as well as any threat the Skai people may pose. I will not require you to shelter all of them. Instead I will spread them throughout the region to provide a more balanced defense. I have sent word to King Roan of Azgeda as well as Balgruuf Khan of Boudalan. With their forces added to mine and yours in the region taking on a two-fronted war would be possible if inadvisable."

"You believe war comes from these Skai people?" Indra said with a dark look on her face. "Why take their children as wards? Surely we should kill them all as a warning."

Clarke waved away Indra's argument. "It is already done. I do not know if war comes with them or not. If negotiation is possible, it would be preferable. A show of force may prevent them from believing they could challenge us but it is more likely to enrage them and put them on their guard. No, if a strike is necessary it is better they underestimate us as much as possible." She settled her shoulders. "For now, you should be aware of the armies soon to be in the region. Once those Skai children who will make their home in TonDC are settled here I will leave a small garrison with you. I am willing to take any warriors you would see blooded with me when I return to Anya and begin the culling of the reapers."

Indra gave a short jerk. "Of course, many of the seconds could use the experience. Do you require Nyko to accompany you?"

"That may be wise." Clarke said, considering Indra's advice. An extra healer could never go amiss. "Will your village be well enough to handle the temporary loss of its healer?"

"We have had no illness in some time." Indra said proudly.

Clarke gave a nod. "Good, if you would send Nyko to my tent after evening meal, I would have words with him."

"Sha, of course." Indra said firmly.

Clarke stepped forward, offering Indra her arm. "It is good to have a chief of your caliber at my side."

Indra took the arm proudly, if it wasn't for her dark skin, Clarke wondered if the woman would have blushed. Either way, she was pleased by the reaction. Loyal generals were difficult to come by and worth their weight in gold. "And Indra, I would speak to you privately later on a more personal matter."

Indra didn't show much surprise. "If you command it Heda."

"Good," Clarke pulled her arm back and turned leaving the room. Tristan would remain to discuss details of the force they'd brought to the village and the various logistics involved.

Ontari was close to her heels as they left. "Why do you need to speak to Indra in private later?"

Clarke sighed, if it hadn't of been Ontari, she would have ignored the question. As it was, she supposed Ontari could be of assistance. "Josh will be arriving soon."

Ontari made a startled sound before grinning brightly. "I get to mess with him, right?"

"No," Clarke rolled her eyes. "I will need you to look out for him though."

"Of course," Ontari fell serious for a moment. "Clarke, I've been your second since you took the throne. I am a match for most warriors. How long will I remain your second?"

Clarke sighed and stopped walking and looked at Ontari. She was taller than her now. Truly, they had both grown and reached adulthood by each other's sides. For all that Ontari was her equal in many ways she didn't want to let Ontari leave her side. How could she let her friend, probably the closest one she had ever allowed herself, leave? Still, with every passing day it became more and more clear that Ontari was ready and had been ready for some time. Clarke sighed at the look on Ontari's face. It was cautiously hopeful, but there was also understanding and an expectation to be denied her request. Grimacing, Clarke pulled them aside to a slightly more private area knowing her guards would keep it that way.

"Second, we both know you have been ready for some time now to be a warrior in full; you will bear a burden far greater than most. I have only delayed your promotion in hopes you would be as ready as possible but you are right, I have put it off for too long." Clarke stared at her friend before giving a sigh. "Prove yourself to the armies during the culling and I will award you your marks."

Ontari stared at her for a second frozen in surprise before darting forward and hugging Clarke tightly. "Thank you."

Clarke hugged her back just as fiercely. "Don't forget that you are a member of the blood, you're not allowed to die by any hands other than mine."

Ontari let out a short laugh. "Of course, we protect the nightblida."

"Good," Clarke released her and tilted her head. "I wish I could keep you from this forever."

"What, being the Azgeda wocha kom Kongeda?" Ontari asked, stepping back.

Clarke shook her head. "Becoming someone important."

"I was born to be a leader of men, Clarke. As were you, as were all of us of the blood." Ontari said. "I am ready to leave your shadow Clarke."

"I know." Clarke said, squeezing the arm of her friend. "I will miss having you at my back. There are none I can trust to cover it so well."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGLTLGTLG-

Lexa watched the village around her carefully. It was quite different from Anya's village. It was larger and more developed. The village seemed to be built around the remains of some old-world buildings. What truly interested her were the reactions of the people to their presence. The warriors that had arrived with Heda were treated with respect and some were even greeted personally. Her people however were given odd looks and she could tell that gossip about them was quickly spreading around the village. Other than the obvious interest the villagers were showing them, their reaction seemed to be neutral towards her people. The villagers were neither hostile nor welcoming towards them. It seemed they were waiting to see what to make of them. Lexa would have to ensure that their impression was positive.

Lost in thought, she nearly walked into Octavia who she realized must have been waving at her. "Sorry."

"What, lost in the important thoughts of one of Heda's guards?" Octavia mocked playfully.

Lexa shrugged. "A bit." Trying to find a way to phrase her concerns about how the 100 would be perceived by a wider audience of grounders. These people were loyal to their Heda. Still, the 100's place in this society depended a great deal on the goodwill of Heda's people. Heda could only do so much to integrate them if her people were unwilling to welcome them. However, these were not things that should concern Octavia, who seemed to be the most comfortable among the grounders. "Just…it's a lot." She settled on saying.

Octavia seemed to accept what she'd said. "Come on spar with me?"

"Of course," Lexa grinned and let herself be guided to where the warriors of TonDC trained. She kept her eyes open, taking in the way the warriors glanced their way before returning to their tasks.

She drew her sword and settled into a ready stance, waiting for Octavia to make the first move. It wasn't even a matter of guess work to know Octavia would recklessly charge. Octavia barely drew her sword before she was rushing forwards towards Lexa.

Lexa snapped her sword up into a block diverting the strike while pivoting and bringing the flat of her sword down across Octavia's back, hard. Octavia skidded to a halt, already launching herself back at her. Lexa stayed calm and moved in a pattern. Deflect, attack, deflect attack. Octavia used strong unrelenting attacks while Lexa had been trained since she was a child to hold a position. She used the flat of her blade to strike hard against vital points and against joints but Octavia was unceasing in her attacks. Soon enough she was panting as she caught another attack and shoved hard before sweeping Octavia's feet from the front and sending her face first into the dirt.

"Two mugs of ale on Lexa." One of the Trikru seconds called out over the noise.

Looking around the sparring area, she saw the familiar faces of the Trikru seconds in Tristan's rangers eagerly watching them. She returned her attention to Octavia barely in time to intercept a lunge. It forced her to lean backwards too far, leading her to stumble. Octavia pressed her advantage and Lexa dropped her sword and punched Octavia in the face, hoping to surprise her. The girl barely reacted to the hit. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed Octavia by the hair and twisted slamming her into the ground. "Give."

"Fuck you princess." Octavia growled, getting up quickly. "Going for the hair is rude" She stuck her tongue out at her before grimacing and rubbing at her chin. "Good match."

Lexa grinned and sheathed her sword before stepping over to help Octavia. "You took quite a punch."

"Lexa!" Jod's voice snapped her to attention.

"Sir." She found herself responding automatically with her heels clacking together as she came to attention.

He eyed her, clearly taking in the scene and coming to the obvious conclusion. "Did I order you to spar or in any way train?"

"No." She stood stiffly. The man was massive, built like a wall, and intimidating even if she thought his mustache was…odd.

"If you want to fight so badly I'll humor you this time then." He unsheathed a sword and pulled a small buckler off his hip slipping his hand in it.

Lexa felt her eyes widen. Drawing her sword again, she began to circle the man. She had come to have the utmost respect for his ability in battle. Using a lunge to generate power, she swung for his head. He caught her sword with his buckler. Before Lexa could blink he'd already shoved her sword away and swung his buckler into her chest. It was obvious he was going easy since he hadn't even used his sword yet. Stumbling back, she felt a sharp pain in her calf before she went crashing to the ground.

"Again." He commanded staring down at her.

Sweating she stood up and dropped back into a ready stance before attacking. She had not been apprenticed to him long, but she understood his basic strategy. He was clearly a guard, he held his ground and broke down his enemies piece by piece. It was impressive, and was quite painful. She loved it. She was self-aware enough to know that she had much to learn if she was ever going to be his match. Her training as a guard only helped so much. The guards on the ark were trained to take an opponent alive and subdue them. Also, shock sticks had far less follow through to their strikes than a sword, or axe required which meant that she had to relearn even the most basic of strikes. It was an interesting challenge and she was committed to getting better.

With a quick jerk, she feinted to the left before striking into Jod's guard. They exchanged a quick series of hits before she felt her feet kicked out from under her causing her to crash to the ground again.

Jad stared down at her critically. "Move your feet. A warrior is not a tree planted to the ground. Again."

"Sha." She said clambering to her feet and preparing to attack again.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Wells stared at her in disapproval. "Do I want to know why you are one massive bruise?" He dabbed at her busted lip with some moonshine.

Wincing, Lexa tried to give him a look of innocence but could see how dubious he was that she would even attempt that, let alone on him. Slumping in defeat, she hissed slightly as he disinfected the cut along her shoulder. "Training with Jod. He was making sure I knew my place and that I had learned my lessons well."

"Did you at least hold your own?" Wells asked, sounding exasperated. It was a familiar sentiment between the two of them.

She grinned, "Of course."

"Well there is that at least." He said while giving the several cuts she'd accumulated a critical look. "You don't' need any stitches this time but be careful."

"I'm always careful." Lexa protested. She let out a sharp hiss as he purposely wiped moonshine along a cut without warning.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you haven't been careful since the day you were born Kane. Don't think I don't remember the many 'adventures' you dragged me on when we were young."

"I didn't get us in that much trouble." Lexa protested lightly.

"Maybe not," He shrugged, "but you were always getting hurt following your dad around." Wells fell silent as he made sure the scrapes and cuts long her arms and torso were covered. Looking her straight in the eye, he spoke softly and seriously. "Do you trust this Heda we have sworn ourselves to?"

Lexa found herself answering automatically. "Yes, but I'm not sure if that is wise." She knew that Clarke was a leader and a good one. Still, her years on the ark had taught her that there was a level of dishonesty and secrecy being a leader required that meant that even the best were not to be trusted. Not to mention, she knew that if things went poorly with the ark they could easily become prisoners and hostages in truth. "What do you believe of our new people?"

"They're violent, cruel even." Wells began. "However, there is an honesty to it that our own people lack. We dress our cruelty and injustice up and make it clean. They know that their justice is cruel and do not bother to deny it. I don't know what I will think if I am forced to witness it fully but I think they're way is more just."

She pulled her shirt back over her head satisfied that Wells was done. The movement hurt and she had to stop herself from making a sound of discomfort as she pulled at bruised muscles. "Do you think any of us will do something stupid?"

"Undoubtedly," Wells said without blinking, "but I don't think they will be killed for it."

"We need to integrate, and quickly." Lexa said looking at him seriously. "When you are assigned to this Nyko you must prove yourself useful."

He grimaced slightly. "So, we're prisoners then?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You knew?"

"I guessed. I may not have met this Heda outside of a single meeting to discuss the Mountain, but I am still my father's son." Wells winced.

"There's more to it than just leverage over the ark." Lexa said, realizing from his expression he hadn't noted that. "I'm pretty sure Heda will only use us in such a way if it is truly necessary. I think her offer to give us a place is genuine. If we can prove ourselves, help take down the Mountain before the ark gets here, we can guarantee our place. Especially, if we show them that our loyalties lie with them."

He looked thoughtful. "Do you think we can do it? These people have been at war with the Mountain for generations."

"I believe that we have a chance. Heda was preparing to go to war with them even before our arrival and she does not seem the sort to fight a battle she can not win. If we can aid them in any way it will increase our standing. From the looks of things, we know the ways of the Mountain men better than they do. Any visible damage we can cause will grant us respect that we desperately need." Lexa hunched her shoulders slightly. "I barely have the respect of the other seconds. I am still useless at most of the woods skills. Octavia is doing well, same as Miller but the others are struggling."

"Bellamy?" Wells asked in surprise.

Lexa snorted. "He's the oldest of us and takes it hardest that we have to train with children who can wipe the floor with us. Still, he can hold his own better than most." She considered him and hoped he had some ideas that could make things easier. "So, any idea on how to help further integrate other than hopes for the Mountain?"

"Monty's moonshine?" Wells seemed to wince. "Honestly though, their drinks taste better. If Raven had time to build something useful other than gas masks and air tight suits maybe. For now the harder we work the less we'll be seen as a burden."

"So, nothing clever to endear us to our new people?" Lexa asked tiredly.

Wells moved so that he was sitting beside her. "Sadly, no." He bumped her. "Friendship and continued interaction is probably our best bet. Costia and Lincoln have merged into our group well. Some of the Trikru seconds have been interacting with Octavia. Or she's been forcing them to interact with her." He smiled wryly.

Lexa laughed. "She does have that effect."

"When does your first require you again?" Wells asked curiously.

"Not till after the evening meal." Lexa was glad she had a few free hours. "I think I'll check in on Murphy. If someone is destined to step over the line, it's him."

"I don't understand how you're friends with him." Wells said, looking truly confused at the situation.

Lexa stood up slowly being careful with her bruises, which considering they were everywhere was difficult. "He grows on you, a bit like fungus, but he's not completely awful."

"Not completely awful?" Wells asked with a smirk.

"Well, I have found humor in his awful." Lexa shrugged. Murphy was an odd sort and someone she had become fond of almost against her will. He wasn't all vileness and barbs. Sometimes, in the privacy of her mind, she compared him to a porcupine in her head. Maybe a skunk...She considered the options. "You should ask Costia if skunks and porcupines are still things here on the ground."

"Why?" Wells looked truly mystified.

She rolled her shoulders slightly trying to keep herself from stiffening too much. "Because I would rather not meet one."

Walking around the campfires about the army camp, she made her way into TonDC. If she knew Murphy, he would be as close to the food as humanly possible. As she made her way through the village, she saw a game involving a leather ball being kicked between the kids. Jon and Charlotte had joined in despite towering over the smaller children. She jumped over the ball as it came shooting towards her feet. She was nearly bowled over by the charging hoard of small feet before she got clear of the game. It was good to see her people happy, hell to see children of any kind happy.

Sure enough, she spotted Murphy, though not exactly where she was expecting him. He had clearly been conned into sparring with Octavia. She had to hide a smirk as she watched him let out a yelp as he fended off the force of nature that was Octavia. Checking to see if anyone was watching, she noted Jod was talking with Indra nearby them. Making a detour, she fell in beside her first.

"Lexa, not in the sparring pits again?" There was a quiver to his mustache that Lexa was quickly learning meant he was amused.

She shook her head, already she could feel a splendid black eye forming as well as her split lip. That was just on her face of course. Her torso was a patchwork quilt of bruises. "I believe I've sparred enough for today sir."

He gave a nearly silent snort, more of a quiver of amusement with a slight rush of air. She was proud to see the bruise and scabbed over cut along his eyebrow. She'd gotten in several good hits though nothing crippling. He turned to Indra. "You may wish to reconsider taking her on as your second. These Skai children are naught but trouble."

Indra kept her gaze focused on Octavia in the ring. "That one has fire, and potential. She could become great."

"She's a wild thing." Jod said in slight disbelief. "At least mine knows to listen."

Lexa rolled her eyes at how he was pretending she wasn't there. His implied permission for her to remain was appreciated though. Any chance to learn more was something she coveted greatly, and Indra was clearly important in Trikru hierarchy. Jod gave a low grunt. "At least you'll take a second. Tristan still refuses, though I believe he may do so if you do."

"Still upset I defeated him when he challenged me?" Indra asked, sounding unimpressed. "He's a fool."

Lexa frowned, trying to piece things together thankfully Jod seemed to recognize her confusion.

"Leaders must be great warriors. Tristan challenged Indra for right to be chief of TonDC and be general of our forces here. He lost and so Indra remains." He gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgment to Indra. "While his role as captain of Heda's rangers is impressive, it is not what he wishes. If Indra decides to take a new second, he will most likely do so as well. He is a proud man."

"Isn't that foolish? Why not challenge her again rather than attempt to demonstrate that he is her equal through posturing?" Lexa considered the problem. "He knows he would lose and is grand staging then?"

Indra let out a huff. "I do not know the term grand staging but yes Tristan is rash and a fool. Still, even he knows that challenging me again would lead to his death. I will not be merciful a second time and he knows it." The woman departed as soon as the match between Murphy and Octavia came to an end.

Jod gave a gesture for Lexa to follow him and led them towards the army's camp. "You should avoid sparring till the culling. The damage from our spar should mostly be healed by then."

Lexa nodded, recognizing the order for what it was. "Of course, sir."

"You will accompany me during guard rotations for Heda. I expect you to work on your sword work. The sooner you master a weapon the sooner you can learn others." He continued easily. "You will take the remains of the ripa armor you have to the tanner here in TonDC tomorrow. It should be fitted to you before we depart for the culling."

"Sir." She acknowledged, pleased at the idea of armor that would actually fit properly and not hamper her movements.

"Once the culling is complete, I will send you out with the hunters. You will need the right to several hides before the winter comes. We can see to equipping you properly for your post before the Skai people arrive." He ran a critical eye over her. "I expect you to work on your Trigedaslang in your off hours. If I hear Gonaslang from your lips outside of required situations, I will have you doing far more unpleasant tasks, is that understood?"

"Sir." She said stiffly.

He glared at her. She quickly realized her mistake. "Sha."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGLTLGTLGTLG-

"Omi?" Lexa asked pushing her plate of chicken towards Miller with the offer, hoping he got it.

The ass just snickered at her inability to use English and took the offered food. "You going to get to speak properly ever again?"

Lexa growled at him and tried to form her answer. "Hofli, Jod bliden ailon."

Costia, who was nearby, doubled over in laughter. Gasping for breath, she looked over at Lexa with amusement. "I do not believe that your first is a bleeding island."

"Jok." Lexa spat in frustration at her inability to learn the damn language.

The grounder clearly was fighting off more laughter. "You should say 'meija fos'." She corrected.

"Meija fos?" She looked at Costia curiously hoping she'd understand the implied question.

Costia nodded. "Meija is hard, fos is first. Better to call him a hard first. Though I believe it is common for warriors to call their firsts 'joka kripa' or fucking demons."

Lexa repeated under her breath. "Jod os joka kripa."

"Ai op." The deep timber of Jod came from behind her.

Lexa felt the blood drain from her face as she turned slowly to face her first. He looked far too amused for it to be good for her health. Scrambling to her feet, she fell into a ready position and most definitely did not squeak as she said, "Fos! Chit yu au?"

"Heda konge yu." He said gesturing for her to fall in with him.

She ignored the howls of laughter of the others round the fire as she followed him towards the commander's tent. It had almost been silent long enough for her to have hope Jod was in a forgiving mood when he spoke up again. "I expect you to run laps through the woods after Heda is done with you."

"Sha." She said trying to keep some of the misery out of her tone. Jod had decided the fastest way to fix her inability to maneuver through woods was to make her run through them endlessly. At least her stamina was getting better. Thank goodness Jod was kind enough to use English for anything longer than about three words. It was difficult to learn an entirely new language.

Once they had reached the tent, Jod announced her presence before he stepped outside of the tent easily turning and taking up a guard position. Which confused Lexa slightly, she thought he would be going in with her, but she stepped into Clarke's tent alone. It was badly lit inside except for the desk. She really didn't understand why Clarke didn't use more candles to light the entire space. Still, if the Commander didn't think it was worth the waste of resources, then she wouldn't argue against her. The tent was as grand as ever with the war table set to the side with a detailed recreation of the region. The throne was thrown into shadow at the far end of the tent clearly empty. Approaching the table, she spotted Clarke shuffling some papers around looking rather tired. One of papers escaped her shuffling and fell to ground.

Lexa caught a glimpse of a beautiful drawing and instinctively she kneeled down to pick it up and return it to the desk. Clarke grasped it back quickly but before she did Lexa took in the detailed drawing of children sitting enraptured in a forest clearing. Still a bit stunned to see such a drawing among the papers of the serious Heda; Lexa just stood there as Clarke slipped it underneath other papers again.

"That was beautiful." Lexa finally managed to say. "Who are they?"

A dark look flickered across the Commander's face and she was once again the intimidating warlord. "That is none of your business." Her tone was low, threatening. Lexa took a step back. Heda paused and took a breath waiting a second before releasing it. When she spoke again her voice was less intimidating. "Next time you should not be so quick to touch, let alone look at the papers from my desk. This time no harm was done but my work often contains information that should not be bandied about freely. Part of the duties of a guard is knowing how to protect that which is confidential."

"Sha, Heda." Lexa acknowledged the clear command. She noted that the edges of Clarke's lips lifted at her response.

"Jod has you speaking exclusively in Trigedasleng doesn't he? My first pulled the same trick with me when I was learning Gonaslang. I won't tell him you slipped earlier and you may speak in Gonaslang for the entirety of this meeting don't worry." Clarke's tone lightened the atmosphere and Lexa felt herself relax slightly after the tension of witnessing the return of the warlord she had initially met. Clearly, the people in the drawing were important to Clarke.

Lexa returned her slight smile. "Why did you call me for me?"

"I'd almost forgotten that before you arrived." Clarke stood, carelessly sweeping out from behind her desk to stand closer to her throne. "Under normal circumstances I would leave it to the firsts to decide but I think these circumstances call for a different approach. Do you believe that your people should remain behind during the culling?" Clarke seemed to note her confusion and clarified. "Those that have been taken as seconds to warriors, do you believe they will be able to handle themselves in combat?"

Lexa nodded. "Yes, they survived in the reaper lands without your warriors, without training, and without foreknowledge. Being a part of a force designed to kill the reapers would be far easier. They have already killed. They won't freeze or endanger your warriors."

"Good. I will still ask their firsts if they think they are trained enough to work as part of a unit but I don't think it will be much of an issue." Clarke commented, clearly finished with the topic.

Before leaving the tent, Lexa spoke. "It really was a beautiful drawing." She said quietly, not sure if she should have said anything but somehow wanting to acknowledge the image she'd only glimpsed briefly.

Clarke seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again.

"They were the closest I had to family as a child. All but one are dead now but sometimes I like to remember when we were children." She seemed to stare into the distance at an image that Lexa couldn't see. Probably the image that had been captured in the drawing. It was amazing the transformation that came over Clarke's face as she watched. Gone was Heda, Commander of men, and in her place, was a sad wistful creature. For a moment, Lexa's heart broke for her. Then Clarke seemed to compose herself and put her grief away.

"Well, I won't tell anyone that you're secretly a sensitive artistic soul." Lexa prodded lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You're odd." Clarke said, looking at her as she seemed to relax again. "Were you this free with the leaders of the people in the Skai?"

Lexa let herself remember the ark. "Yes and no. My mother was the head of the Medical wing and demanded respect. With my father though I was always more comfortable even though he was the head of the guards. Everyone said I was his little shadow, following him everywhere he went. The Chancellor was my godfather. I think it's hard to see your leaders as more than human when they changed your diapers as a child." She'd always been serious for a child, but a spark of fun and childishness had clung to her. "You have a far more intimidating costume than any of them though."

"Costume?" Clarke asked amused.

Shrugging, Lexa gestured to the tent in general. "The shoulder pauldron, sash, the throne. If it's meant to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies, it's quite effective." 

Clarke smirked. "Yet it seems to have lost that effect on you?"

"You have charcoal on your fingers." Lexa said, trying not to smile too widely. "Between discussing the mountain and standing guard for you on occasion I think it was inevitable."

"As long as you don't spread word that I'm human, I'll allow you to survive." Clarke prodded. "Can't have my mystery ruined for everyone."

Lexa fell into a parade rest. "Did you need anything else Clarke?"

Clarke raised her brow in surprise but didn't seem angry. "Not tonight, but be sure to rest, it is going to be a busy time."

Lexa dipped her head into a slight bow. "Till tomorrow then Clarke."


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke sat on her throne and watched as the last of her advisors entered her tent. Clearing her throat, she felt the weight of the attention focusing on her exclusively. "My second Ontari will be responsible for leading the extermination of the ripa." Focusing on the surprised looking Ontari, she continued. "Prepare a plan for our forces."

Ontari's face was tight with nerves, not that Clarke thought the others in the tent recognized them. Her friend stepped up to the map table. "Anya, what are the latest reports?"

Anya easily fell into place next to Ontari. "My scouts have been forced to remain exclusively in the trees. The woods are infested with ripas. With the number of ripas killed by the Skai children and the numbers they have out now in the woods, I think almost their entire force must be out there. They are unorganized and seem reluctant to move into our territory. They are too disorganized to get an accurate account of their numbers. There are at least two hundred of them though it could be more than that."

Nodding, Ontari stared at the map, clearly gathering her thoughts. "Tristan, how many deaths would you expect us to accrue if we strike with the standard tree bait formation?"

The arrogant man frowned, crossing his arms. "A few dozen, nothing that would threaten our dominance as a fighting force."

"We would be spread thin if we are to use the trees to drop down on the ripa." Anya cautioned. "It would leave the border unprotected."

"And if the ripa realize that they may well move to attack the villages." Ontari grimaced in displeasure at the possible outcome. "How many archers do we have between our forces?"

Tristan moved the pieces of paper representing his forces. "All of my men are skilled with the bow."

Anya pushed the pieces representing her units around on the board. "My warriors are all capable of using the bow but I have only perhaps forty I would call truly skilled."

Gripping the edge of the table, Ontari spoke. "If we were to shoot them from the trees, would we face the same losses?" She looked over to Tristan.

"No, but it is the coward's way. My men are warriors, picking off the animals from the safety of a tree will take hours and gives them no honor."

"You place honor above your men's lives?" Anya asked, her voice low and threatening.

Tristan squared himself across from her. "If you wish for your men to shoot fish in a barrel, then that is your right. Still, my men need the combat training and they won't often have the chance against so easy a foe. If we are to do this, let it be as warriors."

Ontari snapped before the two could devolve into an argument. "Enough." She didn't notice Clarke's mouth quirking at her imitation of her. "What we are seeking is the most effective method of killing the ripa not gaining combat experience for your warriors. Other than your pride, do you have any valid arguments against picking them off with archers?"

"The ripa are monsters and beasts." Tristan began. "Still, even they will eventually realize what is happening and retreat. With no ground force to lure them into staying, they will have no reason to remain and be picked off by our archers."

Anya nodded in agreement. "That is true. If we wish to kill as many as possible, we need to strike quickly and keep them focused on us."

The three fell into a contemplative silence before they began to bring up various changes to the establish methods for dealing with ripa. Clarke felt pride as she watched Ontari leading them as they picked apart each change and suggestion, trying to come up with the best plan. This was a test her second must pass before she could be given her marks as a warrior in full. After all, as a nightblood and as her second, Ontari would be given a band of warriors to command immediately upon receiving her marks. Fortunately, all the suggestions were workable and she had faith in Ontari's ability to forge the two ideas into a combination that best allowed for both the ripa to be killed and their warriors to survive. The ripas despite their strength were an easy foe because like animals they only followed their instincts. Turning her attention away from the discussion of the culling she noted her guard were listening intently.

Leaning her head onto her hand, she watched in amusement as Jod and Ryder seemed to be having a silent conversation with minute facial tics. By their line of sight and how their eyes traveled, she was sure the two guards behind her were involved in their own conversation. It peaked her curiosity and she began to follow what she could of their gestures. Ah, she followed a side glance from Ryder to Jod's second Lexa.

The second was staring at the map clearly thinking. Clarke could practically see battle plans being constructed in the girl's head. It hadn't taken long to realize that Lexa was a treasure trove of knowledge on strategic theory. She knew the histories of many wars and knew the strategies that many great warriors had used. However, she did not have the experience to know how to properly use these strategies and adapt them to the circumstances. Clarke was eager to see what kind of warrior she became after she had been tempered by experience. The girl might have an interesting perspective to add to their planning. Still, Ontari was in charge and she would not interfere.

Returning her attention to the war table, she kept Lexa in her peripheral vision. Ontari was moving pieces representing warriors about the map. "What if we use our archers to encircle the ripa? They would be stuck with any attempt to run leading them to more archers."

"They would easily be capable of breaking a line drawn that thin." Anya pointed out reasonably. "If we do that, there is no guarantee that when the line breaks they won't head toward on of the villages."

Tristan pushed a piece to the side. "We could drop down in a standard formation and use archers to pick off any ripa who approach."

"That would take too long." Anya argued. "The chance of ripa escaping increases if we do that."

"Our forces dropping down would keep their attention and lure them in while allowing us to pick them off and hold a strong line." Tristan disagreed while narrowing his eyes.

"To the ripa that are in that region sure." Anya said pointing to land area. "But the territory we're dealing with is far larger than we could cover with that method in a single day. Not unless we lure them into a mass which would overwhelm us."

Ontari ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Looking up, her body seemed to lock as her eyes snapped to a single figure. "You, what do you think?"

Clarke had to resist a snort of amusement at how Lexa snapped her heels together in surprise, falling back into her warrior training from the Skai.

Tristan scoffed. "What does a Skai child second have to say that could possibly be of value?"

Turning on him, Ontari glared. "Wisdom is knowing that an outside perspective can open new possibilities." She returned her attention to Lexa, completely missing Clarke's slightly startled expression at hearing her own words quoted. Instead, Ontari was focusing on the stiff second. "What is your opinion? Or are you without value?"

"The problem with your plans is that you require two thirds of your forces to guard the villages during the culling leaving the forces culling the ripa outnumbered three to one at a minimum." Lexa said carefully. "Your attacks from the trees and using archers leave your men spread and easily overwhelmed if the ripa gather in too large of a group."

Tristan crossed his arms leaning back. "So, you can recite the problems we face, what a dazzling insight from this new perspective."

Lexa spoke up before anyone could reprimand or agree with Tristan. "Would a ground force draw the required attention by the ripa to prevent them fleeing?"

Anya laughed. "Yes, but fighting a ripa on the open ground is folly. They are stronger than regular men and can easily overwhelm such a force on foot." She turned away from the guard. "Though perhaps runners to draw the beast's attention?"

Boldly, Lexa stepped forward. "There are ways to fight a stronger and larger force on foot. For instance, the shield wall was one of the greatest military tactics for hundreds of years thanks to the Romans."

"Shield wall?" Anya asked frowning in confusion. "It would take many shields to build a wall of any sort."

Lexa shook her head. "Not the small round shields your warriors use. Large shields nearly the size of a grown man. Some armies inscribed into their shields that they should either return carrying their shield or be carried back upon it. When locked together, two rows of men can create a near impenetrable wall. In the small gaps, short swords or daggers are thrust into the enemies. If you have an enemy that will charge without thought, crushing vast numbers is possible with such a strategy."

Clarke felt her eyes widen slightly. It was brilliant, it would destroy utterly the opposition in a land battle. She could easily adapt that to take down several of the clans that favored open warfare if need be. However, in the close wooded area, without the required equipment she could tell it was impractical. Yet… it offered an interesting solution to how they could both draw the ripa's attention and protect their forces.

Ontari seemed equally interested in the possibilities. "We don't possess shields of that description and making them would take far too long. Is there an alternative?"

Lexa seemed to contemplate her answer before replying. "In later years, a similar practice was used to stop charging horses. Long spears with crossguards. A small group could create a circle or line or oval that killed any who approached."

"A boar hunt." Tristan said suddenly, a cruel grin took over his face.

"Not quite, but the concept is similar enough." Anya said rapping her finger against the hilt of the sword at her waist. "More clustered, the archers would need to be prepared to prevent our force from being flanked."

Ontari pointed to a dip in the map. "We could array our forces here. The sides of the ravine would funnel the ripa into the waiting spears naturally. Archers in the woods here and a small detachment of say ten warriors to watch the back in case any try to flee. Then we could use runners to draw in the beasts."

"We'll have cleaned up the entire region in a few hours." Anya nodded pleased. "This will work."

Clearing her throat, Ontari stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. "Anya see to the outer defenses of the village and prepare the runners, your warriors will be more familiar with the woods in this region. Tristan go prepare your men for the implementation of this spear wall."

Both Tristan and Anya nodded, though Anya shot Ontari a look of approval before they both left the tent. Clarke stood and approached Ontari, who looked like some of the air had been let out of her. "Well done second."

Ontari puffed slightly. "Do you believe this will work?"

She raised a brow. "This is your command, it does not matter what I think. Or do you wish to turn down this assignment?"

"No," Ontari shook her head. "I just wish for your advice if you are willing to give it."

Clarke reached out and squeezed Ontari's arm. "I would not have told you that you had done well if I had not meant it."

Ontari seemed to breathe easier. "Will you be joining the warriors in the spear formation?"

"Of course," Clarke noted the surprise on Lexa's face out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring it for now, she kept her attention on her friend. "I have yet to not lead a force from the front when I was capable of it."

-TLGTLGLTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa held the handle of her sword as she stood behind the line of spear bearing warriors as she stood high on the sides of the slope of the small ravine. She and most of Heda's guard stood behind the formation ready to protect the rear. There were several seconds up in the trees with bows ready to help thin the enemy and protect their flanks. She felt the nervous tension that came before a battle running up and down her spine. It struck her that she now knew what the anticipation before a storm felt like, truly and to her bone.

"You ready princess?" Bellamy asked from beside her where he was gripping an ax and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

She glanced at where Clarke stood with a spear shoulder to shoulder with the rangers. Jordis and Ryder within range to protect her if needed. "As ready as I can be. You?"

He made a tense huff. "I don't think you're ever ready for something like this." Rolling his shoulders, he seemed to settle. "Still, these Trikru mean business. I get the feeling this battle isn't going to be like the ones we've been in since getting to the ground."

Lexa noted the tense but calm air of the camp. No, she didn't think this would be anything like their desperate fighting at the drop-ship. "First runner." She said, suddenly seeing the movement as a warrior stripped of most armor and weapons came sprinting out of the bushes.

A second warrior dropped out of a tree in front of the spear line, a rope attached to his waist as he held his arms out to the runner. Breaking out behind the runner dozens of ripas came crashing through the underbrush. The runner practically leapt into the arms of the second warrior, who was hauled up by rope the moment he had a grip on the runner. The ripas paused as their prey was hauled out of sight before they caught sight of the small army in front of them. Lexa held her breath as a cry of animal rage erupted from several abused throats, before they came charging for the line of spears. She felt a moment of victory as none of them bothered to so much as attempt to get away. No, they came crashing into the spear wall. It was horrifying.

The ripas practically impaled themselves onto the spears. There was a great rush of noise, full of grunts and the wet thuds of bodies being skewered. In seconds, it was done, the last of the ripas dead. Lexa watched in frozen horror as the dead were shoved off the ends of spears before the warriors fell back into their line.

Before she could really appreciate the military order and effectiveness, another runner came running towards the lines. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. The ripas were closer to this runner's heels. He was clearly gasping for breath, red faced with visible streams of sweat running down his face. Ontari from the front lines roared out orders. "Archers!"

There was the soft thump as a dozen arrows came flying from the trees taking out the fastest ripas. Even as their bodies were falling like broken dolls the same warrior from the trees dropped back down grabbing the runner. The two of them flew back up into the foliage, their toes just missing the jumping of the ripas. Then, just as they had the first time, the creatures saw the line and charged.

Again and again, runners came flying over the ground before being hauled to the safety of the trees. It was on the eighth runner that things changed. Just as the eighth runner came into sight, the ninth runner a female second came crashing through beside him. The two of them looked ready to fall over from the distance they had clearly been sprinting. There was no way they were both going to be hauled up to the tree-tops in time. Lexa moved realizing that whichever runner didn't get grabbed by the dropping warrior would crash upon spears that couldn't be lowered without risking the ripas breaking the line.

She sheathed her sword and scrambled up the rest of the way to the banks of the small ravine. Running full tilt along the edge, she passed the spear line. As she moved she unsheathed her sword before digging it roughly into the ground and swinging herself over the edge hanging on only by her grip on the hilt of her blade. Raising her voice, she caught the attention of the male runner. "HERE!"

He veered for her and away from where the warrior was dropping down and grabbing the female runner. Lexa grit her teeth while digging her feet into the nearly sheer edge of the ravine, bracing for what was about to happen. The runner's eyes were wide with fear as he jumped for her at full speed. She caught his sweaty hand latching on as he did the same. Then, gravity violently snapped them down. A sharp cry of pain escaped her lips as Lexa felt her shoulder straining against their combined weight. Grinding her teeth down she held on desperately.

The runner used her body to climb up and to safety. It was a mess of bruising grips and knees to the gut before he managed to heave himself to safety. The moment his feet hit the top of the bank, he was grabbing at her shoulders and hauling her up as well. Dirt fell away as they toppled onto the ground and above the reach of the ripa.

Lexa panted the taste of dirt in her mouth a reminder that this was real. She leaned her forehead against the dirt and thanked gods and spirits she didn't believe in that it had worked. Picking herself up, she yanked her sword straight up and out of the ground. It was mostly already out of the ground having been pulled nearly out by the force of holding both her and the runner. She shivered at the realization they'd been seconds from her grip failing her.

The runner was spread eagle just gasping in great heaving breaths while staring at the forest canopy above him. He looked over towards her. "Chof." His heaving barely let him get it out eventually.

Lexa looked behind them and down to where the ripas were being slaughtered to make sure none had tried to follow them up the side. She felt oddly calm as she saw the snarling face of one scrabbling up the side of the ravine. Froth was coming from the side of its mouth. She stood calmly watching till it was nearly to the top. The second it's hand hit the edge though, she moved, stabbing downwards and just missing the jut of the creature's chin. With a swing, she brought her sword back up sharply, severing its throat in a spray of blood. It fell back dead before it hit the ground.

Whipping her sword to the side and letting the blood splatter hit the ground, she sheathed it and offered her hand to the nearly passed out runner. "Pro."

He accepted the hand up and together they made their way back past the spear line. She watched him slide down behind the spears. Clearly his legs were practically jelly from the running. As she dropped back to her assigned position, she saw Jod staring at her with a serious face. Lexa tilted her head up refusing to regret saving the man's life.

Jod nodded at her. "Well done."

She smiled wanly and returned her attention to where yet another runner was coming towards them.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, it was done. Lexa's nose was clogged with the smell of blood, her feet wet with the stuff. The last of the runners had come in at last. Only four ripas were on his heels. Lexa grimaced as she watched Jod approach her, blood splattered across his face. He stopped before her and crossed his arms. "You did well today."

Lexa nodded not sure how to feel pride in what little she'd done.

He patted her shoulder. "Sometimes in battle you don't fight but that does not make your post nor the execution of that post any less important." Jod looked around ravine of dead with warriors ripping their spears and arrows out of the corpses. "Today, you guarded their backs, and a man returns to his home because of you. Tomorrow, you may be the one to stand before the charge of humanity while they guard your back. For now, there is much still to be done."

Lexa nodded, thinking back to the drop ship, how they had dealt with the bodies and scavenged from the remains. Then, thinking of what guards were required to do on the Ark after an action, doing such things as settling paperwork and transferring prisoners. "What do I need to do?"

"Go, carts for moving the dead will arrive. Help the other seconds and volunteers get the bodies moved to the village." He gave her shoulder another pat before turning and falling in with Ryder and Jordis at Heda's back.

Lexa made her way down to the bottom of the ravine and felt the blood making the ground churned mud. She came to a stop besides Wells and Costia. Giving them a slight acknowledgement, she remained standing in silence with them till the carts began to arrive. Once the cart's wheels, now stained red and brown from blood and dirt, came to a stop, she stepped to the nearest body. She dropped down, grabbing it under the armpits while Wells silently grabbed the feet. It was heavy and awkward work that she was unfortunately familiar with since coming to the ground. Heaving, they got the body up and onto the cart. Turning, Lexa stared at the piles of bodies and suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Not a single casualty." Wells said in an awed sort of tone.

Turning, she looked at the awed face of her best friend. "What?"

"Not a single one." He looked at her wide eyes. "None of the dead are Trirku. There are easily over two hundred dead in this ravine and not a single one isn't a ripa."

Lexa felt her own eyes widen as she took in the dead and shuffled through her memories. He was right, none of the fallen were theirs. She hadn't seen a single Trikru fall. Nor did she see any bodies without the white paint marking them as ripas. Swallowing thickly, she began to walk forward to the next body. By the time they had twenty bodies loaded into their cart, Lexa was panting. She'd tied her guard jacket around her waist. Still, sweat was running down her back, leaving her shirt sticking to her. Her boots were being sucked into the mud with every step.

Hooking her arms under another bodies armpits, she strained lifting the formerly massive ripa. Looking across to the bodies feet, she saw Costia lifting them. As they moved the corpse, Lexa spoke through her heavy breathing. "Is a… victory like… this… unusual?"

Costia shook her head and replied much more easily clearly, she was more accustomed to heavy labor than any of the arkers. "No, Heda is a great leader. This is hardly a battle worth mentioning." Looking around, Costia continued. "The rangers are just her fastest moving force, they rarely are taken to deal with more than small border incidents with bandits."

"What types of victories has she won?" Wells asked from where he had been regaining his breath by the cart.

Costia and Lexa heaved the corpse onto the growing pile in the back of the cart. Costia stared at the cart before stepping back. "This cart is done. Come on, sit before the next one arrives."

The three of them made their way up to side of the ridge where the ground wasn't soaked in blood and sat down watching other teams moving bodies into other karts. Their full cart was taken away slowly over-burdened by heavy bodies. Costia spoke while watching the organized chaos. "Heda Clarke became Heda after Heda Erik died of an infected arrow wound. Her first major decision was to build an alliance with Azgeda, our greatest enemies."

Lexa and Wells remained silent while Costia spoke, clearly remembering the days after Clarke's ascension. "One of the Trikru generals marched on Polis to overthrow Heda for daring to suggest such a thing. Heda Clarke sent out her rangers to draw a line and openly charge the incoming army on horseback. She and her select guard flanked them. The warriors in the trees were trapped. The survivors of the army were executed to the last man. The general who'd led the force believed Heda Clarke to be a foolish child, that the spirit had chosen wrong. Thus, he attacked her without thought and was destroyed."

"Lincoln said she was fourteen when she became Heda?" Wells asked quietly, sounding horrified and fascinated.

Costia nodded. "Yes, few believed she would become Heda."

Lexa frowned as she realized she had no idea how the Trikru chose their leaders other than that a position could be challenged for by those beneath them. "How is the Commander chosen?"

Costia stared at her in surprise before sounding nearly reverent as she replied. "When a child is found who bleeds black instead of red, they are taken to Polis. They are the natblida, or nightbloods. Only a nightblood may be chosen by the spirit of Heda. When a Commander dies, conclave is called. All nightbloods over the age of ten summers are brought to conclave. None but flamekeeper and the nightbloods may enter. Only one nightblood may leave. When Heda Erik died, he had only ruled for seven years leaving the eldest nightblood only seventeen summers old. Clarke was the youngest and the smallest of the nightbloods in her conclave. No one knows how she did it, but she was chosen by the spirit and survived the night."

"A battle to the death?" Lexa asked horrified. The memory of the drawing of the children in the forest she'd seen on Clarke's desk popped into her head. "Are the nightbloods raised as a family?"

Costia gave an affirmative hum. "Yes, they grow and learn together till they are apprenticed to renowned warriors. Only one of each class of nightbloods may live on as Heda. However, Clarke...she pardoned Luna who was a nightblood from her class who fled their conclave. Ontari too was pardoned. She should have been given to Polis as a child but was raised in Azgeda to usurp the throne but Clarke pardoned her as well."

Clearing his throat, Wells brought the subject back to battles. "What has been her greatest victory?"

Costia frowned thinking. "The siege of Hasse. Broadleaf did not wish to join the coalition so long as Azgeda had the ear of Heda. Heda Clarke knew that a long drawn out battle across the clan's land would be to her detriment. We had the greatest army, but the swamps of that clan are treacherous and many would have died. Thus, she decided to march on their capital and force their surrender with their leader as her prisoner. Her forces were spotted a league out from the border and by the time they reached Hasse the gates had been closed."

"How did they win?" Wells asked, clearly fascinated.

"Heda Clarke sent in twelve of Azegeda's best assassins. They managed to scale the wall while she drew their attention to her forces by feinting an attack. Once inside, they lit the thatch roofing on fire. The civilians and warriors alike were forced to flee. The army was waiting for them though. The battle that occurred with the last hold outs inside the city lasted six days and six nights before they were killed. Still, Broadleaf fell and with them the last resistance to the coalition."

Looking down at the death in the ravine, Lexa spoke. "In comparison to the armies she controls, how large of a force is this?"

"This would be the scouts of a formal army." Costia said pride discernibly running through her. "Clarke is the greatest Heda to ever live." She turned to them and smiled. "I am glad you are our allies. You proved today that you can be valuable members of our army." With that, she slid down and headed for where Ontari was coordinating the warriors.

Lexa felt her knuckles whiten as she gripped the hilt of her sword. "If the ark doesn't bow they'll be slaughtered." She whispered.

"Even with guns…" Wells spoke lowly.

She made a choked sound. "The ark's guards are glorified police. They haven't fought an opponent that has more than a lead pipe as a weapon in over a hundred years."

"The ark won't negotiate… not with a leader who is that young. Certainly not if they think them savages." Wells sounded shaky as he spoke.

Lexa bit her lip. "If they see a show of force first?"

"The ark leadership has not had to negotiate since the thirteenth station and look how that ended." Wells said bitterly.

"They're all going to die if they don't bow. The guard can't fight this. Not if they don't have time to learn the ground first." Lexa stated. "Even then."

"Do you believe they'll listen to us if we tell them not to begin a war they have no chance of winning?" Wells asked.

"No," Lexa closed her eyes, "but we have to try."

Wells' voice shook. "Lexa, if they fight, what will happen to us?"

"I don't know." She said weakly. She really didn't.

"Do you think the Commander will kill us if the ark fights?" He asked frankly.

Lexa considered what she knew of Clarke. "I think she'll do what is best for her people. If we haven't become her people by the time the ark lands, I don't know."

Wells sucked in a breath. "Then we make sure we're their people."

"How?" Lexa raised her hands, gesturing the field below. "Clarke was right to call us children. What do we offer them Wells?"

He grimaced. "We need to find something or we may be the ones in carts next."

"I know, but what?! I can't think of anything more we can offer. Not without more training, more time, more everything." She felt her shoulders shaking with how quickly she was breathing.

Wells leaned into her. "We ask the others, we make sure everyone is doing their part. We've made it this far."

Lexa laughed bitterly. "Let's hope our luck doesn't run out then." She spotted an empty cart being returned to the ravine and stood up again. "For now, we have bodies to move."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

As she was leaning back and letting her back crack back into place after moving several more bodies, she heard a scuffle. Turning, she saw Miller glaring at a massive Trikru warrior. The man had to be a foot taller than Miller, with broad shoulders and a large face. He was sneering down at Miller. Lexa frowned and started forward to prevent a fight breaking out if she could. It was the last thing they needed. Approaching, she could hear their voices.

Miller was tense, before the voices became clear though the warrior suddenly moved, striking Miller across the face with a heavy fist. Lexa started sprinting. Miller raised his arms to defend himself but he took three more brutal hits before Lexa reached them. Instincts born of guard training kicked in and she acted quickly. She may be lagging in archery, brute strength, and most weapons, but she didn't need those things to take down a man twice her size.

Lexa twisted, taking his front leg out from under him. Grabbing the man's jacket, she rocked with his weight and then hauled. Using his own weight against him, she threw him to the ground face first. Before he could recover at all, she had twisted his arm back behind him brutally while pinning him to the ground with her knee. Her other hand had drawn a knife and had it to his throat before he could attempt to fight further. Looking up, she checked that Miller was alright. He was still standing, though his face was already swelling from the first hit. It was then she realized that the low pitch of warriors moving and talking around them had died down suddenly.

"What is going on?" The deadly calm voice of Clarke echoed from behind her.

Lexa turned to take in the calm but threatening form of Clarke approaching at a walk. "This warrior attacked a second." She knew calling Miller by name wouldn't help her case.

"Release him." Clarke ordered.

Gritting her teeth, Lexa did as she'd been ordered. She gave him a slight shove as she stood, forcing his face into the mud. Once on her feet, she fell into attention while letting her eyes flicker over Miller again to make sure she hadn't missed an injury.

Clarke spoke while staring down at the warrior who was picking himself up from the mud. "Tell me Borkul, why have you attacked a comrade?"

The now filthy man looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him from this situation. "Didn't want the new recruit getting cocky Heda."

"So, you struck him outside of a sparring pit?" She asked, her voice still just as even, just as calm. "Tell me the truth this time or I'll have your tongue."

The warrior Borkul shuddered at the reprimand. "He was disrespectful of the fallen." He grit his teeth. "Asked if we were going to bury the bodies of the dead."

Clarke's brow rose and Lexa realized there was something going on here she was missing. Still, she held her tongue as Clarke spoke again. "There is no excuse for a warrior striking a second outside of training. I'll decide your punishment later, till then you are stripped of all duties that would take you outside of the village. Is that understood?"

"Sha, Heda." He bowed his head before practically tripping over himself to get away from the situation.

Lexa stepped to Miller's side and touched his bruising gently trying to assess the damage. She was interrupted by Clarke's voice, it was raised and meant to be heard by the onlookers. "The ripa may be beasts and savages now, but they were made that way. Once they were my warriors and they deserve to have their spirits freed, not trapped in the ground. However, that does not mean that we treat with disrespect those who do not understand our ways. You do not punish children for being ignorant you teach them."

Turning, Lexa nodded and addressed the crowd. "Our ancestors buried our dead. He did not mean to disrespect their souls." She gripped Miller tightly, praying he wouldn't say anything to disagree with her.

Clarke looked at her and Miller before speaking again. "We burn the dead to free their spirits so that they may move on to the next life. To bury the dead is to trap their spirits so that they may never be born again." With that she moved away apparently finished with her impromptu lesson.

Breathing out, Lexa turned back to Miller. "Come on, let's get you to Wells so he can take a look at you. It seems we have some work cut out for us. We need to become grounders fast or we're all in danger."


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke stood by the roaring flames. She could feel the skin on her face tight and dry against her from the heat, smoke and ash caught in her nose and hair. Her eyes were filled with the crawling flames devouring the wood and bodies of the fallen. A bead of sweat prickled down the back of her neck. Her gaze didn't waver from the hot embers beneath the flames, her emotions felt raw and too near the surface. It never stopped, the guilt coiling inside of her when she saw the bodies of those she'd failed.

"I've failed people under my protection too." A voice thick either from emotion or the smoke came from behind her shoulder.

Clarke shifted for the first time in hours so that she could see the side of Lexa's face where she stood solemnly guarding her back. Her other guards a more respectful distance back. Clarke found herself wondering why this girl, this junior second was the one to approach her next to the dying flames of her failure and grief.

Lexa cleared her throat. "On the Ark, there was never enough food, never enough water, air, space, clothing, everything was stretched to its furthest point just for survival." She paused and Clarke considered the type of life being described, but then Lexa continued, "Every year, to boost breathable air we allowed algae to bloom in our water supplies. To prevent death by dehydration Farm station would cut its crops. Everyone goes to half rations for a month to support the needs of the time. However, last year, it took longer to stabilize the breathable air with a proper amount of oxygen and the algae had to be kept in the water longer. We'd been on half rations for two months when an accident destroyed a week's worth of rations. According to law, only critical personnel are fed quarter rations in that type of situation."

Returning her gaze to the fire, Clarke understood. She knew that whatever had happened after that had been terrible. Hungry desperate people in an enclosed space were dangerous. It was why sieges were such an effective strategy. As the fear and desperation of the populace grew, order and stability would fracture. "What happened?"

"A mob formed. They made a rush for the mess hall where the food was being distributed to critical personnel." Lexa visibly shifted. "As a guard, my duty was to protect the ark. Which in that moment meant arresting every member of that mob. When I became a guard, I swore to protect my people. That day though, we arrested sixty people and every last one of them was executed. Which gave the council an idea on how to bring the crisis to an end. Every person over the age of fifty-five was asked to surrender themselves to be floated."

Clarke physically straightened, the concept of executing the elderly was horrifying. Not that it was too surprising. She had seen what hunger did to people. She had seen desperate people stuck in blizzards who had been forced to obscene lengths to survive. She had seen mothers who abandoned their young because there wasn't enough to feed them. Desperation was not a problem unique to sky. "How did you carry out such an order without causing rebellion?"

Lexa's voice was hoarse. "Lock down. Everyone was locked in their quarters and we went to every living space with those over the specified age and informed them of the council's 'request'." She spat the last part. "They were my people to protect, but I escorted innocent people, who had done nothing to deserve it, to be floated. However, the next day the algae bloom was ended and rations were increased. Hundreds lived because of the death of a few."

"A few?" Clarke asked, how was that possible. It should have been a massive cut to their population.

"All over the age sixty are floated, though it is considered a blessing to live that long." Lexa spoke calmly. "Every law held the death penalty. There was no mercy to be had. On the ark, I was ordered to kill innocent civilians. People who had a chance at a life and a future. You may have failed to protect these people from being forced to become monsters but you gave them the only mercy you could, a quick death and end to their suffering."

Clark watched as a log broke in half as the fire ate away at its center before speaking. "There may come a day when I order you to execute civilians. We may not face the same issues that you did in the sky but the world is not a kind place. I have laid waste to armies and made examples of their people. I have ordered good men to die horrific deaths. There is no excuse for these things but we must put the dead behind us to focus on what can be done for the living. The dead are gone the living are hungry."

"I'll follow your orders," Lexa said sharply, "because you're right, the dead are gone, and you've done more to give my people a hope for a future than the ark ever did."

"I would never ask my people to do something I would not do myself. There may have been strategic reasons to save your people but I prefer gifting hope to dealing death. I would not have my people take on the weight of more death when there was a better option." Clarke considered what she knew of the ark. Would they negotiate for the chance at a better life, or be willing to suffer the consequences of a war? She was unsure and it made her glad she had two armies heading to her position at that moment. If it was to be a war, it would be a quick one so that the fewest of her people would die. "A leader who does not feel the weight of every death is not a leader worth following." She thought of Nia and her arrogance and belief that the losses were worth it even if all they bought her was more fame.

"Your warriors feel the weight as well. Borkul's reaction to Miller's comment is evidence of that." Lexa replied.

Clarke closed her eyes, letting the dryness from the smoke dissipate before opening them again. "It is a weight that never leaves you but you do get better at holding up under it. These decisions are never easy but with time you do get better at making them despite the struggle."

"If it ever became easy, you would not be a Heda your men speak of with awe and would be willing to go and die for." Lexa said seriously.

She felt her chest ache with emotion. It was rare that she allowed herself to feel when she wasn't using those emotions as a weapon. It had been a useful conversation she knew, but she could not bear to let more of her jagged edges show. "Go, prepare Raven to demonstrate what she has made for the fog. I will join you when my vigil is complete."

"Sha, Clarke." The sound of a short bow and then retreating footsteps sounded out till Clarke was once again alone.

Time was ephemeral and seemingly eternal as Clarke remained standing. She felt the flames that were consuming the last of the pyre as if they were inside of her. This, this solidarity was all that she could offer to the men she had failed to save, so offer it she did. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there when she heard someone approaching once more. The heavy footsteps, purposely loud so as not to startle her, were easily recognizable. Not bothering to turn away, she spoke. "Jod."

"Heda." He intoned.

"What do you require?" She knew that there would be no demands for her on this day. At least… none that was pressing enough for her guard to disturb her from this.

The man's voice came with the warm familiarity of long companionship. "You see potential as a leader in my second."

"If you don't, you are fool. Which we both know you are not." Clarke replied. "Already, she has proved to be a leader to her people in every way that matters. Given time and experience, she will be something else entirely."

Jod was silent for a beat before speaking. "I am not sure how to teach her."

"You want my advice then." Clarke surmised easily.

"Yes," He let out a sigh. "She already knows how to lead and she knows the costs involved. Her unarmed combat is superb, already I feel confident in her work with a sword and will be adding a second to her training. The speed she learns our ways is… impressive. I would not discount her in a match against most warriors, but in other ways she is a child still."

Clarke considered the problem. It was true. The Skai children may be ignorant to the ways of the ground but they were knowledgeable in other areas and they had their own brand of wisdom. It was most obvious in Lexa but as the others grew and bonded with their firsts she was sure it would show more clearly in them as well. "They are not quite the children I have labeled them. Some show it more than others, but they were or nearly were fully trained members of their people. If the complaints Anya gives me are any indication, Raven was an expert in her field in the sky and struggles to give way to others."

Jod let out a subdued but amused sound. As her guard, he'd heard quite a bit of Anya's grumbling about the mechanic. "After this is over, I request leave to take her into the woods for a hunting season. By the time we return, she should be worthy of her marks as a warrior."

"You may have it." Clarke granted. Jod would have been given a time of leave soon anyways. Normally, he would use the time to return to his village and Clarke was sure that they would spend some time there as well. She was sure she could extend his leave some if it was necessary. Gaining a trained guard with only six months of effort was a boon that easily justified the sacrifice. Under normal circumstances, a guard candidate would arrive in Polis with their chief's recommendation. From there, if they impressed her guard they would be taken as a second. Anywhere from three to six years of intensive training that would be a drain on her guard's time was required before they could earn their marks. Sadly, the death rate of her guards was… high. There was a reason most guards were not trained for it but rather were full warriors she promoted to her guard.

"I will award her a mark of bravery for her actions in the culling." He said slowly. "She risked her life for a warrior not even in her own unit, to do otherwise would dishonor her. Also, I have been remiss in not giving her kill marks." He said carefully.

Clarke felt the skin between her eyes pinch. That was another problem with the Sky Fallen. It was obvious that they did not share the traditions that were the way of life on the ground. They did not acknowledge kills or the marks they left upon your soul. Would they understand the need to mark your body to acknowledge the mark on your soul? Or how the pain involved was a sign of respect to those killed? Who could teach them these things that were so intrinsic to the lives and culture of her people? Not all firsts could be trusted to be understanding of the ignorance of the Skai children. If they didn't learn there would be many more conflicts like the one between Borkul and Miller. Perhaps Lexa would be able to bridge the gap. She had seemed to understand the weight of lives and the burden of death.

"Explain to her the ritual and give her the marks for her kills. Do not question the number she gives you. Show her how to give marks to others and tell her that she may give the marks to those from the Skai who earned them before they joined us."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa used a stick with fabric tied around the end to clean the inside of her sheath of anything she'd missed after the battle. She was seated on a stool in a building that Raven had apparently requisitioned. It really shouldn't surprise her. "How'd you get an entire building again?"

"Brilliance." Raven muttered as she painted the clear glue she'd made along the edges of a gas mask. "Well that, and the blacksmith informed Anya that if I wasn't moved out of their forge, they'd be forced to move to another village."

"Huh." Lexa didn't really have much to say to that other than it boggled her mind. Not for the first time, she wished she'd had a chance to get to know Raven better on the Ark.

"She's the youngest zero g mechanic in fifty-two years." Finn proudly stated from where he was sitting on the bed.

Lexa stared at the former pretty boy. His face was still a rather mottled greenish color from the former bruising but the swelling had gone down, leaving his face looking more human. There were garish stitches visible across several gashes that Wells had sewn shut that looked nearly ready to be removed. Not that she could judge, she had a row of rough stitches across her eyebrow and several more underneath her clothes. Still, he looked far more human. "Why are you in here again?"

He flinched slightly from her venomous look. "I can't walk on my leg yet." The bandaged leg wiggled slightly. "So, I help with organizing the junk they find for her."

She narrowed her eyes. To be completely frank, she hated people like Finn who felt entitled to play with the emotions of others for their own gratification. Turning to Raven, she spoke carefully. "I can find something else for him to do."

Raven waved her off unconcerned. "It's fine, I'd have to train someone else up for that."

"Any of us Arkers could do it." She hedged cautiously.

Turning while setting down her work, Raven looked at her. "I appreciate it but I'm fine. You don't need to protect us all the time from every little thing. He's got a lot of groveling left to work through anyways."

Lexa winced, she may not exactly be friends with Raven but she deserved so much better than Finn Collins.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not… we're not that anymore, but he's still the closest thing I have to family." Raven said awkwardly. Clearly, she was pleased with conversations skirting the edges of feelings as Lexa was.

Nodding, Lexa let some of the tension drain from her. "Good."

"Hey!" Finn sounded indignant from his spot.

Lexa stared at him unimpressed. "Don't."

Finn threw up his hands. "Seriously, what is your problem with me? You haven't liked me since day one on the drop ship?"

"You don't think about anyone but yourself till after you've acted Collins. I don't think you're a bad person, just a selfish one." She snapped.

The tent fell silent awkwardly. Raven didn't protest the statement and continued to work on sealing the masks while Finn shuffled uneasily before pulling wires out of what looked like a broken speaker. Lexa breathed out, glad that conversation was over with and returned to cleaning her weapons. The ground demanded violence for survival. She and hers were not going to die because her sword or a dagger got caught in a dirty sheath.

They worked together in silence for some time before the door to the single roomed building was opened sharply. Lexa jumped to her feet and fell into attention as Clarke entered the room with Ryder at her shoulder. "Heda."

Clarke's eyes focused in on her. Lexa felt the familiar sensation she had whenever Clarke focused her attention on her like this. It was like she'd touched a livewire. Especially in situations like this, where she could tell instantly that this was Heda before her not Clarke. Though it seemed like an age, it wasn't long before Clarke turned her attention to Raven. "Raven, you have been given time and resources to fulfill your promise to get my warriors through the fog."

Raven seemed slightly unsure of how to act as she stood up stiffly. "I've got six suits and just sealed the last mask. I can't get you more than that for another week unless you want to assign some workmen to me." She cocked her hip to the side while gesturing to the pile of truly odd looking suits and the masks lined up on a shelf.

"And they work?" Clarke asked seriously, looking at the suits dubiously.

"We haven't had a chance to test them yet, but theoretically they should work." Raven replied.

Clarke seemed to consider the suits before speaking in a practiced tone that was devoid of emotion. "Would a prisoner sent into the fog suffice?"

Raven paled at that while Lexa decided to cut in before someone said something they shouldn't. "The suits can be tested with water to check for leaks. The masks though…" She trailed off and considered options. "Do you have a gas that we could use to check the breathing apparatuses?"

"The sap of some of the trees in the region can be turned into a poisonous smoke." Clarke replied, looking thoughtful. "So, we need merely toss someone in the river in one of these suits and then have them attempt to breathe poisonous air wearing one of these masks to be sure?"

"Yup." Raven said. "That would work. Though, if the masks don't work the person inside of the suit is going to be breathing poisonous smoke." She winced. "I can't be 100% sure that they're going to work without testing them."

Clarke waved her off while turning to Ryder. "Go, fetch ranger Borkul. I believe we've found a way for him to pay for his actions."

"Sha, Heda." Ryder acknowledged before he looked over at Lexa seriously. She understood the message and quickly moved so that she was standing protectively near Clarke. He gave her a quick nod before ducking out of the building.

Raven tilted her head. "Wait, what on earth did Borkul do that you're going to make him possibly breathe in poisonous smoke?"

A single eyebrow rose on Clarke's face, though she looked more amused than anything else much to Lexa's relief. "He struck someone under my protection. To do so is to challenge not only my authority but the coalition."

Lexa paused. "Because we're your wards?"

Clarke looked at her in confusion. "Costia and Lincoln didn't explain exactly what being my ward means did they?"

"Just that we were under your protection." Lexa said exchanging a confused look with Raven.

"It means you are loyal to the Spirit of Heda. If I die, you would be bound to whoever the Spirit choses. You have sworn your loyalty not to a person but to an eternal spirit. The Spirit of Heda is not just a leader to us but a religious figure. It means that I do not represent just one clan but all clans and the will of the spirits on earth. To betray Heda is to betray all of that and is therefore a more serious offense. If you were to do as Lincoln has done and act against my orders, it would not just be a punishable offence. It would be considered treason against the coalition and the spirits and would be treated accordingly. However, while the punishments for acting against Heda are more serious, you are more protected. To attack one protected by Heda is a very serious offense and one that is dealt with some of our most severe punishments. You need not fear attack. Unless your oaths are invalidated, an attack against you is most unwise. By instigating an attack against one of my wards, Borkul challenged my authority. If he had done so while drunk, or in a more private setting, I may have been capable of showing mercy. In this case, he is fortunate he had reason to strike Miller or I would have been forced to have him executed. His punishment will act as a warning and reminder of your protected position." Clarke explained, sounding almost tired of the details.

"That's messed up." Finn said from where he was still sitting.

Lexa slapped his foot that was near her. He let out a stifled yelp. She attempted to distract Clarke. "What would be cause to declare our oaths invalid?"

Clarke seemed unbothered by Finn's offensive interruption. "That is up to my discretion." She turned her gaze on Raven. "Tell me, if successful how many of these suits can you make?"

Raven shrugged. "Depends on how long you give me, and how many gas masks we can find. I could build those, but that would take time. If you want to march an army through that fog even with my brains I'm going to need to train some peeps to help out with some of the more menial chores. With some aid, I could equip them in a year. That is, if you can get me the materials I would need."

"In the next week?" Clarke asked.

Raven sighed. "Two, maybe. The suits aren't the problem, it's the masks." She picked one up to show. "If it was just the visor part, I could get it done. If we can't find enough masks with intact filters though, it starts to get complicated. I could make them, but they'd have to have the filters replaced after every use. So, testing them wouldn't work. It would be dangerous." A gleam showed in Raven's eye that Lexa was learning was a sign of her being excited about something. Of course, poisonous gas would make her happy.

"Heda," Ryder opened the door. "I've brought the warrior you ordered."

"Ah, warrior Borkul." She turned, facing the massive warrior, who looked prepared to be executed.

He bowed. "Heda."

"I've settled on your punishment. Since your crime was an attack on one of my wards, you will assist another one of them in completing their duty to the coalition." She pronounced.

"Sha, Heda." His bow deepened. "Thank you for showing mercy."

She raised a brow. "You may decide if it was mercy or not if you survive." With that, she swept out of the building with Ryder following her.

The warrior left behind awkwardly straightened, looking uncertain about his fate. Lexa noticed he blanched slightly when he spotted her. Stepping towards him, she decided to see what she could do to make peace with him. After all, they needed to integrate and it was easy enough to be friendly. "You'll be helping us test the suits Heda asked us to make to allow our forces through the fog. Hopefully it won't be anything too harrowing."

Raven laughed as she strutted over and slapped the giant warrior on the shoulder. "Let's check the suit first." She hauled up a giant odd looking suit of sewn together and treated leather. "How do you feel about swimming?"

He stared at her like she had a second head. "It's… alright…?"

"Oh good, cause we're going to chuck you into the river." She smiled happily. "So, get changed, chop chop."

"What?!"

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

"So, how's the suit feel?" Raven asked as she stood in front of her new test subject.

Borkul shifted anxiously. "A bit tight…" He gestured to where the leather was stretched across his chest.

Lexa had to resist laughing as she stood beside Anya and Wells as they watched what was turning into a show for the whole village. Anya spoke lowly. "She's completely insane."

"Probably." Lexa said not even bothering to defend Raven. She'd been getting the mad scientist who should not be trusted with explosives vibe from her for a while now.

Wells tilted his head. "She's one of the greatest mechanics we'd ever had on the Ark. I saw her file. She wasn't considered physically fit to become a zero-g mechanic, but her scores were so high they made an exception. She broke the test."

Lexa turned away from watching with amusement as Raven helped Borkal strap into the suit properly. "Broke the test?"

"Yeah, perfect score on the written exam, third person to do that ever. On the practical exam, she beat out everyone in speed and competency." He said, his voice clearly fairly awed. "She'd have been a section chief before she was twenty-six. Probably would have had a chance at a council seat."

Blinking, she looked back at Raven. "So, basically, we were doomed to be dealing with her slight obsession with explosions regardless of our trip to the ground?" Shaking her head, she continued. "Good to know."

"What is a zero-g mechanic?!" Anya asked in a slightly desperate and exasperated voice, her hands flopping at her sides. "You all keep saying that, and that infuriating girl keeps saying it but, what is it?"

Wells smiled softly. "In the sky, our most precious resource was our technology. Mechanics repair, build, and maintain our technology. To be a zero-g mechanic one must be able to do all that, but to do so while outside of the Ark. Outside of the ark, you are exposed to all the dangers of space. There is no air and no gravity to keep you grounded. The closest parallel I can think of to something here on the ground would be fighting while submerged entirely in water. You are also isolated from help. It takes so long to get someone equipped to survive outside the Ark that by the time anyone would be able to come to help, you would likely be dead. Death was not uncommon even for the very skilled. It is considered a profession that requires great risk, as well as great skill. She would have been highly valued on the ark."

"That is why she is so rude then?" Anya asked seeming to fall serious.

"Probably, yes." He said.

Anya's spine straightened before she barked out at Raven. "Oh, get on with it already. We already know the damn thing will work."

Raven laughed before giving Borkul a hard push, sending him tumbling into the river. He let out a great cry of surprise as he hit the water with a great splash. Spluttering, he stood up from where he had almost fallen, the water was rising to his armpits. Glaring up at Raven darkly, he began to swear violently under his breath.

"So, how're you doing down there?" Raven grinned, hands on her hips. "You getting wet or still dry?"

The man looked surprised. "Dry."

The gathered Trikru murmured in surprise. Raven whooped in victory. "Alright, try waving your arms around a bit."

Borkul's brow crinkled in concentration as he began to follow her instructions. Looking back up, he smiled hesitantly. "I think it is good."

Anya stepped forward. "Come on out then, we have another test to get through."

"Don't be a spoil sport. The suits work!" Raven grinned triumphantly at her. "Told you."

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Anya reached into her boot and pulled out a small and clever knife. She tossed it towards Raven, who caught it awkwardly. "The hell?!"

"Try not to get yourself killed." Anya snarked before moving to make sure Borkul got out of the water.

Lexa glanced at Wells. "Well at least one of us other than Octavia is integrating well."

"I would not have expected it to be her." He said easily.

She smiled, watching Raven and Anya snapping back and forth at each other while a pale Borkul was hauled out of the river. "I think it is a good thing it is her though."

Wells became serious and stepped closer, lowering his voice. "I've been meaning to speak to you. I know how the mountain is fighting the Trikru."

Moving with forced casualness, she pulled him closer to the river and away from any bystanders. Turning, she hissed, "What?"

"I saw a camera in a tree." He stuffed one hand into a pocket. "It makes sense. You'd need to be more technologically advanced than the people we've met so far to be able to turn people into reapers. It would explain how they know to send out the fog."

Lexa bit her lip in thought. "We'll need to speak to Raven after she proves her gasmask works." Reaching out, she grabbed Wells' hand. "Come with me."

They walked silently towards the small fire that everyone was avoiding like the plague. Lexa winced as she saw the wood in the fire was one that they'd all been instructed to not burn unless they wanted a painful death. She noticed Borkul looking grim but determined as Raven was making sure his mask was sealed in place just right.

Breathing in, he gripped Raven's arm. She just nodded at him and rested her hand on his back. He breathed deep, shoulders dropping back, and then he walked towards the small fire. Leaning in over the fire, he put his face in the smoke and just stood there. Everyone held their breath, Lexa's hands were gripping each other behind her back in a vice. After a pause that seemed to stretch on and on, Borkul stepping back from the fire and turned back to them. Only his eyes could really be seen but it wasn't long before he was jumping up and down and letting out a happy cheer.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

"What on earth has got your panties in a twist you two? Like I just made gas suits with dark age level technology, thank you very much. We should be celebrating. Borkul even said he'll name his first child after me. Today's a good day." Raven dropped down on a crate across from where Wells was sitting.

Lexa couldn't bring herself to sit, she was too tense. She spoke before Wells could try the diplomatic approach. That was not the correct way to go about things with Raven. "When the ark falls, they will almost certainly engage the Trikru and the coalition in war." She tilted her chin up. "If we haven't solidified our presence, there is nothing stopping Clarke from declaring our oaths invalid and using us as prisoners. She would have to be a terrible leader to not recognize the opportunity we present as a way of manipulating the people from the Ark and she is not a terrible leader."

Raven pulled her hair that had been hanging loose about her shoulders back into a ponytail like always. "Yeah, but we've known that from the start. Plus, it's not like the Ark is an actual threat to the grounders. Heda doesn't strike me as the sort to kill us for no reason. Still, it sounds like you have thoughts about what we should do about this. So, what's the plan?"

"We need something to offer them, something that will make us accepted. It will be better if we are considered one of them and valuable recruits when the Ark comes." She gestured at Wells. "He noticed a camera in the woods during the culling of the ripa."

She leaned back, frowning. "You think the mountain has a camera system then?"

"Could you take it down?" Lexa asked gritting her teeth to keep from demanding she come up with a way to bring the cameras down and win their place as grounders.

Raven gripped her knees. "Yeah, EMPs would do it. It might take a couple of them though. I don't think I have enough tech to build one with that wide of a range but I could build enough small ones to take the things out in a week or so."

"That's not enough." Wells looked pained. "We might be able to win our position with that but it would take more to win mercy for the Ark. If the Ark fights against them and you know they're arrogant enough to try, they'll be slaughtered. The guard isn't capable of defending against a professional army. You weren't there but they made killing those ripa look like a game. This isn't even a full army, this is just Heda's personal scouts and light weight troops."

Lexa winced. "No, it will not go well for the Ark if they don't bow to Clarke."

"They'll never do that." Raven groaned. "I say fuck the Ark. Everyone I care about is already on the ground. It's not like they cared enough to try and save us when we were in trouble. Why should we have to save them?"

Lexa's knuckles turned white from how hard she was clenching her fists. "We swore ourselves to the coalition, but that doesn't mean we can just abandon the Ark! Just because you don't have anyone you care about on the Ark doesn't mean that's true for the rest of us. We can't just stand by and let our families and friends get slaughtered. We have to do what we can."

"I got it." Raven raised her hands. "So, any ideas on how we're going to magically make the scary warlord willing to negotiate around the Arker's pride? Cause like, I've only seen her a handful of times, and she did not seem like the sort to take that kind of bullshit. Hell, she almost executed Borkul for throwing a punch."

Wells rested his head on his folded hands. "I think there's only one thing we can do." Lexa and Raven both looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "The thing that's helped us win the most credibility is Raven's innovations to help deal with the mountain. We just have to do more of that. We have to be an invaluable tool to them taking down the mountain. If we can help them conquer the mountain, we'll be heroes."

"We'd be valuable enough she might protect us and listen to us even through the political nightmare that the arrival of the Ark will represent." Lexa said. "How are we supposed to help takedown a force that the grounders have feared for generations though?"


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke slid the small scalpel across Ontari's skin deftly. The thick black blood of their heritage spilled across her skin as she drew the patterns of a warrior and a leader into her friend's flesh. Finally, the careful patterns were done. Grabbing a bowl of the white dye mixed with the seaweed that helped prevent infection, she began to pack the slices guaranteeing the scars would turn the traditional white. Ontari was remaining stoic for it all, though Clarke could feel the tension in her as she bit down to keep from crying out from the pain.

At last, she pulled back, her fingers stained black. "Ontari kom Azgeda, as your first I have nothing left to teach you and I welcome you as a sister in arms. May you serve well and wisely, bringing honor onto yourself, your first, your clan, and the coalition."

Ontari's eyes flickered open at the last word. A smile attempting to form but stopping due to the painful pull of the skin on her face. "I will."

Reaching out, she offered her arm, happily squeezing Ontari's as she accepted the gesture. "I'm proud of you. Now, if you wish it, you may take the marks of a Trikru warrior as well. Since I was your first, you are allowed if you so wish."

Eye's wide, Ontari dipped her head. "I would be honored to bear your clan's marks."

Standing from where she'd been kneeling so as to have better access to the girl's face Clarke hauled Ontari to her feet as well. "Then Nyko will give them to you." Leading them out of her tent, she walked towards Nyko's. Opening the flap, she was pleased to see he was going over healing herbs with the skai boy, Wells.

"Heda." Nyko bowed. "How may I serve you?"

Clarke's face softened at the sight of the healer, she'd always been drawn to the trade. If she hadn't had black blood running through her veins, she would have liked to have been a healer. Then again, she didn't have a clue who her parents had been. She might have been a simple farmer for all she knew. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she spoke. "Ontari will bear the marks of both her clan and mine, as is fitting of the first warrior to be trained by both."

He looked surprised but not unhappy with the implicit order. Turning to the Skai boy, his new second, he began to give instruction. "Grab the bottle of black ink and my tools."

Ontari dropped down onto a cot and pulled her shirt off, freeing up her skin. As Nyko took a seat beside her and began to organize his tools he looked up at Clarke. "Which mark will she be taking?"

"The mark of a leader." Clarke didn't need to use her eyes to know he was surprised. It was not a mark given to newly minted warriors. Usually, the mark of a specific skill was used. Anya, had been given the mark of the tracker. Gustus, the mark of a fighter. The mark of a leader usually came later.

Nyko didn't say anything against it though. "Very well."

Clarke stood there and watched as the needles were pulled in and out of her friend's skin repeatedly. She knew from experience it wasn't a pleasant sensation. Ontari seemed to be lost in her thoughts, perhaps meditating shallowly. Still, Clarke didn't leave. She knew Ontari would be by her side for only a short time longer. Then, she would be off on her own journey. It ached to know she was going to lose another one of the handful of people she truly cared for individually. She'd always known this day was coming. She'd known Ontari could not remain with her forever.

It had been and still was her greatest wish for her family of the blood to find purpose outside of their conclave. To have futures without the imminent threat of inevitable slaughter above their heads. Still, for every one of them she managed to get away from that, there was another family member leaving her side to face the dangers of the world. Oh, she'd still see them on occasion, but they would not be hers to care for personally any longer. It was the price for their lives and it was one she was eager to pay. It still felt like she'd been hit in the stomach without warning however.

So, she stood and watched as Ontari took the final steps before she could walk out as a warrior in full. The black of the ink mixed with the black of her blood on her shoulder where the mark crawled up and over her shoulder blade. Nyko finally sat back, wiping the last of the fluid away. "She should stay here for a few hours, sleep, drink some of the tea. Then, I can apply a cream that will help it heal."

"Very well." Clarke turned her attention from the healer to her friend. "I am proud of you this day Ontari. When you're released come find me. We'll have your future duties to discuss."

Ontari smiled happily, though her eyes were half lidded from the toll the scarring and tattooing had taken. "Sha, Clarke."

She left her friend behind as she made her way back to her tent. As she was acknowledging her guards, she heard footsteps approaching. Turning, she was surprised to Lexa and the mechanic girl Raven. She arched her brow in question.

"Heda." Lexa dipped her head, Raven following a second later. "We had a proposition we were hoping you would consider."

Clarke knew she could use the distraction lest she become too morose from the loss of Ontari as a constant companion. "You're fortunate, I have time to listen this afternoon."

She could hear them following her as she entered her tent. Normally, she wouldn't use it for meetings like the one she was sure she was going to be having with the two behind her, but she felt the need for the added armor her throne would give her. Once she was seated, she spoke. "Now what is this proposition?"

Lexa was in the stance Clarke had come to associate with a warrior at ease. Feet shoulder length apart, hands clasped behind her back. "We believe we can tell you where the second entrance into the mountain is."

She sucked in a breath startled. "How? We have failed to achieve that. If you could do that…" The opportunity, the vague partially formed plans for the mountain she'd been building for years snapped into prominence in her mind. They could win. They could win with far less death.

Clearing her throat, Lexa began, though she looked uneasy. "There was a war in our people's history long ago in a city that no longer exists. The city of Troy was besieged but the Greeks had no way to get past the walls of the city. So, they surrendered and built a great wooden statue of a horse and left it behind in front of the gates of Troy. The warriors in the city came out once the armies had retreated and brought the beautiful symbol of their victory inside allowing their enemies to retreat unmolested due to the sign of surrender. That night, they celebrated their victory."

Clarke relaxed into her throne, listening intently. She knew using a story of victories past to give insight was a common method of explaining tactics, especially foreign ones. No offer of goodwill could be offered to the mountain, nor would she ever surrender to them, but she knew the story was not finished.

"However, the Greeks had not retreated, not really. They had merely left the sight of the city. Inside the horse, were a handful of warriors who lay in wait till the sun went down and the guards were heavy with drink. Then, they snuck out, cutting the throats of those they encountered till they reached the gates and threw them open; allowing the army that had crept back in silence to enter into the city. In this manner, Troy was burnt to the ground though their walls were never breached." Lexa gestured to Raven clearly meaning for her to continue explaining their idea.

Raven had a light in her eye Clarke decided would be a sign of things to come. "So, we were thinking, you can't conquer something if you don't know anything about it. I have a radio already built, and the tech finders Anya assigned to help me get stuff from bunkers have found some cool toys. I could build a beacon, a sort of…" She frowned tilting her head, searching for the words. "It's… dang you guys don't even know what a beacon is…"

"We do use beacon fires you know." Clarke waved her hand. "How is this beacon different from that?"

"Well it's better. It would allow me to track an item around inside the mountain. Whatever path is taken to get it in, where it is taken once inside the mountain, I'd be able to map." Raven gestured to the map. "I can map it with coordinates horizontally and vertically, though it will be less accurate that way."

Clarke rested her chin on her hand. "Tell me, how do you mean to get this beacon into the mountain?"

Lexa took a step forward and spoke, clearly interrupting Raven. "We let a person get taken into the mountain who has the beacon with them."

"What?!" Raven exclaimed.

Clarke's eyes narrowed, ignoring the mechanic's outburst. "If the beacon is noticed and removed from the person who is sacrificed, what will you do then?"

"I didn't say they would be carrying it. We put it inside of them." Lexa said confidently.

"Woah! Wait up." Raven yanked Lexa's shoulder so she was forced to look at her. "You didn't say anything about human sacrifice, or cutting someone open to stick my beacon into them!"

Lexa didn't falter. "Are you saying you and Wells couldn't put the beacon into a person without causing significant damage?"

"No, but that's… what the hell?" Raven spluttered.

"We know the mountain takes people. With the recent culling, they will be more desperate for bodies than usual, making them more likely to accept a person with minimal injuries. Hiding an insertion site would not be complicated."

Clarke rapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. "No one who has gone into the mountain has survived. Whoever had the beacon would be lost forever."

"I know." Lexa's spine straightened. "That's not all we can offer on the mountain." Reaching into the bag, she had had slung over her shoulder she pulled out a piece of tech that Clarke didn't recognize. "This is a camera. It's how the mountain knows to send out the fog."

Clarke was on her feet in a second. "What?!" Her voice was deadly.

Lexa didn't falter to her credit. "Wells noticed it in the woods during the culling. We acquired one yesterday to prove our point. It's clearly not something your clans use, which by process of elimination means the mountain. The ark uses the same technology. Cameras are like eyes that allow them to see outside of their stronghold. Raven can build emps… a small weapon that can destroy them. We can blind the mountain and get the beacon inside."

"Very well." She turned her attention to the still confused looking Raven. "How long till you'd be able to send a person with a beacon to the mountain?"

"Tomorrow." Raven swallowed. "It would take me a week to build enough emps to take out of the cameras though."

"Go, I will consider this plan of yours and get back to you in the morning then." Clarke wondered when she'd gotten this soft that she would be reluctant to do this. "Raven, this plan is not to be spoken of to anyone not necessary for you to build this beacon."

Raven bowed shortly and then left with only a slight side eye towards Lexa. With Raven gone, Clarke sat back in her throne and took in the second in front of her. She had met a great many people in her time, both as a nightblood initiate, and then as Heda. In Lexa, she recognized a dangerous sort of loyalty. A passion and calling to lead as well as a complete disregard for self in the face of the needs of her people. She would have made an excellent nightblood, truly. However, she had also seen many with similar potential fall and knew the signs of someone prepared to make themselves a martyr. It filled her with sorrow. "You mean to volunteer for this mission."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa was less surprised than she would have expected that Clarke saw through her so easily. She didn't bother protesting, after all, she was right. "I'm the best choice."

"You're their leader. They may have sworn themselves to me, but you hold their loyalty." Clarke stated, her eyes narrowing fractionally.

"I have the best chance out of everyone to survive." Lexa nodded sharply, reassuring herself that her decision was final. "I have the technical and military training to have a better chance out of anyone else to survive. If I die, I do so protecting my people."

"You have a great deal of promise, you would throw it away for a chance in a million?" The woman spat in disgust. "That is nothing but waste and foolishness."

Lexa shook her head. "I cannot ask someone else to go. If I survive being captured, I can help from inside the mountain. It's a matter of who is the best for the task, no matter how narrow the margin by which success is measured. It would be a waste to send in someone less suited without even a shred of hope."

"Hope?" Clarke's voice was bitter. "There is no hope. You're lying to yourself if you believe there is." She sighed, looking tired. "Being a leader means having to look at your people and tell them to go and die for you. It means knowing that your life matters more than any individual under your protection."

She clenched her teeth. "I can't ask for my people to do what I am not willing to do myself."

"It's not a matter of willingness, it's a matter of what is best for your people. Your people need a leader, a representative as they merge into the clans. Without you, who will protect their interests? A leader must perform a different sort of sacrifice. Do you think I have never wished that I could die in the place of one of my people? Do you think I would not sacrifice my life in an instant if I thought it would be better for my people? A leader's task is to take on the burden of seeing the bigger picture of weighing and measuring one man's life against another. Sometimes a life of service accomplishes more than a death with valor. For a true leader, a life lived for your people when death is an option is the true sacrifice. Our lives are not our own, they belong to our people." Clarke said sharply.

"Of course, I know you would sacrifice your life for your people. You would not lead from the front if that were not so. You fought shoulder to shoulder with your warriors in the spear line. Was it smart to risk the Heda in such a way when there were plenty of other warriors? They follow you because of your willingness to fight with them. You are the one who holds the coalition together. Surely, if you can risk your life for your people than so can I. My people will survive without me. After all, they are your people now." Lexa tipped her chin up in defiance.

Clarke's jaw ticked to the side. "You are being purposely obtuse. You are the one who has gained the most respect from my people. You are the one whom your people follow, whose example they emulate. They may be my people in name but they are yours in truth. Their integration will not go so well without you"

"If I do this, I prove without a possibility of doubt that my people hold value worth the risk they will pose to you once the ark get's here. Besides, I trust you. I know that my people will be safe with you" Lexa's eyes flashed with determination.

"Why would you trust that?" Clarke asked sharply.

Lexa was annoyed Clarke was being difficult just for the sake of it. "Because of everything you have done. I may not have known you long but I know you. You are fair, and just. You believe in your people and would protect any of them to your last breath. So yes, I trust you to protect those that have sworn themselves to you when you know they can help all of your people, if you just give them a chance."

"You know me?" Clarke spat. "You don't know anything Second. I won my conclave because I poisoned the children I grew up with as family. That picture you saw? I poisoned all of them. Killed two of them by driving a blade into their bodies. The man who all but raised me lives only till I can replace him. I have ordered torture, murder, and death and you think your people are safe with me."

"You did all that because it was necessary! Don't try and trick me! I know you are ruthless when you need to be, but I also know you are merciful when you can be. I know that you spared one of those children and I know that you have been merciful to us when you had little reason to be." Lexa exclaimed. "If you wish to defeat the mountain, this is a necessary mission. Let me protect my people's home, no matter how new."

Clarke fell silent though, a look of anger still marred her face. "There is nothing short of ordering you into the prisons that would keep you from volunteering for this mission, is there?"

"No, there is not." Lexa stated clearly. She knew she'd won when Clarke seemed to mold further into her throne.

Shaking her head, Clarke sighed. "It is a waste. However, I will not order someone to sacrifice themselves when there is a willing volunteer. I do ask that you think about which will serve your people more, an impossible chance or your continued presence. Think carefully, I will expect your answer tomorrow."

Lexa bowed. "Sha, Heda." She paused before she turned to leave. "I won't change my mind though."

"I know." Clarke said simply.

Lexa closed her eyes and stepped out into the sunlight. Standing outside with her eyes closed, she felt the sun on her face. She could hear the sound of humanity around her, feel the breeze against her skin, smell the campfires, horses and trees. Oh, how the trees smelled. Opening her eyes, she decided she had some things to do before the next day dawned.

Her first stop was to see the Blake siblings who were arguing… again. She felt amused as she stopped beside the two bickering their heads off at each other. "What's the matter today?"

Octavia whipped around to face her, nostrils flaring. "He's trying to say I can't accept Indra's offer to become her second!"

Bellamy crossed his arms. "She's a village chief, we'd be separated. I can't watch your back if you're in a different village than I am. That's not happening."

"She's one of the best warriors among the Trikru. She's being offered an enviable post." Lexa said, trying to calm the irate older brother.

"Oh, it get's worse!" Octavia half growled. "He went and talked to Lincoln and is going to be his second so he can follow me to TonDC. I'm not a little girl, I don't need you to follow me everywhere. I'm not a prisoner anymore."

Bellamy threw up his hands in frustration. "You're my sister, my responsibility. I can't let you go running off to war without me by your side."

Lexa grinned. "Why exactly is it a big deal that he's going to be Lincoln's second? It's a good match from what I can tell."

"Because we kissed and now suddenly Bellamy is his second and is going to be around him all the time!" Octavia glared knowingly at her brother. Truly, he'd be dead if she had laser vision.

Bellamy just looked vaguely smug though he was clearly caught. "Just looking out for my sister."

Lexa couldn't help it, she laughed. "Octavia, you are going to be an amazing warrior. Even with your brother sticking to you like an annoying barnacle."

"Hey!" Bellamy protested.

Holding her hand up to silence him, she continued. "This way you can kick his ass in training whenever you want. Plus, it's a good thing having your boyfriend and your brother getting along well enough not to try and kill each other."

Octavia muttered mutinously. "What if he converts him to the overprotective side?"

"Then, you'll have two males to humiliate in front of their clan." Lexa said, unrepentantly shrugging. "You have family, a purpose, a clan, enough food, supplies, and air! Take a second to appreciate that the future is yours to make of as you will."

Octavia bit her lip. "Fine, but he has to let me spend time with Lincoln without hovering."

Lexa swung on Bellamy before he could protest. "Bellamy, name one other male you would rather see your sister with than Lincoln."

He stopped and sorta gaped at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Monty?"

"You think Monty is going to be able to protect your sister when you're not around better than Lincoln?" Lexa probed.

Bellamy's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

"Would you two mind checking in on the rest of our people?" Lexa asked. "The little one's look up to you O, and the others will follow you Bell."

"Of course, more running in the woods?" Bellamy asked, looking smug.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "No, just wanted to check in on Wells before my shift at guard duty."

"Alright, we got it. Go take a breather princess." He said, waving lazily at her.

Smiling, she shook her head before moving towards the healing tent. The flaps in were tied up letting fresh air into the tent. She could see Wells grinding something with a pestle and mortar with Costia looking over his shoulder. She noticed there was a certain softness to how they were in regards to each other She felt something ease in her chest as she spotted their matching blushes. Letting her feet fall solidly to announce her presence, she made her way into the tent.

Wells looked up before holding a finger to his lips. He tilted his head towards one of the cots. Lexa followed his line of sight and spotted Ontari passed out and drooling on the cot. Biting back a laugh, she lightened her footsteps and settled softly across from the two wakeful occupants of the tent. Keeping her voice low, she spoke. "Is she alright?"

"She took her marks as a warrior today." Costia explained in a low murmur. "It is a long and painful process. Once she wakes, creams to help her heal will be applied."

Lexa noted the fresh wounds on the girl's face and the raw and angry skin on her shoulder around a new tattoo. She noted the dried crusted liquid around her injuries. It dawned on her, that it was the first time she'd seen evidence that the nightbloods truly had blood that was as black as night. Shaking herself, she returned her focus to her friend. "Heda accepted our idea. We will likely attempt to get the beacon into the mountain tomorrow. You're help will be needed."

Wells looked curious but didn't pry, he knew enough that she would have told him the details if she could have. "Good, we can repay some of the debt we have incurred."

Costia looked fondly at him. "You have more than repaid it already."

"I was hoping you would keep an eye out on the others in the area." She ran her thumb along the soft leather of her jacket. "I'll be away from the region soon enough. I trust you to look after them"

"Of course," Wells smiled good naturedly at her. "Be sure you come and visit. I already checked and guards get furloughs every so often to visit their families. So, I expect you to come see us."

Lexa swallowed a lump in her throat but kept her voice light and easy. "Of course, first furlough I get, I'll come see you."

Wells reached out, resting his hand on top of hers. "Lexa, is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she flipped her hand over and held his for a moment. "No, just making sure everything is in order. It's all just been moving so fast we've barely had time to handle it all."

He nodded in agreement. "It's going well though. I mean, it's still dangerous but if the plan works, we'll be okay."

"Yeah, we're going to be great. The coalition is more a home already then the ark ever was." She agreed with him.

"I have to get this done or Nyko will have my head. See you at the evening meal?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Costia would you mind if I had a word with you briefly?"

Costia looked at her in surprise but agreed. "That's fine."

Rising, she left the tent with Costia following a few steps behind her. A small part inside of her noted that it was just far enough to be prepared if Lexa tried to attack her by surprise. Waiting till they were away from most people, she turned and met Costia's eye. "I need you to promise me something."

She looked considering as she closed herself off slightly. "What is that?"

Lexa wondered where to begin. It was important that she get this right. "Wells is my best friend, the closest thing to a brother I have." She was pleased to see some of the defensiveness fall away from the girl as she spoke of Wells. "Our parents were friends, so we practically grew up together. He has been there for every significant moment of my life and I for him."

Costia cocked her head to the side. "You're keeping part of this mission a secret because he would not approve?"

"It's a suicide mission." Lexa said shortly. "I've already volunteered. Heda's given me the day to change my mind but I won't. I need you to take care of him for me."

Her eyes widened in understanding and surprise. "You… why me?"

"Because he loves you… or is beginning to. I know you feel something for him as well. Plus, I know you have the ability to keep him safer than almost anyone." Lexa gave a self-deprecating smile. "You'll do better than I ever could."

"Why would you sacrifice yourself? Your people need you." Costia sounded confused.

Shaking her head slowly, Lexa considered how to explain it. "The leaders on the ark sacrificed everyone but themselves, I don't want to be like them. Besides, if I give Clarke what she needs to take the mountain through my death, I will have protected them far more with that act than I ever could alive."

Costia seemed to understand, her face softening. "You are very brave Lexa kom Kongeda."

"I'm just doing what is best for my people." Lexa said with a shrug.

"No, you're doing what is best for your people at great expense to yourself. To sacrifice your life for one's people like you are planning is… it is the best death any warrior could have. I will pray that the spirits care for your soul till it is time for it to find a new vessel." Costia said, voice full of warmth. "I will protect your brother in all but blood. You have my word."

"Thank you." Lexa felt her emotions sloshing around inside of her trying to break out of her. However, she was sure of her path and would not allow herself to break. "I am sorry I judged you for your profession when we first met."

Costia smirked, shaking her head. "You did what any leader would do."

"You wouldn't happen to have any advice for what I should do while I wait then?" Lexa shoved her hands into her pockets to hide the way they were shaking.

Costia considered it before replying. "You should ensure you have no regrets. Tell the one's you love that you love them. Thank those you owe thanks to. Eat well, sleep well, look up at the stars and give your burdens to the spirits."

"That's… thank you." Lexa lifted her arm offering it to Costia.

With a small smile, Costia accepted it, grasping her forearm and squeezing it. "It has been an honor to know you, if only for a while."

"It has been my honor to know you as well." Lexa replied.

They parted slightly awkwardly. Lexa headed to the campfire where there was a deer roasting. Taking a knife, she cut off a more generous slice than she would usually allow herself and sat down to eat it. She gave herself time to appreciate each bite, the flavor of the meat and spices cooked into it. Looking around, she saw the Trikru and the occasional delinquent running about. It was good. Her people would be safe, they would be cared for. She was going to guarantee their place amongst these people she had at first thought of as savages. Now, she knew that they were good people, and her people deserved a chance at this life.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, were you just expecting me to keep my mouth shut and help you kill yourself?" Raven spat.

Lexa startled. She had not been expecting that greeting when she walked into Raven's hut. Carefully closing the door, she cautiously looked at the furious mechanic. "How'd you know?"

Raven stalked forward and poked Lexa in the chest. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you kept the fact we'd need a human sacrifice quiet till we were in front of Heda. Or the fact you're a moron and would do something this idiotic."

"I'm the best option." Lexa said calmly. "You had to have known it would require a human sacrifice."

Raven gave her a glare before turning on her heel and marching over to her work bench. "I guessed, I just assumed a prisoner, or someone who wasn't fucking you."

Lexa winced but gingerly sat down on the opposite end of the bench. "This will protect all of you. Plus, I have the best chance of surviving this out of all of us."

"That's not true. I have a better shot. If they've got tech, I'm much more likely to be able to take advantage of it." Raven pointed out.

"Sure, you could deal with the tech but you don't have training to deal with guards. I'm highly trained in hand to hand combat. You could break out of a cell, but I doubt you'd do too great with any guards you came across." Lexa pointed out kindly.

"I don't like this." Raven conceded.

Lexa winced and considered what to say to that. She looked over at the wall. "I would do anything to keep you all safe. This… this is nothing."

"You're a moron."

"I'm aware." Lexa picked up what she recognized as the computer Raven had been working on to receive the beacon's signal. "How much power can you get into this thing?"

Raven pulled it out of her hands. "I can keep it charged with the batteries we've got for a day, maybe two. So, once you're in you won't have a lot of time before we won't have any option for getting ahold of you."

"You still have the radio from the dropship, right?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Of course, though nothing but static on any of the ark stations. If they're still alive up there, something burnt out their communication hub." She carefully began to wrapping wire around… Lexa wasn't sure what it was. "We've still got it though."

"What channel do I use if I get a hold of a radio inside the mountain?" Lexa asked.

Raven paused. "You have a plan for once you're inside?"

Lexa nodded. "It's not much of one. We don't know how long they'll keep me alive. However, if they keep the ones they capture alive for any period of time my best shot is to get a radio and try relay as much information as possible to you."

"And then?" Raven asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Anything I take in with me is going to have be hidden inside of me or else we run the risk of it being found."

"It won't be comfortable but I can probably send a couple things with you." Raven bit the inside of her cheek. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever been a part of."

"You rebuilt a condemned pod and then brought it down to a planet you thought was a death sentence without a pressure regulator. My plan is basically a guarantee in comparison." Lexa grinned at Raven.

"That's…" Raven snorted, "totally fair. Fine, to stupid suicidal plans with no chance for success. Maybe we can add another one that turns out surprisingly successful to that count."

Lexa raised her fist and nearly laughed when Raven bumped it with her own. "You know, I wish I had known you on the ark."

"I know, I'm fabulous, aren't I?" Raven flicked a lock of hair out of her face.

"You really are, though I probably would have had to arrest you."

Raven scoffed. "And lose my sweet ass as a friend? You wouldn't dare."

"You will help me with this though?" Lexa double checked.

"Of course, I will. I wouldn't be me if I didn't help make the impossible possible. Though next time, I want to know I'm helping with a suicide mission before you get me started working at it." Raven said, waving a screwdriver at her face.

"If I survive and there is a next time, you have my word." Lexa assured her.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke sat in her throne and stared at the two people who she had summoned. Anya and Tristan were shooting sharp glares at each other but were remaining silent, clearly understanding that they were to wait. She waited till Lexa entered, the look on her face confirming what Clarke already knew, the second was determined to go through with this foolishness. Clarke sighed, it was a waste but she could understand the motivation. "I still don't agree with this decision, but the plan is a good one and I will not force someone to go when there is a willing volunteer."

"Heda?" Tristan asked, looking and sounding deeply confused.

Clarke spoke evenly, belaying her mixed emotions on the subject. "Second Lexa has volunteered for a mission to locate the entrance tunnels into the mountain."

Tristan scoffed. "That's impossible. The girl just wants favor for her people."

"What evidence do you have this time will be different?" Anya asked, frowning. Though she gave Lexa a speculative look.

"The mechanic I have gifted to your village Anya. She has a way that would allow us to see exactly where a prisoner is taken into the mountain. As well as a way to blind them to our actions. It would buy us time for Roan's army to arrive at the very least." Clarke stated.

Anya gave her a knowing look. "Yes, I'd heard the Boudalan detachment sent word they were delayed by a disease spreading through their ranks. They feared for the life of their prince. The delay in their arrival means Roan's forces will arrive here first."

"Indeed." Clarke brushed off the completely correct implication that that disease had been purposeful. Though she had to give it to Costia that it was masterfully done. The girl had barely been gone half a week before she'd returned and told her it was done. She had no doubt the troublesome prince would not be surviving his sick bed. "The arrival of a larger army from Azgeda would secure our position and make several options against the mountain feasible."

"How sure are you that this 'mechanic' can do as she's claimed?" Tristan asked, sounding interested finally in what was being said.

Anya spoke before she could, which Clarke found amusing. "Raven is an arrogant fool, but she is a talented one. If she makes the claim, I have no doubt she can do it."

"So, how's this going to work then?" Tristan asked. "I mean, getting her captured by the mountain will be a bit difficult what with the fact we just culled the ripa in the region."

Clarke wondered how someone that unimaginative had ended up as a ranked member of her army. Honestly, it would be just like him to march an entire force into a defended location not expecting a completely obvious trap because he couldn't think of any other option. "She's young enough that her wandering too close to the mountain could be mistaken for foolish arrogance, thinking it safe without the presence of ripa. Also, my Skai fallan have found the eyes of the mountain." She tipped her head to Lexa. "I assume ensuring you are spotted by the mountain will not be difficult?"

"No, it will not be difficult." Lexa said.

Tristan turned to look at the girl. "So, you think you can just sacrifice your life and buy favor?"

Her spine straightened in outrage that he would question one of her warriors. Lexa defended herself first though. "I believe that I am the most suitable candidate for the message. The mountain seems to use similar tools to those my old people use. The chances of being able to escape are higher for one of my people since we would be familiar with them. I'm the most trained out of my people in combat, meaning I have a greater chance of surviving if I manage to get out of my bonds. Of course, I will most likely die, but I have a greater chance of if not surviving at least sabotaging something than anyone else in the coalition."

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" He turned, narrowing his eyes at her, the sneer clear in his voice.

Lexa's shoulders were rigid as she stood in her usual stance, feet shoulder length apart, hands clasped behind her back. "I'm secure in my evaluation."

"As am I." Clarke said intervening before she had to do something to Tristan. Perhaps it was time she took a look at his forces and encouraged a challenge from one of his men, discretely of course. "I summoned you two so that we can secure the most likely attempt at pulling this off."

Anya, spirits bless her, accepted the way things were easily. "So, what's the plan?"

Clarke settled in her throne. "A piece of old world tech will be inserted into Lexa's body. It will be what allows Raven to track her as she's taken into the mountain. Once we've tracked her I will expect you to work with Raven on her tools for blinding the mountain."

"Of course." Anya acquiesced easily. "Surely. we can do more than just send her in like that though? There must be something we can do to increase the chances of success. This mission is critical."

Lexa cleared her throat. "I was speaking with Raven. We believe if we bend a piece of wire into my mouth, it will be unlikely to found even if they strip me. It would give me a chance at picking a lock if necessary."

"You believe your competent in picking locks?" Anya asked curiously.

"Required training on for the guard." Lexa said with a nod. "If I manage to free myself, I can attempt to secure a radio. That way I would be able to pass on information to you from inside the mountain."

"Radio?" Clarke asked, frowning yet again. She was going to need to sit some of her new people down and have them explain the capabilities of the ark to her.

"It is a communication method used over great distances. Raven has one we managed to bring with us when we escaped from the ripa at the dropship. Basically, if I can find one, I can speak into it and you will hear my voice and be able to speak back to me. The mountain has cameras and guns. It isn't farfetched to imagine they would have a radio."

"And if they don't?" Clarke wondered.

Lexa swallowed. "Then, I'll do what I can to sabotage their building from the inside."

"You don't plan to attempt to escape at all, do you?" Anya asked looking resigned and impressed at the same time.

The girl didn't falter. "No. I can do more good inside the mountain. If I manage to escape, I will of course attempt it, but not so long as there is more I can do to cripple the mountain."

Clarke was not impressed. "You speak foolishness. What do you think will happen if they capture you again? They will know that we have knowledge that we should not about their technologies and any advantage the Skai fallen give us will be diminished. A one-person crusade that ruins any chance at surprise is a waste when instead you could bring us back much needed knowledge. If there is any chance to escape, you will take it and you will not risk your identity as one fallen from the sky for anything. Yes, use one of these radios if you can get one but do not allow the Mountain to see you using it. They think us primitives, you will not disabuse them of this notion."

For a moment, Lexa looked like she was going to protest but she subsided and simply nodded acknowledging the order.

"Well then, if we are trying to disguise our new knowledge of old world tech, we must make sure the tech placed under your skin isn't found. We'll need to disguise the entry point." Anya said, clearly moving onto the practical.

"Perhaps make it look like a war injury?" Tristan remarked.

"It will not have time to scar and the blade work will likely look too clean. A fresh clean wound may be suspicious." Clarke dismissed, trying to think of a solution. "What about if we hid the cut with a tattoo? A tattoo can hide a lot if done properly."

Anya gave a sound of assent. "It would need to be in black ink."

"What mark should it be? It'll need to be complicated enough to draw the eye away from the incision point." Tristan said looking thoughtful, it was a new look on him. "What about a knot of brotherhood? It's got enough interconnected lines that a casual glance would prevent them from looking too closely at the details."

Clarke tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. "No, it should be a mark she may wear with pride when her soul is brought to the next life. Not a false one given for a disguise."

"She hasn't earned any." Anya spoke considerably. "The mark of the brave was inked to her collar bone already. What about a decorative mark? Some do take designs that hold no meaning outside of their beauty."

Clarke titled her head, considering Lexa. "Perhaps something that honors your former place in the sky. A wing of a bird would be properly complex and would easily hide the incision site."

"I would be honored to bear something of that nature." Lexa said cautiously.

"Good, then it will be done." Clarke sighed, she knew what her orders needed to be. "Tristan, take Lexa to Nyko and have her marked. A tattoo of that complexity will take time and it needs to be ready for her to leave at first light in the morning. While she's getting the mark, see to it that you impart anything you know that may be useful to her."

"Sha, Heda." Tristan bowed and then left with Lexa trailing behind him.

Once they were alone, Clarke turned her attention to Anya. "I need you to form a team of men, as many as Raven has the suits ready for. Large, physically strong warriors. We will need to prepare them for an attack on the mountain if necessary."

"You think this girl, Lexa will succeed?" Anya asked.

"I think that even if all she manages is to get caught we will have enough to be able to attack the mountain." Clarke considered her options. "Send word to all the forces here, I want them prepared to strike at a moment's notice."

Anya looked at the map of the mountain. "You think we can do this?"

"I believe that we must do this. The mountain can not be allowed to continue as it is." Standing, she moved to the side of her tent and unhooked her pauldron. "In the meantime, the matter of the Skai children needs to be discussed. They're proving useful. The loss of their leader will be a shame but she is not the only one among them who has shown promise."

"True for all her ridiculousness Raven is already valuable. If even half of the things she says she can do are possible, she will make life in our village better." Anya took the pauldron and set it on its stand easily. "That boy who's been working for Nyko will make a fine healer. He's got the hands and manner for it already."

Clarke sighed. "The ones who've been taken as seconds already show promise. Especially Octavia, she will be one to look out for in years to come." She rifled through her papers coming up with the list of the Skai children. "In your opinion, what should I do with them?"

"Send as many to Polis as you can before the rest of their birth clan arrive. If they arrive, they will want their children back and I'm not sure if the loyalty of those with us will be to you or to their former people. Any issues of split loyalty will be minimal if they aren't present. They work hard and are desperate to be accepted. Already, my village is fond of them." Anya snorted slightly. "I'm becoming fond of some of them."

"Good." She noted the names. "It is good advice. I can send a small detachment to Polis. At least forty of the Skai can be sent there then."

"What's truly bothering you second?" Anya asked seriously.

Clarke let her exhaustion show. "It's a waste." Shaking her head, she continued unprompted. "She holds so much promise. I had plans for her. She's barely been a second for weeks and already I have no doubt she'd make a better captain than Tristan. A proper and useful one in a year's time. Not that I would expect her to move up the ranks that quickly. Already she holds all the signs and attributes of a leader her people would fight and die for. Experience and knowledge of the ground is all she lacks. Leaders that show such potential should not be wasted."

"They why let her do this?" Anya asked while pouring both of them a mug of wine.

She laughed sharply. "Because she's right, she is the best choice for this." Closing her eyes, she dug deeper, Anya would understand. "And because given her position I would do the same thing. I have chafed at the restrictions my position burdens me with, I will not force those same restrictions on one who has yet to earn them. I must bear the weight of other's sacrifices, I will not force her to."

"You have always known that you could not save everyone. Yet you still bear the weight of the lives you could not save. You do not bear kill marks due to your position as Commander but you have never needed them to remind you of the weight of the lives you have taken. That is what makes you a good Commander." Anya gently assured her. "In my early days as your first, I thought that my foolish second, who cared too much, would break under the weight of her duty. However, day after day you did not break and I began to see your strength. You used your compassion, that weakness that other's thought would be the end of you, and made it a weapon your enemies feared. Do not think I did not see the cost it had on you. Compassion may have been your best weapon but it is a double-edged sword that hurts its wielder along with its enemies. Do not let your pain make you envy those who have chosen to walk a less worthy path."

"Is it a less worthy path? Sometimes I wonder whether I am fooling myself and my spirit damns itself with every life it sacrifices instead of my own. Still, I can not do differently for I know that my death would mean the end of peace and I can not help but think that peace is worth it even one so dearly bought." Clarke said, unfastening her coat. She would need to be well rested for the morning that would come too soon. Grasping her mug of wine, she drank deeply from it.

Anya shook her head. "Our people's lives are better than they have ever been and that is because of you. You sacrifice your life just as they do, just in a different way."

"She reminds me of myself Anya." Clarke rested her forehead on the palm of her hand. "She reminds me of my siblings of the blood. I wish that things were different."

"The gifted either die or they rise to become legends." Anya sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "It is the way of the world. You can see what she could become and you mourn the loss of an ally that could have been great. That does not mean her sacrifice is not the right decision."

"I know," Clarke nodded, "that does not mean I do not regret its necessity."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Since Lexa had ended up on the ground, she had known more pain than she'd ever experienced on the ark. She'd been injured, had stitches, been branded, gotten a small tattoo, kill marks etched into her skin, muscle aches, hell she'd been a walking bruise more often than not. However, this… this was a new level of pain. The feeling of a stick with lots of needles attached to one end stabbed into you repeatedly for hours was not something she would ever forget.

Finally, finally, it was done and her teeth could unclench. Tristan had left hours ago, but he had been rather useful in detailing every known method of escape he could think of, as well as every scrap of information they had on the mountain. She did not want to pull a shirt on over her fresh tattoo. Sadly, what she wanted wasn't important. The breast bindings were the worst to wrap around herself, but she managed. Nyko just looked at her rather knowingly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She forced a smile and headed out of there and straight for Raven's. The darkness of night was already lifting and she had some more horribly painful things to go through before she could be sent to go get caught by the cannibals. It had to be cannibals didn't it, they couldn't just be normal mindless monsters.

Lexa paused in her trip to Raven's abode at the sight of Murphy resting comfortably on a log, asleep. She made her way over, dropping down next to him. She flicked his nose, causing him to start awake.

"Princess? The hell are you doing?" He grumbled.

She raised a brow at him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Grunting, he swung his legs over and sat up, cradling his head in his hands. "Too much firewhiskey. Water?"

Laughing, she handed him her canteen and stared at her jacket. She ran her fingers over the worn fabric. It had been hers since Bellamy had given it to her at the drop ship, a sign of being a guard and how it had shaped everything she was and believed. She looked at Murphy, her friend and considered before moving and draping it over his shoulders. "You're an asshole Murphy, but you're our asshole and that means you belong with us, always."

He stared at her with hung-over eyes and a sort of squicked out expression. "Is there something in the water?" Holding out the canteen, he observed it seriously.

She punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Asshole, here I go and try to do something nice." Her lips curled naturally. He may be surly but he was her friend.

"Come on Princess, what's going on with you?" He asked seriously.

She couldn't tell Murphy what was really happening. Even if Clarke hadn't ordered it, she knew that Murphy would not be okay with her sacrificing herself and would try and stop her if he knew. "I'm going on a scouting mission."

"So?" He frowned at her curiously.

She rolled her eyes. "Full grounder wear and all that. I'll be back in a couple days, but figured someone should keep that jacket safe. Specially after Bellamy and his special sewing skills replaced the ark's insignia with the coalitions."

Murphy chuckled at the reminder of Bell's hidden skill. "Take care of the jacket, got it. You'll owe me."

"What am I going to owe you?" She asked curiously.

"I want you to cover for me while I kick Bell's arrogant ass. He's been getting on my nerves ever since he got knife throwing so much quicker than me." He offered his hand.

She nodded solemnly shaking his hand. "Of course, make sure he eats dirt." Standing, she stretched slightly and winced at the pull of her skin. At Murphy's curious look she waved her hand. "New tattoo, never get one completely done in one sitting."

He chortled and laid back down on the log. "See ya later Princess."

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." She snarked before turning and heading back to the path to Raven and the final preparations. There were few people out and those that were easily ignored her in the dark before the dawn. She knocked lightly on the door to Raven's hut.

She was not expecting to be hauled in through the door by a distressed Wells. "You idiot." He murmured into her shoulder.

Lexa felt stars in front of her eyes from the pain of her new tattoo being squeezed. She let out a hiss between her teeth. Wells released her and stepped backwards. "What happened?"

She stepped in completely and sighed as she saw who all was in the hut. "New tattoo to cover the incision point."

"Huh smart." Raven remarked.

Anya spoke up from where she was sitting. "You're not the only one who can have good ideas."

Lexa took in all the occupants of the room. Raven, Wells, Nyko, Anya, and her first Jod. She felt a flood of warmth at the sight of her first. She'd known he would find out about her mission. She wasn't sure how she expected him to react though. His stoic expression wasn't telling her much about what he thought about the matter. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, having only known the man for a few weeks, but for some reason his opinion mattered to her.

Jod gave a slow dip of his head towards her but remained silent, his arms crossed. Lexa breathed easy, knowing he wasn't angry at her at least.

"Sit down, let's get this thing in you." Raven said with a smile, though it didn't meet her eyes.

Lexa grimaced and took off her shirt and dropped down onto the wooden bench. Wells made a small sound. "It's beautiful."

She grinned wryly. "Thanks."

"Nyko's letting me do the procedure though he's going to watch. He thought you would be more comfortable with someone you trusted." Wells told her, his voice a bit choked. He began to wipe a rag soaked in alcohol across the area they'd chosen for the beacon. Picking up a scalpel, he made eye contact with her. "This is going to hurt."

She grit her teeth and clenched her hands. The pain was sharp and startling as she felt her skin sliced open. Squeezing her eyes shut she breathed out through her teeth. The tendons in her neck stood out and she could feel her pulse thumping through her veins.

"Almost done." Wells' steady voice easily made its way through the pain.

It was a horrible sensation feeling something being pushed under her skin and muscles, but it was quick. Then she felt the two sides of the incision being closed. Opening her eyes, she glanced over at Wells. "What is that?"

He continued brushing her skin with a brush coated with a sweet-smelling liquid. "Boiled tree sap. It should hold the incision site closed for you. If you get out, you're going to want to bandage it though."

She nodded and added it to the list of unlikely things for her to do. "Got it, impossible escape then treat my wounds."

Wells nudged her leg lightly. "This is the single stupidest thing you have ever done."

"Well, I had to top getting arrested and thrown into the Skybox, didn't I?" She teased lightly, knowing he needed it.

He snorted. "You better come back or I'm going in after you, got it?"

"Got it." She agreed, hoping Costia and the others would be able to dissuade him if necessary.

Raven swung her leg over the bench, settling down in front of her. She brandished a wire. "Let's get you that lock pick."

Lexa obediently opened her mouth. Raven's hands tasted disgusting as she bent the wire across the roof of her mouth anchored on each end between her teeth. Absently, Lexa realized she could taste blood from where her gums were protesting the addition. Well, it was worth the price. Any chance at not getting eaten by the technologically capable cannibals was worth it in her book. She shivered, she really didn't want to be eaten.

"Right." Raven drew back. "You're ready."

A throat cleared, startling everyone. Looking towards the entrance, Lexa saw Clarke standing there in all her glory as Heda. Clarke spoke firmly and it was clearly an order. "I'd like a word with the second. Leave us."

Wells caught her eye and waited till she gave him a reassuring look. Sighing, he stood. Before straightening, he kissed the top of her head. She felt the warmth of his friendship wash over her. This was why she was doing this. Raven squeezed her shoulder opposite the new tattoo before following Wells and the others outside. Finally, silence fell as it was just Clarke and her.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Lexa finally said, breaking the silence.

Clarke let the comment wash off of her, picking up the discarded shirt and stepping towards her. "You're stubborn as well as foolish."

Lexa allowed Clarke to help her into her shirt. It was stiff work, but it helped to have someone else to assist. She bit her lip as she realized she could smell the leather and soap that clung to Clarke. "If you think this is foolish, why let me?"

Clarke's eyes flicked to her face, her tone incredulous. "Do you always ask questions to which you've already gotten the answers?"

She shrugged and held her arm out as Clarke helped her pull on a worn leather coat. "I understand why you're letting me, but not why you are opposed to it. Surely, I hold less value than most other candidates."

Clarke sighed in resignation. "You hold a great deal of promise Lexa. If you had continued to impress, you could have risen through the ranks quickly. Not to mention, when it comes to dealing with your old people from the sky you would be far more useful than your friend Wells will be."

"My duty is to my people, not the ark." Lexa said quietly. "Surely you understand that."

"I do." Clarke stepped back and looked her over. "I'm envious that you are allowed to sacrifice yourself for your people. It may be selfish but sometimes I wish that my life was more than just surviving to live for my people."

Lexa stared and she could see the weight resting between the woman's shoulders. She was being crushed by it and Lexa knew it was the same weight that had been crushing her since they'd landed on the ground. The weight that she was sacrificing herself for. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live, to have a future, but her people meant more to her than any future. "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?"

"Maybe we do but that is not the fate of a Commander." Clarke replied.

It was insane, but Lexa, well she was going to die soon anyways. So, for this moment, she wanted to live, to maybe give Clarke the chance to do more than just survive. Reaching out, she cradled the back of Clarke's head, her fingers brushing through golden hair. Gently, oh so gently, she stepped in, pressing their lips together.

Lexa's heart could have burst as Clarke kissed her back. It was just the soft pressing of lips. Tilting her head a bit more, she felt a hand settling on her waist. Encouraged, she rested her hand on the small of Clarke's back holding them close. Her eyes closed as she soaked in the moment, she changed the angle only to feel Clarke pulling back slightly.

Opening her eyes, she saw the confused expression on Clarke's face. Suddenly, she felt a blush crawling up her face. "I..."

Clarke held up a hand, stepping back. "Go, may the spirits protect you and guide you."

Lexa ducked her head. "May they be with you as well." With a final glance, she stepped out of the door; leaving the girl she could have loved behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa walked with slow methodical steps with Jod by her side. Her first was silent as he escorted her to the edge of the mountain territory. The silence was comforting in a way. She hadn't expected an escort at all, though she did appreciate the company. It helped prevent her from getting too lost in her own thoughts. There were far too many unpleasant thoughts to dwell on for her not to welcome a bit of company. Even in a best scene scenario she had days at most. A shiver of disgust ran through her. It just had to be fucking cannibals. They couldn't just be a normal freaky cult, no, they had to eat people.

"I will hunt near the border." Jod said finally, breaking the early morning hum of the forest. "If we are seen, it will not give away your mission."

"Thank you." She said softly. Honestly, she'd expected him to be disappointed in her. He'd put a lot of effort into making her into a warrior only for her to go wasting it all at the first opportunity.

His mustache twitched as he looked at her. "You have been Kongeda for less time than a babe, and yet you already understand what it means more than most."

She looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Sacrifice, strength, loyalty, bravery, cunning, duty. You have shown all these attributes in the time that you have been my second. Not to mention, that you have grown skilled in our ways, even if you still have much to learn. In the most important ways though, you are one of us." He slapped his hand down on her shoulder firmly. "I am glad to have had you as my second."

Lexa was not going to cry, she wasn't. "Thank you." There was definitely not a croak in her voice.

He nodded firmly. "You have faced almost certain death three times now. At your people's foolish execution, when you fought an army of ripa with only children, and when you came to Heda with nothing to offer. Now, you face it a fourth time. We will see if death takes you or returns you to us once more."

She considered his words for a moment. "You say that like death is a person."

"A spirit not a person." He said in that fond, yet exasperated voice he'd perfected for when she didn't know 'basic' Trikru things. "There are many spirits and they affect us all. Some choose avatars, humans to imbue with power, or to reside within. Such is the spirit of Heda. Heda is the ruler of the spirits and few among them dare challenge their monarch. The spirit of the dead is Wanheda. We have not had a warrior blessed by the spirit of death in many years." Reaching out, he grabbed her, pausing her in her step.

Lexa turned so she was facing him. He reached out, pulling a small dagger from a sheathe. She watched curiously as he pricked his finger with the tip of it. Reaching out, he drew a symbol she could not see on her forehead with his finger. "There, may Wanheda guide you."

There was nothing she could say to that. It filled her with a sense of peace she hadn't expected though as they continued on their way. Lexa ran his words over and over in her mind. Really, she should have asked more about their religion when she had the chance. Now wasn't the time to get distracted with it too much. On the other hand, when else would she have the chance? "So, Wanheda isn't a person as well as a spirit like Heda?"

"No." He made a sound of amusement. "If Wanheda chose to inhabit a human, it would be a symbol of a time of war. For a person to be shown to be the avatar of Wanheda, they would have to have killed so many that it could not cover two men's backs. Not just as a leader kills through the hands of their warriors. Only the kills made personally, by one's own hand would be marked on their backs. The numbers a person would have to kill to be considered an avatar of Wanheda have only been seen in the worst of wars." He grimaced at the idea of such a thing. "An avatar of Wanheda has also been known to show the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"Is it common for spirits to have human avatars?" Lexa asked curiously.

Jod smiled. "It is rare, though some spirits choose an avatar for celebrations every year. For instance, it is common for the spirits of the harvests to choose a member of a village during the festivals. Minor spirits can do such a thing. To be bound to a human like the great spirits though? That is incredibly rare. Heda is the only one to always have such an avatar. Those with the black blood are the only ones able to survive the ritual and accept the spirit into them. A great many years ago the Flame was stolen but all who tried to claim it were killed. Fortunately, we were able to recover it." Jod spoke seriously. "The Flame is the true form of Heda. For it to be lost is to lose everything our people follow. We are Heda's people as Trikru."

"Your clans worship different spirits." Lexa realized as several things suddenly started making sense.

He nodded. "Yes, Azgeda worship the spirits of the sun and the moon principally. We were at war with Ouskejon at the time of the loss. Our Heda of the time died and the body was not recovered. So, the Flemkepa of the time went to the clan and requested the body and Flame in exchange for a concession of land. The Exalt was a rash and foolish man. He demanded the Flemkepa place the Flame inside one of his warriors. Now, the Flemkepa was wise and agreed so long as the guards of the Exalt swore a blood oath not to harm him in exchange for him performing the ritual."

"So, a great and powerful warrior of Ouskejon was brought before him and he performed the ritual placing the Flame inside the man. The warrior died screaming in agony as the Flame ripped itself out of their body. The Exalt ordered a hundred of his warriors to line up so that each could be judged to see if they were worthy by the spirit. Each one died screaming. Then finally, when the last of them was dead the Exalt roared out that if the Flame would accept none of his men surely it would accept him, for he was the greatest of men. So, the Flemkepa once more performed the ceremony and the Exalt died as the spirit once more rejected the greatest warlord of the time. The remaining guards cursed at the Flemkepa and ordered him to go, and never return to their lands and to take the Flame with him so that it could kill no more of their people."

Jod's voice remained low but there was a seriousness that told Lexa this wasn't just some story. "There is a monument to the folly of the Exalt that led his clan and himself to ruin by trying to bend a spirit to his will."

Lexa considered this, it had the air of a remembered history. It did make a certain amount of sense after all, Clarke did have blood that ran black. It left her inclined not to simply dismiss it as legend. "Who became Heda when he returned?"

"Bottar the Cruel. He avenged our losses without mercy. He was the Heda our current Flemkepa was trained under. There are many named for his exploits." Jod answered easily like the events weren't within living memory.

Well then. Lexa considered what she'd heard. Well then. A part of her believed and a part of her was dubious but she found that in this moment she hoped it was true. That there was more than the cycle of life and death and science of the Ark. "Thank you for accompanying me. For telling me of your spirits."

"A first is the guide to their second. What sort of first would I be if I did not accompany you on the path you have chosen?"

They walked together in silence after that. Lexa felt her aches turning into a single hum of discomfort in the back of her head. It was… it was peaceful. The early light of dawn had suffused the woods. She was… she was alright with what was going to happen, well mostly… fucking cannibals.

Jod stopped walking at the side of a great tree with rough bark and a faintly glowing moss growing on its side. "I will depart for the hunt here then. Your journey is between you and the spirits from here on out."

"Thank you, for being my first." She held out her arm and smiled softly, burying her nerves as he gripped her arm. Releasing the hold, she unslung the bow hanging on her back and walked further into the woods. Notching an arrow, she began to look for animal tracks heading towards the mountain. It didn't take long to find some promising tracks. She wasn't entirely sure what they were from, but they were heading in the correct direction.

Walking on cautious feet, she tried to use all the training she'd received in walking unheard as she made her way. Using her peripheral vision, she spotted a camera. Keeping her face controlled, she deliberately tripped while in the range of its lens. Recovering from her fake stumbling, she headed further towards the looming mountain. There was less animal life than she'd expected. Though, it made sense considering the fog. Still, the tracks of what she was fairly sure was a deer persisted.

Crossing a small stream, she kneeled and took a cautious sip. Her eyes darting about guardedly. She knew she was in the open. While she was uncertain there was a camera trained on her, she had a fairly good idea that she was on film. Straightening, she continued on into the trees. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She was uncertain whether that was from truly feeling eyes on her, or just her anticipation of such a thing.

It was as she was creeping round a small patch of bushes with long thorns on them that she heard a twig snap. In the back of her mind, she felt a hysterical part of herself want to laugh at the cliché. Instead, keeping her face blank she pulled back the string of her bow and began to pretend she'd assumed it was her prey that had made the noise. There was a sharp prick on the side of her neck.

Lexa let her bow string go slack and reached up, feeling woozy as she blinked. Pulling the small thing from her neck, she stared at it. A dart… clever. Well, at least she'd be alive for the next part. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed already unconscious before she hit the ground.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke tapped her finger against her forearm as she stood, arms crossed, and brows drawn together. She was standing behind Raven and watching the lights on the screen that the Skai girl claimed would track Lexa's progress. While she was aware the screen was a map of some sort, blinking lights on a series of black squares formed by lines was not like any map she had ever seen and she had seen a lot. "Progress?"

"Her pace changed about a quarter of a mile past what I think is a stream on this map." Raven pointed to the leather, intricately detailed map she'd been given to work with for this mission.

"So, she's been taken."

Raven shrugged stiffly, her face tight. "I believe so. She stopped moving for longer than the agreed on twenty seconds. Afterwards, her pace has been slightly slower and at a two-degree variance. Still, I can't be positive."

She breathed in sharply. Well then, the girl had succeeded in the first part of the plan. Unfortunately, it was also the easiest part, getting taken. "Will we know when they've reached the tunnels?"

"This isn't an exact science. However, once they start making odd turns we'll have a pretty good idea they're in them. After that, one of your scouts should be able to locate the entrance of the tunnels that they used to bring her in with me directing them." Raven shrugged. "I can lay out a grid system with the map and plot out her route after she stops moving."

Clarke stared at the map, hoping it would give her answers. She needed to know exactly where the entrance to the mountain in the tunnels was. Everything hinged on her ability to stop up their foul bolt holes completely. Burying her enemies alive didn't work if you didn't block all the holes. Everything had to be covered if her plan for the mountain was going to work. "Where is she now based off your best guess?"

Raven looked between the map and the device, a few times. "Here, roughly." She pointed to an area where Clarke knew there were several entrances to the tunnels.

"Then they're in the tunnels already." Clarke stepped to the side and forced herself to sit down. There was nothing to be gained from pacing endlessly. Even if it felt like if she rested for a moment she would inevitably fall into the thoughts she had been avoiding about the parting between her and Lexa. A Heda wasn't allowed to be human and even if she was there was no use dwelling on thoughts of a doomed second.

"Definitely in the tunnels, look." Raven pointed to the screen of her device.

Clarke was up and leaning over her shoulder to look before she'd even processed exactly what had been said. She could see what was happening on the screen. At least she was fairly certain she could. The small blinking light that represented Lexa's position was moving in a new direction. As she watched, she could see it changing direction again. She must be traveling through the twisting tunnels. Her left hand gripped the back of Raven's chair. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the wood while staring at the single blinking light. Months of dangerous work to discover their underground entrance could be saved by this mission. She wouldn't have to order her warriors into the enemy's warren.

Raven made a few notations on a piece of paper before pointing to the light. "I think that might be your entrance, they've been holding still there for a bit."

"Are you sure?" The magnitude of what she was being told was just now hitting her. Sweet spirits, victory was here. This was the brink, wasn't it? If this was their entrance inside the mountain, she could block it up, trapping them inside for the rest of their hopefully short lives. With no way of getting out and harming her people.

"I'm not positive, but I'd lay good odds on it." Biting her lip, the woman began writing numbers down on her piece of paper. "Wait, no they're moving again."

They both watched as the light only traveled a short distance before stopping again. Clarke breathed out before asking, "Do you think she's in?"

"We'll see if she moves again, but she might be." Raven kept writing numbers and began to carefully write on the map. "I can at least plot out the course they took her on so far for you. How much longer are you gonna hang out with me Heda? Cause I can always send someone if there's more movement."

She considered her reply. There wasn't anything she could do here, but leaving when something as significant as this happened felt wrong, completely against the grain. The decision was made for her when Anya stepped into the room. "Heda."

Clarke turned, straightening from where she'd been bent over Raven's chair. "Report." She ordered, knowing the woman wouldn't have interrupted unless something had happened.

"Azgeda forces have been spotted two miles out of our position. King Roan and his army will be here in time for the evening meal. Your orders?" She asked. The lack of spite in Anya's voice told Clarke their alliance had already improved things dramatically between their clans. Which considering Anya's feelings towards Azgeda when she was a second and her initial disapproval of the alliance was fairly surreal. Clarke was nearly killed because of her people's displeasure when she'd first forced the alliance on her people.

Despite the history between their clans, the news hit Clarke like a breath of fresh air. She could feel the muscles in her back relaxing, her shoulders falling slightly. The support and presence of Roan would be deeply reassuring. "Have enough food for his forces prepared in addition to what was already going to be cooked. Send a warrior to give him directions to where he can set his men's tents. Also, inform him I will expect him in my tent for the evening meal."

"Of course." Anya smirked at her meaningfully. "Should we break out anything special?"

"No, if all goes well we will need the food for a victory feast, spirits willing. We will serve alcohol and sweets then. I need everyone prepared to march to war till then." She glanced at the blinking light that was moving once more. "It seems Lexa's plan has been successful. The beacon has worked. We'll know they're secret entrance soon."

Anya sucked in a sharp breath. "Truly?"

"Did you ever doubt me?" Raven snarked from where she was still sitting, though she was throwing a look at Anya. "Told you I could do it, you should know better than to bet against me by now cheekbones."

Clarke watched in some amusement at the furious look in her former first's eye.

Anya drew herself up. "A day will come when your arrogance will get you killed branwada."

"I know that means fool and I'm the furthest thing from a fool." Raven rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "It's not arrogance when it's fact."

Reaching out, she gripped Anya's shoulder. Clarke could see the bouncing leg and anxiety wafting off the young girl and knew she was riled up for a fight. Her friend and leader being on a suicide mission was taking a toll. "Enough. Anya see to it that my orders are seen to."

Anya dipped her head. "As you say Heda."

She waited till her mentor had left the room before returning her attention to the screen and the mechanic. "Do be careful young one. Anya will not always be merciful if you continue to disrespect her."

Raven blew out a breath. "If she can't take a bit of teasing, she's not much of a warrior."

"Constantly needling her is foolish. Especially when it is by her authority you have this house and are able to work your mechanic trade. Do be cautious. I won't step in if she takes measures to remind you of your place." Clarke cautioned, ignoring the point about Anya. The woman had always had a short temper and trying to defend that was a losing battle.

"Eh, she likes it. Nobody challenges her in this place." Raven remarked while her writing tool still scratched away at the paper.

Clarke held in a snort. She had to agree, she hadn't seen her first this engaged with a single member of her village in a long time. "See that you don't push too far."

"Got it." Raven looked at her seriously. "Where do you get off calling me a young one? Like we're the same age, scary badass warlord or not."

It took a great deal of restraint not to gape at the girl. She hadn't been shown that little respect since… well since that morning when she'd been unceremoniously kissed. Which she wasn't thinking about, at all. Skai children were odd. If only she could decide if it was refreshing or concerning. "Speak to me like that in public and I'll have your tongue."

"What like literally?" The girl asked in disgust.

Frowning, Clarke considered the word. Silly Skai people and their odd use of language. "If you mean a warrior would cut it out of your head, then yes."

"You people are crazy." Raven muttered while turning back to her screen.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke had to stand straight and formally to receive Roan. It itched to not be able to greet him as the trusted and dear companion that he was. Still, until he'd bowed to her, she had to remain in her role as Heda. She kept her hands braced together behind her back as she stood watching the Azgeda line arriving at the village. Her warriors and guards were arrayed about her in a sign of her power. The civilians peeking over shoulders to see the events. This, like most of her life was a performance. A demonstration that she was Heda, and specifically to reaffirm that Azgeda stood with her. It never mattered what the reality was, what mattered was what her people perceived it to be.

Sitting high and straight in the saddle, Roan rode towards her. He was resplendent in the clothing and furs of a king, his crown of bones resting on his head. His horse was moving at a trot as he rode till he was before her. Swinging out of the saddle with an elegance that required being raised on a horse, he dismounted. His guard on either side of him dismounted as well. A second, who'd been on foot, jogged up taking the reins from the king.

Roan swaggered towards her, all broad shoulders and confidence. There was a light smile on his face as he dropped down onto one knee before her. "Heda, I have come to swear my allegiance, and the allegiance of my people to you, the flame, and the coalition. I have brought my army as you have commanded."

She stood tall, letting the silence build as everyone watched. This was the moment her people would remember. It would set a tone for the two armies that would be working together. As such it was vitally important to strike a balance between authority, and friendship. Finally, she spoke in her firmest voice. "Will you take the brand after giving a formal pledge Roan, King of Azgeda?"

"I will." He said solemnly from where he remained kneeling, his head bent in respect.

"Then, I accept your pledge, your loyalty, and that of your people. May the ceremony be held at dawn tomorrow as it will begin a new day and a new era between our people." She spoke more to the crowd then to Roan. The excitement of the assembled people could be felt. Good, authority had been established. "Rise."

Roan stood and smiled widely at her. She stepped forward, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around her, lifting her off her feet as he returned the action. In a low voice that was meant for her alone, he spoke in her ear. "It is good to see you Clarke. I have missed your presence."

"And I yours." She breathed in his familiar scent. The leather, fur, sweat and the sweet spice the people of Azgeda used to wash themselves. It was a relief she was permitted to show her affection for him publicly. After all, it was a sign of the new 'friendship' between their two peoples. "I have missed you at my back."

The stubble on his chin scratched at her cheek. "I have returned to it and will watch it as long as I remain in your presence."

Releasing him, she huffed as her feet hit the ground again. It really was irksome how much taller than her he was. Still, it just meant in a fight she'd have to take out his legs first. "Come, I have much to discuss with you. There have been changes since we last spoke."

He fell into step behind her. "Your last missive said you had taken the children that fell from the Skai under your protection?"

"I have." She stepped through the flaps and into her tent. "Since then they have proved their worth. Their leader has given us the entrance of the Mountain."

Roan made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. "How is that possible?"

Clarke sat on her throne feeling her exhaustion from her lack of sleep the night before. "I couldn't explain it well. These Skai people, they have old world tech from before the clans. If you wish, I can have their mechanic explain it to you, but even with the explanation I still failed to understand it completely. What I can tell you, is a piece of tech was placed under her skin. She then allowed herself to be captured. One of the Skai fallen, the mechanic, is able to track the piece of tech from great distances. Even now, she is charting the course taken by the girl into the mountain. By the end of the evening meal, a map through the tunnels and to their secret door will be complete."

Crossing his arms, he sat down on her bed. "I see. Then your plan for the mountain will be much expedited."

"We should be prepared to execute them soon. Prepare your men. I do not wish to wait till they can either attempt to steal more of our people, or create more ripa. Now, while they are weak, is the best time to strike." Clarke declared. She could feel the familiar thrum of war in her veins. Her blackblood was practically vibrating with it. The whispers of the flame dancing through the back of her mind. It spoke warnings and caution, but this was her chance.

He reached up taking his crown of bone off and setting it down beside him on the furs covering her bed. "When we claim this victory, what will become of the Skai fallen?"

Clarke tapped her finger against the arm of her throne. "I will take them with me to Polis, at least those that have not already found places here. A few should be sent with you for training. I promised Lexa, their leader, that I would protect them, I accepted their oaths. They have proven their worth beyond what I expected."

"Indeed." He nodded. "If they are all as brave as this former leader of theirs then I would be glad to have a few in my ranks."

She smirked. "They're horribly disrespectful and can barely speak any Trig. You may send any that go with you back for sheer foolishness. Though, I admit they are amusing."

"Really? How has the great Heda allowed such disrespect to live?" He teased with a pleased smirk. "I must be doubly sure to take some with me if they are amusing enough to survive failing to show you the proper respect."

Clarke leaned back in her throne at ease with Roan's presence. It had been stressful not to have him by her side for these past weeks. She was going to have to get used to it though. Now that he was king, she could not expect him to remain in Polis by her side any longer. "You will certainly live to regret it. I hope you take a few just so I can see your face after dealing with them."

"Is that a bet?" He asked curiously.

She cocked her head in consideration. "Perhaps over dinner we can discuss the details? For now, there is information on the Boudalan contingent we should discuss before their arrival."

"You mean why they did not arrive before I did, despite not having a nation to settle before leaving?" He remarked wryly.

She nodded. "Indeed. It would seem a sickness has beset their contingent. We will have to be prepared to move without their support. There is no way to know how long it will be till they will be able to join us. Or how many will survive."

"You could summon additional forces from another of your neighboring clans? Ouskejon is closest to our current position." He said calmly.

She raised a brow at him. "You want to wait for a message to get there and a force to be called up and then sent to our position? Being a king has changed you. Just a year ago I seem to remember you trying to lead a charge against a bandit camp with just your guards."

"I've grown wise in my old age." He deadpanned. Shaking his head in amusement after a moment, he continued. "No, I know your plan for the mountain. It is brilliant for its simplicity. We could do it without the added army. Still, do you think the coalition will accept a victory over the mountain with only two clans represented?"

She drew a dagger and spun it thoughtfully as she talked through the politics. "It won't be the victory of two clans. It will be the victory of myself and my scouts. Your presence is incidental. After all, you are here to re-pledge your allegiance and as a show of force for the invaders from the Skai, I expect them to fall shortly."

His eyes widened in understanding. "You're going to have my men hold the defensive line and take the Mountain with just your personal warriors? Spirits, that's insane."

"It'll work. It's not numbers that will bring the Mountain down. This way it is Heda's victory. Not ours." She proclaimed coldly. It was a viscous play. It would add to her reputation and position while clearly showing to other clans why she was to be feared. Sure, a larger force would be reassuring. However it was not worth the political backlash which would be enough to threaten the careful balance she had to keep. Not to mention, there were two doors to bury. With the fog, limited suits and an unknown timeframe for the attack small highly trained teams was the best option.

Whistling, Roan shook his head. "You've always had a suicidal edge to your plans. Brilliant, but riskier than anyone I've ever followed."

"Which is why I'll continue to win." She gave him a vicious smile that was all teeth. "They didn't bow to me because I was reasonable."

"No, we bowed because you're terrifying." He agreed.

Clarke stared at the light from the fire as it flickered across the walls of the tent. "I mean to build a fortress atop their front entrance. It will allow me to keep a garrison to watch the mountain to ensure they don't attempt to dig themselves out of their tomb."

"But the fog?" Roan frowned. "Even if you succeeded in building such a thing, your warriors would die at their posts."

She shook her head. "We know how to build walls that keep out the fog. It is just time consuming and requires a great amount of material but we do know how. Before this Skai mechanic was mine, I assumed it would take years of slowly building to achieve it. Now, she has made suits that will allow my men to walk through the fog. I will have my garrison stationed on the Mountain within the year."

They fell silent. It was companionable and she had missed his steadying presence. She was grateful she hadn't had to kill him during the forming of the coalition. His loss would have been unfortunate. Their peace was interrupted by the flaps to her tent being thrown open and four of her guards entering with three Skai children restrained between them.

Roan rose to his feet, his hand on his sword, placing himself between the throne and the apparent troublemakers. Clarke's face hardened as she took in the situation. "What is the meaning of this?"

One of her guards answered her. "These three were caught making a ruckus outside of your tent. They refused to desist and so we decided to bring them to you."

The oldest, Bellamy she thought, spoke up passionately. He was practically vibrating with anger. "You sent Lexa to her death!" He spat.

"You dare speak to Heda in that manner." Roan growled darkly. His arm not drawing his sword only due to her quickly taking a grip of it. She would not allow the Skai children's foolishness to send them to their death less than a day after she had promised to protect them.

Bellamy's eyes turned to Roan. "I dare when she breaks her oaths. We swore our loyalty to her in exchange for her protection, but I can see that's meaningless."

Clarke cut off the angry noises from her guards and Roan. "ENOUGH!" She released Roan's arm and stepped back dropping into her throne. "Roan."

His jaw ticked as he stepped back, though he kept himself partially in front of her and didn't take his hand from his sword. It was probably the best she was going to get at the moment. Turning her attention to her guards and the Skai children, she considered her next move. The dark-skinned boy who was apprenticed to Nyko looked fairly sick and clearly guilty. There was a rat faced boy wearing what she recognized as Lexa's jacket kneeling beside him. It made sense, two of Lexa's captains and the healer who would have been able to tell them what was happening. "Release them, they couldn't scratch me even if they attempted to."

Her guards released the boys stepping back. Though it was clear they were prepared to strike if they so much as twitched.

"Now," she let her gaze fall on the seeming ring leader Bellamy. "What makes you think you have the right to question my orders or my honor?"

"You have no honor." He hissed between clenched teeth.

She had to resist stabbing him herself. Not since she'd been a nightblood, whom Titus took pleasure in demeaning, had she been spoke to like that. Well, at least not where she could hear. There had been many whispered insults when she had first made the alliance with Azgeda. "Hold your tongue boy." She snapped drawing her dagger and moving into his space and raising it to his neck before he could move. If she hadn't of made her promise to Lexa, she would have stricken him down by now. "If you disrespect your Commander one more time, you will not live to see the sunset, oath or no oath."

He finally seemed to listen. Though, he didn't lower his eyes from where they were burning at her. She sheathed her dagger sharply. "Because you are acting as a child I will treat you as one. Lexa kom Kongeda together with Raven kom Kongeda came to me with a plan. After consideration, it was accepted. Her sacrifice is one to be honored. Know that it is because of the sacrifice she is making that you still live after speaking to me in this manner." She leveled a glare at them down her nose. "I did not require, suggest, or in any way order her on this mission. It was her idea, and her choice from beginning till now."

"Clearly, Wells has told you of this mission and should have told you Lexa's reasons for taking it. You question your own leader's honor by challenging her mission in this manner. She has sacrificed her life to guarantee your lives. All of you owe her your lives." She looked towards her guards. "Take Bellamy and Wells to the post. Ten lashes to each. Wells for speaking of a mission he was not permitted to speak of. Bellamy for disrespecting my authority." She returned her gaze to the boys. "If you have questions of your friend's motives, I suggest you ask Raven. Now, get out and be grateful I have not taken your lives."

The boys looked slightly mutinous but between Wells and the guards the three of them left. As soon as the tent flaps closed once more she slumped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Still want some of them?"

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa woke up groggily. Everything ached and she let out a low sound of pain as she reached up rubbing at her eyes. Wincing at the white lighting, she started to take in her surroundings. She was in a cage. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to throw up whatever was in her stomach. There were people, nearly naked curled up people, in the cages, hundreds of people with gaunt sick looks in their faces. The cages were worse than what would be expected for an animal. Dear god they were alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa wasn't sure if she was sick from pain or the sight of human cruelty around her. For all the horrors of the ark, they never treated human beings like this. Somehow seeing this was worse than the vague idea of cannibals in her mind. Shifting slightly, she caught the eye of a woman in the cage to her right. The man to her left was completely out of it. However, this woman looked awake if sickly. "What are they doing to us?"

The woman considered her for a minute. "Don't struggle, they take the ones who fight."

"Take them for what?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Pointing towards an apparatus further into the room, she spoke. "They bleed you and when they can't bleed you any longer they feed you to the ripa."

A shiver of horror went down her spine. "They bleed you?"

"Don't speak gonaslang. They don't know we can understand them. They call us savages." There was hatred in the hiss of her voice.

Lexa curled her fingers around the wire. She needed more information. "How often do they come in here and are they armed?"

The woman scoffed. "What good would that information do you?"

She pushed her loose and unbraided hair behind one ear. Damn, they'd done more than just strip her before throwing her into the cage. "Heda sent me."

"Then she sent you to your death."

Lexa resisted the urge to try and reach through bars and shake the woman. They were all here in a death trap why couldn't the woman just cooperate. Closing her eyes, she centered herself. Control, she needed to stay in control. "Look, what's your name?"

The woman looked at her suspiciously. "Echo."

"Echo then," She swallowed. "I'm Lexa, and in training with Heda's personal guard." She was rewarded by a slight start of surprise in the woman. "If I'm here, then I was successful and Heda knows where the back entrance to this place is. I can get out of this cage, but I need to know everything you can tell me about the mountain."

"You're telling the truth?" Echo said slowly. Several of the others had begun to listen in to their conversation.

She nodded solemnly. "I am." Grimacing, she opened her mouth and reached in and felt for the wire. While she'd been able to feel it in her mouth, it was still reassuring to have it in her hand. It took a couple seconds to get a grip and to unhook it from between her teeth. Wincing as it dug into her gums even more, she managed to dislodge it. There was a taste of fresh blood in her mouth, but she swallowed and ignored it. Brandishing the wire, she looked Echo dead in the eyes. "Now, what do I need to know about the mountain once I get out of this cage?"

Echo shifted so she was facing her as she became completely serious. "There is a woman who wears a white jacket. She's the one who selects which of us is to be bled. The woman is a demon, she delights in our pain." She spat out the side of her cage in disgust. "She comes in often but not every time. The guards wear beige and white uniforms. If they are going to take one of us out, they come in a pair. However, when they do routine checks there is only one guard. There are hours between checks and when they pull one of us out to be bled."

Lexa nodded in understanding. Good, it didn't seem like they were vigilant. "How closely do they inspect us when they do their checks?"

Echo made a disgusted sound. "Hardly. They check the locks are in place. Sometimes they poke at us through the bars."

Swallowing her bile back, Lexa focused on her mission. Still, was it really the mission that came first or these people? None of them knew that there were still hostages within the mountain. Surely, Heda would prioritize the freeing of her people. "Alright, what weapons do the guards carry on them?"

"Black sticks and guns." She explained.

Frowning, Lexa considered. That was nothing. On the ark, they at least had pepper spray and officers had tasers as well as their shock batons and side arms. So under armed, over confident, and lax security. Good for her, but the connotations for how successful their current methods were was sickening. Their success had bred arrogance for what need was there for caution when no one had ever escaped in the years they'd been doing this. Reaching her hands out the front of the cage, she began to pick the lock. "Does anyone else come in?"

Echo shook her head. "A pale cruel man comes in occasionally but very rarely. There is also a small pale medical apprentice who enters sometimes but she is not allowed and the guards take her out if she enters."

There was a click as the lock unlatched. Lexa grinned in victory before carefully arranging it so the lock didn't look like it had been undone. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

The woman stared at her curiously. A man in the cage below spoke in a hoarse voice. "Owen made it out of his cage, but as soon as he made it to the door the lights flashed and there were loud noises sounding an alarm."

Lexa paused, that wasn't good. They must have some sort of alarmed security system but what triggered it? "Did the alarm sound before he tried to open the door?"

"He got the door open, it was as soon as he walked through it." The man explained.

"So, it wasn't the lack of an access code or key card." She murmured as she ran through security measures in her head. It could be a motion sensor but it didn't seem likely considering the others that exited and entered the room. Perhaps… Her frown deepened as she began to pat herself down. It took her moments to find the lump on her arm. Shit.

Breathing out, she considered her options. She'd have to remove the damn thing before she could leave the room. That and she'd need to rewrap the wound on her back where her beacon for Raven was located. She could feel the trickle of blood running down from it. It must have opened up when they cleaned her. She could tell by the missing dirt and the vague soreness all over her body that they had cleaned her while she was out and not very gently. Her skin hadn't been this clean since the ark but it felt raw in a way only the harshest scrubbings could have inflicted. The motley collection of bruises and stitched cuts in various stages of healing stood out starkly against her pale skin. Maybe she could use this to change her escape plan. "I'll need your help. The longer it takes for them to realize I'm out and scouting their base the better."

"You're not going to free us?" Echo asked in confusion.

"I can't. My orders were to get caught. If I had the opportunity after that, to get a radio and report back the information I had gained. Otherwise I was to escape if at all possible to ensure that information does not fall into the hands of the mountain. This… you being alive changes things. I need to contact Heda. She must know of this so we can change our plans. I'll come back for you. I'll leave you with the lock pick though. If I don't return then you get everyone out." She nodded sharply, she couldn't just leave these people. To hell with escaping, she needed to get these people out. Still, with them this weak she'd need to stage a distraction to keep the mountain busy if she was going to have any chance of succeeding. "Do you all have the lump in your arms?"

"Yes." Echo said touching her bandaged arm. There were several noises of agreement.

Lexa considered the possibilities. "There is a piece of tech inside of our arms. It's how they knew Owen was out of this prison. Once I'm out I'll give Echo the lock pick and a scalpel. You will all need to cut the things out of your arms. Pass the tools along and be prepared to go. If I'm gone for more than two days you get everyone out without my go ahead. Understood?"

"Yes. We can do that." Echo said holding out her hand.

Reaching out Lexa placed the piece of wire into the woman's hand. "Remember. Two days. I need time to alert them to what's going on in here. I have a way to communicate with Heda. I'm sure she'll send warriors to help you once you hit the tunnels."

"How can you be so sure of that? No Heda has pierced the mountain's defenses." The man below her asked.

"No Heda has created an alliance among all the clans before either. She will come for us and the mountain will fall." Lexa pronounced.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Sitting in that cramped cage was hell, but Lexa remained waiting for the next guard sweep. She'd have one chance at this. Finally, the door on the far side of the room opened and a guard dressed as the others had described entered. It struck her as pathetic that he didn't pick up on the change of atmosphere. Her fellow prisoners were alive in ways they hadn't been when she first entered. It was amazing what hope could do to change a person even in such dire circumstances. The guard however, remained oblivious. As he passed them, the boy across the aisle from her began rattling his cage.

Lexa waited till the guard's back was turned to her before easing the door to her own cage open. Ignoring the man as he mocked the boy, she took a deep breath, she had to get him with her first strike. She was injured, tired, and practically naked. The guard would be able to overpower her if he was given the chance.

Lunging forward, she slammed into him. Using one hand to the back of the head she smashed his head into the front gate of the cage as hard as she could. He went down and she went down on top of him. Her hands scrambled wrapping around his neck. Putting all of her strength into it, she banged his head against the ground over and over again while gripping his neck tightly. She waited until she had taken ten long breaths, holding it in as long she could, before she released his neck. Panting, she swung her head back and forth double checking what she already knew was true. There was no one else there. Standing stiffly, she accepted the approving murmurs from the others.

First order of business, she dropped back down and began to unfasten the pants of the dead guard. She needed to get them off of him before he began to defecate. Perhaps unsurprisingly after the many reaper bodies she'd stripped, she made quick work of it. She felt on old familiarity as she grabbed his wrist watch and unhooked his utility belt. Once she had him down to his under garments, she headed to the table with medical supplies.

It took some poking around but she found a hose. Running some cold water over her back to clean her wound was painful, but after the initial pain it had a soothing numbing effect. As soon as she was sure that it was as clean as she was going to get it, she shut off the water. Shifting through the drawers she found a medical kit like the ones stored at the various guard stations on the ark. She took out one of the rolls of gauze inside and wrapped it around her back hoping that the pressure would stop the bleeding.

Shifting through the contents of the first aid kit, she found what she needed. First, she wiped an alcohol wipe over the area. Then, using the scissors, she cut a small line over the bump. For a brief second, she closed her eyes in pain but she had to keep going. Picking up the tweezers, she carefully found the chip and pulled it out. Swearing a bit, she put the chip down and wiped most of the blood away before putting on some antibiotic cream and a bandage to cover the wound. Yanking her hair back she braided it as efficiently as possible. Hair was too identifiable, it could give her away. It was a risk she couldn't take. Wrapping it around her head, she managed to secure it so it would fit under the hat of the guard.

As ready as she was going to be, she began pulling on the dead guards clothing. It was big on her, but with some creative creasing and tucking it was hardly noticeable. She looked up at Echo. "Do I pass for one of them?"

"You're not as pale, but at first look you could pass for one of them." She informed her critically.

Nodding, Lexa yanked the hat down carefully covering her hair. Taking hold of the gauze, she cut several great swaths of the stuff before heading back to the body of the guard. It was awkward, but she managed to wrap him in the same manner as the others were. Gripping his arms, she dragged him over to her cage before cramming him in as best she could. Fortunately, his limbs hadn't started locking up yet. Twisting and shoving, she was able to get his limbs arranged and his head tilted so it looked as if he was asleep.

Grabbing the tracker she'd cut out of her arm, she tucked it into the gauze around his waist and out of sight. He looked like just another prisoner at first glance. Shutting the door, she snapped the lock closed and panted. He'd been heavy and she was exhausted, drugged, and in pain. Still, luck seemed to be on her side, he'd had radio on his belt. Stepping to Echo's cage she passed her the wire she used to pick the lock and the scissors from the first aid kit and gripped the woman's hand. "Good luck."

"May the spirits protect and guide you." She replied, gripping her hand back just as tight.

Letting the strength of the blessing soak through her, Lexa gave herself a moment. She quickly returned the first aid kit to where she found it and then headed for the door. Squaring herself up and falling into the stance of an ark guard, she opened the door with the dead man's key card.

The medical room was brightly lit and fortunately empty. Making her way out of the room as quickly as possible without breaking stride, she made it out into the hall. The exposed concrete and unnaturally bright lighting burnt at her eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest, her mouth was dry. Scanning out of the side of her eyes, she watched for a utility closet.

Her breathing was getting heavy as she spotted another guard. Keeping her head tilted so the bill of her hat masked as much of her face as possible, she tried to appear as casual as she could. He didn't even glance in her direction, just breezing by without a care. She turned a corner to the left and she saw the familiar markings of a utility closet. After a quick check that she was alone, she swiped her card opening it and ducked inside, shutting the door behind her. Her back thudded against the door as she breathed easy for the first time since she'd woken in the cage.

Pushing herself off the door, she took in the interior. It was a mix of cleaning equipment, folded towels, and spare parts for repairs. There on enameled on the wall of the closet was exactly what she'd been hoping for. "Jackpot."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke looked up from her paperwork. She'd had the accounts of the trade through the Ouskejon border brought to her from Polis. Keeping a weather eye on the movement of goods was a good way to measure the climate of the clans. High trade was a good sign. However, it was also important to see who was trading for what, stockpiling what. It was boring, painfully dull and frustratingly necessary. So the distraction of a guard stepping in was a welcome one. "What is it?"

Jod's mustache was twitching slightly. "She's done it Heda!"

"Lexa?" She breathed out in surprise.

He nodded briskly. "Yes, she's on the radio device now. Just made contact."

Clarke wasn't even totally conscious of getting to her feet. Ignoring her pauldron that was set to the side, she rushed out, with Jod right on her heels. The warriors and villagers looked up at the sight of their Commander jogging through the camp and into the town with one of her guards following. Clarke ignored them, wasting time when someone was in the Mountain, and able to speak to them would be a crime. She sped up into a full out sprint.

Not bothering with manners, she threw the door open. "Report."

Raven startled, but the wide smile on her face remained. The solemn darker skinned boy was standing guard by her side. Anya was rigidly staring at the radio contraption in wonder. Raven spoke quickly. "She made it." Reaching out, Raven offered Clarke the piece of tech that Raven had shown her how to speak into earlier.

Her hands were sweating as she grabbed the piece of tech and held it to her face. Glancing at Raven, she double checked she should push the button down. "Lexa, you have succeeded?"

It was startling to hear a voice coming from the device even though she knew to expect it. She didn't let her surprise show, her face blank as she listened to the girl who'd been crowding her thoughts as her report came crackling out of the black box.

"-Heda! I made it in, escaped the cages and am currently hiding in a storage closet with a full mountain guard uniform. Also, I have important information.-"

"Well done. What news?"

"-The people the mountain takes, they're alive. Or well a lot of them are.-"

Clarke saw the others showing their shock out of the corner of her eye. Clearing her throat, she clicked the button again. "They're alive..." She paused and forced her curiosity back. "Start at the beginning and report."

"-I was shot with a drugged dart that knocked me out not far from the third creek I crossed. When I woke up I was in a metal cage. It was maybe three feet by three feet. I had been stripped and cleaned. Not sure what they did to clean me, but it felt like they'd taken a brush to me and scrubbed me down. Minimal covering via gauze was applied. I believe it was for cleanliness. The room I woke in was lined with cages three high. There were rows of cages. At least two hundred of our people.-"

"Were you able to speak with them?" Clarke asked urgently.

"-Yes, not all of them were fully conscious but my neighbor was a warrior named Echo. I've left my lock-pick and a pair of scissors with her. If I don't return in two days' time, she will help the others get out into the tunnels and to you.-"

It was impressive. The woman had ended up in an unprecedented situation, taken charge and set a contingency plan in the likely case of her death. "I take it there was more to the plan then that."

"-Yes. I've instructed Echo as well as any of the others who could hear on how to disable the security system so they could get out without alerting the mountain. We have a short timetable though before they discover I'm here.-"

Clarke caught on that Raven was writing down everything Lexa was saying. "How secure is your current position?"

"-Well it's a closet. So, as secure as I'm likely to get here.-"

Raven let out a snort. Whatever it was that had amused the girl was lost on Clarke though. "Why is your timetable so short then?"

"-I killed a guard. He's stuffed into my former cage. Unless they go looking for him in the cages they shouldn't find him. However, when they realize he's missing and pull up what areas he's accessed with his keycard they'll find me. So, we have a day, maybe before I'll be a liability to you.-"

Clarke leaned back and considered. This changed everything. If her people were alive, she had to get them out before she could do anything. It might be the best not to risk further access to the mountain so that Lexa could help coordinate their escape with this radio. However, these sky children had proven knowledgeable maybe they could come up with a better plan. Looking over at the two sky children, she asked, "Any ideas on what is the best use of her time in there?"

Raven tilted her head as she considered for a second. "I can guide her through some sabotage from here but considering the time frame she has it would have to be a one-shot deal. They likely have alarms in place over their key systems so Lexa would have to be careful."

Clarke quickly contemplated her options, before speaking into the piece of technology once more. "Lexa your first priority must be the people captured by the mountain but we will need a distraction to get them out safely. Do you think you could find their food stores? If you can get there and destroy as much as you can, the mountain will fall much more quickly. It will also focus their attention away from their prisoners and outer defenses which will give us time we desperately need."

"-I think I can do that. They have a basic evacuation route map on the wall in here. It doesn't have their food stores labeled but I think I can find it. Though if I want the halls to be clear of people it's best I wait till it's night.-"

Raven grinned and took the tech piece they spoke into. "You hail me if you have any trouble with electronic security. Do you think you could get to the armory? Because I could totally walk you through setting up some timed explosives around their food stores. That will provide quite a distraction don't you think?"

"-Raven, you evil genius.-" There was the sound of Lexa taking a shaky breath. "-Yeah I can definitely do that. I even have some training dealing with explosives just in case we ever had to defuse one on the ark.-"

Clarke took back the tech from Raven with a slight warning glance. "We'll need to get the timing all worked out ahead of time. This operation is going to be all about timing. Can you stay hidden for a bit while I discuss things with my generals?"

"-I can do that. I could definitely use some rest. Whatever they knocked me out with is still in my system.-"

Clarke was sympathetic but knew they could ill afford to let her rest completely while she was in enemy territory. "I want frequent reports to Raven while you're there. I will leave Jod in charge of any orders in my place while I organize the army to move as soon as necessary. Don't die."

"-No dying, that's the trick.-"

Handing back the tech Clarke stepped back. "I want frequent updates. Send a runner if anything significant changes. Anya, with me. There's work to be done."

Clarke left the building and headed for Roan. She'd need Tristan and Ontari as well. There was a war to plan, and one she intended to win.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke strapped her heavy armored jacket on before picking her pauldron off its stand. Lifting it, she set the familiar weight on her shoulder as it fell into place. Sitting on her throne she began to apply her war paint. "What is it? Just standing there and brooding doesn't suit you."

"This plan is suicidal. If you don't get the timing right and you can't block off the entrances in time, the mountain men will come out with their guns and their fog and slaughter your forces. At least let me join you with my men. That will give you a fighting chance if things go wrong." Roan cautioned her.

She flicked her eyes up from the small mirror she'd been using to shape her paint. "This is the only plan that has a chance of working. There has not been an opportunity like this to strike at the mountain in the history of our people. I will not waste it and let my people continue to be slaughtered."

"Clarke, you are entrusting this plan into the hands of two untested seconds. I know you have always favored risky plans but this is crazy even for you. If Lexa is discovered or Raven's devices fail, the element of surprise will be lost and your forces with it. Be more cautious, I beg you. The people trapped in the mountain have already been thought of as lost. Do not take unnecessary risks for their sakes. No one needs know that we could have saved them."

"I would know and what is more secrets like that always come out eventually. Besides, I trust Lexa and Raven, their efforts will pay off and the victory will be ours." She said while finishing her paint with practiced motions.

He made a grumbling sound. "You've always been too trusting. I hope your trust will not be returned with a knife in the back. What do we even know of these skia people who are so like the mountain?"

"What did I know of you when I trusted you in an alliance against your mother. Look at where that trust has gotten me. I trusted my instincts about you then and I will trust my instincts now. " Clarke voice became softer. "There is something about her that makes me want to trust her as I trusted you. She has yet to disappoint. Do you know she realized Costia was my spy after two days?"

Roan shifted walking forward and offering his hand. "I will perform my role, and hope that your new second is blessed by Wanheda as your guard seem to think."

"Good." She accepted his hand up from her throne. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him. "You have the easy part of this plan after all."

"Hold the line. Protect your backs." His face tightened. "It may be the least dangerous, but staying out of the action and waiting is for the old and the weak, not kings."

Clarke hid her amusement at his complaining. She understood all too well how infuriating and terrifying waiting for news was. "Such is the burden of leadership. The king waits, the prince leads. You are not a prince any longer."

"If I had a sibling, I'd give the throne to them." He muttered. "The crown isn't worth it. Or, I could lead Azgeda as you lead the Coalition."

She shook her head fondly. "We both know I'm far more expendable than you. After all, I'm the avatar of the Flame, not the Flame itself." Squaring her shoulders, she strode out into the village. She headed for Tristan who was standing with several large bulky warriors who were wearing the suits for keeping the fog out.

"Heda!" He straightened at her approach.

"Your men are prepared for their role?"

Tristan nodded. "Sha, the carts are prepared and they are rotating through the suits in shifts. When the signal comes we will be prepared."

"Good, and the stretchers I asked for your men to make?" She checked.

"Sixty stretchers are with your team of warriors as you ordered. There are excess strips of cloth for tying any others unable to walk to the backs of warriors as well." He stated proudly.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Good, continue as you were."

It didn't take long till she was ducking into the small hut Raven had been formally gifted after the successful contact with Lexa. Clearly the woman was worth the honor. "Report."

Anya looked up from where she'd been bent over plans with Raven and Ontari. "Heda. Lexa last checked in from the armory. She has all the materials she needs and is headed to the food stores. Jod authorized her to set up another explosion in the armory. Ontari has a team ready to move for the dam as soon as the signal comes. Raven seems to think there will be another exit there that needs to be blocked."

"They have to be able to do maintenance on that thing. I would bet you anything that there is an entrance to the mountain nearby." Raven said with a steely gleam of purpose about her. Though the dark circles under her eyes showed she hadn't slept since this had started either.

Clarke felt her shoulders relax ever so slightly with that. Good. The three teams were ready. Jod had already sent word to her that her team was prepared to go on the signal. "Then there is nothing else you have for us?"

Raven shook her head but then paused. "You may want to take Monty with you on your team. If there's anything tech related he's your man."

"He and three others of your Skai fallen are in my group." Clarke said calmly. She had no interest in not being prepared. She looked over at Ontari. "The healers are prepared for any injured."

"Of course."

"Then, it is time for the mountain to fall and our people to be freed."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa was curled up on some folded canvas bags. She hated the waiting before action, but the chance to get some rest was amazing. Being drugged and locked in a cage didn't count. An hour would come where she could collapse. Till then, she needed to just pull herself together and wait for the change to night shifts. Then give it an hour for the guards to relax after an initial sweep. After that, she'd memorized the route she needed to take to get to the armory and then to the big room she assumed was the mess hall. Once there finding out where they kept the food should be easy.

The radio crackled to life. "-Princess, it's go time.-"

Shifting she grabbed onto the shelves and pulled herself up to her feet. Picking up the radio she called in. "-Don't hail me till I give you the signal.-"

"-Your orders are my command Princess. Good luck, spirits be with you and all that crap.-"

Lexa snapped the walkie into her belt. She looked down at her hands wondered since when a proper guard uniform felt foreign to her. Shaking it off, she straightened the hat and opened the door. Walking out into the hallway she took a left and followed the route she'd memorized. The guard shoes clicked on the cement floors as she stepped.

She passed two service workers before getting to the lift. Swiping her card, she hit the next level up on the controls. As the lift rose, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her skin was tanner than she remembered. The lingering bruising from a black eye was easily visible around her face. The stitches on her forehead stood out starkly. She realized her lip was split and scabbed over. It struck her she hadn't even noticed that one. She didn't properly recognize herself. What made the starkest difference was how hard her eyes were.

The lift dinged and she walked out not giving her reflection a second glance. Now wasn't the time for self-reflection. She traveled two doors down and to the right and she was in the armory. It was amazing the similarities in a military base and a space station. Both were tight on space and both had armories filled with things that a guard was never going to use like explosives. Though, she couldn't believe the arrogance of the mountain that they hadn't even posted a guard. They must truly believe that they were safe behind their thick walls. Well, time to prove them wrong.

After entering the room, she grabbed a wrench and wedged it in the door keeping it shut. With the room fairly secured she unhooked the walkie. "Raven I'm in."

"-Do you see any explosives?-"

Lexa didn't even have to look around, having already checked on that. "Yeah, they have some grenades and C-4 in here. There should be plenty to destroy whatever food sources they have in here. I even found some timers."

"-This is going to be fun! Thank goodness for army surplus. Grab as many as you can and make sure to grab some extra wires. No reason not to go for overkill. You should be grateful you have my delightful self to back you up or you'd be liable to blow yourself up.-"

Spinning in the chair, she examined the equipment before picking up a military backpack to store it all in. So what if it made her look slightly suspicious, it wasn't like there was anyone around or that she would be sneaking around for much longer. She quickly got everything stuffed inside of the backpack. "I think I've got everything I need. Anything else you want to bring up before I head to the mess hall."

"-Well, as long as you're there and have some extra C-4 and timers you might as well set a few to go off near the bullets and grenades. Why not get some more bang for your buck?-" Lexa could hear the glee in Raven's voice even through the radio. There was a crackling sound through the radio before Jod's voice came through.

"-Do you think that these extra explosives have any chance of getting noticed? I won't approve of adding any risks that might derail the plan without Heda present.-"

"Give me a sec." Lexa replied before examining the positioning of the bullets and grenades and trying to hide some C-4 and timers there so they couldn't be seen by anyone entering the armory. After having hidden them to her satisfaction, she clicked the button on her radio again. "It can be done safely."

"-Then do it.-" Jod's voice came through, the command clear.

"Got it." Lexa responded. "Can you put Raven back on? I want to be sure I do this right."

"-Thanks Lexa. The big lug over here seemed to think I was being too hasty. As if I would endanger the plan." Lexa rolled her eyes when Raven's voice came through the radio. She knew damn well that you couldn't trust Raven's circumspection when it came to explosives.

"Come on Raven. I need you to guide me through how to set the timers."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

She strode towards the mess hall with purpose. Having set the explosives in the armory she was definitely on a clock now. Just as she was getting close she saw someone come walking down the hall. She tried to duck her head and look uninteresting.

The man smiled as he walked closer bringing Lexa's eyes to the chocolate on his lips. He had obviously just come from a midnight snack. The man raised up his hand and said, "hello," in a cheerful voice.

Unable to avoid it anymore Lexa looked up and met the man's eyes. He gasped when he saw her black eye. Convinced this could lead nowhere good, Lexa made to shove past him but he grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey, what's going on? Where'd you get that black eye? I don't remember packs being standard gear for patrols. Did something happen? Aren't you…" Lexa drew her baton and slammed it into his temple. He dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. She quickly dropped next to him and covered his mouth with her hand in case he was still conscious enough to make any noise. With a quick glance to ensure they were alone, she gripped his head firmly, bracing herself with her knees and wrenched; snapping his neck. She couldn't afford loose ends, not on this mission.

Lexa got up quickly and began searching for some sort of closet to hide the body in. It wouldn't do for another person to come along looking for a midnight snack and find his body. It didn't take her long to find a supply closet and drag the man's body into it. The weight of it was not kind on her sore arms. She took in a deep breath trying to calm down. The air here in the mountain reminded her of the air on the ark. It was stale and recycled. Who knew how long these people had been breathing the same air, walking the same halls. It felt claustrophobic to her, her hands clammy from nerves. She didn't want to die here in these cold stale walls. She hadn't escaped a prison in space to die in a prison beneath the ground.

The grounder practice of burning rather than burying their dead made sense to her now. How could anyone who'd been free under the sky, with open ground all about ever accept being trapped under it? Pushing her musing aside, she focused back on her mission. From the map she'd studied, the mess hall should be through the door at the other end of the hall. She quickly entered the large room to find the attached kitchen. Now, she just had to find where the food came from. If it was anything like the ark, their food production would require a lot of space. It had taken up an entire station on the ark. If she had to guess, she would bet they had a whole floor dedicated to it. Glancing around the well-stocked kitchen, she almost cheered when she saw what she was looking for. There in one of the corners was a small elevator. Obviously used to bring the food directly up from wherever it was stored.

Lexa made her way over to the elevator and swiped her card through the card reader nearby. She gave out a huge breath of relief when the doors of the elevator opened without any trouble. Looking at the control panel for the elevator, she was glad to see that her suspicions were confirmed. This was a specialized elevator that only traveled between two floors. She pressed the button for the lower floor and watched as it lit up.

The elevator made the journey down in no time, opening its doors to reveal fields of green. There was a humongous cavern under the mountain lit by bright sun lamps that Lexa recognized from her occasional trips through farm station. If she hadn't spent time on the ground Lexa would have been amazed that such a vast amount of green life could thrive and grow. It was a beautiful sight and for a moment Lexa was reluctant to destroy it. She'd grown up on the ark where green things were sacred, more precious than gold. It was anathema to her former life to destroy something so precious.

Still, she reminded herself that she had a mission to accomplish and not much time to accomplish it in. Her people were counting on her, she couldn't falter now. She took out her radio and opened a channel to Raven.

"Uh, Raven, I'm not sure if I have enough explosives. This room is massive."

"-Trust me you have plenty, no matter how big the room is, if you do things right. Do you see any sprinklers? If the room is as big as you say, you're going to have to disable them. The biggest problem you have to deal with is how much water it takes to grow plants properly, trust me you don't want the sprinklers distributing any more.-" Raven said, her voice calm and collected. She was clearly in her element.

Lexa looked up and saw beams full of sprinkler heads spanning the room. "There are a ton of them on the ceiling. How am I supposed to disable them all?" Lexa asked, somewhat perplexed.

"-You're not going to have time to destroy every sprinkler head obviously. So, you're going to have to shut of the water valves feeding them. Didn't they teach you guards how to shut off the water flowing to certain sections of the station so as little as possible would be wasted if there was a sudden exposure to vacuum.-" Raven tone was patronizing as if talking to a small child. Lexa felt a bit chastened. Now that Raven explained it, she remembered those lessons from her training as a guard on the ark.

It took her more time than she would have liked but eventually Lexa found the water valve feeding the room. She gripped the wheel and tried to turn it into the off position but it struggled with her. With a final grunt and show of force she was able to unlock the wheel and turn it to the off position.

"Okay Raven, the waters off. Now what?" Lexa questioned.

"Now, you find the compost. In a room like that, there should be plenty of it in storage nearby. Once you've found it, start piling the compost and explosives around the room. The compost should give your explosion any extra oomph it needs and serve as kindling to start a fire besides.-" Raven explained briefly.

Lexa's muscles groaned in anticipation of all that heavy lifting but she quickly got to work. Once she was looking for it, there was compost everywhere. The first few bags took the longest to carry but after finding a wheelbarrow, her work went easier. Just as she was setting one of the last timers she heard heavy boots on the ground. Spinning on her heel, Lexa glanced around wildly. Not seeing anyone but knowing she had run out of time, she made a dash for where she could see a sign for stairs. She swiped her card again at the door and started running up the stairs. The stairs were her only option. She couldn't afford having the lift shut down on her.

All she could think about now was getting back to the tunnels and escaping with the rest of those captured by the mountain. Gasping for breath she got off the stairs at the first floor she could. As soon as she exited the stairwell, she ran full tilt headed for the nearest service tunnel. Not bothering to fix the grate back on after she pulled it off she ducked in and began to crawl till she got to the ladder up. Several floors up, recognizing the floor with the medical room, she dived into a tunnel head first.

Skidding along the metal tunnel she felt new bruises forming. She barely was aware of it though as she crawled. Every muscle in her body protested but her mind was clear, running on adrenaline and desperation. As soon as she hit the grate, she kicked with all her might, sending the grate skidding off the entrance with a great clatter.

Even as she was wiggling out she had a gun out and trained on the hallway she was entering as she took it in warily. It was empty. Setting her shoulders, she sprinted back to the medical room. Murmuring prayers under her breath, she swiped the access card. With some disbelief, she ripped the door open as soon as the lock disengaged. How they hadn't realized someone was using a stolen access card boggled her mind.

On the ark, the disappearance of the first guard she'd killed would have sent the whole station into lock down by now and any access codes he had would be switched immediately. Apparently, the mountain wasn't prepared for anyone to actually get inside their walls, careless. Nor were they prepared for rebellion within their own ranks. It was completely beyond her understanding how they'd survived this long.

Unfortunately, the medical bay was not as empty as the hall. "What are you doing here?" A man barked looking over at her from where he and a female doctor with long dark hair were standing. "Who the hell are you?"

Lexa didn't blink just bringing her gun to bear and firing. Her first round missed but her second and third hit, dropping them. Stuffing the gun back in her pants, she grabbed one of the cots and dragged it to the door bracing it against it in an effort to slow down any guards who might follow. It was a flimsy barricade but she didn't have time for more. Tilting her head, she considered… she'd always loved action movies on the ark. Drawing her gun again, she shot the electronic lock. Hopefully, that helped slow them down as well. It seemed to in films and every bit helped.

Jogging past the medical room she burst into the room filled with cages. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she'd made it to her last stop. Slamming the door shut, she shot out the electronic lock. Turning on her heel, she saw every grounder who was aware enough to be awake looking at her with wide eyes. They were clearly surprised by her entrance and the sound of the gun. "We've got to go now!"

Grabbing her walkie, she gasped into it quickly. "I got interrupted planting the rest of the charges and we're going to have to go a bit sooner than we planned. Is there a force ready for us in the tunnels?"

"-The tunnels are ours Princess. Get them out of there.-" Raven's voice came through.

Snapping the walkie back into her belt, she took out a crowbar she'd gotten at the armory earlier that day and jogged to the first line of cages. "Echo help me get them out. The mountain is going to know what's happening in minutes!"

"Why would you use a firearm?!" The woman asked in shock as she opened her cage door. Huh, seemed she'd already had her lock undone.

Lexa stuck the crowbar in the door of the first cage and threw her body into it, forcing it open. "I was Skaikru before Heda took my oath. Now I'm Kongeda, but Skaikru use firearms. It's why I'm the one in here."

"Skaikru?" The woman asked as she picked the lock of the cage below hers expertly.

Lexa forced another cage door open. "New clan, we didn't know the coalition was here. I'll explain more once we get out of this cursed mountain."

As she threw open another door the ground shook beneath her feet, dust and small pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. After a couple of moments, it shook again in a second explosion. Wide eyed, she stared at the door in disbelief. Raven hadn't been kidding about the compost adding to her explosion. The C-4 shouldn't have made that large of an explosion. She hoped the mountain men focused all their attention on the explosions and not finding the saboteur but she knew it was a vain hope. "That's our signal to get the hell out of here."

She barely noticed the shocked looks the prisoners were giving her as they realized she'd caused the explosion. She was panting as she threw yet another door open. The snap of metal beside her alerted her that one of the grounders she'd freed had grabbed something to use as a lever and was helping. Snapping another lock, she caught the eyes of the grounder inside. He looked slightly healthier than average so she decided to put him to use. "Start getting the weaker ones out of the cages and find people to help carry them out."

Looking over her shoulder, she raised her voice to Echo. "Hand the scissors off to someone. We need to get the tech out of their arms. I don't know what defense systems they have on the way out and we don't want to set them off. The last thing we need right now is an alarm going off telling the mountain men they should be focusing on us"

There was sweat running down her back, the fabric under her arms felt wet as she threw her body into the crowbar again to open yet another door. Swiping her sleeve across her face, she wiped the sweat from her brow before it got into her eyes and moved to the next cage. Falling into a rhythm, she snapped cages open and then moved to the next. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest now rather than ached. She wasn't sure how many stitches she'd opened over the course of this mission but probably a few. The skin on her sides ached and undoubtedly her back was bleeding again.

None of that mattered though. Suddenly, over the sound of cages being opened, she heard banging on the door into the medical bay. "Shit." It wouldn't take them long to break through the door to the medical bay. She thrust her crowbar into the chest of a grounder who was standing to her side. "Forget about the tech in your arms but keep getting the cages open." Lexa announced to the room.

Jogging over to the door in, she looked around wildly for something to block the door with. "You, come help me move these cages. We have to keep them out!"

A dark skinned and gaunt looking man stumbled over to her. Together they drug the cages so they were covering the doorway. The metal made a horrible screeching sound as they moved it. Her head was pounding with rushing blood and exhaustion. Gasping for breath, she held her knees and breathed as soon as they got it in front of the door. She couldn't keep going without air. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled resolve from depths she didn't even know she had.

With a final breath, she straightened up and headed back into the fray. Seeing that almost all of the cages were open, she passed them. Taking out her radio, she hailed Raven. "Raven I need the forces in the tunnel to make some noise. I have a feeling there is an entrance to the tunnels nearby but I need to be sure."

"-You got it Princess. I'll get them started on your welcome home parade.-" Raven replied.

It didn't take long for Lexa to hear banging and shouting coming from behind a nearby door. Lexa glanced over at Echo, who was keeping the freed prisoners organized. "Echo, what to they do behind that door?" Lexa asked loudly, trying to be heard over the din.

"That's where they throw the bodies of the dead once they're through with them." Echo answered. With that final confirmation Lexa headed over to the door. Taking in the buttons, she hit one to open it. She grimaced as it closed again almost immediately after she let the button go. Turning, she shouted to Echo who was keeping most of the others organized. "Bring a cage over to hold this door open."

A cage was quickly dragged over to the door. Smashing the button again she kept the door open as some grounders shoved the cage in the opening. She released the button. This time when the door tried to close it was stopped by the cage. Jumping over the cage, Lexa entered the room and could hear the shouting more clearly through a hatch in the ground. Taking out her radio again she addressed Raven. "We have a quick way out of the mountain but it involves quite a drop and the prisoners here are just a bit too breakable to make it without aid. I need you to get the forces in the tunnel under us ready to catch us when we fall. Just tell them to look for the hole in the ceiling and a flashlight I'm dropping down. Message me when they're ready."

"-You don't ask for much huh Princess. I'll get them there. Just hold out a bit longer.-" She pulled a flashlight off of the guard belt she wore and turned it on. After forcing the hatch open, she dropped the flashlight down. Turning, she jumped back over the cage and wove her way through the prisoners towards where she'd last seen Echo's head. Stopping by the woman, she grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "We need to get everyone organized to drop down the chute. There should be a welcoming party on the other side soon." She took off her pack and handed it to Echo. "Make sure this makes it down and to Heda. We'll send the weakest through first. I'm the only one armed so I'll stay at the top till we get everyone out. You know these people. Can you organize that while I hold the door?"

"Sha, Captain."

Lexa blinked at the term of rank. That wasn't… well it was better than Princess she supposed. She took aside some of the stronger looking grounders and got them started on moving more cages in front of the door. They didn't have long before the mountain men broke through into the medical bay and then they would be pounding on their door. They needed it as a secure as they could make it before then. Lexa was honestly surprised the mountain men hadn't come knocking already. Their distractions must have done some good. Her work was interrupted by Raven's voice coming through on the radio.

"-They're ready for you down there. Start sending people through and there will people there to catch you.-"

Lexa looked over her shoulder to Echo. "Get them down now!"

Echo nodded before grabbing a weak looking grounder and dropping them down the chute. The grounders were organized and were half dragging the weakest of their members to the chute. Lexa began to feel truly hopeful for the first time that she would make her way out of this. Her thoughts of escape were interrupted when she started to hear the sound of banging and hammering on the door to their prison. The mountain men were now only a door away.

Lexa panted as she prepared for the next round going down the chute. There was still hope. They'd managed to put up as good of a barricade of heavy cages as they could. That should be able to keep the mountain men out for quite a while.

A clatter of metal behind her had her spinning on her heel. She barely had time to take in the fallen vent and the grenade that followed it before a grounder close to the vent threw himself on top of it.

Lexa's eyes immediately went to the vent where a mountain man, wearing a gas mask had just dropped down. Without even thinking her stolen pistol was out and she was firing at the man. Her bullet hit his gas mask and he went down. Before Lexa could blink, another mountain man and a grenade replaced him on the ground. She quickly dropped this one with another gunshot but red smoke started to fill the room from the grenade and everything started getting a little hazy.

Lexa stumbled forward and was caught by one of the bigger grounders who had helped her move the cages earlier. She blinked at him, nodded in thanks while straightening herself.

She switched out the magazine in her gun. Glaring at the emerging mountain men she started firing. Everything was off balance, her world spinning as she tried not to breathe the noxious red fumes. The thing was sputtering, perhaps it had been jammed partially, but smoke was still coming from it. It would seem she wasn't escaping after all. Still, she was going to make them regret trapping her with them.

The recoil from her gun barely made her blink as she emptied the clip into the vent. Her vision was blurry, she wasn't even sure if the mountain men were still alive or if she was shooting corpses. Were more coming? Was that truly movement? She didn't know. Her finger started clicking uselessly against the trigger. Dropping the gun, she grabbed at her baton. Her fingers slipped as it fell clattering on the ground. It was odd, she realized, as she found herself staring at the ground. The floor was rushing closer to her.

Then there were hands grabbing her. She blinked up at a man covered in tattoos, face grim as he lifted her into his arms. He was bleeding she noticed absently. Suddenly, there were no longer arms underneath her. It took her a second but she realized she was being dropped. As she slid down the chute she saw the form of a bleeding grounder man smiling at her grimly as he blocked bullets with his body.

Her eyes widened as understanding hit. Reaching out, she tried to grab him and haul him down with her but her hands grasped at nothing but air. Her lungs burned as she breathed in fresh air as she dropped. Her world went dark as she slid down the chute.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke's eyes scanned her surroundings as she and her people snuck quietly through the cover of night. Raven had set off two of her EMP devices on separate trails to the mountain hoping to hide their approach from the mountain's false eyes. Roving through the trees quickly and stealthily, they came to the path Raven and their scouts had indicated. With sure steps she moved through the forest. It came so instinctively that she allowed her mind to wander.

As always in the stress of the campaign, when she was allowed a moment to think the whispers from the Flame came. She listened to their advice and wisdom. Clarke found the voice of Heda Aela, third in the line of Heda, was the one most worth listening to. She was also the one that was the least vindictive in making her will known. The nightmares some of the former Heda would fill her mind with during sleep when she chose a path they did not approve of were draining.

Sometimes she thought the Flame was a curse more than a blessing to her people. She could feel how the whispers had twisted and pushed various Hedas; twisting them into what it wanted. Becca PrimeHeda was an inspiration. However, she had goals, goals she would push you towards relentlessly. She may have at first seemed the most welcoming and helpful of the spirits, but she was the most vicious if you went against her. Becca PrimeHeda always knew better and she was not to be gainsaid. Her nightbloods, Roan, Gustus, Anya, Ontari; the people she had let herself love unreservedly were what kept her from becoming just another cog in the long line of Heda.

Clarke let her musing drift away, her focus coming back to the present as she came upon the border of the fog. She met the eyes of Jordis who was standing at her back and signaled for her men to be watchful. If the mountain chose to unleash the fog as a precautionary measure, they would not have much time to retreat to the tents they were bringing with them.

Clarke sped up their pace. The risk of the fog was too high for them to be moving slowly. The quicker they could make it to the tunnels and to safety the better. She barely allowed herself to pause for an instant when her trained eyes noticed the convergence of multiple human tracks on along the path. It was obvious this was the place where Lexa had been taken but there was no time to linger here. She wouldn't have even needed the path that Raven had marked out for them with the help of her scouts. The trail the mountain men left in their wake was obvious to one experienced in tracking. The arrogance of the mountain men was disgusting.

Suddenly, one of her men gave a whistle. There in front of her was a mountain man bumbling through the woods in one of their red suits. He must have been sent to investigate the fate of the disabled eyes. With a flick of her hand, she signaled for him to be taken out swiftly and silently. A knife appeared in his eye as if by magic, breaking through his face mask easily. He didn't even have a chance to realize he'd been spotted before he was lying dead on the ground.

They moved past the body quickly. One soldier only pausing for a moment to retrieve their dagger from his head. Clarke continued to lead her forces along the tracks and what she'd memorized form the map Raven had made. Finally, they came to the entrance of the tunnels and Clarke let out a breath of relief. Turning to her men, she gave out orders in a steady voice. "Jod, take half the men and keep them here. If the fog comes retreat into the mountain. Secure our retreat. Monty contact Raven and tell her that we have reached the tunnels."

"Sha Heda." Jod replied. Monty took out the radio and brought it to life with a crackle.

With their backs guarded, she headed in at the front of her contingent from the army. A torch was lit and handed to her. The ground was coated in filth, some of it human. Rats and other vermin scurried out of their way. She curled her lips at the sight and stench of the caves. Still she strode with all the speed she could afford onwards through the black.

Turning a corner, she came upon a ripa. It was crippled, its left leg dragging due to an old injury. How long had it lived here in the tunnels unable to leave and hunt like the others? She cut it down. Her sword slicing through meat, gristle, and bone as it slid through the creature's neck. As it thudded to the floor, she snapped her sword to the side splattering the blood off of her sword before sheathing it. Any blood that had remained could be cleaned out later.

As her men spread out through the tunnels, they cleared them of any remaining reapers. Clarke followed the path Lexa's beacon had taken. She knew that would be where the entrance to the mountain lay. Monty who was following not far behind her suddenly came up to her panting.

"Raven says that Lexa needs us to make some noise."

Clarke looked behind her at the men still following her. There was an intimidation tactic that Clarke hadn't often seen fit to use that would serve well. "Fill the air with the marching cries. Let all the mountain hear and know to fear us."

Her men cheered behind her and soon the tunnel was filled with the sound of clanking metal, wolf howls, coyote calls, and a steady beat of stomping feet. As the others searching the branching tunnels joined in, the noise became almost deafening. Monty came close to her almost speaking in her ear to be heard over the noise. "Lexa is going to be dropping the prisoners down through an opening in the ceiling. We need to find it and be ready to catch them. She dropped a light down it so there should be a light we can search for."

Clarke lifted her arm and the men behind her were silenced instantly. It didn't take long for that silence to spread throughout the tunnels. "Search for a light and a hole in the ceiling above it. That will be where our people will be coming from. Get those carrying stretchers there as soon as possible. We need to make something to catch them with."

Her men quickly spread out, following her orders. It wasn't long before she heard the call that they had found the device that made light. Clarke rushed to get there. By the time she made it to where her men were calling from, they had already started to weave together the extra cloth they had brought to bind any injuries into a net. When they had finished a rudimentary net, Clarke signaled to Monty to contact Raven that they were ready for the prisoners to come down.

"Raven we're ready on our end. Tell Lexa to send them down." Clarke heard Monty say into the radio.

Clarke made sure her tallest warriors had a good grip on the edges of the net. Then, in barely any time at all, a waifish creature dropped into the net and slid into the waiting arms of one of her warriors.

Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her. She was practically naked and Clarke could see her bones even in the uneven torchlight. A rage unlike anything she had ever known filled Clarke at seeing what the mountain had done to her people. However, she didn't have much time to stew, the first person was barely out of the arms of the warrior who'd caught her before the next one was coming down.

Soon over a dozen of the emaciated and sickly forms over her people had fallen and been caught. Then one came down that was different from the others. This one held a pack.

Clarke approached the freed prisoner as soon as she was out of the arms of her warrior doing the catching. It was a young girl. She was murmuring something almost incoherently. "Heda, must get to Heda."

"I'm here. You've done your job young one. I'm here." Clarke said, her voice as gentle as she could make it.

"Heda," The girl looked up at her and spoke reverently. With that, she gave up her grip on consciousness and Clarke leaned down quickly to catch her body before it had a chance to slump. She carefully took the pack the girl was holding from her and signaled for a warrior to get her on a stretcher.

After the girl was securely on her stretcher and taken care of, Clarke opened the bag and handed it to Monty. "Are those the explosives we need?" She asked.

"Yup. That's C-4 and some timers. We should be able to cave in the tunnels with this." Monty said matter of factly.

Clarke glanced around at her people. More and more of the former prisoners were coming down every moment. A system had been developed. A warrior would catch the prisoners as they fell from the net and then pass them along to be put on a stretcher and carried back to the healers. Everything seemed well organized but still, this was where she needed to be, if only to use her medical knowledge to help the frail former prisoners.

She grabbed Jordis and gave her some rushed orders. "Take the Skai child to the mountain men's entrance to these tunnels. Bring a few warriors with you and make sure that any mountain men that tries to leave that way before the Skai child is finished is killed swiftly. Monty leave some C-4 and a timer behind we can't risk the mountain using this as an exit once our people are out."

The two quickly left, leaving some C-4 and a timer behind with a Skai person who knew how to use it. Her men knew what to do. Now, she could focus on soothing the pains and healing the hurts of her people who had been trapped in the mountain. She owed them all the aid she could give them. She quickly went to the area where prisoners were still dropping from the ceiling to inspect their injuries that were more grave than hunger.

As she was binding a gash from the fall with some of the spare cloth they still had left after making the net, she heard gunshots from above. It seemed their time had run out. Clarke looked over at Harper, the Skai child who had been entrusted with the explosives. "Get those explosives ready to go and set them on a five-minute timer. The time has come for us to leave."

Her warriors kept the net up waiting in case any other last-minute prisoners would drop while Harper set up the explosions. A few came through but something caused the flow of prisoners to stop. Clarke's heart fell at the realization that Lexa had still not come through. When Harper claimed she was ready, the disheartened warriors prepared to leave. Clarke stopped them with a glance. They could wait another moment to give Lexa a chance. She owed Lexa too much to leave until the absolute last moment. She had saved people Clarke had thought beyond hope. The least she could do was wait a little longer. Just then, one last body fell from the chute. This one wasn't naked like the others and for a moment Clarke thought it was a mountain man. Then she saw the blood and the face of the slumped figure.

"Lexa," Clarke called as she rushed forward to catch her body as it fell out of the net. She did not respond falling unconscious in her arms.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Ryder threw his back into hauling the cart behind him. He was sweating like a horse in the suit made by Raven kom Kongeda. However, Heda had assured them that it would protect them when the fog came out. So, he wore it without complaint.

He could see the entrance to the mountain before him. It was a massive door designed to open outwards. With a final heave, the cart he and Karl were dragging came to a halt in front of the large door.

Tristan came to a stop a few seconds later with the kart he'd been dragging. "Alright, let's block that door! Roll those logs! As soon as your logs are in place start breaking down your carts!"

Ryder grabbed onto the cart that held two massive logs hanging out the back and helped roll it into position. It took ten of them to get the things out of the cart. The ground vibrated as it hit the dirt. Leaning his shoulder into it he dug his feet into the ground and began to push. It took them all to roll it straight flush to the door.

By the fifth log, the sweat was dripping into his eyes. His eyes burned every time a drop of sweat reached them. His shoulder was bruised from pushing. However, now the door could barely be seen.

Twenty logs in and he couldn't feel his limbs, but the door was no longer visible at all. Falling back, he and Karl started breaking down the cart. As they pulled it to pieces those pieces were taken by others and hammered into the ground holding the logs in place. Once the axel was headed off to the growing structure holding the wall of logs in place, they grabbed their shovels and their sacks and moved to the side and started digging.

By the end of an hour there was a line. Four of them digging and filling sacks. Then the rest hauling the dirt up to the wooden structure and dumping the dirt around it. They were going to bury the mountain men alive. They wouldn't be able to force their way out through hundreds of pounds of dirt and log. He flashed his teeth as he slammed his shovel in again. No, no one was getting through their wall. At least not in the time it would take for Heda to see to it that no one could leave.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Ontari caught her breath as she and her men took a brief rest on their way up to the dam. They were all carrying heavy loads on their uphill journey and without much of a path, it was a test of endurance and woodsmanship. Even familiar woods became treacherous when you were loaded down. They'd had quite a few stumbles already. Ontari herself was part of a pair carrying a heavy log and had almost fallen on several occasions.

Deciding they had enough rest for right now. Ontari called for them to continue their march. Kneeling down, she waited for her partner kneel down across from her before lifting the log with a grunt. The scouts leading the way headed out so that they could mark an easy path for those doing the heavy lifting.

Finally, her arms aching and feeling like they were going to fall off, they made it to the dam. Raven had mentioned that they used it to produce power like with a mill. Ontari couldn't see how that worked. The flow of water was a powerful force but how could these men harness it? It seemed like something only the spirits could do. To steal the powers of rivers and make it their own. How was such a force to be beaten?

Ontari and the rest of her forces began filling bags they had brought with them with sand as they waited for the scouts to return. The scouts had been sent into the building to search for whatever entrance the mountain men used. While she worked, Ontari continued to contemplate the power of the mountain. No Heda had ever been able to challenge them. They were an unbeatable foe that had never suffered a loss and yet here they were to make war against them. Yet, in her heart, Ontari had complete faith in Clarke. If Clarke said it could be done, it could be done. It was as simple as that.

Ontari had doubted Clarke once and she would never do so again. When Clarke had first taken Ontari from the Ice Queen to be trained as her second, all she had seen was a naive girl little older than her. Somehow, through the anger Ontari directed at Clarke, she had seen Ontari's fear of Nia and Clarke had made a promise to her. She promised that she would protect Ontari from Nia and that she would live to see a day where she would be free of her control. Ontari had scoffed then. Thinking that Clarke could not protect herself from Nia how could she protect Ontari but Clarke had been good to her word. Ontari had been protected and Nia had fallen. Not only that but she had been given a family she had never dared to dream of. No, Ontari did not have it in her to doubt Clarke. So all there is to do is to complete Clarke's plan to the best of her ability and watch as the mountain fell before her.

She was brought out of her bag filling zone by the return of the scouts. They went straight to her. "Captain, we have found the entrance. There are no mountain men nearby that we can see."

"Alright scouts start picking up bags. Everyone else pick up your load and follow the scouts. We're going to make the mountain men regret making enemies of our people." Ontari announced to the forces gathered.

Her force cheered but that was quickly overcome by the groans of those picking up their loads. Ontari and her partner carried their log following not far behind the scouts. Finally, her arms crying out in pain, they made it to their destination. She and her partner carefully maneuvered the log using the handholds so that it was in front of the door. They had to use handholds because the log was covered in thorny plants with sharp metal spikes sticking out at strategic points. Some of the metal spikes had even been tipped with poison to make them even more treacherous.

After they had laid down their log, the pair behind them put their log over the one just put in. As each pair put in their log, the wall quickly grew. When they were about halfway through with covering the door, it opened inward slightly and a grenade flew out through the crack. Fortunately, they were prepared for this. Ontari let out a single word order decisively. "Buckets."

The log holders held their breath and kept working while one of those who had already set down their loads quickly picked up the grenade and threw it into a bucket of water they had brought along. Every warrior there also pulled up cloths they'd soaked in water on arriving to cover their mouths. Those without loads pulling up the cloths of those with their hands full.

Another log was put into place quickly and when the mountain men went to throw another grenade, the warriors could hear it smacking against the wall and recoiling back into the mountain. Still, gas leaked through the gaps between the logs.

"Get the sandbags stuffed between the logs. Stop that gas from getting through and then put the next line of logs in place. I want that wall two logs deep now!" Ontari declared in Trigedaslang. Letting out some precious air to give the order as they waited for the gas to dissipate.

They heard shouting on the other side of the wall and then a few sharp bangs but nothing made its way through the wall. Ontari's warriors kept working their pace slightly increased but otherwise unaffected by the slight chaos around them. Even with the disruption caused by the mountain men it wasn't long before the last log fell into place. With the sandbag layers in between the logs they couldn't even hear the mountain men anymore.

"Alright everyone, good work. We've done our part. Let's head back. Those who are staying behind to keep watch, set up camp close enough so that you can keep an eye on the wall at all times. Today the influence of the mountain is ended."

The steps of Ontari's force were light as they left the mountain.

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa spluttered as she came awake to a face full of water. She tried to sit up but was stopped by the shifting of strong arms carrying her. Suddenly, she began to struggle. The mountain men had her. She had to escape. The arms holding her tightened around her and a voice interrupted her panic. "Calm down, I've got you. You are safe now."

Lexa recognized that voice and that recognition and the soothing tone and words, soon had her calming down. Lexa looked up at the face of the person carrying her. Even cast in the shadowy flickers of torchlight she recognized it.

"Clarke." Lexa said, confirming it to herself. Clarke paused in her determined march and met Lexa's eyes with her own. Lexa, her eyes fixed on Clarke's, felt herself being shifted so she could return to her feet. As soon as her right foot hit the ground, she felt a spike of pain. She must have grunted in pain because before she knew it she was in Clarke's arms again. Not a terrible place to be but still humiliating in its own way. She wanted to come out of the mountain on her own two feet.

"You can put me down. I'm sure I can walk with a little support." Lexa protested, far more weakly than she'd like to admit, and with a rasp in her voice.

Clarke's eyes danced with amusement as she sent a clear glance to her injured ankle. "Not on that ankle." Clarke's voice softened, "There is no shame in being helped from the field of battle. You have performed miracles today. That will not soon be forgotten."

"Everyone got out?" Lexa asked, her voice a bit slurred and rough from the lingering effects of the gas. Gods the gas. She hadn't expected that.

"Everyone that could be got out, got out. Those that remained will die with more honor then they would have been afforded otherwise. You've done well Lexa." Clarke words were full of respect.

Lexa, however, was filled with shame. She had failed those left behind. If she'd only thought to block the vent, then everyone could have made it out. "I could have saved them all. I should have saved them all. If only I had…"

Clarke's voice interrupted Lexa's self-flagellation. "We can not save everyone. You did your best. It is better to count the number of those saved than those lost. Today you have saved many that everyone had lost all hope for."

There was understanding and compassion in Clarke's eyes. Lexa forced herself to push aside her feelings on what had just happened, now wasn't the time for that.

Suddenly, there was a boom behind them and Clarke stumbled in her steps as a great cloud of dust flew past them. Lexa looked at the ceiling above and could see cracks forming in the light cast by the torch.

"Clarke run!" Lexa yelped with urgency.

Clarke followed her gaze and then let out several phrases in Trigedaslang that Lexa was sure were curses even if she couldn't understand them all. Their pace quickened and Clarke began panting as she sprinted with Lexa in her arms. Over the sound of Clarke's breaths, Lexa could hear concrete crashing to the ground behind them.

On taking a sharp turn, Lexa sighted the light at the end of the tunnel. Still, just as Lexa's breast began to fill with hope, a piece of the ceiling above them crashed to the ground. Lexa's body met with the ground again but she didn't feel the pain she was expecting. She looked up and saw Clarke's body sheltering her from the weight of the stone.

"Clarke." Lexa called out concerned.

With a grunt, Clarke heaved herself up and the stones skittered away from her body. She leaned against the wall for a moment.

"We need to keep moving." Clarke said her words short and voice controlled.

Clarke made to pick her up again but Lexa was concerned about the toll the falling rocks had taken on Clarke's body and tried to stand on her own. Her ankle screamed in pain when she tried to put weight on it. Clarke quickly took Lexa's right arm over her shoulder and supported most of her weight.

"Our people should be waiting for us just beyond the tunnels. Prepared to take shelter if the fog should rise. We can make it a little further. Just move slowly toward the light. I have you." Clarke assured her firmly.

Together they began the stumbling trip to the outside once more. Lexa leaned into Clarke's support, each step no matter how light was an agony. "Aren't you supposed to tell the injured not to go into the light." Lexa coughed out. She descended into several hard hacks, trying to get the dust out of her lungs.

"Why would you not go towards the light if you were injured?" Clarke asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

Lexa spat out a mouthful of something. Likely spit and dirt. "It's a Skai thing. When you die our afterlife is down a long tunnel with a light at the end. Or, at least that's what they say. Never really bought into that. Then again, we prayed to a tree."

"There are many spirits in the trees." Clarke said before continuing. "Death is not a light. It is darkness and cold, and then you are reborn."

Clarke said it with unwavering certainty and Lexa wondered at her surety of what came after death. How could anyone who had not experienced death be certain of such matters? Lexa wanted to ask but a stumble in her steps diverted her thoughts with sharp pain lancing through her. Once she was secure again they made their way onwards. "Well looks like we're neither of us heading to the dark."

Clarke laughed as she pulled Lexa the last few steps. "Indeed." Clarke paused before continuing. "You have done well Lexa."

Lexa felt her heart lighten at the words. An incredible daring filled her, and knowing that these might be the last private moments she was allowed with Clarke for a long while, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Clarke gave her a strange look as Lexa pulled away that she couldn't interpret. Suddenly shy, Lexa looked towards the light and realized they were almost there.

With that they came out into the sunlight shining through the woods. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Lexa could see a group of waiting for them. She even recognized Harper and Monty among the crowd. A great shout rang out as they came out into sight. Lexa was glad to see Jod come running towards them first.

"Heda, we feared you were lost when the ground shook." His eyes were locked onto Lexa, who was grinned up at him wanly. "Second, you lived."

Clarke passed Lexa over to the large man. Lexa ignored the pang of disappointment as she left Clarke's arms. "We need to leave this place. I do not trust the mountain does not have any more surprises waiting for us." Clarke said darkly with a glance at the hulking mountain behind her.

"Sha." Jod swept Lexa up into his arms. She tried not to think about how much more comfortable it had been in Clarke's. Looking out at the beautiful green world that she had been introduced to what seemed both like a lifetime and a short time ago; Lexa gloried in her return to the sunlight and freedom.

A laugh bubbled out of her throat as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She was alive. For the first time since she'd agreed to this, she didn't feel the weight of her own death hanging over her. Hell, for the first time since Jasper had been speared she felt like she could breathe easy. Though her lungs ached from dust, strain and the lingering effects of the gas. It was freedom and air had never tasted so sweet.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke collapsed onto her bed of furs. Her orders were given. The warriors who had not participated in the initial assault on the mountain would be hauling great poles of metal and carts full of dirt and rock to the main entrance of the mountain. The rotations for guards was done. She felt the soft furs under her. Finally, she could allow herself to sleep.

Her sleep was peaceful for once, the Flame not interfering with her rest. The sound of her tent flap opening was enough to wake her. The first thing she was aware of subconsciously was that she recognized the sound of the footsteps. Clarke remained completely bonelessly relaxed in her warm furs. Not even opening her eyes she spoke, her voice thick with sleep. "What has happened?"

The voice of Jordis her guard that she knew had the last night watch responded. "Heda, the Khan and his forces have arrived. He has requested an early audience with you."

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. Apparently, a long and peaceful rest was too much to ask for even after a great victory. "Escort him here in twenty minutes."

Knowing that in her war tent that she actually had some privacy, she allowed herself to remain half asleep as she crawled out of her bed. Her hands automatically opened her chest and rummaged through for her clothing. Since the Khan apparently couldn't arrive at a decent hour, or wait till one to speak to her, he was just going to have to deal with a Heda who was not in full regalia.

With that in mind, she pulled on the clean black clothing of a nightblood initiate. She'd never stopped wearing the guise of her family. From the bottom of her trunk, she hauled up the folded spare coat. It was identical to the one she generally wore, only without all the grime from the tunnels soaked into it.

That done, she brushed her hair out before pulling it back into a single braid. She could wear the braids of her position at a later date. Stuffing her feet into her boots, she stepped to the entrance to her tent. "Send for some tea."

With that, she collapsed on her throne and scrubbed at her face. Pulling herself together, she leaned back in the throne in a way that was properly intimidating while also allowing her a more relaxed posture. She accepted the hot tea that Jordis brought before he stepped behind her throne. They remained there in silent companionship till the outer guard opened her tent flap and the Khan strode in.

He wasn't a tall man, but he was broad. His head was shaved revealing the tattoos of his rank twisted around his skull. When she'd met him previously he'd always seemed a gruff and authoritative type. Looking at him now, she could see grief lining his face. Any irritation at the early hour fled. After all, it was on her orders his son had been poisoned.

"Heda." He intoned while bowing stiffly.

"Khan Bast, I assume my men aided you in setting up your camp?" She asked before sipping from her clay mug of tea.

His fists tightened. "Yes, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival." The man's voice had a strained quality to it.

Clarke waved at Jordis. "Bring him a chair. Khan, would you join me in a morning mug of tea?"

He looked slightly surprised before relaxing ever so slightly. "Sha, thank you Heda."

"Of course, you've had a long journey." She waited till Jordis had dragged a chair out from the map table to before her throne and poured a second mug of tea, before speaking again. "Now, tell me of this plague that struck your army."

Bast swallowed thickly. "It was just before the Ouskejon border crossing. Something must have been in the water. Half my army was confined to their furs within hours of the evening meal. Most of the men were sick if not mildly in the night. Some recovered quickly, but others." He had to pause to gather himself. "Four died. My son amongst them."

Clarke kept her emotions tightly reined in. There was a sense of guilt that she had ordered this, but also relief that it had worked exactly to plan, and pride in Costia's work. "I am sure the spirits were with him. I had heard impressive reports on your heir. His loss will be deeply felt."

"I..." He cleared his throat. "We continued on our course as soon as the dead were burned, but we are too late. You took the mountain in our absence."

She tilted her head. "I did not summon you here for the mountain. I will hold a counsel with Roan and yourself after the festivities today are over. In brief, I expect a clan from the Skai to invade soon." Holding up a hand to stop his protests, she continued. "I'm aware it sounds unbelievable, but already some have fallen. They were just children so I have taken them as wards. They will not be the last. Whether it comes to war I do not know, but a show of force when dealing with a new clan is wise. I do not trust a clan that would send out their children first in such a way. For now go, care and organize your men. Take this day to grieve and prepare. Your men are of course welcome to participate in the festivities, but if they prefer not to it will not be held against them."

Khan Bast stood from his chair before dropping to his knee, his head bowed before her. "Your kindness will not be forgotten Heda."

Clarke stood, setting her tea aside and approached him. Reaching out, she pulled him to his feet. "Your loyalty in continuing despite the tragedy of your journey will not be forgotten either."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement before leaving the tent. Clarke watched him leave. "Send for Roan, we have much to discuss."

It didn't take long for a sleep rumpled looking king of Azgeda to come grumbling into her tent. "Want to tell me why I've been woken before the first day watch?"

Clarke looked up from where she'd been studying Costia's notes on the regions she'd traveled through. "If I am to be up this early, you are not going to avoid the same fate. We have decisions to make before the festivities start. Also, Khan Bast arrived in the night as I'm sure you know. His army was hit by plague and several warriors including his son died. I've given him and his forces permission to not attend the celebrations of the victory at the mountain. In the meantime, I've already given orders for Raven to report to my tent at the calling of the first morning watch. Her plans for cutting the eyes of the mountain off completely need to be addressed."

"It still could have waited for a more decent hour." He grabbed the chair that the Khan had been in only recently. "What do you want to discuss first?"

"The Skai fallen need to be sorted before the rest of their people can fall." She said seriously. It was a problem that had been eating at her.

Roan tapped his finger against the table. "You could send them to Polis? Get them out of the area for any conflict."

She shook her head. "A handful perhaps, but several have already proved their loyalty. Still, I don't trust their loyalty to remain in the face of Polis politics."

"So you need to spread them out amongst your forces so they can be watched, but also integrated fully." He concluded following her thought process. "You implied they were mostly tradesmen. That many apprenticed tradesmen in just one area… I see the problem."

Clarke pulled out the sheet of paper she and Lexa had filled out after the Skai fallen had first sworn themselves to her. "I can release them from my service to the service of another leader inside the coalition."

He stared at her for a second. "You were serious about giving some to me." Scratching at his chin, he seemed to think. "That would work. I could take a few. The necessary tradespeople in my army that came with us could take perhaps ten? Khan Bast might take more to help fill the holes his losses will have left."

"I intend to send those that haven't found apprenticeship here, or with your forces to TonDC. From there Indra can perhaps spread them out further. Some can stay with me to apprentice at Polis when I return there but not many." She said while indicating the names marked down for not having a first yet.

"Tomorrow would be a good time for organizing this. I'm sure Ontari could manage it, and it could be good experience for her." Roan suggested.

Clarke shook her head. "I can't. I've given her orders to manage the building of the foundation on top of the front entrance of the mountain. I intend to have a fort built on top of it to watch the mountain for a generation. Your forces are already assisting in dragging rocks and dirt into what's left of the tunnels. I will need someone to be in charge of securing that access point specifically."

"Turning their fortress into a tomb." He grimaced in horror at the thought. "Perhaps not as reassuring as burning the mountain to the ground, but far crueler. I doubt you'll face any challenges to your throne after word of this spreads."

"Let us hope." She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. "For now, which of these Skai fallen do you think you could find positions for in your army?"

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Lexa regained consciousness and while in pain, didn't feel like death warmed over. The events of the mountain felt like a nightmare she'd been woken from. Shifting slightly, she realized she'd been laid on her stomach on what seemed to be a cot in the healing hut. Turning her head, she found herself looking straight into Myles' eyes.

"Hey Princess!" He smiled widely showing his teeth.

"Hi." She didn't really know what else to say to the boy. Since they'd arrived in the Trikru camp he hadn't been conscious whenever she'd visited the injured. The last they'd spoken was while she was hauling his half-conscious bleeding form back to the drop ship. Of course, she was aware of loss of his leg but she hadn't honestly expected him to survive.

He didn't seem to recognize any awkwardness. "The newbies to the hut been asking after you. Did you really rescue them all?"

Reaching up, she rubbed at her eyes. "I… I helped but I didn't do it on my own."

"That's not how they tell it. Apparently, they've been calling you Wangona. Which is super cool!" Myles gushed at her.

That was… well that translated to Death's warrior. Huh… she wondered if Jod had had anything to with that after their talk in the woods on the way to the mountain. "Was anyone injured badly?"

Myles snorted. "Naw, no one was really bad off. Two of them had gunshot wounds, but they were minor. Nyko and the other's cleaned them right up. Then they've all been given orders to eat nothing but porridge, broth and maybe some bread. Lots of sleep too. Nyko says they'll all be alright after they get a chance to regain their strength. Though, I can't believe you slept through it when they took that beacon thing out of you last night!"

"Ah." Now that she was noticing her body properly she could feel the slight scratching of bandages wrapped around several areas. "Do you know what all I hurt?"

"I've got nothing better to do yet. I don't get a wooden leg for another two months." He pouted slightly before perking right up. "You were a bit of mess, especially your ankle!"

"That's enough of that young Myles." Nyko's soft tone came from the entrance to the room.

Lexa shifted slightly so she could see the bearded man. He gave her a glare at the movement.

"As for you Wangona, you'll need your bandages checked." He walked over and she felt him probing at her leg, which was surprisingly tender.

She frowned. "What's wrong with my leg?"

"You broke your ankle, badly." He informed her. "You also managed to tear three sets of stitches out. I burned them closed since you clearly can't be trusted to allow your wound time to heal. We got the beacon out as well."

Lexa shifted her leg. It pulled and hurt, but it wasn't too bad. At least by her standards. "Can I get up?"

The man stared at her and shook his head. "Yes, but I expect you to be careful especially with your ankle. It has been bound but you still shouldn't put any weight on it. You'll be on crutches and I expect you to use them. I also expect you to sleep in this hut for the next week. With all your injuries and the dirt you've been getting in them you're drinking tea to prevent infection every night. No alcohol. You won't be training till I give you permission. If you can't agree to that, I'm not letting you out of this bed Wangona or not."

"I can do that." She accepted dutifully. The idea of getting to sleep and not be on the edge of desperation was amazing. She wasn't going to argue about it.

He crossed his arms. "Well let's get you up and dressed. I'm sure your comrades will help you out. As the hero of the fight you'll want to be out for the festivities." Crouching down, he helped her turn over and sit up.

Lexa sat still and let him check her bandages on her back. "Um… I don't have any clothing?"

"Your friends brought some by for you." He said lifting a pile of clothing and dropping them on her lap.

Myles spoke up. "Didn't think we'd let you wear that crappy beige stuff you came out of the mountain in did you?"

"Thank you." She ran her thumb along the seam of the guard jacket Murphy had to have returned. It was deeply touching to see the kindness of a group of people who just a year ago would have stabbed her in the back.

Nyko straightened up. "I'll go get a new batch of the tea on while you get dressed. No standing on that leg of yours."

She pulled a shirt of somewhat soft material. It struck her that it was likely Octavia's as she noticed the lack of grease stains and the stitched sections from what looked like sword tears. Smiling fondly, she pulled it on. The stretch pulled at her back and she keenly felt the new area's she had bruises. Getting the wool socks on was a bit of an adventure with her various injuries. She got a look at the thick wrapping and splint around her ankle. It looked like she wouldn't be moving that for a while.

The pants involved a bit of puffing and wriggling since she couldn't just stand up and they had to be pulled over the thick padding around her ankle but she got them on. They were the pair she'd left behind. As such they fit well and she felt significantly more human once she was properly clothed. Her old ark boots had been set by the bed and she pulled one on her left foot. There was no way she could get the right one on over her injured ankle "Myles why do I hear drums?"

"It's a party! The mountain's been defeated." He exclaimed. "Lots of food and stuff all day."

"Are you going to get out there?" She asked. If not, she wasn't going to leave him.

Myles nodded excitedly. "Finn and Jon are coming by to help me head out.

Nyko came back in holding a clay mug of steaming tea. "Drink this."

She accepted it and forced it down her throat. It was foul, rather slimy actually, but she gulped it down as quickly as possible. Her face twisted in distaste. "Am I free to leave now?"

He grabbed a pair of wooden crutches and handed them to her. "I don't want to see you putting any weight on that leg. And be back here by the start of the first night watch."

She saluted him. "Got it." Using the crutches, she got up and swung herself forward. Not too terribly bad, she could get around on these. "Thank you for caring for me Nyko."

"Thank you for returning so many of our people." He said before heading over to Myles. "Now, let's see that stump and check how it's healing."

Lexa gave a grin of commiseration to Myles before swinging herself out of the healing house. Breathing in the fresh air, she tilted her head back basking in the sunlight. She was outside and free. There was excitement and noise as she looked around the village. The villagers and warriors were mixing about, a loud drum rhythm thrumming through the air.

"Lexa!" Miller called while jogging towards her.

She laughed and braced herself for the hug he wrapped her up in. "Are you all alright?"

He lifted her up, crutches and all. "You idiot! You're never allowed to do that ever again!"

"Thanks." She reached up and straightened the beanie he was wearing. "You're going soft on me."

"Yeah well you're losing your mind." He moved to her side so that they keep going toward the celebration. "The others will want to see you."

"Is everyone doing okay?" It was unlikely they'd gotten into too much trouble while she was gone, but they were her responsibility.

Miller scratched at the back of his head. "Well, Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells burst into Heda's tent without a summons or permission. Not totally sure what happened but Bellamy and Wells both got five lashes. Myles has requested to be taken on as a herbalist. Apparently, he's been helping to crush herbs and is really into it. Harper was excited to take the apprenticeship with the trader that he should have gotten. Think she's getting a bit of wanderlust."

"Why on earth would they burst into her tent! Are they alright?" She asked sharply. Who thought that was a good idea?

Miller stopped and looked at her seriously. "You just disappeared Lexa. We got it out of Wells what you did. If I'd thought it would have gotten you back, I'd have marched into her tent with the others."

She swallowed thickly. "That's not… you can't just risk your lives like that. Not over me."

"That's not your choice to make. We'd leave all of this and head to the dead zone with you if that was needed. We're the hundred." His jaw was clenched as he stared at her.

Lexa gripped his shoulder and squeezed. There was nothing she could say to that. Instead, she started moving herself towards the celebration. As they moved, she found that people kept touching her. Gentle pats and and nods of acknowledgment. "Um…"

"Wangona."

Shifting, she spotted Echo approaching. "Echo." She hopped over. Checking that Miller was following her she stopped so that he wasn't isolated. "This is Miller, Miller this is Echo. She helped get us out."

Echo stared at her incredulously. "I unlocked a few cages with the pick she gave me." Shaking her head in exasperation, she kept speaking. "I wished to thank you. My king has accepted me back into his service."

Lexa smiled. "Good. You're a warrior, right?"

"Assassin actually." She said carefully.

That was… surprising. From her understanding, one didn't proclaim that sort of profession. Well, she guessed she'd seen stranger things since coming to the ground. "Still, congratulations."

Echo tilted her head. "You're an odd one Wangona. Come, you should have a seat at the celebration."

Lexa glanced at Miller who shrugged. Oh well, seemed he didn't understand either. Instead, they just followed her towards where the sounds were louder. As they got closer, she could see people spinning around in a dance. Stopping at the edge of the dancing, she watched in wonder. This was nothing like the dancing of the ark. No, this was wild and exuberant but seemed to have strict steps.

A gentle nudge from Miller and she followed his gaze and spotted Wells attempting the steps with a fond but amused Costia. Monty holding a mug of something that was likely alcoholic was cheering them on from the sides. The skittish Jasper standing in his best friend's shadow looking more relaxed than he had since he'd been speared.

Arms wrapped around her and Miller's shoulders. Lexa glanced in amusement as Raven popped up behind them. "Well, look who I've found. The stupid hero and her faithful sidekick."

"Raven." Lexa relaxed, pleased to see the other girl. "You really saved my butt in the mountain."

She scoffed. "Of course, I'm awesome! Anya and Heda have me slaving away on my next project already. Just popping out to grab some food."

"Already?" She asked in surprise.

"EMPs. I can't make a huge one. I already made a few small ones but we'll need a dozen or so to take out every camera from the mountain. Heda doesn't want them seeing the world outside. Shouldn't take long. I've got plans for tonight that I'm not missing for basic tech like that." She wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

Lexa sighed. "Please say it's not Finn."

"Nope." Raven grinned. "I've officially joined team grounder pounder."

"Stay safe." She breathed out in relief it wasn't Finn though. Damn boy needed to grow up.

"Octavia and Bellamy were arguing by the stables, if you were looking for them. Murphy's sulking by the firewater. Mostly everyone else is enjoying the party or doing chores for their firsts." Raven reported happily, and somewhat amused sounding.

A horn blew and the sound died down as every eye turned to where Clarke was standing from her throne that had been placed on a dais. Lexa sucked in a breath at how the woman was dressed. She realized that this was Clarke when not in war regalia but in formal wear meant for peace. It was similar, but far neater. The war paint was missing, her face clean, a metal gear the only adornment. Her hair was pulled back, practically glowing in the sun.

Lexa felt her face heating up. Sweet spirits she'd kissed Clarke… twice! Clarke hadn't seemed put off. There could be a chance? Maybe? The woman made her heart beat faster in her chest. She was extraordinary, brilliant, and capable. Beyond all that, she cared for her people with a strength that was often hidden behind her intimidating veneer. Lexa knew if there was a chance she'd do almost anything to have a shot with her.

Clarke stood proudly looking over the crowds before speaking in a loud voice that carried across the area. "People of Kongeda! Today we celebrate the defeat of the Mountain. We may not have burnt their fortress down, or soaked the dirt with their blood, but we have buried them in the ground they infested. There is no way out for them. Their eyes are being cut. Their tunnels filled. Their front entrance will become a fortress that will guard their tomb till the earth is swallowed in fire! May their souls be trapped in the dark beneath the ground forevermore!" The crowd roared. "Let us rejoice that their shadow will no longer fall over our people, our land, or our homes!"

With that Clarke returned to her throne as the sounds picked back up only louder. More instruments than just the drums were brought out and played. Lexa could see warriors carrying out meat on spits towards the fires out of the sides of her eyes. Her attention remained riveted on Clarke however. She noticed a man in an ornate chair beside her throne. The two of them were speaking quietly to each other. "Echo, who's that beside Heda Clarke?"

Echo looked at her in confusion. "You don't know Roan?"

She shook her head. "I've never seen him before."

Echo shrugged. "He's king of Azgeda, and Heda Clarke's bonded."

"Bonded?" Lexa asked with a sinking feel of dread.

She nodded. "They're bond united Trikru and Azgeda. I believe the term in gonaslang is married."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Roan Interlude

Roan could only assume that he once loved his mother but he could not remember such a time. All he could remember of his mother was a cruel woman obsessed with power who had never had much time for her son. Her expectations for him had always been perfection, and failing to achieve them had earned him brutal punishments. Still, he'd survived, exceeded every other warrior in his age group. As he'd clawed his way through the ranks, he'd gained freedom as his mother's focus turned to other things. One message from Polis and that changed.

So here he was, in Polis of all places. "My queen you can't seriously be considering peace with this child? She's hardly fourteen summers. Any deal you make won't last the year, her own generals will turn against her if she makes a deal with you."

"That's why we're not forming a simple treaty." Nia drawled from where she was eating her evening meal. "We're forming a union that is binding to both our peoples."

"A union?" He felt his face pale. His mother couldn't possibly be that cruel. He was a man grown and the commander was a child. He would not be part of such a depravity.

"Yes. You as my son and heir to my throne will be bonded to this 'Heda'." Nia's eyes were sharp and hawkish as she glared at him. "The child you produce will be of the line of Heda and of our blood. You will give me an heir who will rule the clans."

"She's a child!" He protested feeling sick.

Nia stabbed her dinner with her fork. "Exactly, and a foolish one. You will bond with her, protect her from her generals and advisers and make her ours. Once you have a child, well mothers often die in childbirth."

"You would of course train such a child and rule in their stead till they came of age." He snarled in fury. This whole plan was disgusting. There wasn't a word strong enough for the loathing he felt for his mother at trying to force it on him. As if he would ever hand a child of his over to his mother. He'd sooner throw himself on a sword.

"This is an order from your Kwin." She declared. "If you won't do it, I have no need of you as a son."

Roan's fists clenched, his tendons straining in fury. He forced it back. "As you command, my Kwin." He jerked his head in a semblance of a bow and slammed the door shut behind him. Stiffly, he strode through the tower and out into the city. He headed for the training glade he'd spotted during the 'tour' their party had been given on entering.

Breaking through the branches he grabbed a stick and began to slam it against a log as hard as he could. A stream of profanity and treason came pouring from his lips in his fury. He was seeing red as he bludgeoned the log over and over. The stick snapped flying to the side and he hit the ground on his knees. Gasping for breath, he stayed there trying to regain control before heading back to the public where someone might see him. Already he would have to beg forgiveness for how he'd left. Clapping, interrupted his thoughts.

He spun on his knees grabbing a dagger knowing he had to kill whomever had heard any of the things he said in his rage. His plans for murder halted and he paled at the sight of the Commander.

She was a short girl he'd only seen in passing. Looking at her now without her war gear it was striking to him how young she was. Barely old enough to be part way through with her training as a second really and he was to bond with her and have a child with her. She was wearing the black of the night bloods as she stood there clapping while unflinchingly meeting his eyes.

"You..." He said hoarsely.

"Me." She sounded amused as she approached him like a predator. It was disconcerting seeing such cunning in the eyes of one so young. "Now, are you going to stab me with that knife or are we going to talk?"

Roan sheathed his dagger and stood up warily. "What do we have to talk about?"

"A lot apparently." She remarked as she circled him. "Perhaps, we should start with how apparently you wish to kill your mother more than I do."

He spluttered. "You're signing a treaty with her?"

"Of course, our goals are mutually beneficial at the moment." She commented as if it were the weather. "When it stops being so, one of us will succeed in killing the other. I was assuming I'd have to kill you as well."

Roan choked, he'd severely misunderstood who exactly they were dealing with. "You, you're a child."

"And yet here we are. I have the voices of every Heda before me speaking into my mind and have killed my brethren in the blood. Do you really think me as innocent as that?" She waved her hand absently. "Tell me Roan kom Azgeda, do you love your people?"

The conversation that had followed would remain one of the most surreal experiences of his life. Three hours later he made his way back up to Nia. He'd left a pawn of his mother's and returned one of Clarke's. What she'd laid out in front of him was a patchwork of war, political maneuvering, assassination, illusion, and manipulation. Yet, somehow, he could almost believe it was possible. Opening the door, he took in the sight of his mother.

No, he would not regret the betrayal. After all, it would be what was best for his people. "My apologies mother. I will accept your command."

She eyed him suspiciously before jerking her chin. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't." He lied.

The next week when he and Clarke took the mark of the bonded, they shared a look of understanding as they took the mark of brotherhood instead.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke sat astride her horse, watching as warriors assisted the builders in laying the foundation of the fortress; she'd ordered built on top of the front entrance into the mountain. She was going to secure this territory before she left. It was a massive project. "Raven, is that the last device to cut the eyes of the mountain?"

"How do you do that? Like are eyes in the back of your head part of your magical spirit powers?" The girl asked as she stepped up to the front of her horse and scratching its nose.

She huffed, it was a losing battle to inform the mechanic that approaching, let alone touching her horse without permission was a massive breach of protocol. She found the girl's brazen nature amusing. "Your footfalls are still loud and my guards alerted me the moment you approached."

"Huh, you should just say it's a magic power. Helps with the whole mystical leader thing." Raven said placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you can take the last camera's out with this." She pulled out a small tube. "Kind of excessive though. They can't even open their front door and the other entrances are blocked. It's not like they can actually do anything." She made a gesture of an explosion. "With the damage Lexa did to their food supply I doubt they will be surviving in there for much longer anyway. Not to mention the damage she would have done with the explosion in the armory."

Clarke considered the girl. "In your opinion they have died by now then?"

Raven looked faintly sick for a moment. "Depending on how much food was salvageable and how much damage was done by the explosion in the armory, there might be some people still alive in there. Still, I doubt they could survive too much longer if Lexa set off the explosions properly, which I'm sure she did."

"So, they have likely starved within their own walls by now and if they have not already then they will soon?" Clarke repeated slowly.

"Yes." Raven replied.

She nodded. "Good then we will blind them, should any remain. They do not deserve to have windows that look out from their tomb. Let them die in darkness surrounded by their bleak walls." Looking at the girl's face she saw how this was affecting her now that she had time to think about what she was doing. It was always different when you knew what it was you were doing. Reaching out, her hand she gave a command out of kindness. "Hand it to me."

Raven placed the cold tube in her hand. "Are… are you going to press it?"

Clarke ignored the question. "Is this location acceptable to take out the last of the cameras?"

"Yes." Raven said automatically.

Without flinching, Clarke hit the button. The tube sparked slightly in her hand. She tossed it back to the mechanic. "You should work with the builders. Help create something. It will help."

Pushing her heels into the sides of her horse, she turned it around back towards the village. Her guards fell in with her as they moved. Already, the beginning of a road was forming between the village and the fort from the carts and heavy traffic up and down the mountain. The sound of cantering from behind caused her to pause her party. She relaxed, realizing it was Roan. "What is the king of Azgeda doing up here?"

He trotted his horse up beside her. "Surveying the new fort. It will be impressive if the foundation they're building is any clue."

"If I wish for the betterment of our people new work should be continued. New buildings, larger farms, better roads, and more running water." She looked over at him while letting her shoulders slump. "The work of Heda is never done."

Roan hummed as they began to ride back together. "How is Polis for when we announce the truth of our bond?"

She stared at him with a raised brow. "How do you think? I'm the Heda who forged the coalition, conquered the mountain, and claimed those who fell from the sky. They won't challenge me."

"You're leaving out some of your accomplishments in there. You conquered and forced three clans to bow to you at the point of a sword. Don't forget shutting down a rebellion inside your own territory." He let out a sigh. "We've accomplished our goals. What is left that you wish to accomplish is possible. Azgeda would be relieved to have an heir who wasn't half Trikru honestly."

She raised a brow. "Found yourself a queen to give you that heir already?"

He barked out a laugh. "No, who would dare encroach on the bonded of Heda? The women are too terrified of you to so much as imply they think I'm handsome."

Clarke felt her face warm as she thought of Lexa doing a bit more than implying she was interested. Which… she was going to have to address that. She would have already if Lexa hadn't been the equivalent of a ghost since the tunnel.

"Really?" Roan asked in surprise. "You found yourself a boy before me? Who had the courage to approach you?"

"Girl actually." Clarke remarked. She had been aware of her leanings of course, she wasn't ignorant of her own inclinations. After all, to be Heda was to control yourself, and control dictated understanding.

He kicked at her foot. "Who dared approach you?"

"The warrior who went into the mountain, Lexa." She said, accepting he wasn't going to drop the subject. His advice would be welcome on this issue surprisingly. She was confused by the way Lexa had been behaving. "I'm unsure of what she is about. Before she left for the mountain, she kissed me. Again, as I helped her out of the tunnels. Since then, I haven't so much as seen her. With her injured she hasn't been taking guard duty by my tent but that didn't stop her from approaching me before the mission."

"Huh." He seemed to consider what she'd told him. Then, his eyes glinted as he smirked over at her. "Even before she made an advance, she spent time with you?"

Clarke frowned, Roan had realized something she hadn't. Generally, she was the one who picked up hidden motives first out of the two of them. "She wasn't afraid to voice her opinion or question me. It was… refreshing to have an honest and forthright guard. The usual reverence that I am treated with can be stifling. Plus, as a leader of her people she sought me out to assure the welfare of her people. So yes, she spent more time than was required or expected in my presence."

He studied her face. "Do you want her to be interested in you?"

"That type of an attachment has never been an option." She answered automatically.

"But it will be soon." He reminded her. "You should consider what you want personally. The coalition is stable, we're at peace, think about it. Regardless you should summon the girl to your tent. Put her out of her misery, one way or another."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

Clarke tapped her fingers. "She wouldn't refuse to meet with me?"

"She went on a suicide mission for her people. Her people who are now yours. She's not stupid enough to ignore a summons or cowardly enough the flee. She'll show." Roan said from where he was lounging on her bed.

Her mouth twitched in irritation at his location. "If you get mud on my furs, I'll make you regret it." Why Roan had invited himself to this conversation, she didn't know. It was driving her mad he knew something she didn't. This felt like the time Garik had convinced their class of nightbloods that Floukru warriors grew gills when in the water.

"She broke her ankle. Give her a bit to hobble over." He mumbled while carefully adjusting so his boots were stretched away from the bed. Roan's face went carefully blank as soon as they heard the sound of crutches approaching.

Clarke watched Lexa as she entered the tent. There was a stiffness and certain tightness to her face she was unaccustomed to.

"Heda." She bowed her head formally.

"Well, that's my que." Roan stood from the bed and stepped beside her throne. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "She's quite a beauty, if you choose her I can see why." She glared at him as he swaggered out of her tent. He had come just for the opportunity to humiliate her.

Clarke frowned as she realized Lexa had paled considerably. She bit the inside of her cheek. Lexa was scared of her. Clearly, she had just been searching for a thrill before going to her death. The second had obviously been from the battle fever and relief of the escape from the mountain. Well, that was disappointing but understandable. Clarke wouldn't hold it against her. The fact that it was disappointing answered the question of whether she wanted something to happen or not. "You have nothing to fear. I will take no retribution for your actions."

Shifting Lexa spoke. "I am truly sorry for my actions. I should never have made an advance on you. It was out of line and it won't happen again, you have my word."

"Of course." Clarke was already trying to stuff her hurt deep down to be dealt with later. It hurt that Lexa clearly hadn't meant anything from it. Whether it was a spur of the moment decision, or a last hurrah didn't matter. Heda couldn't let the hurt show. Couldn't let rejection affect her. She probably never should have considered a personal relationship anyway. Being Heda was sacrifice. "I would never hold those actions against you."

Lexa's voice was sincere. "I did not know you were bonded. If I'd known you were married I would never have insulted you or your bond in such a way." She ducked her head. "It is no excuse but no one had mentioned it, and it's silly but you didn't wear the sign of a bonded among my old people. I am not so without honor as to approach someone who is already with another."

Clarke blinked. She thought she was bonded. Of course, everyone did, but it hadn't dawned on her that Lexa might not have known till Roan arrived. Everyone knew. She'd assumed Lexa had approached her regardless. Now that she thought about it though, that didn't fit. The woman would see such a thing as going against her position and duty. After all, Clarke was her charge whom she'd sworn to protect. "You..." This was her moment. If she said nothing, Lexa would leave. The status quo would be preserved. She didn't want that. "Sit."

Standing, she moved towards her table and gestured to the two chairs besides it. Grabbing the pitcher of water, she began to pour two mugs of it and pushed one towards where Lexa had stiffly sat down on the edge of the chair. Sitting across from her, she considered where to start. "The bond I share with Roan is not what many think. I was in a vulnerable position when I first became Heda. Roan and I were forced into a deception."

"Deception?" Lexa cautiously asked.

Clarke nodded. "Nia wanted us to form a romantic bond but Roan and I had other plans. When we got our tattoos, we secretly chose to form the bond of brotherhood. It's a rarely taken oath and bond, but we needed to secure the alliance between our clans. We needed something strong enough to overcome the hatred between them." She shrugged. "It wasn't a popular match of course but I think it has served our clans well. We couldn't have the benefit without forming some kind of bond but I was fourteen at the time to his twenty-two. Of course, the largest issue has always been children. Nia wanted a romantic bond so that she could control my children. As Heda I am not permitted to have children. I house the spirit of the Commander, a child I bore would be a threat to the authority of my successor. We are not a clan ruled by a family dynasty."

She considered how to continue. Lexa was a leader though, she would understand most likely. "A male Commander may have many children but never acknowledge or claim any of them. After all, you can never be sure that the child is truly his, as the child would not be protected by the implications of a bond. Since bonding is forbidden to the position. Roan on the other hand is the king of a familial dynasty. He must produce an heir or else his clan could descend into a civil war."

"So, you decided to form a false bond? Surely there was an alternative?" Lexa asked her face furrowed in thought.

Clarke shook her head. "Nia, the former kwin of Azgeda, wished to rule everything. She was a dangerous enemy. When I first became commander, I did not have the power to stand on my own. I needed her support and the support of her clan, but I could not risk her plans succeeding. For that she needed a claim to my throne. Her support, and alliance was predicated on my producing her grandchild. We avoided it by claiming the coalition too unstable for the risk required to carry and birth a child."

"But Roan is king now that must mean Nia is dead." Lexa pointed out.

She took a drink of her water. "Yes, and the coalition is more solid than it has ever been. Which is why the perception of our bond as more than that of brotherhood will have to be dispelled soon. Not yet. Your old clan will have to be dealt with first. After that, Roan will need to find a true bonded in the full meaning of the word."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lexa tapped the table. "I have nothing to do with this."

Clarke caught her eyes and held them. "Because if you meant it. If you truly want that type of a relationship with me, then the answer is not no. I can't right now. It's not yet."

-TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG-

If Lexa could walk, she'd be walking on air. When she'd gone into the meeting, she'd been half convinced she was going to be strung up for unwanted advances on Clarke. Instead, she had a 'not yet'. That was… that was... It was more than she'd ever expected. Her buoyant mood was interrupted by the sound of arguing. The dulcet tones of Octavia meant she was going to have to get involved. As she approached, she spotted Octavia glaring at a boy who couldn't be more than twelve as they shouted at each other.

"You smug little shit!" Octavia spat.

The boy scoffed. "There isn't any pride in defeating one as weak as you."

Octavia darted forward, reaching for the front of his jacket. She didn't manage to grab hold. The boy dodged before throwing her over his shoulder. Lexa winced in sympathy at the sound of her back hitting the ground. Hopping along as quickly as she could, it wasn't long before she reached them. The kid laughed as he pulled his leg back for a kick. Lexa dropped one of her crutches and caught his foot with the end of the other. She swept it up sending him falling backwards with a sharp yelp of surprise. "Stop this!"

Octavia blinked up at her. "Lexa?"

The kid hopped up glaring at her. "How dare you! Interrupting a spar when you're not a mentor is forbidden!"

She looked down her nose coldly at him. "Kicking an opponent when they're down is forbidden as well." Turning her glare towards Octavia, she continued. "And you, attacking after a spar is finished because you lost?"

Octavia pulled herself up, looking mutinous. "He's an arrogant little bugger. I wouldn't have attacked him if he had kept his mouth shut."

"You have no right to criticize me." He puffed up his chest.

Lexa stared at him. "Who are you that you speak to your fellow seconds like that?" She leaned against her one crutch.

He gaped at her in disbelief. "I'm Josh, second to Ryder and one of the blood."

Octavia was vibrating with fury. "That doesn't mean you can make fools out of us, you little snot."

Lexa spoke slowly. "I was watching the sparring before I was called to meet with Heda. It looked to me like Josh here has been purposely fighting less experienced but older seconds, to make himself look better and then running his mouth? I'm guessing that despite knowing this you still decided to fight him. You then lost said fight, and lost your temper as a result?"

"...Yes." Octavia met Lexa's eyes a bit shamefaced.

"You know better than to let people bait you like that Octavia. Grab my crutch. Then you're going to be spending your free time with Raven working on whatever ambitious project she's got going on. Clearly, you can't be trusted to spar unsupervised." Lexa turned to the kid. "And you are going to tell your first what you've been doing and accept whatever punishment he assigns you."

"You don't have the right to order me." Josh snapped while crossing his arms across his chest.

Lexa accepted her crutch from Octavia. "O, go. I have this." She waited till O was gone before returning her attention to the young nightblood. He didn't seem to like being ignored. "I'm not your superior."

Josh brushed the dirt off his black pants from where he'd fallen. "Then back off unless you want me to have you whipped."

"I may not have the authority to order you. That doesn't mean you shouldn't do what I say. I'm sure you'd rather tell your superior how you've been behaving than have him find out through other means." She stared at his face as her words hit home. It hit her then that he looked scared. Lexa didn't know the kid, and she didn't know a lot about what it meant to be a nightblood other than what little Clarke and Jod had told her. Still, he reminded her of the scared kids on the ark. The ones she had tried to cover for so that they didn't get themselves sent to the skybox. "You'd be wise to tell him yourself."

"Or what? You're just another Skai idiot." He turned on his heel to march off. The clear voice of Clarke rang out, halting him in his tracks.

"Josh!"

Lexa snapped her head over her shoulder to see the woman she hadn't heard approach her. Clarke was focused on Josh and her face was open in a way Lexa wasn't used to. It was also shocked and horrified. Lexa hopped to the side so she wasn't in the middle.

"Clarke." Josh bit his lip as he shifted his weight between his feet. "I..."

"I expected better from you." She scolded, her voice was full of motherly disappointment. It sent a shiver down Lexa's spine and reminded her of her own mother scolding her.

He dug his toe into the dirt, his head bowed. "I was just sparring."

"We both know that's not true." She reprimanded. "You have completely disregarded two of the three pillars of the Commander. You have shown no compassion. These Skai children have only been training for a short while. They need to be taught, not humiliated. You have also shown no wisdom. A leader depends on the loyalty of those who follow them. Do you think any of these Skai children you have mocked will come to your aid? Go beyond simple orders to protect your back?"

"No." Josh mumbled while facing the dirt.

Clarke stared at him for a long minute before continuing. "The Skai gona you were just scoffing at is Lexa kom Kongeda. She is the second of Jod. You only just arrived but surely you've heard the title Wangona?" She rested a hand on her hip. "Without her the mountain would still stand, our people trapped inside of it. You dismissed her without a thought."

He looked up at Lexa wide eyed before staring down at the ground again. "It won't happen again Clarke."

"You're right it won't. If I hear of this happening again I will send you back to Polis." The threat rang out. She waited till it had sunk in properly. "For now go and inform Ryder of what you have been doing. Tonight, I expect you to report to my tent where we will be having a long discussion."

He nodded fast as possible. "Sha." Then turned and took off, presumably to look for his first.

Lexa watched Clarke for a moment before speaking. "Thank you for intervening."

She looked at her curiously. "I forget sometimes how new you are to Kongeda. Josh and those who bleed black like him are raised in Polis by the Commander." She gestured at herself. "He is my responsibility. I thought I had taught him better than that."

"Ah." Lexa shifted her weight on her crutches. "They start acting out around that age."

Clarke winced. "Unfortunately. I don't know what got into him. He's never acted like that before."

"He struck me as scared and trying to hide it." Lexa shared. "He's a kid, it'll happen."

"You seem oddly familiar with children's behavior." Clarke remarked looking at her curiously.

She shrugged. "We were packed pretty close on the ark. There were always multiple people underfoot. I used to watch out for the kids. A single moment of acting out and they could end up in our prison if the wrong person saw."

"You protected them." Clarke said.

She nodded. "They were just kids."

"That does not surprise me. You have a protective spirit." Clarke smiled softly at her.

Lexa's heart fluttered at the sight. Clarke really had the most beautiful blue eyes she thought as she stared at them. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch her. The moment was broken by cries of shock. They both turned, trying to see what was happening. Lexa saw it first. She grabbed Clarke's forearm and then pointed up.

Streaking across the sky was the massive structure of the ark. What could have prompted them to bring the ark down? The ark was not built to come to the ground. As they watched in horror, it crashed to the ground.


End file.
